Knights and Guards
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly...normal. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence! :Yaoi: *completed*
1. Ch 01: Sunshine and News Crews

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: ?

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sunshine and News Crews<p>

Riku glanced over at Roxas, watching the blonde shoving his new books into his backpack. "You remember everything?"

The other boy glanced over at his roommate. "I think so, you remember your charcoals?"

Riku nodded, silver hair swaying with his movements. "Though it's not like it's gonna do me any good until the new art school opens up. Going to high school on the West Side for a month is pointless! They should have just waited and let us start school when the new art school on this side of town has its grand opening…"

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well. Hundreds of freshman wandering around the city in the middle of the day, no school to go to for over a month…"

Riku sighed at the other boy exasperatedly, "Well it's not _our_ faults that they took so long to finish building the new high school."

"Just you wait Riku," Roxas said, slinging his stuffed backpack over his shoulder and patting his friend on the back, "It'll be worth it."

The other boy smiled at him and sighed again, gathering various pencils and sketches that were littered around the living room, shoving them all into his bag and sitting down on the arm of the sofa to tie his sneakers. "You bring yours?"

Roxas nodded, smiling to himself. He knew Riku wasn't talking about his shoes. "Yeah, I have it on me. We're going to be so far away from the house, I thought it would be a good idea to have them on us."

The other boy stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen and grabbing and apple as he replied, "Yeah, I have mine too. I'm sure Skye would approve."

"_You're definitely making progress_," Roxas said in a deep voice, crossing his arms over his chest, "_It's only a matter of time before your techniques will be perfected, and you'll be ready for battle_."

Riku laughed at the blonde boy, shaking his head. "He's probably listening to us right now, don't piss him off!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue at the other boy, walking past him and to the front door. "Come on, we have to catch the train. We'll never make it on time if we miss it."

The taller boy took a bite out of his apple as he followed after his friend, "Well if we didn't have to travel all the way to the West Side to go to school in the first place, we wouldn't have to worry about being late now would we?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Can't help it now! Let's go!"

The two boys stepped outside into the warm spring air, Roxas turning and locking the door to their apartment behind them before catching up to Riku, who was already walking down the street. "Not driving to school is weird." The silver-headed boy commented, taking another bite out of his apple.

"Are you going to complain the entire way to school?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could, don't tempt me." The other boy replied, grinning at the blonde.

The two boys jogged down the street to the end of the road, turning left and cutting across a few parking lots before hitting the busy streets of the Inner City. A swarm of teenagers were making their way to several stairwells descending into the concrete on either side of a large bridge. Riku tossed his apple core into a gutter and started off down the sidewalk, "Come on, the subway's gonna be packed."

Roxas followed after the taller boy, Riku making a path through the crowded sidewalks and glancing over his shoulder now and then to make sure Roxas was following him okay. The blonde was right on his heels, he knew how easily they could get separated from one another in early morning traffic. They darted across the street right before the lights of the crosswalk turned red, and headed down into the underground train system. It was a deafening roar of loud music and people talking as they descended the stairs, Riku reaching back and taking Roxas' hand. The younger boy latched onto him, allowing Riku to tug him along through the crowd until they were being shuffled through a flood of people, train sirens echoing through the tunnels, warning their passengers to board now or wait fifteen minutes for the next arrival. Riku pushed their way past a group of businessmen and tugged Roxas through the doors of the subway, pressing them against a window right as the doors closed and locked them safely inside.

Roxas shook his head from where he was pressed against Riku's chest, the other boy laughing at him softly. "You alright?"

"Stupid transit system." The blonde muttered, words muffled by Riku's hoodie.

The older boy grinned, shaking an all-knowing finger at Roxas. "I told you so."

The passengers of the train eventually shifted enough that Roxas and Riku could both comfortably stand with their backs pressed against one of the large windows, the boys watching the neon lights of the subway slowly fade away as they exited the Inner City tunnels and made their way through underground Downtown. After another twenty minutes or so, the train grinded to a halt at the end of the line, and Riku once again took Roxas' hand, guiding the boy through the masses until they were ascending the stairs of the subway tunnels to street level. Roxas sighed in relief, breathing in fresh air and looking around. It was a bit less crowded on the streets here, out of the Inner City, but the Downtown area was still fairly busy. "Do you know which way from here?" Riku asked, Roxas taking a step forward and searching for anything that looked familiar.

"The map said to take the main street towards West Side, along the border between Downtown and the outskirts leading west."

Riku turned, surveying the area, "And this place is supposed to be pretty big, right?"

Roxas nodded, "It's the only one big enough that could house all of us for a month while the other high school is being finished."

"Right…" Riku said softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time, "We have about thirty minutes to find this place."

Roxas pointed towards a large green sign labeled _Main Street_, "Let's go that way, that's heading west, right?"

"Yeah, that's definitely west," Riku said with a grin, nodding towards a topless corvette with several scantily clad girls riding in the back, rubbing suntan lotion on one another. "Follow the beach babes."

"This is why we never come to the West Side," Roxas said, walking beside Riku down the sidewalks of Main Street, "I hate rich people."

Riku laughed, shoving Roxas' shoulder playfully as they continued down the street. Eventually they came to a large gate-like wall, the street running directly through the mouth of the gate and out of Downtown, to West Side. "Well, here goes nothing." Riku said dramatically, walking across the border and glancing back at Roxas, who was following him with an amused look across his face.

"What were you expecting?" Roxas asked quizzically, "Instant death from West Side exposure?"

"Something like that." Riku said, shrugging. "People from East Side always make a big deal about coming over here. Other than the obvious inconveniences, I don't really get what the fuss is about."

"Yeah, me neither." Roxas said, "Other than the fact that West Side is completely useless in most aspects. It's the oldest part of Haven City, there's nothing extraordinary about it or anything fun to do from what I've heard. People say there's absolutely no reason to go to West Side unless you're crossing through it to get to the ocean, and I never really think about going to the beach, you know? It's just too far out of the way."

Riku nodded, waving his hand dismissively, "And besides, gas is way too expensive to have to drive from the East Side, through Inner City, through Downtown, across West Side, and _then_ to the beaches on the West Coast."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Inconvenient."

The two boys walked in silence for a moment, before they both looked over at one another.

"I want to go to the beach now." Riku said pathetically.

"Me too!" Roxas said with a whine, punching the air. "Stupid rich people and their stupid fancy cars, and fancy condos, and money…"

"Well maybe we'll go to the beach someday after school." Riku said with a shrug. "I mean, we're going to be coming all the way over here for school. We might as well do some exploring."

Roxas smiled, looking off across the tops of buildings slowly descending towards the ocean lying on the horizon to the west. "Yeah, that would be nice…if we get the time to."

"Yeah." Riku said, chuckling softly. "You mean if Skye gives us the time to goof off long enough to go to the ocean anyway." The two boys laughed at one another, grinning back and forth, before something caught Riku's attention. "Would you look at that?"

Riku looked in the direction his roommate had pointed, instantly raising a hand to rub at his right temple gingerly. "Oh god, we should have stayed home today…"

The high school had appeared from between two broken-down office buildings, surrounded by an overgrown lawn of plush green grass and several flag poles. Students were gathered around the building in large groups, teachers trying to keep order as they sorted through the new arrivals. A banner hung across one side of the entrance to the school, _Welcome, Freshman from East Side!_, in big, glittery, bold letters. The banner looked like it had been set on fire at the edges, and had food thrown at it, _and_ someone had the wonderful artistic notion to draw a very large rendition of someone's privates all across the word _Freshman_.

Roxas rubbed at his temple, asking with a groan, "We're going to be miserable for a month, aren't we?"

"Yup." Riku replied, matter-o-factly. "Completely."

They walked off towards the front of the school, side by side. High school was definitely not the worst thing that would ever happen to them. It wouldn't even come close. It was almost laughable that they were complaining about high school, trying to play into the illusion that they were just normal everyday high school freshman, complaining about the normal, ordinary life of being a normal, average teenager. Normal…no, that didn't even begin to come close to the life Riku and Roxas had. Abnormal, paranormal, supernatural, these could all come close… But no, _normal_ didn't come anywhere near it.

-x-x-x-

By the time the first bell had rung Roxas and Riku had been shoved in a classroom with a group of other freshman. Some of the other teenagers they would be going to school with once the East Side high school was completed, but the majority of the students in the class were West Side kids. An invisible rift seemed to form in the middle of the classroom, the West Side students sitting on the left and the East Side students grouped together on the right. They sat there in moderate silence, glancing over at the other side of the classroom, whispering amongst themselves. The teacher didn't show up until about 10 minutes before the next bell rang, fanning herself and muttering about the hierarchy of the school. The students didn't introduce themselves or try to make friends. They kept their distance, and kept their mouths shut.

As the students flooded into the halls to change classes Riku pulled out his class schedule, "Okay, so it's art class for me next. Where are you off to?"

"Literature," Roxas replied, "I think I saw the library when we were coming in, and there was a wing down that way with some more classrooms."

"Okay, well just keep your phone on vibrate and I'll text you when I can. It doesn't seem like the teachers here are even going to try to teach us, let alone give a crap if we're texting in the middle of class."

"Yeah," Roxas replied, "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

Riku smiled at him, "It'll be okay. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, see you later Riku." Roxas replied, watching his friend walk off down the hallway for a moment before turning and making his way back towards the library he had seen before. Students slowly filtered into classrooms, until Roxas could hear his footsteps echoing on the linoleum as he walked past an endless corridor of doors. Finally he found the library, pushing open one of the double-doors and making his way inside, looking around for anyone who might be able to direct him to the right place. There was a librarian at a large round counter in the middle of the library, talking to a boy with red hair, who was chatting and laughing with her while gesturing to a pile of books she was checking out for him.

Roxas approached the pair quietly, the librarian tending to the checkout without noticing him and the red-headed boy looking up with bright cat-green eyes. "Yo, you lost freshman?"

"Is it that easy to tell?" Roxas asked, smiling uneasily, the older boy laughing and talking a step over to him.

"What class you looking for?"

"Advanced Literature…" Roxas replied, handing the boy his class schedule when he extended his hand.

"Advanced Lit huh?" the boy said, surprise in his voice. "I'm a senior and I'm just now taking that class. What'd you do, sleep with a teacher?"

The librarian laughed then tutted softly, swatting at the red-head. "Don't tease him like that. Can't you tell he's from East Side?"

The senior glanced back at Roxas. "An East Sider huh? Never seen one before. Thought you'd look fancier somehow."

Roxas blinked, taken back by the boy's open nature. "Sorry to disappoint? I didn't know I was supposed to dress to impress when attending school on the West Side."

The older boy grinned at him. "So you're not afraid to bark back? That's good. It'll keep your ass from getting kicked around here." He picked up his books and waved goodbye to the librarian. "Come on then, I'll take you to class."

Roxas took his schedule back from the red-head then followed after him, the older boy kicking open a door and expertly maneuvering his pile of books to avoid a group of girls who were running down the halls laughing. "Get to the gym ladies! The coach isn't in the mood today!"

"Sorry Axel!" a girl called back at him, her and her companions laughing and continuing to run off through the halls.

"Cheerleaders." He muttered, shaking his head, Roxas smiling in amusement and following after the other boy. The senior led him to a door, motioning for him to go in ahead of him, Roxas stepping past him and opening the door, laughter greeting his ears. Axel stepped past him and walked up to the teacher's desk, planting his pile of books on one side and exchanging words with the woman for a moment before motioning for Roxas to follow him to a group of desks that were jumbled together in the back of the room. Two boys instantly greeted Axel, and a girl looked up at him and rolled her eyes when he walked past. "Hey guys, found one of the new kids from East Side. Check it out." He motioned towards Roxas in a very showy manner, bowing slightly.

The girl who had rolled her eyes at the senior before leaned in and tugged at the edge of Roxas' shirt, the blonde looking down at her questioningly. "I thought they were supposed to dress all fancy and be throwing their weight around and stuff. Shouldn't they have taken over the school by now or something? It's already second period you know."

"My prediction was an all-out war at lunch time." A dirty-blonde boy said, nudging Axel as the red-head sat down on a desk beside him. "What do you think, Ax?"

"I don't know, this one seems normal enough." The older boy replied, smiling over at Roxas teasingly.

The younger boy barely noticed him, too preoccupied with the girl inspecting the threadwork of his shirt. "Cotton. Simple cotton. How disappointing."

The boy sighed, "Once again, if I had known that wearing normal clothes to high school would be so disappointing…"

"It's not you, it's her," another boy replied, Roxas glancing over at him and noticing his rosy-pink hair. "Larxene has these radical ideas that East Side is into high fashion. I keep trying to tell her it's Inner City that has high fashion as all the rise, but East Side is still too new to be fashionable quite yet."

"Marl, you break my heart. Me? Radical?" The girl said dramatically, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You hurt me, right here." She said, pressing her hand to her chest.

"You'll get over it darling, just like they all do." The boy replied, making a kissy face at her, the blonde girl rolling her eyes and releasing Roxas' shirt. "Regardless. East Siders being here in West Side sure is making the beginning of junior year start out grand, don't you think?"

"Don't forget some of us are seniors this year." Axel piped up, grinning.

"Yeah, lucky break," the dirty-blonde at his side replied. "Just means you'll get to go to college before us, while we're stuck in high school for another year before our scholarships kick in."

"Scholarships?" Roxas asked, the four turning to look at him.

"The art school being built in East Side, it's a high school and college combined." The dirty blonde replied, looking over at Roxas, "They were offering scholarships to gifted kids from West Side. There was a huge enrollment ordeal right around the new year when they selected certain kids who were gifted in the arts to receive scholarships to the new school. We just happen to be three of the kids who got in."

"I'm going in as a fashion design major," Larxene said, pressing her fingers delicately to her chest. "Marluxia is going in for theatre," the pink haired boy nodded, "And Demyx is going in to the music program there."

The dirty-blonde boy nodded, playing an air-guitar for a moment with a grin. "They love my dancing fingers."

"They love your cute butt too." Marluxia said, Larxene squawking out a laugh.

"That guy was _not_ checking out my ass, Marl!"

The older boy pursed his lips and looked away, "Honey, you can be in denial all you want, but do not insult my gaydar. That man wanted you." When Demyx tried to speak Marluxia held up a hand, "You have talent, that's for sure, but he _did_ want you. That's all I'm saying."

Axel patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry Demyx. They know better than to go after your cute little tushie. Lawsuits and all that."

"It's nice to know that my ass is cute." The dirty blonde said sarcastically. "Thank you, for that wonderful revelation."

Roxas laughed, the group of friends turning to look at him. "I'm sorry! It's just, I thought that West Side was a bunch of tough, angry kids. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess that makes two of us." Axel replied, meeting eyes with Roxas. "And here we thought East Siders were going to be a bunch of stuck up, snobbish pricks thinking they were better than us." He grinned at the blonde. "But you seem alright."

"Here, come sit with us," Larxene motioned, moving over to sit by Marluxia and allowing Roxas into the circle.

The five settled down and talked for a while, discussing the differences between the schools and what they had heard about the new art school on the East Side. The bell rang in the middle of their conversation about the indoor greenhouse that was supposedly one of the highlights of the new college's features. "It's for one of the hybrid flower gardening projects to bring plant life back into the city." Roxas explained, "The art department is supposed to have explicit access to the greenhouse for sketching and painting. I'm really excited about it."

"It's so cool that you're in the art department and you also excel in literature." Demyx said, "You could total be a famous author someday, or a manga artist."

"And you could be a famous rock star in a really cool band!" Roxas replied, the other boy laughing.

"Don't get his hopes up," Axel chided at Roxas teasingly, "He already thinks he's a rock star. You should hear him singing in the shower."

"Now Axel, don't crush his artistic, free spirit." Marluxia said, propping a hand on his hip. "You know Demyx can sing better than you at karaoke."

"_Burned_!" the dirty blonde said with a laugh, pointing at Axel and sticking out his tongue.

Larxene rolled her eyes, something Roxas was quickly noticing to be her reply to most things, the blonde girl catching his eyes and smiling at him. "So, did you take the train all the way to West Side by yourself?"

"No, my roommate came with me," the boy replied, "He said he was going to meet me for lunch." The blonde pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing the missed texts and quickly reading through them. "Actually, I think I left my lunch money in my backpack at my desk, I'll see you guys after lunch."

"Okay Roxas! But you have to sit with us tomorrow and tell us more about East Side!" Demyx called, waving after him as the boy trotted off back towards the classroom. He waved goodbye, catching Axel's eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, the red-head nodding his farewell. Roxas smiled back, the older boy's expression contagious, then turned and walked down another hallway and out of sight. He continued towards the classroom, darting inside and closing the door behind him, dialing Riku's number and pressing the phone to his ear as he walked to his desk and retrieved his backpack, then made his way to the other side of the room, propping open a window and slipping outside. He shut the window behind him quietly, shuffling through the long, tall weed-filled grass as Riku's voice echoed on the other side of the phone.

"_About time you answered, where were you_?"

"Getting to know our classmates," the blonde replied, "Where are you now?"

"_At the back of the high school, near the blue office building_," Roxas looked up, noticing the building to the west was a faded blue color and starting towards it, "_I knew something like this would happen, we haven't gone a day without Skye pulling us out for something_…"

Roxas spotted Riku hunkered down in the grass in the shadows cast between the school and the office building, the two boys hanging up their phones almost simultaneously as they greeted one another. "Where does he want us to meet him? He knows we're on the West Side."

"Downtown," Riku replied, beginning to walk towards the blue office building, Roxas following after him, "He said that Venom and Katt were already there. The Knights are trying to start trouble again."

"Who's trying to start something?" Roxas asked, ducking into the empty parking structure at the base of the office building, watching as his friend started to strip.

"Steel Fist is there, and some other girl. Skye said she must be new."

Roxas let his backpack slip from his shoulders, stripping off his shirt and shrugging out of his pants, glancing over at Riku who was in much the same state. "You think we can just leave our stuff here?"

Riku nodded. "I've been watching, no one's going to come digging around this old site. It's completely abandoned."

Roxas nodded, exhaling slowly, reaching up and untying the strip of platinum cloth tied around his upper arm. As he moved it seemed to stretch and shimmer, the fabric shining and reflecting everything around it like a mirror. He took the strip of cloth and tied it over his eyes, knotting it behind his head and allowing his heartbeat to elevate as he drew out his powers. The cloth shifted and changed, molding to his face, adapting to his powers and expanding to wrap around his neck and shoulders, dripping down his back like liquid, swirling across his chest and around waist and down his legs and arms. He felt the mask settle, and opened his eyes, lifting his arms to check his gloves and tapping his boots against the concrete to make sure they fit just right. "Worked pretty good this time. How's yours feel?"

Riku glanced up at him, his long silver hair was now bright white and tied back in a braid, a pitch black mask covering his face and hiding his bright blue eyes, dark shadows moving around him to form a hooded cloak about his shoulders.

"The mask is great, but I still feel too exposed without a cloak of some kind." His voice was deeper, one of the traits of the mask's disguise. It was meant to hide their true identities, and it did a damn good job of it. If Roxas hadn't seen Riku with his mask on and off before, he never would have made the connection. The boy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling his energies fluctuate within him, his suit beginning to glow a dim blue color as he pulled everything to his center in preparation for the upcoming fight. His heart swelled with energy, the air moving around him despite the lack of wind, Roxas catching a glimpse of his hair, now bright blue. "You actually think they'll let us do something this time?"

"You mean actually let us fight?" Roxas asked, looking over at his friend. "Well, you never know. Be prepared, just in case."

Riku walked over to him, clasping him on the shoulder. "I am glad to have you with me, Spectre."

Roxas clasped Riku's shoulder in turn, "And I, you, Raven."

The two boys held their breaths for a moment, feeling the ground beneath them sway, and then suddenly they were no longer in the parking garage, they were at the top of the office building, the sun high in the afternoon sky. "Let's make this quick!" Raven said, running off towards the edge of the roof and jumping across to the next, Spectre following suit.

The two boys, jumping from roof to roof, made it back to main street in no more than a few minutes, Spectre instantly picking up on the energy signatures of two of their comrades. Raven seemed to have noticed it as well, the taller boy drawing his cloak around him. "Do you feel that?"

Spectre nodded, clenching his fist, blue energy swirling around his wrist. "I've never felt that before, I think Skye was right. The Knights have someone new."

They jumped between two office buildings, nimbly making their way to the top of a twenty-story business, the roof as wide as a city block. Venom was there, kneeling against the roof and flipping through the pages of an old leather-bound book while quickly mixing a couple of vials together from the pouches tied around his waist. "Where's Katt?" Raven asked, kneeling down beside the other boy. This hair was a dark platinum color mixed with green, his mask and suit matching colors. "She is off fighting with Steel Fist. The other one hasn't moved. I think she's supposed to be keeping an eye on me until the other Knights get here."

Spectre walked up to Raven's side, the boy motioning to the other side of the roof. "Is that her?"

Venom nodded, continuing to mix his vials. "Yeah, another alien I think. She's been flying around like it's nothing."

"Flying?" Raven asked, intrigued. Flying was something he had been trying to master lately, but he hadn't been able to make it flow as naturally as he would have liked. Spectre watched him for a moment, then asked with a grin, "Should we go say hello."

Raven looked over at him, "Skye wouldn't like it."

"Skye isn't here." Venom said, looking up at the other two boys. "If you're itching to show off your abilities do it before he shows up."

"What do you think, Spectre?" Raven asked, looking over at the younger boy. "Wanna have some fun before the cavalry gets here?"

The blue-haired boy smiled, black ooze beginning to pool around his feet, stretching out across the roof of the building, a hazy blue-black fog rising up out of the sticky tar-like substance and creating a thickness in the air. Raven sunk into the shadows of the fog, moving across the roof of the building unseen, the girl at the other end watching the fog approaching her with a surprised look on her face.

She was levitating off of the roof about two feet, her long golden-yellow hair flowing around her in a series of braids, green and blue beads woven throughout her tresses. At the approach of the fog she rose about three yards up, hovering over the darkness and lifting her hands, golden light encircling her frame out of nowhere. Yup, Spectre thought to himself, there was definitely something alien about her. Her movements were natural, racial in nature. She had been flying since she was old enough to walk.

He watched as his friend rose up out of the shadows that had formed behind her, taking to the air as well, his cloak flaring out around him like large black wings as shadows swept out from the darkness to wrap around the unsuspecting girl.

The girl noticed at the last minute, throwing her arms up and casting golden-yellow beams of light through the shadows, back-flipping mid-air away from Raven and turning her back to Venom and Spectre, allowing the other boys the opportunity to move forward as well. Venom darted ahead, tossing a strange glowing vial at the girl, it struck her leg and exploded in a cloud of green smoke. The girl fell down with a yelp of surprise and landed in a puddle of black ooze, Spectre quickly waving his arms to wrap the girl in ropes of black tar and bind her against the roof. The new Knight opened her mouth to call for help, but Spectre cast tar over her face, silencing her. Her gaze darted between the boys, uncertainty in her eyes, but nothing that showed fear. Spectre, intrigued, knelt down beside the girl. He watched her for a moment, Raven and Venom walking up to join him, the three boys watching the girl with curiosity.

"Surely that isn't the end of it." Venom said, tossing a vial from hand to hand playfully. "I thought the Knights were recruiting powerful allies these days."

"Oh, I'm sure there's more to her than she's letting on." Spectre said, the girl watching him with soft green eyes. She was wearing yellow, but no mask across her face, another sure sign that she wasn't human. Aliens tended not to feel the need to hide their identities, because there was no one on this planet that their enemies could use against them. She made a small sound, almost like a laugh, then looked upwards into the sky. Spectre followed her gaze, instantly noticing that the sunny sky was turning black with thick rain clouds. He smiled, looking up at Raven and Venom. "They're here."

"Withdraw." A voice echoed, deep and menacing, lightning cracking overhead.

Raven turned to look over his shoulder, coming face to face with a tall, broad shouldered boy masked in red and black. "It's about time you Knights showed up." He said with a smirk, the other boy raising an eyebrow at him from behind his mask. "We've been waiting."

"Black Lightning!" a girl's voice called, a figure jumping across to the roof from an adjacent building and landing beside the newly arrived Knight. This girl was wearing black and brown leather, long black hair flowing down her shoulders, a black mask tied across her face.

"What were you doing leaving Pixie by herself?" he said to the other girl, Raven taking the opportunity to escape from the menacing Knight, melding into the shadows and reappearing at Spectre's side.

Venom stepped in front of the boys, pulling Spectre to his feet and pushing them backwards. "We cannot go up against them without the others here. Release the girl in case we need to make a run for it."

Spectre called back his powers, the black fog and thick ooze spread across the roof slowly retreating back to his feet before disappearing completely. The girl he had trapped got back to her feet, dusting herself off and wiping her face with her hands. "That felt slimy! Gross…"

"I told you she was fine." The other girl said to the tall Knight, the boy's red and black eyes watching the two girls with mild concern.

"Steel, I told you to stay with her. What if she had _not_ been fine."

"Black, I'm fine. Really. Steel said that she needed to take care of something with the Guard…"

The Knight looked over at the three members of the Guard that were standing nearby, then back to Steel. "You stopped for them?"

"No," the girl replied, "Katt was here with that boy there in the middle. They were raiding the chemical storage at the pharmaceutical company five blocks from here. Police were everywhere, and the news crews of course."

"Chemicals?" Black asked, "What chemicals?"

"Some of this I think," Pixie replied, reaching down to wipe some green slime off of her leg, "It stings a little, but I think my regenerative abilities are stopping it from doing what it's actually supposed to be doing."

"That looks like acid!" Steel said, taking Pixie's arm and bringing her hand closer so she could take a closer look. "See how it is bubbling against your skin? If your skin were more like mine that green stuff would be burning right through to the bone…"

"Oh, I see. So this is very bad for them to have then?" the blonde girl asked her companions, "Should we retrieve the rest from them?"

"It could seriously hurt one of us, or a civilian," Steel said, looking up at Black.

Black Lightning sighed, looking over at the Guard while asking his fellow Knight, "Where is Katt now."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." The girl said, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "I didn't hit her hard enough for her to be knocked out for very long."

"I don't like this," Venom whispered, Spectre leaning to listen to the boy's whispering, "I'm not going to be any good fighting against Black, he's too strong a melee fighter for me to handle. And you two…" he glanced over at Spectre, then past him to Raven. "You two have not been approved by Skye to fight against the Knights by yourselves. As it stands, if the three of them come after us it will be one-on-one…"

"I'm sure we could handle it," Raven replied to the boy, eyeing the Knights standing across from them, "If we have to fight them, what other option do we have?"

Black stepped forward, drawing the boy's attention, directing his words to the new Guards. "We've never fought before, but from what I can see Skye has taught you well. It's the middle of the day, and I would prefer for our altercation to not cause more of a commotion than it already has." The dark clouds overhead stopped rumbling, and the sound of police sirens were clearly audible from the streets down below. "I would rather not fight with you now, but we can't allow dangerous chemicals to be left in the hands of children…"

"_Children_?" Venom screeched, pulling several small orbs from his packs and holding them between his fingers, "Do you have any idea of the technique behind what it takes to create-"

"Enough!" an angry voice called, a figure slamming down onto the roof, cracks forming in the cement, a girl with a large broadsword taking a step towards the Knights. "You have no say over what we can and cannot do, Black Lightning of the Burnished Knights."

Venom, still seething, advanced forward to the girl's side. "Of all the nerve, calling me a child…"

"I know. I heard." She said, grinning down at him. "They have no idea of what you are capable of, Venom. Let it go for now."

The boy glowered at Black, shuffling the small orbs in his hands. "Should we wait for Skye?"

"No," the girl replied, "he said that the police are getting too involved. We need to go before we draw any more attention."

"Fine. We'll settle this later." Venom said, gritting his teeth and drawing back his arm, tossing two of the small orbs together towards the Knights, then turning to run back towards the other side of the roof. Katt followed after him, Spectre and Raven hot on their heels as the small glass orbs exploded against the top of the building, shaking its frame and busting out the top windows. The gust of burning air and hot ash that followed propelled them off of the rooftop and onto the nearest building, the Guards taking off at a run and disappearing into the city. They bound along, keeping track of one another as they ran, jumping from shopping mall to parking garage, through the busy streets, until finally they had made enough distance that they stopped running and gathered together in the shadows of a tall corporate tower.

The older girl looked between Venom and the two new Guards, sighing heavily and slamming the tip of her broadsword into the ground. "Well, that could have gone over a bit more smoothly."

"Steel did a number on you this time, huh Katt?" Raven asked, motioning to the girl's shredded armor. Her spiked breastplate and shoulders were bent in several places, large chunks of black leather missing from her back and side.

The girl stretched out her arms, cracking her knuckles and twisting to pop her back. "She has some new infusions, ones she hasn't used before. They packed a punch, that's for sure." Her dark ruby-red hair was short and feathered, styled into a fohawk, her eyes bright red behind her dark mask. "Did you get everything you needed?"

Venom nodded, "I have enough to last me a while, anyway."

"Good," she replied, "Let's head back then. Skye will be waiting to hear from us." She looked over at Spectre and Raven. "And as for you two, I felt you using your powers when I was on my way back. Don't think that Skye won't know about it too."

Raven grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, we figured as much."

"Maybe now he will realize we're ready to fight for real," Spectre said, sharing his friend's excitement, "With the new recruits in the Knights, the Shadow Guard will need all of their fighters at the ready…"

"That is for Skye to decide, not you." Katt replied, cutting him with her gaze. "You boys so easily forget that this is not a game. This is life or death. The Knights you toyed around with today didn't fight back. Do not doubt that the next time you meet them, they will."

Spectre and Raven exchanged a glance, both nodding at her words. "Sorry Katt," Raven and Spectre replied in unison, the girl looking between the two boys then retrieving her sword, laying it across her shoulders and turning her attention back to Venom. The green-hued Guard was sorting through his supplies, putting vials and bombs back where they should be.

"And you." She said, directing her glare at her companion. "Try not to let them piss you off so easily. You're supposed to be setting a good example you know."

"Yes ma'am," Venom drawled sarcastically, Katt rolling her eyes at the boy as they walked off together, quickly fading out of site as they made their way back to the Guards' lair to the north.

Spectre and Raven stood there together for a long time, until finally Spectre let out a breath and reached over, nudging his friend. "Let's go back. School's fixing to let out."

"Right," Raven replied, "Time to return to the real world."

Spectre laughed at him as they took off, the two boys racing across the rooftops of the city, returning to the parking garage from before to gather their things. They unmasked, changing clothes and grabbing their backpacks before making their way back to the school grounds before anyone noticed they had been gone. Final period was still going on, they had only been away for a couple of hours. They waited in the hallway side by side against a series of lockers for the bell to ring signifying the end of school, then as students flooded the hallway they made their way casually outside. Roxas tossed his backpack down against the grass, sitting down on the lawn outside the building near the entrance to the high school, picking at some clover absently. Riku sat down beside him, taking a moment to rest and watching the other students file out of the school.

"Some day, huh?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "Sadly, it was about what I had expected."

Riku laughed, hanging his head as he said, "Yeah. About what I expected too."

The two boys sat together for a long while, taking comfort in one another's presence, then finally the younger boy got to his feet. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Featured in this chapter:<p>

The Shadow Guards:

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>? - White Skye

The Burnished Knights:

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie

Freshman year at a high school they were never supposed to go to in the first place might be a bit more exciting than Roxas had expected, what with making new friends on the West Side, fighting the Knights in the middle of the day, and trying to convince their fearless leader Skye he and Riku are ready to fight…

But as soon as the fighting _really_ begins, Roxas will be in for a rude awakening, for fighting for your life with thousands of people watching on LIVE TV isn't exactly the publicity that someone who's trying to hide their identity from the world needs…or the stress of realizing you might be fighting on the wrong side…

More next time, in Chapter Two of Knights and Guards!


	2. Ch 02: Rain and Sudden Threats

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: ?

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>? - Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rain and Sudden Threats<p>

By the middle of the week Roxas was exhausted. Over the break between school years they had been able to learn from their fellow Guard, train hard and sleep late, but now with school back in session doing both things at the same time was utterly draining. Roxas found himself sipping at Rockstar energy drinks in the middle of class, willing himself to wake up long enough to half-way pay attention to the chaos around him. Not that the teachers were teaching anything worth listening to, but he did need to be on high alert for anything unseen. Like Riku texting him, or that sudden anxious feeling to overwhelm him when he knew something was about to happen. But nothing happened, not for three whole days, until finally on Thursday of the first week of school he had that feeling again, pulling his phone out of his pocket and instantly receiving a text from Riku. Axel was sitting beside him in second period, nudging the boy's shoulder and leaning in to whisper, "You skipping class again?"

Roxas looked up and met his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, gotta go."

Axel nodded, replying sarcastically, "I'll be sure to write down anything important for you." He grinned, returning to sketching a rather amusing picture of Demyx, who was sitting across from them at his desk, asleep atop his backpack with his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Roxas replied with a soft laugh, the red-head smiling a bit wider.

The blonde grabbed his backpack, slipped unnoticed behind the teacher who was writing several long paragraphs on the whiteboard at the front of the room, and slid through the classroom door and into the hallway. No one was there to tell him to go back to class, so Roxas walked unhindered through the hallways to a side door, letting himself out and shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked through the tall grass towards the shadows of the blue office building to the west, Riku standing there waiting for him. "Hurry up, slowpoke. We're going to miss all the action!"

Roxas yawned, running a hand through his hair and replying, "Do we get nap time when we're done?"

Riku laughed, walking into the abandoned parking garage beneath the office building and beginning to strip. "You and me both, Rox. We're gonna have to figure out something, because in a month from now we're actually going to have to concentrate at school."

"Don't remind me." The blonde said, tugging his shirt off and unwrapping a strip of platinum cloth from around his upper arm, tying it around his eyes and exhaling slowly. He felt a rush of energy wash through him, his mask molding to his face then expanding to wrap around his body, coating him in tight black and blue latex-like fabric before hardening into something tougher. Roxas still wasn't sure exactly how the masks worked, or what they were made out of, or how they adapted to everyone's powers individually, but as long as they continued to work he didn't really care about the physics behind it all.

A moment later Riku had donned his mask as well, the boy looking over at him from behind his black mast, his white braid slung over one shoulder. "Well then, shall we go?"

Spectre nodded, walking up to his friend and clasping his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to keep Skye waiting."

Raven clasped his arm in turn, the boys exhaling together and feeling the ground shift around them, reappearing a moment later a few blocks downtown, stepping out of the shadows of a tall building and quickly making their way across the roof to jump to another. The sky had been grey all day, the sure signs of a spring shower to come, and sure enough as they jumped along the rooftops it began to rain. The rain felt different somehow, cold like ice, it seemed to descend onto of the city like a thick blanket, hiding those who were battling high above the city. Thunder rumbled, thick dark clouds rolling in to accompany the rain.

Raven called to his friend as they came to a halt on top of a large wide building, looking up into the sky, "You think that's Rain's doing?"

"Yeah, feels like her," Spectre replied, "and Black Lightning must be there too. She's never been good with making her own lightning."

The taller boy walked to the edge of the building, looking across the rooftops for any sign on the other members of the Guard. "Looks like they might actually be fighting this time. Can you feel that bursting energy in the air?"

Spectre nodded, clenching his fists and drawing his powers to his center, an eerie blue glow emanating from his gloves. "Can you see them yet?"

"I see Katt and Steel again, there, on top of that tower." Raven pointed to the right, Spectre picking up on the sparks of light coming from the top of another building. There were flashes of bright green, then red, then pink, the sound of metal against metal clanging through the breaks between thunder. "Let's see if we can find Venom. He'll know what we're supposed to do."

"Right," Spectre agreed, stepping forward and taking Raven's arm, shoving off of the building hard and throwing them through the air, the boys landing with a loud crash on the building adjacent to the tower where the fight was occurring, thick black ooze padding their landing.

"You're getting good at that you know." Raven commented, drawing his cape around his shoulders and smiling at his companion.

Spectre grinned back at him, and then looked out across the tops of the buildings for the other Guard. He quickly noticed a small petite girl with short black hair, wielding a giant throwing star. The girl was wearing various dark colors; black, brown, and green, with a long-tasseled black mask across her face, the excess waving sporadically in the gusty rain behind her. "There's Rain," he said, drawing his powers and setting to work covering the roof in thick sticky ooze, focusing his attack at the girl opposite his fellow Guard. The Knight wasn't wearing a mask, her indigo eyes and long magenta hair bright against her pale skin. She was sucking on a sucker, reaching in to retrieve candies from various pouches covering her light brown gloves and the pockets of her pink petticoat, several more pouches strapped around her small waist. "…and there's Candy…do you see her sister?"

Raven nodded, running across the edge of the roof as he spoke, "There, on the side. Venom is with her."

Spectre glanced over to see Venom, the boy tossing small bombs at a petite blonde girl, her white and pink skirt and socks stained with bright green ooze. "It doesn't look like the new acid has much effect on the twins either," Spectre called to Raven, the older boy shrugging and leaping into the air, drawing back his hands and forming a large violet bow, pulling back the drawstring and firing several glowing purple arrows at the Knight fighting Rain. The girl did a series of flips and cartwheels, expertly dodging his attacks, Raven landing beside the small dark-haired girl and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Better luck next time," the Knight called, adjusting the goggles on top of her head and taking her lollypop out of her mouth long enough to stick her tongue out at them. Raven drew back his bowstring again, several arrows forming as he prepared to fire, Rain running ahead with her shuriken at her side, rearing back and throwing it at her opponent full-force. When she turned to leap away, Spectre latched onto her with several vines of tar, the girl squealing her surprise as the shuriken hit her dead center, knocking her off of the building and into the side of another, breaking several windows as she was thrown into one of the floors.

"Same goes for you, stupid girl." Rain called, catching her shuriken as is boomeranged back into her waiting hand, the girl wiping her mouth and turning to look at the boys. "Thanks Spectre, I owe you one."

The blue-haired boy nodded, "Where is Skye?"

"Where do you think?" the girl replied, looking up into the clouds. "I'm sure those two are on the highest tower they could find, probably the shopping district's parking garage."

"The big oval one?" Raven asked, lowering his bow, the arrows disappearing. "Over by the gates leading to the Inner City?"

Rain nodded. "I don't know what set them off this time, all I know is Tarot told me to come, so I did. She just said to keep the others busy and let them fight alone for now. I'm sure Skye would call us if he needed to."

Spectre and Raven exchanged a glance, the taller boy shaking his head. "So what does that mean exactly?" Spectre asked. "Are we supposed to fight anyone who goes looking for them?"

"From what I gathered, yes." She replied, lifting her star and motioning to the other side of the building. "Though, Tarot didn't say anything about killing any of the Knights, so you might want to get Venom off of Sugar before he ends up pissing Skye off."

"I'll go get him." Raven said with a sigh, running off and melding into the shadows, appearing behind the alchemist a moment later, catching his wrist when he went to throw another vial.

Rain and Spectre stood there together, listening to the boys arguing under the deafening sound of the endless rain. "He's been really agitated lately, hasn't he?" The boy asked, looking over at the other Guard.

"Yeah, I think there's something going on with him on the inside. He told me about what Black said to him the other day. It really…bothered him."

Spectre searched the girl's expression for a moment. "Did he say why?"

"I think he feels like he's not as useful as the rest of us. Since he doesn't really have any powers, other than his ability to memorize everything, and create poisons and other random things like bombs and vials of acid…" She looked up at Spectre. "I mean, even I have my strength and training as a ninja, and Katt has her bloodline traits. And you two boys have powers of your own, and then of course there's White Skye." The girl looked back towards the commotion on the other side of the roof, "Venom has a bit of an inferiority complex, I guess you could say."

The boy was silent, following Rain's gaze to watch as Raven slowly pulled Venom away from the wounded girl, the Knight trembling visibly and chanting something under her breath, light dancing across her skin and healing her wounds. The Knight got to her feet a moment later, skirting the edge of the roof then jumping into the air and hovering over to the other building where her sister had fallen.

Venom and Raven were at their sides a moment later, Rain crossing her arms and looking up at the taller boys. "You two need to calm down. We're just meant to be a distraction. Killing their healer would be the worst possible thing you could do at a time like this."

"If we kill her now she won't be able to save them later." Venom retorted, motioning off towards the building where Candy had fallen, smoke billowing out of the side of the structure. "It's an endless cycle of us beating the shit out of them, and then them healing one another and coming back for more."

"You forget the many times that they have beaten the shit out of you too, Venom." Rain replied, "Don't get cocky just because you have a few new toys to play with."

The boy laughed shortly, fingering the vial in his hand. "If only those two were human. I would be able to kill them for sure."

"What have you done to Candy!" a girl's voice shouted, the Guards turning to see a blonde girl flying above them, a golden halo of light encasing her entire form, an upset look across her face.

"Oh shit, not this one again…" Rain said, gritting her teeth and running away from her companions. "Scatter, now!"

Venom was the first to act, throwing the vial he had in his hands up into the air, Raven taking aim and hitting it with an arrow, the mixture exploding into a ball of emerald fire. Spectre's ooze bubbled, a thick black fog rising up from the rooftop to conceal those below, Raven and Rain taking the opportunity to launch glowing purple arrows and dozens of tiny razor-sharp knives at the Knight. Pixie tossed her hands to the side, a wall of light shooting away from her body, casting back the darkness that had been creeping up to her feet and deflecting both attacks with a flick of her wrist. Raven was at Spectre's side a moment later, the older boy whispering, "She's different than before. How do you think we should go at her?"

"I don't know," the other boy replied, looking up at the glowing girl, "We've never seen her fight…"

"What did you _do_!" the girl called again, orbs of swirling yellow energy forming around her hands, a beam of bright light slamming down onto the roof and cutting through Spectre's tar, the boy recoiling away from the stinging sensation in his feet.

"Get behind her, do your thing," Spectre said to Raven, the boy nodding and melding into the shadows, slinking to the other side of the roof, "…I'll distract her."

Spectre was good at using his powers, but there were some techniques that he was still perfecting, some that Skye told him were powerful and dangerous, and to not use often until he knew fully how to control them. His black ooze and his blue fog were two of his mastered powers, but he had also been working on something else. Something darker. Something that would help him actually fight back instead of just stopping the enemy from attacking him. He took a deep breath, letting the fog around him settle, Pixie instantly picking him out of the shadows as he lowered the shadows around him in an arcing circle. She moved her arm to point at him, yellow light gathering around her hand in a large glowing orb. Spectre reached deep within him, reached for that feeling of hate and anger and rage, and felt his skin prickle as small sparks of red lightning began to form across his shoulders, racing down his arms and forming in his palms just as the Knight released another bolt of light. He threw his hands up, red bolts of lightning scorching the air with their heat, crashing into Pixie's bolt of light and tossing them both backwards, Spectre rolling several times and quickly getting to his feet, looking up to see the Knight was quickly recovering and readying another attack. Spectre did the same.

The other three Guards joined in after a moment, Riku lifting himself out of the shadows behind the girl and spreading his cape wide, shadows cascading from him in the form of thousands of pitch-black feathers, pushing the girl towards the roof, where Rain and Venom were waiting. The dark-grey boy threw several small orbs at the Knight, the attacks exploding on contact, Yuffie tossing her giant star and the golden girl with a battle cry. Pixie broke out of the wave of feathers just in time to dodge one of the orbs and the shuriken, but two other explosions sent her flying across the roof, landing near Spectre's feet, the boy gathering ooze around her and encasing her in a giant black egg of feathers mixed with tar. He could feel that it wouldn't hold her for long though, and he quickly backed away, the boy watching as cracks formed in his small prison, yellow light pouring out and piercing the darkness, Pixie erupting out of the shell with a furious shout, firing beams of light at her attackers as the Guards scrambled to dodge. One bolt hit Rain in the leg, the girl screaming and falling to the ground, tossing her shuriken again. It zoomed past Pixie's shoulder and managed to cut her arm and side, several braids falling to the ground to be absorbed by Spectre's ooze. Raven was at Rain's side, helping her to her feet, the girl limping to the point where she couldn't walk, crying out in pain.

"What hit me?" she asked, Venom taking hold of her leg and inspecting the wound.

"It's some sort of energy ray, the cut looks clean. I should be able to mix up something that will close the gap so it can heal properly, but not if she hits you like that again." The boy looked up at Raven, who was holding the girl to his side. "Raven, get her out of here. Go find Tarot and see what she can do."

Raven nodded, picking up the girl, much to Rain's dismay, "Wait, no stop! I can still fight-"

"No you can't, now stop squirming or I'll drop you on purpose." The boy said, scowling at her. "We're here to help you. So let us help."

The girl settled down, lifting her shuriken slightly, careful that the ends wouldn't touch Raven as she pouted. "Fine! You big meanie…"

Bright yellow light seared towards them, Spectre lifting up a wall of ooze to protect them, red lightning dancing across his hands. "Get out of her, Raven! We can take care of this."

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" the boy replied to his friend, melding into the shadows and disappearing out of sight.

Venom stood at Spectre's side, watching as the thick black wall of ooze slowly began to thin from the continuous assault of energy from the other side. "Any plans, Spectre?" he asked, pulling several handfuls of orbs from his pouches, eyes darting around the side of the wall.

"Yeah, just stay out of the way," Spectre replied, throwing the wall to the side and running towards the floating Knight, drawing back his arm and punching the air, sending a bolt of red lightning right at the girl, the sudden attack catching her off guard and striking her on the same shoulder that Rain's shuriken had nicked before. She cried out, moving back and cradling her arm, blood pouring from the wound for a moment before the girl's skin stitched itself back together. Something seemed off though, and Spectre quickly realized that his lightning had somehow bound itself to her blood, the girl convulsing slightly despite the fact that she was no longer bleeding. _Well, maybe if Venom can figure out a way to bottle lightning, he might be able to do some serious damage…_ the Guard thought to himself, watching the girl for a moment, readying another bolt incase she moved to attack. She seemed thoroughly confused at the way her body was reacting, holding her hand out in front of her and flinching as something zapped her internally.

Venom was at his side a moment later, "The other two are back," he said, Spectre turning to look at the side of the building, noticing the two Knights from before were standing there watching with wide eyes, the blonde holding onto the magenta-haired girl as if keeping her back.

"Stop it, Candy. Don't fight them…"

"What, and just leave Pixie there to die?"

Spectre turned to look back at the golden girl, noticing the way her eyes were flashing red and she was convulsing, the girl slowly floating down to the top of the building to stand on wobbly legs. He blinked in surprise, had he really hurt her that badly? Maybe that's why the other girls were keeping back, if lighting was their weakness then he could seriously hurt them all…

"Well, what now?" Venom asked, "You going to finish her off?"

Spectre's heart was racing, the thought of actually killing another person sour in his throat. "No, Rain said that Tarot told us to distract them, not kill them. We had better wait for word from Skye." He reached out his hand, allowing the lightning gathered there to fade, and then breathed in deep, drawing his energy back from the other girl. Red mist began trickling out of her pores, and then a moment later she collapsed, breathing hard. She looked hurt, but she was no longer twitching as she breathed. Candy escaped Sugar's grasp, the girl rushing past Venom and Spectre to Pixie's side. The older girl was blinking, looking up at her with a dazed expression, the red-headed girl cradling her head.

The two boys watched for a long moment, then turned when Sugar began to walk past them as well, the blonde girl watching with wary blue eyes, her white clothing torn and discolored from her fight with Venom. The boy glared at her, Sugar quickly walking over to her fellow Knights, looking over her shoulder at the Guards cautiously before beginning to chant under her breath and heal the older girl.

"She'll be fine," Spectre said to the other boy.

"I know," he replied, "That's the problem."

Suddenly there was a rushing sound above them, and a spotlight appeared, shining down them with a glaring light. "Come on, let's get out of here before more news crews show up." Spectre said, taking Venom's arm and pulling him to the side of the roof, the two boys escaping into the shadows and racing away from the helicopter overhead. It circled around and seemed to stay focused on the Knights, allowing the Guards to hide and wait. Venom peeked around the corner of the building, looking up to the sky. The rain was slowly fading away, and the dark clouds were beginning to thin, revealing small blue patches of sky.

"I think they might be done now." Venom said, Spectre looking up as well.

"Look, up there." He pointed at the side of a building, several shadowed figures jumping against the windowpanes up the side of the building before reaching the top, racing off to the south. "That must be the Knights. Let's go find the others."

It wasn't that hard to find Raven, Spectre could sense him easily among the abandoned buildings near the edge of Downtown. He was standing watch nearby several large broken windows, smiling at the other boys' approach. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Spectre had the new girl down; she was beaten for sure…" Venom said, the other boy grinning and looking away. "He let her go in the end, but we could all tell. He had her."

"It's good that you withdrew." A voice said, red eyes gleaming out of the shadows as Katt stepped forward, standing beside Raven. "Skye would not have been pleased if Black had felt the need to go and intervene to save one of his own."

"Where is White Skye?" Spectre asked, meeting Katt's eyes.

"He's with Tarot and Rain, in the back." She replied, motioning over her shoulder.

The boy nodded, walking past her, Raven going with him and leaving Venom and Katt to stand guard. The two boys walk together through the dark, cluttered remains of what was undoubtedly a business at one point, until they came across a dimly lit room, Spectre pushing open the door silently. An older girl looked up, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders and back in waist-length braids, several glowing charms lining the walls of the room to light her work. She was applying some sort of salve to Rain's leg, the girl laying on a table in the middle of the room, biting her lip and clutching her shuriken in pain. "There, there. You'll be alright." The older girl said, her voice soft and deep. "Hold onto your star while I stitch you up."

"Thank you, Tarot…" the girl said, closing her eyes and biting her lip again, the older Guard creating a shining thread between her fingertips and threading it across the girl's skin. She did it quickly and effortlessly, the traits of a master seamstress, Rain opening one of her eyes to watch the other girl's work. "Wow, it doesn't even hurt anymore..."

"You have Venom to thank for that," Tarot replied, retrieving one of the long needless crisscrossed in the back of her hair, running it against her tongue and then pressing it against the stitches she had just made. They sizzled and settled into the girl's skin, Rain gasping and hissing sharply. Tarot chuckled softly, "I'm sure you managed to feel that though, didn't you little one?"

Rain pouted as Tarot pulled away, sliding the needle back into her hair, the belts of her dress chiming as they brushed against one another at her movements. "Very good." Another voice said, calm and low, footsteps echoing against the hardwood floor. A tall, lean, older boy stood there in the shadows, his blue eyes glowing with something unnatural. "It looks like it will heal just fine."

"Of course it will." Tarot replied, a smile on her lips.

The blonde boy nodded to her, his eyes shining in the dim light cast by her charms. "You have my thanks, as always, Tarot."

The older girl bowed slightly, then left the room, leaving the others in silence. Rain shifted and rose off of the table, looking up at the older boy. "Should I go now Skye?"

Skye searched her eyes for a moment, a thoughtful look across his face, then he nodded. "You may go."

Rain smiled shyly, then hopped off of the table and stepped past the other two Guards, passing through the door and not bothering to shut it behind her. Raven took a step forward towards the older boy, saying, "She fought bravely, she did not wish to leave, but Venom told me to bring her to Tarot."

"You've done well, Raven. You have my gratitude. You are indeed a valued addition to the Guards." The white-haired boy smiled, bowing his head slightly. Skye watched him for a moment before directing his gaze to Spectre. "How did you and Venom manage without Raven and Shimmering Rain there beside you?"

"Luckily it was two against one," the boy replied, "The new Knight, Pixie, she was the only one fighting against us. We held our own against her."

"So it seems." The older boy replied, a small smile across his face. "Do you two think you are ready to fight the Knights? To really, truly fight them?" He took a step forward, looking between the two boys. "Do either of you imagine yourself capable of dealing the final blow, and ending your opponent's life?"

Raven looked over at Spectre, then said to Skye, "If it were to save a comrade, then yes. I would deal the final blow."

Spectre nodded, "If it was needed, yes. I would too."

Skye nodded, his blonde hair shifting slightly with his movements, eloquently disheveled atop his head. His mask was white and black, accenting his strange blue-green glowing eyes. He seemed to think to himself for a moment, then said, "The new recruits of the Knights are powerful, and capable of fighting against you one-on-one. I think we should meet that advancement. I hereby give you both permission to engage and battle another Knight, whether you are within ranks or solo. Remember, what you do will eventually circle back to me." His eyes gleamed, looking between the two younger Guards. "I will always know what you are up to. Think wisely before you act."

"Yes Skye," the boys said in unison, bowing together and backing away, leaving their leader in the room alone. Spectre's heart was racing as they returned to the others by the windows, Raven's swirling energies proving he was in much the same state.

"Well?" Venom asked as they approached, the others turning to greet them as well.

"I think we're officially in." Raven said, smiling at the other boy. "He said we could fight solo."

"Congratulations boys," Katt said, propping herself up with her broadsword and grinning like a fox. "This is the first day of the rest of your lives as members of the Shadow Guard."

"Woo-hoo!" Rain cheered, tossing her hands up in the air, Tarot behind her smiling softly and nodding to the two new initiates. Raven and Spectre exchanged a glance then clasped hands, sharing one another's excitement. This was it, this was what they had been waiting for. And it had only just begun.

-x-x-x-

Roxas felt a bit more at ease as the days passed. There were small fights now and then, but it almost seemed that now that he was allowed to fight alone, the fights had died down for the time being. By the beginning of the next week Roxas was itching for some action, sparring with Riku after classes to help pass the time. The grassy fields surrounding the high school were proving to be good, even ground with enough cushioning that if the boys knocked one another about they wouldn't be too awfully hurt, so they tended to spar there. It was almost nice, being out of the bustling city, not stuck in their apartment… It almost gave a feeling of tranquility, lying side by side in the tall, thick grass, throwing blades of grass at one another now and then between scuffles. Their repeated mock-battles had not gone unnoticed, however, and soon Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia were joining them after class, along with another boy named Sora. Riku had met Sora in one of his art classes, and Demyx knew the boy as well. He was quiet and shy, watching them spar with a slight sense of awe, and a certain look of admiration whenever Riku was around.

"So whatta ya think?" Demyx had asked him one day, just out of earshot from the two boys, who were talking softly and laughing now and then.

"About what?" Roxas had asked in reply, looking over at the dirty-blonde boy.

"You know, about Riku and Sora." The boy had raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Roxas, turning to look over at the two boys, did notice something. Something that usually only happened when Riku was around him. He was smiling, genuinely smiling, a lighthearted, sweet expression of pure enjoyment and comfort. He asked Riku about it one night, the other boy blinking and blushing at the subject. "He makes me laugh, that's all." The other boy replied, running his hands through his long silver hair absently. "I like it. He's the only normal person I've ever really considered being friends with."

Roxas nodded, smiling in understanding. He felt much the same way about his newfound friends, the normal kids from the West Side. He had never imagined getting to know anyone outside of the other members of the Guard, but somehow talking with Axel and the others put his mind at ease, and for a few brief hours at school he was allowed to feel like a normal teenager. It was nice.

Friday came before he realized it, Roxas slipping into the lunch room and easily picking out the others by the back wall. It was their usual spot to sit during lunch, and he was warmly greeted as he came to sit down. "Hey Rox! Where you been?" Axel asked, patting his shoulder as the blonde settled down next to him.

"Sorry, I forgot my backpack again." He motioned to the pack at his side, laying it down by his feet.

"You're always running off to grab something you've forgotten," Larxene teased, the girl poking at her jello with a spork, "Though, I guess it's okay since you _eventually_ remember what you've forgotten, instead of just forgetting altogether."

Marluxia nudged her, replying with a haughty tone, "I _told_ you I was sorry I forgot to read your article, girl. I read it as soon as you reminded me about it."

"The point is you shouldn't have forgotten!" she retorted, poking at her jello a bit more forcefully, leaving tiny holes in the gelatin. "I wouldn't have forgotten to come to one of your recitals, you stupid queen…"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, flipping his rosy hair over his shoulder. "You are _so_ dramatic right now. I was going to tell you what a good job you did, but now that you're being all snippy about it…"

"You thought it was good?" Larxene said, looking over at the boy with a questioning look.

"Well of course it was good," he replied, winking at her, "You wrote it didn't you?"

She laughed, swatting him, "Flatterer."

While the two juniors teased one another, Demyx was harassing Riku and Sora, the older of the two boys gawking at the dirty-blonde. "What, I'm just asking! Have you ever kissed another boy before?"

Sora was blushing innocently, and replied in a soft voice, "Well, a boy tried to kiss me in elementary school, but I sort of shoved him away. I think I was too young to realize what he was trying to do."

Demyx grinned at the brunette, "Aww that's cute! What about you Riku?"

The silver-haired boy blushed crimson and the dirty-blonde's questioning gaze, Sora looking up at him as well. "I-I have to go." The older boy stuttered, grabbing his things and going for the side door, Sora calling after him in concern.

"Riku! Wait! I'll come with you!" he gathered his books and looked over at Demyx, "I think you upset him Dem…"

The other boy put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat. "Sorry! Didn't know it was such a touchy subject!"

Roxas watched the exchange with a mixture of mild concern and curiosity. It wasn't like Riku to let something like that get to him, unless there was something else going on Roxas didn't know about. Maybe he was too embarrassed to talk about what had happened between him and Roxas back in middle school, or maybe he thought it would make things awkward around their new friends. "Is your friend okay?" Axel asked, Roxas looking up at him, meeting cat-green eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess he just didn't want to talk about his past with you guys yet." He rested his chin in his hand, the red-head doing the same and watching the younger boy. "It's not something we're used to, getting to know other people and talking about ourselves and all that. We mostly keep to ourselves."

Axel smiled, saying softly, "Yeah, I guess that is kinda personal to be asking when we've only known you guys for a week. We're the exact opposite, we talk about everything with one another. Demyx didn't mean any harm."

Roxas looked over at the dirty-blonde who was pouting slightly, watching the side door that Riku and Sora had disappeared through. "It's okay Demyx. He'll be fine."

The other boy looked over at him, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sometimes I don't know when to keep my big mouth shut."

"Amen to that," Larxene and Marluxia said in perfect unison, looking over at one another and laughing at their timing.

"Hey, shut up you two!" Demyx said, tossing them glares.

Roxas laughed, looking from the juniors back to the senior at his side, noticing that the red-head had been watching him the whole time. "What is it?" he asked, searching the other boy's eyes.

"Nothing, it's just you're so different than I expected."

"I thought we established this last week?" Roxas asked with a grin, pushing himself up from the table and gathering his things. "Well I guess I'd better start heading to third period. The bell's going to ring soon."

As the blonde turned to head back towards the hallway leading to his next class, Axel grabbed his bag and quickly caught up with him, Roxas looking up at the other boy questioningly. "Thought you might like some company." The older said, smiling so that the small tear-shaped tattoos on his cheeks curved upwards.

Roxas, not sure what to say, just laughed softly and allowed the senior to accompany him down the empty hallway, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered about the older boy, the looks he would catch from him now and then. It resembled the way Sora looked at Riku, though Roxas was blissfully unaware as to what it was. Maybe Axel really wanted to be his friend, a close friend, like Riku. "Axel," Roxas said, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look up at the taller boy, "do you like me?"

The red-head seemed startled, watching him with a curious look across his face, "What do you mean, do I like you?"

"I mean, do you like me the way that Sora likes Riku?"

Axel seemed to think for a moment, noticing the innocence in Roxas' tone. "And in what way does Sora like Riku?" he asked, watching the blonde boy carefully.

Roxas thought about this for a moment, glancing away and remembering the way Demyx had pointed out the brunette's far-away expression when looking at Riku. "I think that Sora feels connected to Riku somehow. Like they share the same pain, and he wants to be close to Riku to help comfort him." He looked back up at Axel, adding, "I've never been close to anyone besides Riku since I was a kid, so I don't really know how to describe it really. The idea of being close to someone else is still so new to me…"

"You mean, you think Sora likes Riku like a best friend?" Axel asked, smiling softly at Roxas.

"I don't know," the boy replied, beginning to walk again, "I think it's more than that somehow, but yes, I suppose that it is similar to being best friends, the way Riku and I are best friends."

"Do you want to be best friends?" the older boy asked, walking at Roxas' side, one of his hands in his back pocket while the other held his bag over his shoulder.

"I like you, so yes, I think that would be nice…" he glanced up at the red-head, who was watching him with an amused expression. "Do you want to be friends?"

"I thought we already were friends, Rox." Axel replied, offering out his hand. "Here, give me your phone."

Roxas retrieved the device from his pocket, passing it to the other boy. Axel played with the device for a minute or two, then handed it back to the blonde. "I just programmed in my number so you can get ahold of me now." He hesitated, then added gently, "You can text me any time, day or night. Whether you're bored or you just need to vent about something. No matter what it is, you can text or call me, okay?"

The younger boy looked at the phone in his hand, heart racing. He'd never had someone else's phone number before. Not someone normal, anyway. The numbers for the various members of the Guard were there for emergencies, and Riku's number of course…but no one had ever given him their number before. He smiled, replying, "Okay, I'll text you tonight then, when I get home."

Axel nodded to him, "Alright then. Talk to you tonight, Rox."

The blonde watched the boy turn and walk back towards the lunch room, waving goodbye over his shoulder, Roxas clutching the phone in his hand, wondering about the way Axel had looked at him just then. It felt different than it did with Riku, something stirring inside of him that he had never felt before. What was that feeling? He couldn't find words to express it, any kind of affection from another human being so foreign to him he didn't know what to do with it. Kindness, gentle words, soft smiles…no one had offered him these things until he met Riku, and then when he and the other boy had first met the Guard. All he knew of his childhood was hate, and anger, and loneliness. Growing up in an orphanage and quickly being labeled a freak didn't exactly earn a lot of fond childhood memories. Growing up alone, having to hide who he was from everyone, never being able to talk about his abilities, keeping everything locked up inside…

Roxas shook off the cold feelings creeping up inside him, forcing them back down. No, Axel wasn't like that. Axel was different. Maybe someday he would be able to tell Axel about who he really was. Maybe someday, he would finally feel understood by someone on the outside. The blonde smiled, turning to walk into the classroom, finding his desk and sitting down, staring out the window and waiting for the bell to ring. He would just have to wait and see.

-x-x-x-

Axel walked out the back door past the lunchroom, shouldering his backpack and catching a quick glimpse of Riku and Sora standing with their backs against the outside of the school building, talking softly together. He smiled to himself, then turned and headed to the nearest grove of trees, near a tall, white tower that had once been a radio station. The building was closed now, but it made perfect cover for someone trying not to be seen. Being seen was the last thing Axel wanted at a time like this, the boy's heart racing as he entered the shadows, searching for his friends among the trees. It was unlike them to call for him during school hours, and he fleetingly wondered if something was wrong.

"We've been waiting for you, Axel!" a girl's voice called happily from above him, the red-head looking up to meet eyes with Kairi, the magenta-haired girl smiling down at him.

Tifa was there as well, the girl tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder impatiently. "We text you a half hour ago, what took you so long?"

Axel grinned, not responding, Kairi making a gasping sound then tisking at him. "It was a boy, wasn't it?" The red-head turned his face away from her, sighing in exasperation. The girl laughed triumphantly, jumping down from the tree and walking over to him, nudging his arm playfully. "I knew it! It's that boy you were talking about before, right?"

"Maybe," the red-head replied, nudging her back. "Come on, I'm here now. Let's get going."

"Mmm-hmm, changing the subject when it comes right down to it, like always," Kairi said with a knowing smile, "You talk about him well enough until someone brings up the fact that it's because you like him…"

"Hush up, brat." Axel said, mock-punching her arm before looking up to the branches above them, meeting smiling brown eyes. "Where to Tifa?"

The older girl jumped down as well, her long black coat brushing against the ground as she walked. "Zack and the others are at the hideout waiting for us. They said they need to talk to you about what happened the other night. He thinks you're ready."

Axel blinked in surprise, "You mean he's ready for me to start fighting?"

Tifa nodded, smiling at the boy. "I think so."

The red-head's heart began racing, grinning from ear to ear. Zack was going to let him start fighting? That meant he would be able to help his friends more, be able to defend them against the Guards. He'd heard stories from the twins about the battle that had happened last week, about how badly people had gotten hurt… He clenched his fists, adrenaline pumping through his veins. If he was able to fight the Guard now, maybe he could stop his fellow Knights from getting hurt again. Maybe he would finally be able to do something good with his powers.

Warm, golden-red fire erupted from his hands, swelling up his arms and flickering across his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm so ready for this. Let's go!"

Tifa grinned, handing him a small strip of platinum cloth, then taking her own mask from around her wrist and tying it around her eyes, Axel following her movements. A moment later his fire had engulfed his body, leaving behind a suit of red and gold, a mask concealing his face, his hair bright tawny gold. Steel Fist looked back at him, her eyes shining from behind her dark mask. Kairi stepped up between them, pulling her pink petticoat tighter around her waist and adjusting her belts, looking Axel over in approval. "I like that rendition of the mask, it suits you well, Blaze."

"Alright, keep to the sky as much as possible. We don't need anyone following us around." Steel said, jumping back up through the trees, Blaze following after her, Candy right on his heels. The girl pulled her goggles over her eyes, blocking out the glare from the sun shining high overhead, laughing merrily as they began racing through the city.

"I bet you can't catch me!" she cat-called, Blaze following after her, running so fast that flames licked at his heels. Steel watched them with mild amusement, the two darting between buildings in a lightning-fast game of tag. Valiant Blaze of the Burnished Knights…it had a nice ring to it. She smiled to herself, racing with her comrades towards the western sea. Blaze would make an excellent addition to the Knights. She only hoped that it would be enough to help them stand against the Shadow Guards.

* * *

><p>Featured in this chapter:<p>

The Shadow Guards:

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

The Burnished Knights:

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

The members of both the Burnished Knights and the Shadow Guard are strengthening their forces for the battles that are about to take place, but when Spectre meets Blaze for the first time chaos erupts that neither side was prepared for.

Superhero battles aside, Riku and Sora are beginning to realize there is something between them, and Roxas and Axel are in much the same state. But with the boys drawing closer and closer out of battle, it seems only inevitable that something will drive a wedge between them when normal life and the battles between Spectre and Blaze collide…

More next time, in Chapter Three of Knights and Guards!


	3. Ch 03: Fire and Lightning

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: ?

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Fire and Lightning<p>

Black Lightning turned towards the door, watching as it was pushed open and three Knights walked in, smiling in greeting. "Welcome back Steel, Candy, and…is that Blaze?"

The tawny-haired boy grinned at the darker boy, stepping up and clasping the leader of the Knights on his shoulder. "You had me worried, Black. I thought something was wrong!"

The older boy laughed heartily, shaking his head. "No, everything is fine. Better than fine, I would say. After much deliberation, we have come to a decision about your role here as a Knight; about where you would do the most good."

Blaze nodded, listening intently, walking over to a large oval table where several maps of the city were laid out, various areas circled red, and others covered completely with post-it notes. Sugar was sitting at the opposite side of the table, whispering under her breath and writing notes, Candy walking over to her sister and looking over her shoulder at her work. Black redirected his attention by pointing at an area to the north near Craigside; a small community built around hot springs in-between the mountains to the north and the northernmost part of East Side. "Here, at the foot of the Icecap Mountain Range, lies Craigside. We know it well as a tourist attraction; the small community is very popular, almost as popular as the West Beaches. However," the older boy slid his finger across the map to the west, where Craigside faded into a thick forest, "We do not know much about this area, Coldwood Forest."

"From the intelligence that we've managed to gather about that area, we believe it might be where the lair of the Guards is located," Steel said, stepping forward, her arms crossed, "If we can hunt them on their own ground, a location out of the city, it would reduce the amount of damage to the local businesses and possible civilian casualties."

"That aside, we know before we ever get close to that place Skye will realize we're coming." Black pulled his hand away from the table, placing it on Blaze's shoulder instead. "What we need you to do is figure out as much as you can about the new Guards. The two boys that fought Pixie and Candy the other day, you remember their descriptions?"

Blaze nodded, "Two boys, about my age, one with a white braid and dark powers, the other boy with blue hair who can cast red lightning."

Black nodded, "Yes, those two boys. See what you can find out about them, fight against them whenever you can and draw out their powers. Study them, learn them. Try to find any weaknesses." The darker boy took a few steps back, allowing his eyes to cross the maps coating the large table. "If we are ever to storm their citadel we will need their numbers to be dwindling. You understand?"

Blaze nodded, then hesitated and asked, "As a Knight, it would be better if I didn't kill anyone, right?"

Black exhaled silently, and then replied, "Death is permissible in worst case scenario situations, but try to avoid it if at all possible. Protect yourself, and protect your fellow Knights, but if in the end the time comes where you have to take that sort of action…then do so."

Blaze nodded, bowing slightly to the other boy. "I will do my best to bring honor to the Knights."

The older boy turned and smiled back at him, nodding his approval. "You will do great things, Blaze. I have confidence in you."

-x-x-x-

Roxas lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking to himself about everything that had happened that day. School had progressed normally; then after school he and Riku had missed the first train, but had eventually made it back to the East Side of Downtown. It was sunset before they had reached the apartment, the boys walking together and chatting about fights, about their growing powers, about the Knights. Roxas didn't ask the other boy about what had happened earlier with Demyx, but he knew his friend was thinking about a certain brunette. Funnily, Roxas was thinking about a certain red-head, he had been all through dinner, and his evening bath, and now he was lying in bed awake wondering what he should say to the other boy. He had told Axel he would talk to him tonight, but what should he talk about? Maybe a simple hello would suffice… He retrieved his phone from the bedside table, scrolling through his contacts and selecting the older boy's number, sending him a small message of, "_Hello Axel."_

He lay there, staring at his phone for a small eternity, and then suddenly it vibrated against the sheets, Roxas picking it up and reading the reply. "_Hey Roxas, how are you?_"

"_I'm okay,_" The blonde text back, a soft smile across his lips as he did so, "_How are you?_"

"_I'm doing well. Hung out with some friends after school. Sorry for not showing up_."

Roxas blinked at the text. Axel was apologizing for not being there after school? But Roxas hadn't even thought about that. Sure, he had noticed that Axel had left early, but he wasn't upset about the boy not being there.

"_It's fine,_" Roxas replied, adding after a moment, "_I was thinking about you earlier tonight, but I didn't know what to talk about. I'm sorry it took so long for me to text you._"

"_I was thinking about you too_." The message read, Roxas feeling warmth spread through his cheeks. He didn't quite understand it, but something about those words made him feel anxious, like something was about to happen. It fluttered inside him, and then died back down, the boy staring at his phone for a while before texting back.

"_Was it weird of me to ask you if you liked me? I'm sorry if that was awkward. I've never been good at making friends._" Roxas pressed the phone to his chest, laying his arm over his eyes, a squeamish feeling planting itself in his chest. He didn't want Axel to think he was weird, he wondered what the other boy thought about him. He knew he didn't act like a normal teenager, he didn't know about things that normal people did, they had always seemed unimportant to him. Now he wished he had been more observant, it would have given him the social experience he needed to carry on a normal conversation with Axel…and perhaps it would help him to understand the meaning behind the other boy's words.

The phone vibrated a minute or so later, Roxas reading the message with surprise. "_No, Roxas, it wasn't weird at all. I'm sorry that you feel like you're not good at making friends, I think that you're great at it. You're funny and smart, and you're tougher than you look. I'm glad that you wanted to be my friend. I wanted to be yours too._" Another message came after the first, the phone vibrating in Roxas' hands as he was reading, the boy scrolling down to read the next text. "_I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything, and I want to be able to talk to you about anything too. There's been something I've wanted to tell you, but I haven't had the courage to say it to you face to face. I feel like I should be there for you, like I should protect you. I know that's probably crazy for me to say, especially since we just met a week ago, but it's a feeling I can't shake. My friends have always told me how protective I am about the people I care about. I guess that means that I care about you too._"

Roxas read the message three times over, his cheeks burning and his heart thudding loudly in his ears. No one had ever told him that they wanted to protect him before, not even Riku. Sure, he knew that his friend would do anything to keep him safe, but it felt different somehow than the way Axel was saying it. The way Axel meant it. What did Axel mean, he _cared_ about him? Roxas rolled over onto his side, his fingers shaking slightly as they moved across the screen. "_Axel, I have never been close to anyone besides Riku, I know I told you that before, but I don't know if you understand what I mean by that. I'm an orphan. I have no family. I was completely by myself until middle school, when I met Riku._" He sent his message, and then began typing another. "_I'm not good with letting other people get to know me, and I'm not good at expressing myself, or understanding the meaning behind other people's words… So please, tell me if there's something I'm missing when you tell me about your feelings. I need to know what you mean._" He watched as the text loaded for a moment, then sent, and then added a small note to follow the two texts before it. "_I don't think I understand what it means for another person to actually care about me._"

Several long minutes passed, and then Roxas' phone vibrated against his cheek, the boy picking up the phone and reading the small message aloud, "Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

-x-x-x-

Roxas stood in front of the mirror, styling his hair, Riku in the doorway of the bathroom munching on an apple. "So you're going to hang out with your friend from school, that red-headed guy?"

"His name is Axel," Roxas replied, turning to look at his roommate, "He said he wanted to show me around West Side."

Riku raised an eyebrow at him, saying, "And just what are you going to do if Skye calls for us while you're out on your little date?"

"It's not a date!" the blonde protested, trying to hide his blush. After explaining his conversation to Riku that morning, the silver-headed boy had revealed to him that Demyx had been teasing him about liking Sora in a more-than-friends way, and that's what had truly upset him. He had run off not because he was mad at the boy, but because he was embarrassed that the other boy might actually be right. And since Demyx thought that about Riku and Sora, then it was very possible that since he had also joked around about that with Axel and Roxas, that Axel liked Roxas in a more-than-friends way. Not that Roxas could decipher any of Axel's texts to be flirting or anything, but they were definitely thoughtful, and sweet. Two things that Riku informed him were not usually present between two guy friends.

Roxas guess he could understand that, after all, his relationship with Riku wasn't exactly normal. In middle school when they had first found one another their emotions had been so hectic at finally finding a kindred spirit that Roxas and Riku had actually thought for a brief time that they were meant to be together in a more-than-friends way. They had kissed once, Roxas remembered it well. It had been nice, and tasted sweet, but there was something about it that seemed off. Something that was missing. The two boys had been inseparable ever since their time in middle school together, but they had never been anything more than best friends from that day on. They remained close, closer than most normal guy friends would have been, but they also shared a broken and painful existence, and took solace in one another in a way that they could not with anyone else. Not to mention the time when they found out that they both had powers. Roxas had noticed first, he realized that the times when he found himself thinking about his past created dark shadows and a blue-black fog, and thinking about things that made him angry drew lightning into his skin. Riku's power awoke a few months later, the boy instantly fixated with crows and blackbirds, and their amazing ability to soar through the sky. His calling card had become raven's feathers as he grew older, and he was able to mold shadows to his will and create things from the darkness. The two boys made a perfect pair and fueled one another. An unstoppable duo, fledglings of darkness... Then, one day, Skye had found them. They had been members of the Guard ever since.

Riku watched his friend silently, taking another bite out of his apple. "I'm only teasing you Roxas. And besides, what would it matter if it was a date? You said you like him too, right?"

The blonde nodded, cheeks burning, "I mean, I like being around him, and he makes me feel…"

"Good?" Riku offered, "Different?" He smiled at the blonde in a knowing manner. "Trust me, I understand. Sora makes me feel the same way. It's like he's tied to me somehow. It makes my heart ache when I think about him."

"Yeah…" Roxas said, agreement in his tone. The two boys turned at the sound of the doorbell, Roxas moving past Riku and passing through the apartment, crossing the living room and walking through the kitchen to reach the front door. He hesitated at the door, hand hovering over the handle, then took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pulled it open.

Axel was there, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Roxas!"

"Hey Axel," he replied in kind, moving back out of the doorway and allowing the older boy inside. The red-head stepped past him and walked forward a couple of paces, looking around the corner into the kitchen. Roxas shut the door behind him then walked back through the apartment to his room. "I'll just be a minute, let be grab my shoes and wallet."

Riku was standing against the frame of Roxas' bedroom door, waiting for the blonde's return. Axel followed after him slowly, looking around the apartment. "This place is nice," he commented, then nodded to Riku when he noticed the other boy, "Very fancy."

"Well we had to impress you at some point, didn't we?" Riku teased, the red-head blinking in surprise and laughing.

"Roxas mentioned that he talks to you about everything." Axel replied, rubbing the back of his head, calling into the room behind Riku, "Sorry if we picked on you too much the first day, Rox."

"Riku is just playing with you," Roxas called in response from within the bedroom, the blonde appearing a moment later at his roommate's side. "He likes you and the others just fine. He's glad that I'm making friends."

"You're welcome to join us, Riku." The red-head offered, "There are plenty of places I'm sure you two have yet to see on the West Side."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll say here and take a nice, relaxing day to myself." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "You two go have fun."

Roxas blushed slightly, slipping out from under Riku's arm and tossing the boy a small wave goodbye as he headed towards the front door. "See you later tonight!"

Axel grinned and waived at the other boy as well before turning and following after Roxas, Riku watching them go with a look of approval across his face. "Treat him well, or I'll come after you." He whispered as the two boys shut the front door behind them, Riku taking another bite out of his apple and listening to them depart.

Roxas slid into the passenger seat of Axel's car, the red-head sitting down beside him a moment later in the driver's seat and starting up the car, the engine revving smoothly before the older boy put the car in drive and pulled away from the boy's apartment. "You ready for a day on the West Side?" the boy asked, glancing over at Roxas, who was fiddling with his phone absently.

"You bet!" Roxas replied, slipping his phone in his pocket and gazing up at the older boy. "Where to first?"

"First, we are going to the West Side Library."

-x-x-x-

The library was huge, much bigger than Roxas had been expecting, given his mentality that West Side was old and rundown and most of its larger buildings were nothing but abandoned shells now. The walls were made of smooth grey marble, giant towering pillars standing like silent guardians all around the entrance to the massive book collection. It was rather intimidating, the boy thought to himself, as he followed Axel inside. "I thought you might be one of the few people who could really appreciate this place," the red-head said, looking over his shoulder at Roxas, "Most people don't understand what it is to truly love literature." The smell of musky old books hung thick in the air, Roxas' eyes going wide as he took in the interior of the library.

"This place is amazing," the younger boy said, awe in his tone, "I didn't know old libraries like this still existed." He walked off towards a staircase, Axel turning and following after him, a soft smile across his face.

The older boy kept back and watched the younger boy explore, Roxas quickly finding the classical literature section and thumbing through volume upon volume of famous, historical authors. The expressions across his face kept changing, one minute the boy looked like he was speechless, the next he looked as if he wanted to read aloud to the world, his eyes skimming across pages and fingers searching through old, dusty tomes that hadn't been touched in years. "I'm glad you like it." Axel said, the blonde boy looking up and meeting the other boy's eyes, smiling excitedly.

"You have no idea how amazing this place is, I've never been to a place like this, not in my whole life…" the blonde's eyes seemed to darken, the boy shutting the book he was reading gently and placing it back on the shelf before him. "Axel, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I thought you would enjoy it," the older boy said, then added in a softer tone, "and because I thought it would make you smile."

Roxas felt that heat creeping up his neck, the sensation settling in his cheeks and burning his skin. "You wanted to make me smile?" he echoed, daring to glance up at the other boy. There was that look again, that look he couldn't understand. Was it really what Riku had said? Did that look mean that Axel liked him…like that? The boy exhaled quickly, shaking loose his tense nerves, and turned to walk past the older boy into another section of the second floor he had yet to discover. "What's that over there?" he asked, pointing to a large glass case near the wall past a series of shorter bookshelves.

"Those are books from centuries ago," Axel said, walking over to the glass case, Roxas following him cautiously, "They are so old, that if they were to be exposed to the air now they would crumble and fall apart. They're being preserved here, see?"

The blonde boy stepped up to Axel's side, eyes moving over the books in the case slowly, soaking in every detail of the leather covered volumes, wondering what the glyphs meant, what the symbols written across the pages once said. "What language are they written in?"

"I'm not sure," Axel replied, "Honestly I've never thought to ask." He looked around, walking back towards the staircase. "Wait here, I'll go find out."

"Oh, okay…" Roxas said, watching the boy disappear out of sight. He stood there a moment, alone, then turned to look back at the books within the case, something catching his eye. _That sort of looks like the book Venom uses…_

"Interesting, aren't they?" a voice asked, Roxas looking over to meet bright blue eyes, a petite blonde girl standing beside him, her hands clasped leisurely behind her back. Roxas' heart started to pound, recognizing her instantly. It was Sugar, the healer of the Knights. But what was she doing here? And why was she talking to him… Then suddenly he remembered. She'd never seen him without his mask. She had no idea who he was.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, watching the girl's movements carefully, trying to keep his energy levels calm. He wanted nothing more than to raise his shields around him and cast her back, he felt vulnerable…but the more he watched her the more he began to realize he was in no immediate danger.

"This one here is my favorite," she said, pointing to a book near the end of the case. It was broken and falling apart, some of the pages exposed from in between the white leather binding. The symbols were written in gold, shimmering as Roxas walked a bit closer and looked down at them. The girl giggled at him, smiling. "What's your name?" she asked, kindness in her eyes.

"Roxas," he replied, swallowing down his nervousness, "What is your name?"

"Naminé," she replied, "I'm here with my sister." She held up a finger to her lips, winking and adding with a grin, "We're doing some research."

Roxas blinked, backing away from her a step, unsure of what to say. "Oh," he managed, "That sounds…fun…"

"There you are!" another voice said, Roxas turning to see Candy, the magenta-haired girl sucking on a sucker and grinning as she walked over to her sister. "You'll never guess who I found! Axel's here with that boy he likes!"

Roxas blushed crimson and looked to the side, the other girl seeming to notice him for the first time. "Hey, who's this?"

"His name is Roxas," Naminé replied, covering her mouth and laughing softly, "I'm pretty sure he's Axel's friend from school."

The other girl looked over at the blonde boy, "Whoops…" she said, arching her eyebrows and rubbing the back of her head. "Don't tell Axel I said anything, he'll punch me if he finds out!"

"Kairi! Hold on a second, where are you going?" Axel called, the three turning to watch the older boy appear from behind a bookshelf, panting as if he had been running to keep up. "You damn brat, I told you not to run off."

"We were just saying hi to your friend!" she said, looked over at Roxas and smiling.

Axel shook his head, walking over to the other boy's side. "Sorry about that, I ran into these two down in the lobby. I didn't find a librarian to ask about the books…"

"What did you want to know?" Naminé asked, looking up at the tall red-head.

The boy shrugged, then replied, "What language they're in, and where they came from, random things like that. You know, just interesting little facts. Roxas wanted to know."

Kairi opened her mouth to make a sly comment, but Naminé cleared her throat, saying in a matter-o-fact tone, "These tomes are from the ruins of an ancient civilization far to the south. They are from the temples, these books and other holy artifacts that were found. There are several more tomes like these displayed in museums across the city. They are written in a language that's not known to your world, but one that is still used in mine."

"In ours," Kairi added, smiling over at her sister silently.

Naminé nodded, looking down at the case and gliding her fingertips across the glass affectionately. "Some of these runes have been deciphered, but most of the formulas remain a mystery to this world because most of the books cannot handle being exposed to bright sunlight, or sometimes even air. Few have survived that are actually useable books of power."

"We have most of them," Kairi said, walking towards the banister of the second floor to peer out over the edge to the lobby, "A few are missing, and a couple books have been stolen from the museums… but the ancient texts seem to be lying dormant for the most part."

Roxas looked up at Axel, confusion written across his face. Why were they telling him all of this? Why were they talking about themselves so openly. They did nothing to hide their identities, to shadow who they really were. It was obvious that they were talking about their homeworld, and blatantly revealing the fact that they were not from this one. Axel caught his gaze, laughing and replying, "The twins aren't exactly afraid to share their knowledge with the rest of us," he said, looking up at Naminé and Kairi, who were talking together over by the banister, the blonde girl looking back at Roxas now and then. "I think they like you, normally it takes them a while to talk about their culture with new friends. They feel that people won't understand them."

Roxas nodded, a sensation of familiarity washing over him. He understood what it was like to hold back, the fear of being rejected, the twisting feeling of wondering and knowing there was no way to know… "How do you know them?" Roxas asked the other boy, meeting his cat-green eyes.

"I've known the girls for a couple of years now, ever since I started high school." He looked over and watched them, a fond expression on his face. "They're two of the members of the Burnished Knights, and they're not from this world, but somehow I feel close to them. They befriended me during a time when I truly needed good friends who I could trust."

_They sound like they are to him what Riku is to me…_ Roxas nodded, allowing himself to relax. If Axel trusted them that much, then maybe…when he was being a normal human being…he could learn to trust them too.

"We're going to go back to studying," Kairi said, the magenta-haired girl and her blonde sister walking back towards the stairwell, waving goodbye, "Talk to you later Axel!"

"Bye, Roxas!" Naminé called, catching the boy's eyes and waving a small goodbye to him before turning to follow after her twin.

Axel smiled, softness in his eyes. He was glad that the girls approved. He looked down at Roxas, catching the blonde boy watching him with a curious expression. "So then, are you ready to do some more exploring?"

Roxas nodded, asking, "Where are we going now?"

Axel thought to himself for a moment, then asked, "Well, it's lunch time now. Are you hungry?"

The blonde boy nodded lightly, "A little…"

Axel grinned, beckoning the younger boy to follow him, "Come on, I know a great place to grab a snack."

Roxas followed after him, a strange feeling washing over him. Why did he suddenly feel shy? The boy had only asked him if he was hungry, nothing out of the ordinary. But somehow, the consideration behind that simple act had butterflies flittering in Roxas' stomach. He followed the boy down the stairs and through the lobby, and then out into the sunshine.

Axel drove them to a local shopping center, the boys parking the car near some outdoor food carts, the smell of pizza, nachos, and sausages filling the air. "Do hotdogs sound good?"

"Sure!" Roxas replied, walking alongside the older boy as they skimmed the food carts, loud music playing from a nearby store that had opened its doors and windows to let in the spring's warm air. The boy stopped for a minute, something making his heart speed up, anxious blue eyes glancing around for any sign of trouble. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, almost expecting to see a text from Riku, but there was nothing there. Axel was at his side a moment later, offering him a large hotdog covered in chili, cheese, and sour cream in a fluffy white bun. Roxas put his phone away, taking the hotdog from the other boy, smiling up at him and saying, "Thank you, you didn't have to buy me lunch."

Axel waved him off, merriment in his eyes. "Try it, see what you think."

Roxas looked down at the intimidating hotdog, lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite. He closed his eyes, enjoying the spicy flavor of the chili mixed with the coolness of the sour cream. "Mmm, ish very good!" he said around his mouthful, taking another bite.

Axel chuckled softly and took a bite out of his own hotdog, watching the younger boy enjoy his meal with a warm feeling in his chest. Every little thing he did for Roxas was so monumental to the young blonde. It hurt him to think about it for too long, the childhood he must have had, all alone, no one there to show him a bit of compassion. The things that were his everyday life were brand new experiences to Roxas. He wanted to show him everything, he wanted to share it all.

Roxas popped the last bit of chili-covered hotdog bun into his mouth, licking his fingers clean innocently, fire erupting across Axel's face. _He's just so damn cute…_ Roxas looked up a moment later, noticing the older boy was watching him intently. He laughed in embarrassment, saying in a nervous tone, "Sorry, I made a mess…"

Axel laughed, reaching forward and wiping the corner of the younger boy's mouth with his thumb, retrieving a bit of sour cream. "Yes you did," he replied, "But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Roxas felt himself blush lightly, trying to forget about the butterflies that seemed to be stirring inside of him again, looking away shyly. Axel took the last few bites of his hotdog, music playing cheerfully through the air, the red-head licking his fingers clean as well before dusting his hands against his jeans. "Well then, I think it's about time that you got to see the beach."

Roxas turned to look at the boy with shining eyes, "The beach? We're going to the beach?"

Axel nodded, then replied with a grin, "But first, we're going to need to get you some swimming trunks."

Roxas turned to look at the shopping center, noticing the shop the music was coming from had surfboards and brightly colored beach umbrellas out front. "Sure! I need to buy some clothes for the beach anyway, I've never bothered to get any before. Riku and I were just talking about going to the beach sometime after school."

"Well then maybe we'll get him a little something too." The older boy replied, walking off towards the shop, Roxas trotting after him.

-x-x-x-

The beach was warm and sunny, Axel revealing after a short car ride that he was privy to the exact location of the best spot on the coastline. Roxas thought he was exaggerating, until they reached the spot he had spoken about, and realized the other boy was actually being serious. There were barely any people, the waves were smooth and calm, and there were dozens of shimmering seashells strewn across the sand. The older boy seemed to have expected this, insisting on picking out a large beach-themed bucket from the surf shop before they left the shopping center. "Trust me," he had said, "You'll see."

Roxas walked across the sand in awe, sliding off his flip-flops and pulling his shirt off over his head, glad he had decided to change into his new swimming trunks before they had left the store. He would have jumped into the ocean with his clothes on if changing meant he would have had to wait longer before racing into the surf. Axel watched the boy from the shore, the blonde easily spotted by his bright yellow swim trunks, patterned with large blue flowers. He stood there on the sand, a hand on his hip, as he contemplated the emotions stirring inside of him. Curiosity, affection, wonder, and maybe just a hint of desire… Roxas called out his name a moment later, the red-head refocusing on the boy in the shallow waves of the ocean, laughing inwardly and setting down the bucket and his bag before pulling off his shirt, kicking off his sandals and walking towards the ocean. Why did this come so easily to him, spending time with Roxas? He'd only known the blonde for a week, and already he wanted to spend every waking minute with the other boy…

The ocean was cold against his skin, steam erupting from where the water had touched his legs, the red-head quickly pushing his emotions down inside of him and trying to calm his racing nerves. The next time the waves rushed up to him they merely washed over his feet. He glanced up at Roxas, but the boy hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, too busy bent over and digging through the water for something near his feet. "Are you alright?" Axel asked, the blonde looking over his shoulder at him, arms deep beneath the water as he grabbed for something.

"I stepped on something, I don't know what it is."

Axel's mind instantly reeled with possibilities of the younger boy stepping on a sea urchin or a sting ray, asking worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

Roxas laughed, replying to the other boy's anxious tone, "I'm fine! It didn't hurt me, it was smooth and soft. I think it's right here…"

Axel stepped up to the other boy, reaching into the surf where his arms were searching, finding Roxas' hands beneath the water. The younger boy took his hands and guided him to a large object bigger than his palm, the older boy's fingers flitting across the edges. A smile instantly crossed his lips. "Go get the bucket," he said, Roxas meeting his eyes, "Hurry! Before the ocean takes it away!"

Roxas nodded, turning back towards the beach and racing across the sand to where they had left their clothes, grabbing the bucket laying nearby and running back over to Axel, panting as he crashed back through the shallow surf. "What is it?" he asked, excitement in his words.

"Fill it with water," the older boy said, Roxas dipping the pail under the surface of the ocean, Axel lifting his hands and putting something inside, then grabbing the edges of the bucket and towing it towards the shore. Roxas followed after him, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside the bucket. The red-head knelt down beside the bucket once he had lugged it far enough out of the ocean that the surf wouldn't carry it away, Roxas kneeling down beside him. "It's a cushion sea star." Axel said, Roxas grasping the lip of the bucket and peering inside with wide eyes. There was a large, fat, star-shaped creature at the bottom of the bucket, purple for the most part, with splashes of yellow at the tips of its appendages.

"It's huge!" Roxas said in amazement, looking up at Axel with round eyes. "Is that really a starfish? I didn't know they could look like that…"

Axel nodded. "They flourish around here, where there are fewer tourists. I've seen them in every color imaginable." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I was hoping I'd be able to find one for you, but it seems you found one all by yourself."

Roxas smiled at him, a warm, happy feeling in his chest. "Thank you Axel." He said, his voice softer than he had meant it to be.

The older boy watched him with bright green eyes, not replying. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes spoke volumes by themselves.

Roxas watched the sea star for a long time, the waves ticking their legs and toes, then finally after a while he looked over at Axel, saying, "I think we should put it back now. I don't want it to die."

Axel nodded, smiling at the boy's thoughtfulness. "I'll carry him out deep," he replied, picking up the bucket and carrying it out about waist-deep, reaching in and taking the starfish in his hand, then turning the bucket upside town and tossing it towards the beach. Roxas waded out and grabbed it, dragging it back into the beach while he waiting for Axel to return. He felt so happy, so content. Was this what it was like to have friends? To be normal? The other boy returned to his side a moment later, shaking out the tips of his red hair, which had managed to get wet out in the deeper water. "Want to collect some shells for Riku?"

Roxas nodded, looking out across the sand, then pointing. "Let's walk over there, I thought I saw something shiny on top of the sand."

"Lead the way," Axel replied, gesturing along the edge of the ocean and allowing Roxas to go first, the younger boy laughing at him and running ahead. The red-head, never one to forfeit a challenge, raced after him, the blonde laughing and running faster. "You know, for a skinny, short kid you run pretty fast!" the older boy teased as he caught up to Roxas, the boy shoving his arm playfully.

"You're just lucky I wasn't really trying," Roxas retorted, looking down at the sand near his feet. "Oh, pretty! What is this?"

"It's a sand dollar," the older boy replied, picking up another one nearby, "They can be as small as your thumb, or as big as your arm. You never see the big ones whole though, just pieces of them that wash up on the shore."

Roxas placed it in the bottom of the bucket, then reached down and picked up another shell. "What's this one?"

"A conch shell," the older replied.

Roxas cradled it for a moment before placing it inside the bucket as well, then turned and picked up another. "And this one?"

"That's a clam shell." Axel replied, stepping forward and looking at the fan-shaped seashell. "Turn it over and look on the inside. That shiny pink stuff is called mother of pearl."

"Oh wow…" he shifted the shell in his hand from side to side, watching the sunlight glint off of the shiny surface. "I didn't know that shells could look like this." He wrapped his finders around the shell, then looked up at Axel with a determined expression, "I'll have to take one to keep for myself, help me find another one to give to Riku!"

They collected shells for a while, then the wind picked up, sending cold chills through both of the boys. "You ready to go?" Axel asked, noticing the other boy shivering. "We could go warm up at my place. It's not far from here."

"Is that okay?" Roxas asked, blue eyes glancing up at the other boy. He'd never been invited over before, not casually anyway. The members of the Guard were invited over to one another's places now and then, but that was different. They gathered together when something was needed, some plans to be discussed or techniques to be taught. He didn't really understand what being invited over to a normal person's house meant. Was he supposed to do anything in return?

"Of course it's okay," Axel said, reaching over and nudging the boy's arm. "I invited you, didn't I?"

Roxas nodded, still feeling unsure. "I don't want you to go out of your way or anything…"

"Roxas," the blonde looked up, meeting cat-green eyes, "I want you to come over, so we can talk and hang out some more. Do you want to go home already?"

The blonde hesitated, then shook his head. "Not yet," he said, looking away shyly, "I'd like to hang out with you more before going home."

"Good!" Axel said, grinning, "Because I have plans for you, East Sider. I'm going to see how good you are at playing classic West Side games, and see in the end who reins victorious!"

Roxas watched him, blinking in surprise. "West Side games?" he asked, puzzled.

Axel nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's gonna be West Side versus East Side! Jenga, Trouble, and Monopoly! The loser has to pay for dinner!"

The younger boy, realizing Axel was just teasing him, grinned up at him. "I accept your challenge!" he replied eagerly, wrapping his arms around his bucket of shells and walking back across the beach towards their clothes. "You're definitely buying dinner!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" the red-head said, following after the other boy. Roxas looked over his shoulder at him, sticking out his tongue. Axel's heart jumped for a moment, a light blush crossing his cheeks. _So damn cute_… he thought again, trying to push down his growing crush. The last thing he needed was to burst into flames randomly in front of the other boy. He was sure _that_ would go over well…

-x-x-x-

Roxas grinned around his chopsticks, slurping up a mouthful of shrimp lo mein. Axel glared at him over his orange chicken, trying to look upset. "Liar," he said, taking a bite of chicken, "you said you had never played before."

The blonde grinned, chewing his noodles and swallowing them down before he replied, "Well, I may have played a few times before, but it was way back in middle school."

"That still counts!" the red-head protested, mock-anger in his tone. The younger boy giggled softly, reaching over and expertly picking up a steamed dumpling with his chopsticks, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite. "I don't know how you're able to do that so well, either…" the red head murmured, stabbing at his orange chicken with his fork.

"Riku taught me," Roxas said after a moment, "it took me a while to get used to it. Here, let me show you." The blonde sat down his box of noodles, moving to the other side of the table and sitting down on the adjacent couch beside Axel, handing the boy his chopsticks. "You hold them like this," he said, showing him his hand, "and you use them like this." He squeezed his fingers together, effectively closing and opening the chopsticks. "Now you try."

Axel sighed, taking the chopsticks from the other boy and holding them in his hand. Roxas reached up and adjusted his fingers, the red-head watching him with a soft smile. "It's sweet that you're trying, but trust me, Demyx has showed me how to do this before. It'll work for a minute, then I forget how to hold them right."

Roxas laughed, replying, "Well then I'll just show you again, until you learn." He motioned to the box of orange chicken. "Try."

Axel gave the younger boy a skeptic look, then reached for the chicken with his chopsticks, picking up a piece of chicken for a moment before it dropped back into the box. "Told you so." The older boy replied, Roxas shaking his head.

"It's not your technique, it's that you're trying to hold it too hard." Roxas replied, reaching up and taking Axel's hand, adjusting the chopsticks and adding, "You don't need to hold the chicken forcefully, you need to balance it between the two sticks. Relax you hand, and try again." The red-head hesitated, then followed the boy's instructions, reaching into the box and pulling out a piece of chicken, being careful not to clamp down to hard, and watching in amazement as it didn't fall. "Try eating it!" the blonde encouraged, nodding and smiling at the older boy's progress. Axel did as he was told, bringing the chicken to his mouth and taking a bite, watching the blonde boy smile.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" he responded, picking up another piece of orange chicken and popping it in his mouth, Roxas sighing and relaxing back against the couch. Axel, grinning like a fox, reached over and picked up a dumpling using his new technique, moving it to Roxas' lips. "Here, have another one."

Roxas laughed softly, opening his mouth and taking a bite, Axel holding the chopsticks in place as the boy chewed and swallowed, then took another bite. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Axel watching the younger boy's mouth intently, feeling heat rise up the back of his neck. He looked away, swallowing nervously, picking up another piece of chicken and bringing it to his mouth. He'd suddenly had an overwhelming feeling, images flooding his mind. Images of things that he should not be thinking of doing to the other boy. Not yet, anyway. He closed his eyes, refocusing his thoughts, then opened his eyes to look over at Roxas. The boy had picked up another pair of chopsticks and had returned to his shrimp lo mein, looking up at Axel from behind a mouthful of noodles. The red-head chuckled softly, Axel leaning back against the couch as well, sharing back and forth glances with the other boy. He wondered what he was thinking, what he thought about him, and what he was feeling. And then fleetingly, he wondered, if he would ever be able to tell Roxas that he was a Knight.

* * *

><p>Taking a break from the normal chaos of everyday life, Roxas and Axel have managed to become a bit closer, creating memories together and sharing smiles. Spending time together will strengthen their bonds off of the battlefield, but it will tear them apart as they face off on opposing ends in the battle between the Guards and the Knights.<p>

Meanwhile, Riku is discovering things about himself he never thought he would. Mainly things regarding a certain brunette he can't get out of his mind, the boy slowly realizing how those feelings will affect his relationship with Roxas, and with the Guard. When the person you care about more than anything is terrified of who you really are, do you throw everything away to be with them? Or do you keep your true self hidden for the rest of your life, hoping to find happiness in the shadows…

More next time, in Chapter Four of Knights and Guards!

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading and leaving me reviews! Your reviews are what inspire me, please remember to leave me a small note and let me know what you think! Happy reading, see you next time!_


	4. Ch 04: Daring Chance

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: ?

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Daring Chance<p>

Riku sighed, face in his hands, back pressed against the warm brick of the outside wall of the school. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take before he ended up doing something he regretted. Not that he would regret it at first, but…if Sora didn't want to then… The boy leaned his head back, resting it against the wall. _Stop it Riku, just calm down. Nothing is going to happen. You're in control of your own emotions. You are in control…_ Who was he kidding? He was a mess around Sora. One minute the younger boy had him laughing hysterically, the next minute he was trying to avoid the soft-spoken brunette for fear of doing something unforgivable. Like reaching over and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, or touching his cheek, or taking his hand… Riku could feel his cheeks burning at the thought of just making contact with the other boy. Let alone those other things that he thought about…

The boy pushed himself up, standing against the school for a moment, taking comfort in the shadows, before he picked up his backpack and snuck back inside the lunch room, looking around for his friends. Roxas was there, sitting beside Axel as always. Demyx was talking with Marluxia and Larxene, the blonde girl waving her hand back and forth, but as for Sora, the boy was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, Riku walked over to the others, Roxas looking up and catching his eye. The blonde didn't ask him if anything was wrong, just smiled at him in a knowing manner. Riku sighed again, reaching up and running his fingers through his long silver hair. He wanted to be around Sora, he did, but for whatever reason when he was around the other boy he was scared of losing control. And that scared him more than anything else, because he couldn't lose control around Sora, for multiple reasons. For one, he didn't want to scare off the boy with his freaky dark powers that seemed to go haywire anytime his emotions became heightened around the other boy. Secondly, he genuinely _liked_ Sora, which was something he'd never experienced before. And he didn't want to ruin it.

Motion caught his eye, Riku glancing up to see Sora was running towards them from across the lunchroom, dodging a few students as he made his way towards his friends, a newspaper clamped in his hands. "I told you so! Look!" He said, holding out the paper towards Demyx as he reached the table, the dirty-blonde reaching out and taking the paper from him, his dusky blue eyes flitting over the text. The brunette stood there with a worried expression across his face, his hands clasped together. "The fights are getting worse. They're saying that at the rate things are going there's going to be a battle between the Knights and Guards that could destroy half of the city." He shook his head. "What happens if they destroy the new high school?"

Roxas looked across the table to Riku, the two boys sighing silently. It was true; their fights had been becoming increasingly more violent, and more destructive. Over the past few days they'd barely been in class at all, Skye had called them out again and again to deal with their opponents. Luckily, it was once again Friday, and they would have the entire weekend to quarrel with the Knights uninterrupted. But with the construction work of the new art school set to finalize in the next week or so, tensions were running high because of all the hype from the media about the opposing superheroes. East Side tended to be one of their most prominent fight-zones. They had recently destroyed a series of radio towers on the east side of downtown rather close to the location of the new school. Several neighborhoods had been without power for a few days. The thought of transferring schools, then going to all new classes with all new teachers, and transitioning from West Side to East Side was stressful enough without having to worry about the Knights and Guards destroying everything in their wake. It was causing quite a bit of unrest amongst the students. They'd been waiting for weeks now to finally start attending the school they were actually supposed to be going to. Worst case scenarios of being trapped at the West Side school forever seemed to be whispered rumors amongst the students, looming in the back of everyone's minds. On one hand, it meant that Roxas, Riku, and their newfound friends would all be together. On the other hand, it meant that they would all be wasting their time not learning anything while the school was being rebuilt all over again. The boys were torn between the two possibilities, knowing that if anything did happen to the school during the fights, it would partially be their faults. But when Skye called, they came. It wasn't like in the heat of the moment that they could choose where they fought against the Knights. It just happened.

Demyx finished reading the newspaper article, looking up at Sora, "You can't believe everything you read about in the papers, Sora…" He handed the boy back the paper. "Don't worry about things like that. We can't control what happens. All we can do is sit back and enjoy the ride. If they do end up leveling half of the city then that just means we'll have more time to hang out together, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" the younger boy replied, but his face still reflected worry. Riku watched the brunette curiously, unsure of why he was so upset. Sure, he was eager to get started with his art classes at the new school too, but with Sora there seemed to be something else, something unspoken lingering just beneath the surface. He watched the other boy for a moment before Sora seemed to notice he was being watched, the younger boy glancing over and meeting Riku's eyes, his entire being radiating anxiousness. He crumpled the newspaper in his hands then walked over to Riku, sitting down beside him, the silver-haired boy watching him with soft ice-blue eyes. They didn't say anything, but somehow Riku's presence had a comforting effect on the younger boy's disquiet, Sora eventually letting out a long sigh and looking up at him with a grin. "Sorry about that, when I heard about the fights I had to run off to the newspaper club and grab a copy. I try to keep track of what's going on, you know?"

Riku nodded, "I'm sorry, it really seemed to upset you."

Sora shook his head, "It's nothing, really. I'm just paranoid I guess." He looked down at the crumpled paper in his hands, adding, "I've always been terrified of the Shadow Guard. They're so dark and menacing, and they fight against the Knights for no reason at all. They're chaotic, and unpredictable…" He glanced back up at Riku. "I just worry about it, especially now, since you and Roxas live so close to the school. Did you two lose power the other night too?"

The older boy hesitated, and then said, "No, we didn't lose power. We were a few blocks away from the edge of the power outage."

Sora nodded, Riku noticing the way his eyes were shimmering and his shoulders were shaking slightly. "I just…I don't know what would happen if I found out that you'd gotten hurt because of those stupid Guards…"

The older boy's chest twisted uneasily, reaching out and touching Sora's arm gently, "Hey, it's alright, don't worry about that. We've lived on the East Side all our lives and nothing's ever happened in our neighborhood." He grinned reassuringly at the younger boy, adding, "I doubt our luck's going to change anytime soon."

Roxas overheard his friend's soft words, a smile twisting his lips. Axel noticed the blonde boy's smile and watched him with curious green eyes, wondering what the other boy was thinking. Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia returned to their conversation about high-fashion in the Inner City, and Sora and Riku sat together in comfortable silence. The commotion of the students flowing in and out of the lunch room went on for another half-hour or so, then the bell rang, Roxas rising from the table, Axel at his side. The boys walked down the hallway together, Riku and Sora right behind him, the bubbly brunette laughing at something the other boy had said a moment before. Roxas glanced over his shoulder, catching the smile across his best friend's face. He was glad that Riku was happy. Sora really seemed to be able to bring out the best in him. He felt badly that Riku had to keep running off and leaving Sora by himself when Skye called for them, in the same way that he felt guilty about ditching Axel in the middle of class to attend to his Guard duties. Hopefully today they would have some downtime to spend with their friends before Skye called for them yet again.

The rest of school passed by slowly, Roxas keeping to himself, texting Axel now and then when the teacher wasn't looking. The red-headed boy really seemed to enjoy talking to him, and Roxas liked talking to Axel as well. It was nice having someone there that he could just chat with about random, normal things; like about how the fruit salad had tasted at lunch, or about homework they never planned on doing, or about going to the beach again. Roxas had ready liked his trip to the beach. He had taken dozens of shells back to the apartment, and several of the prettier pieces were now poised around their living room much to Riku's amusement. The other boy had also been fairly entertained about his roommate's choice of swimming trunks, and the pair that Roxas had picked out for him while he had been at the surf shack with Axel. They were light blue and pink. Riku had sighed upon pulling them out of the bag, then shook his head at the other boy, Roxas giggling softly. The blonde boy was sure that the pale colors would look amazing with Riku's pale skin and silver hair though, once the boy was actually wearing them. Axel, interestingly enough, had agreed. He text the red-head his passing thoughts, smiling as he received a response a moment later, "_Well, I don't know about going to the beach tonight, but what about going to the arcade?_"

"_The arcade?_" Roxas text back, curious as to what their visit to the arcade would entail. Arcades were where kids went to go play old-school games, right? It might be fun, but he and Riku had never been to one before, so he wasn't sure. But if Axel thought it would be, then Roxas would definitely give it a go.

"_Yeah, there's an arcade downtown on the north-east side on the way to Craigside. That's where Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia live. It's about half way between everything for all of us, so we go there a lot._ _It's really fun._"

"_That sounds like it could be pretty interesting._" Roxas replied, _"Can Riku come with us?_"

"_Sure, I'll ask the others if they want to come too_."

Roxas smiled, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he waited for the final bell to ring. He was finally going to be able to spend more time with his new friends, something that he found to be almost as exciting as the fact that he was now able to fight against the Knights by himself. He hadn't really had the opportunity to do so yet; lately when they had been fighting against one another Riku had been with him, and then of course the other Guards showed up as well. He actually couldn't think of a time that Riku wouldn't be with him when they fought against the Knights, but the fact that he could if the opportunity arose gave him a small thrill. His phone vibrating in his hand drew his attention, seeing a text from Riku, a small pang of unhappiness hitting him somewhere deep inside. Was Skye calling them away again?

But the he realized his friend was just texting him about hanging out with the others this afternoon, Roxas' eyes skimming across the text. "_Heard about the arcade from Demyx, Sora lives nearby and is going to come too. It looks like we're all going to be hanging out like normal teenagers for a change._"

"_Odd isn't it?_" Roxas text back, adding a smiley face at the end. Riku didn't reply, but Roxas knew the older boy was grinning impishly. The teacher drawled on, then eventually the bell rang, students gathering their books and backpacks and racing out of the class, laughing and chatting excitedly about their plans for the weekend.

Surprisingly, when Roxas exited the classroom Axel was standing against a set of lockers nearby waiting for him. The red-head looked over and smiled at him, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you and Riku normally take the subway home, so I thought I'd drive you guys over to the arcade."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Axel…" Roxas said as he walked over to the other boy, but the senior just shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's no trouble at all." His eyes danced merrily as he gazed down at Roxas, then he said, "I want to drive you. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is." Roxas replied, laughing softly, tucking his books under his arm and looking up at the older boy.

"Good." Axel said softly, turning to walk off down the hallway to the double doors leading out towards the main entrance of the school, Roxas following after him with happiness bubbling in his chest. Axel was always so thoughtful. It helped him forget about his life as a member of the Guard, and simply enjoy the time he was able to spend as a normal high school freshman.

As they walked through the doors out into the daylight Riku and Sora were there to greet them, the silver-headed boy standing near the flagpole with his arms crossed over his chest leisurely, Sora waving at Axel and Roxas as they descended down the front staircase. "Hey guys! We're still waiting on Demyx. He was wrapping things up with Marl and Larx, they had to work on an art project before heading back to Craigside."

"Yeah, Marluxia said he didn't think they were coming." Axel shrugged, putting his hand in his back pocket. "Oh well, maybe next time."

"I'm sure the five of us will be able to carry on a pretty decent tournament without them," Sora said, grinning. "Do you play air hockey?"

"Do I?" Axel laughed, "You have no idea."

"Well I'm pretty good too ya know!" Sora said, placing his hands on his hips. "I bet I can school you big time!"

"We'll see about that!" Axel replied, chuckling softy. He glanced back at Roxas, the blonde watching him with a hidden grin in his eyes. "What's that look for?"

"Well, we all know how well you did last time you gamed against someone…"

Axel opened his mouth to retort then sighed and let his words die before they could escape his throat, looking back over at Sora sheepishly. "Does this involve the loser buying everyone else's dinner?"

"You bet!" Sora said, thrusting his fist into the air. "I'm dying to get some froyo!"

"Oi…" Axel said, Roxas laughing at the older boy's exasperated expression. Riku watched his friend with a smile, then turned when he noticed someone was approaching them, Demyx walking down the steps towards them with an apologetic look across his face.

"Sorry about that! I was finishing things up with the girls." He laughed at his own comment, Axel raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'd better be careful talking smack like that, I'm sure Marluxia packs a punch."

Demyx scoffed and waved Axel off, the red head shaking his head and smiling over at the dirty blond with amusement. "So what's the plan, guys? We gonna do another air hockey tournament?"

"And some ski-ball!" Sora added, "And maybe that one game where you have to stop the reel on the flashing lights? That one has all the stuffed animals…"

"Are you still trying to get that damn bear?" Demyx asked, the brunette looking up at him incredulously.

"It's a _rabbit_!" Sora said, pouting and looking over at Riku. "I've been trying to get it for weeks now. Stupid machine…"

Riku laughed softly, then said, "Well, maybe today will be your lucky day."

The younger boy smiled, reaching over and taking Riku's hand, much to the other boy's surprise. "Come on! Let's go before the arcade is packed!"

Riku stammered but allowed the younger boy to pull him along, looking over his shoulder at Roxas with wide eyes, a light blush across his cheeks. Roxas laughed softly, Axel looking down at him with shining green eyes. "Sora's right, we better get going." He looked over to Demyx, "You riding with us?"

"Nah, I'll drive so you don't have to bring me back to the parking lot." The junior replied, waving and trotting off towards his car.

"Oh yeah, guess that's a good point," Axel said, more to himself that to Demyx. The boy looked out across the parking lot, noticing that Sora was leading Riku to his own car, then shrugged and said while looking down at Roxas, "Guess it's just you and me."

Roxas nodded, swallowing to rid himself of the nervous feeling trapped in his throat. It wasn't a big deal that he was riding with Axel, right? After all, Riku was riding with Sora…but then again, that was because the younger boy liked Riku…wasn't it? He found his eyes wandering down the length of Axel's arm, stopping at the older boy's hand. Sora had reached out for Riku so casually, as if they had been holding hands for forever. Was it strange that he suddenly had the urge to do the same thing, to reach out and take the other boy's hand and interlace their fingers? Roxas pulled his eyes away from Axel's hand as the senior stepped towards the parking lot, calling for the freshman to come with him. Roxas ran off after him, pushing down the butterflies flying about in his stomach sporadically. They were just hanging out, it was no big deal. But then, everything Axel did seemed to be a big deal to Roxas, for no other reason that he had never experienced any of it before, and it was effectively making the red-headed boy his first at everything. Maybe even his first crush…

-x-x-x-

The arcade was amazing. There were all sorts of games, ranging from old school games on giant machines to the more modern, sleek variety. There were games with lights, and music, and games that you danced to. But Roxas' favorite game had to be the one with the giant claw, where you had to pick up something without dropping it on its way back to the little door on the other side of the glass box. It didn't matter what it was; a bouncy ball, a random toy, a stuffed animal. He was fascinated by it, the chance of winning something through accuracy mixed with luck. And sometimes, the claw would just drop whatever it was holding without cause. Roxas just couldn't figure it out.

Axel, who had been playing air hockey with Demyx, walked over to the small blonde and peeked over his shoulder, noticing the small mountain of toys out of the claw machines. He chuckled softly, asking, "Are you going to be able to carry all of that?"

Roxas looked up at him with a grin, "That's what I have you for!"

Axel blinked at him, surprised at his cheerfulness. His delayed response seemed to somber Roxas' mood, the blonde looking away shyly. The red-head smiled, reaching out and gathering an armful of the toys. "Come on, let's go see if Sora has had any luck with his rabbit."

"Okay," Roxas said, smiling softly. He was never sure how to act around the older boy. He wanted to be playful and funny, and banter back and forth with him… But he wasn't sure how to gauge his reactions. He was afraid of doing something wrong. Axel didn't seem any different than usual though, so perhaps he was doing fairly well so far.

Axel led him through the arcade to a game with flashing lights, Sora and Riku standing before it, the brunette watching the lights go round and round before smacking the button beneath his waiting hand. The light ticked one too many past the prize box, Sora huffing exasperatedly and looking over at Riku with a pout. The silver-haired boy sighed and said with a smile, "Alright, alright. Let me try."

Sora cheered and moved aside to allow Riku to take his place, the bubbly boy looking over and waving to Axel and Roxas. "Hey guys! Come watch Riku win this bunny for me!"

Riku blushed slightly, saying, "I'm not making any promises…"

"You can do it!" Sora said, cheering with a wide grin. "I believe in you!"

Roxas laughed softly, reaching up and hiding his grin behind his hand, Axel glancing down at him in amusement. The two newest additions to their group seemed to really be enjoying themselves; he was glad that they had decided to come. He wanted to get to know Riku more, and he loved spending time with Roxas. His green eyes flitted down to the blonde's face, watching his expressions change as he followed Riku's movements. He was so innocent, and so easily awed. What else could he show him? What else could he do to make the younger boy happy…

Suddenly loud bells and happy music boomed out of the flashing game, Sora squealing and wrapping his arms around Riku, hugging the older boy excitedly. "You did it! I knew you could do it!"

Riku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a light blush still across his cheeks. "It was nothing, really…"

Sora giggled at him, then dipped down and retrieved his prize from the prize box near the bottom of the game, pulling it out and cuddling it against his chest. It was about the size of his torso, with large, long ears and soft, yellow and white fur. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

Riku, nearly too embarrassed to speak, looked over at Roxas helplessly. The blonde smiled and nodded to him, reaching over and unconsciously taking Axel's hand. It was effortless, and comforting; Riku noticing before Roxas did himself, the older boy grinning and returning his attention to Sora, the brunette beaming up at him happily.

Axel looked down at Roxas, slightly surprised by the sudden hand in his, but pleasantly so. He interlaced their fingers gently, Roxas feeling the movement and blushing when he realized what he'd done, glancing up at the older boy with uncertainty in his eyes. Axel just smiled down at him warmly, happiness shining in his cat-green irises. The blonde blushed lightly, but didn't look away, squeezing Axel's hand gently, reveling in their shared touch. The red-head chuckled softly, asking after a moment, "You want to get some froyo?"

"Froyo!" Sora chimed, the two boys looking over at their friends, the silver-headed boy blushing furiously where Sora was wrapped around his arm, clutching the bunny between them. "Let's go get some! I'm dying for some mango-pineapple!"

Axel looked from Sora back to Roxas, awaiting the blonde's approval. Roxas smiled and laughed softly, "I've never tried any before, but it sounds yummy…"

"You've never tried mango-pineapple?" Sora asked, "It's the best! I can show you how to mix it!"

Roxas shook his head, "N-no, I mean, I've never tried froyo before…"

"Neither have I," Riku said, his blush fading a bit as the conversation distracted him from the boy pressing so intimately against his side.

Sora seemed shocked, the younger boy looking up at Riku with wide, innocent eyes. "Do you guys not have froyo on East Side?"

Axel laughed loudly, the other boys looking up at him. "Of course they have froyo on East Side you dork." He shook his head, smiling in amusement, then began towards the exit, pulling Roxas with him gently, "There's actually a place right around the corner that will let you sample all of the different flavors…" The red-head stopped himself, looking around the arcade, "Wait, where did Demyx run off to?"

As if on cue, they heard a racket from the other side of the wall of games, Riku and Sora walking a few steps and glancing around the corner, Sora laughing hysterically and pointing while Riku darted off around the corner. Roxas looked up at Axel, "What is it?"

The red-head let go of his hand and walked around the corner to see what was going on, then darted off as well, the blonde boy walking over to Sora's side and looking down the hallway. Demyx was busily shaking a machine, cursing about his damned luck and rigged games, the glass of the machine clattering loudly as he did so. Riku reached him just as the alarm went off in the arcade, pulling the blonde away from the machine, Axel grabbing his friend's arm and hauling him out of the arcade before someone came to investigate the noise. "But I won that turtle plushy fair and square! Wait! But I… _Axel_…!"

Sora was laughing so hard he had tears in the corners of his eyes, clutching his rabbit happily. Riku walked up to them, shaking his head. "And he was giving _you_ a hard time…"

The younger boy wiped his cheek, looking up at the older boy. "Maybe you should try for him next time!"

Riku smiled down at the brunette, and said softly, "You're the only one who gets those kinds of privileges."

Sora smiled and laughed shyly, reaching over and taking Riku's hand again, pulling him in the direction that Axel and Demyx had disappeared to. Riku glanced over his shoulder at Roxas, the two boys exchanging a look. Riku was happy, and so was Roxas. It was a rarity they hadn't experienced in quite some time. And it was something they both were desperately craving more of.

-x-x-x-

Roxas tried the mango-pineapple creation Sora made with a thoughtful expression, the brunette watching him with a smile. "What cha think?" he asked, taking a spoonful and shoving it in his mouth.

"It's alright, but I think it's too tart for me. I liked the vanilla, and the strawberry…"

Axel looked over from the row of froyo machines lining the wall of the shop, asking, "Do you want me to get you some?"

Roxas looked up, blushing lightly, "If you want to…"

Axel grinned broadly and turned back to the levers before him, the blonde smiling at his turned back. Sora giggled, walking over to Riku, who was still sampling the different flavors the shop offered. "Which ones do you like?"

"The cake batter, and the blackberry, and raspberry." The silver haired boy said, his ice-blue eyes flitting over to meet the brunette's sapphire. "But I'm not sure which one to pick."

"Here, hold this and I'll make you a cup!" Sora said, smiling and allowing Riku to take his orange and yellow froyo mix in hand while he made the older boy a cup of his own.

Demyx was already eating his froyo, a mixture of chocolate and peanut butter froyo with bits of graham cracker strewn about in the mix. He watched the other boys with dusky blue eyes, grinning as he watched them interact. Riku definitely liked Sora, and Sora was already crushing on Riku hardcore. Axel and Roxas were a bit more delicate, the red-head taking extra care to wait for the blonde to make the first moves. They were cute together, almost too adorable to watch. It was a shame Larxene and Marluxia weren't here to enjoy the show with him. They would have endless amounts of gossip.

Roxas and Axel walked over to the table a few minutes later, sitting down beside one another across from Demyx. The red-head offered Roxas the mixture he had made him. "It should taste sort of like strawberry shortcake."

The blonde boy took a spoonful and popped it in his mouth, his eyes closing as he made a pleased sound. Axel smiled gently, watching him with shining eyes, waiting for the boy to comment. "It's really good," the younger boy said, reaching for another spoonful and watching Axel out of the corner of his eye, "Thank you for making it for me…"

"Of course." Axel said, chuckling softly, taking a spoonful of his own froyo and looking over at his friend, who was watching them with an impish grin. The red-head raised an eyebrow at him, but Demyx just moved his eyes between the two boys before him purposefully, not saying a word. Axel blushed lightly; he'd known Demyx long enough to know what unspoken words the dirty blonde wasn't saying. How long are you going to wait before you tell him you like him? And ask him out? He scowled at his friend, shooting him a glance that said he wasn't trying to rush things.

Demyx raised his eyebrows and looked off, allowing the questions to fade away for now. His eyes focused on something behind Axel a moment later, the red-head looking over his shoulder to see Sora and Riku were approaching, the brunette smiling up at the silver-headed boy. "I hope you like it!"

"It looks great, thank you Sora."

They sat down beside Demyx, across from Axel and Roxas, the boys each taking a bite of their froyo and smiling at one another. "Mmm, I love mango-pineapple…" The younger boy said, looking over at Riku. "What do you think?"

Riku nodded, taking a bite of his cake batter froyo, raspberries and blackberries mixed in with the froyo. "It's very good. I'm actually quite impressed." He looked across the table to Roxas. "How does yours taste?"

"It's great!" Roxas replied, taking another spoonful before Axel caught his gaze, taking another bite out of his froyo. "What did you get?" he asked, noticing the mixture was bright green.

"Lime," Axel replied, "It's one of my favorite things ever."

"Oh, that sounds sweet," Roxas said, licking his spoon, "Can I try some?"

The red head nodded, dipping his spoon into the green froyo and offering it to Roxas, the blonde blushing lightly and opening his mouth, allowing the older boy to feed him a spoonful. The act was innocent, but it seemed to have an unforeseen effect on Axel, who hesitated a moment before pulling the spoon back and getting up from the table, the boy saying a bit breathlessly, "I-I'll go get us a bottle of water."

"Okay…" Roxas said, watching him go with a curious look, wondering what had made him think of water all of a sudden.

Riku watched the exchange as well, looking down at Sora, thinking to himself for a moment before asking, "Do you want to try mine?"

"Sure!" Sora said, reaching over with his own spoon and dipping it into Riku's froyo, taking a large bite and grinning up at the older boy. "Mmm! Yum!"

The older boy sighed inwardly, pouting ever-so-slightly. He would have much preferred to feed Sora the way Axel had been feeding Roxas. It looked so cute… The silver-headed boy met eyes with his blonde room-mate, the two boys exchanging a look, but both off in their own little worlds.

-x-x-x-

Axel shut himself into the bathroom, allowing himself to breathe once he was sure he was safely locked away out of sight. He looked down at his hands, noticing the steam pouring off of his skin, his fingertips glowing a dim golden-red. _Get ahold of yourself, Axel…_ He chided inwardly, _If you want to be around him, you're going to have to learn to control your thoughts…_

Blushing furiously, he allowed himself to relive the moment he'd just shared with Roxas. The boy was so innocent, and so cute, and he wanted to be with him. Wanted to hold his hand, and brush his bangs out of his eyes. And he wanted to…to kiss him…and hold him…and never let him go… But he couldn't do that, not right now. Not without risking something unforgivable, like revealing who he was unintentionally, or accidentally burning the younger boy. That thought darkened his mood a bit, his skin slowly cooling, his soft glow fading into darkness. He would never be able to look at the other boy again if he accidentally hurt him. Accidentally burning Roxas would break his heart. Not to mention it would probably freak out the younger boy so badly he would never want to see him again. He bit his lip, worry radiating through his being. What could he do? He wanted to spend time with Roxas, get closer to Roxas, and maybe even date Roxas if the younger boy would allow him to… But he was Valiant Blaze of the Burnished Knights. Was he even capable of having a relationship with someone who was normal? Or were he and Roxas destined to be driven apart?

-x-x-x-

Axel eventually returned with the water bottles, as promised, his companions greeting him as he rejoined them. "We were wondering if you'd gotten lost or something!" Demyx jeered, quirking an eyebrow at Axel with a knowing expression.

"Nah, not quite," the red-head replied, laughing softly. "I was just thinking, while we're over here on this side of town we could swing by and see the new school. Since the construction is finishing up they might even let us onto the grounds."

Sora smiled widely, hugging his rabbit to his chest. "That's a great idea! I haven't seen the school yet! I heard it's beautiful…"

"Yeah, sure. We know where the school is," Riku said, looking over at Roxas who nodded in agreement.

"We've walked by it a few times over the last couple of weeks. It's made a lot of progress. I'm excited that they're finally going to be opening soon."

Demyx shrugged, saying, "That's fine with me. You guys will have to show us how to get there though. I'm not too used to driving around East Side."

Riku nodded. "I can show Sora the way if you want to follow us."

The brunette nodded excitedly. "Maybe we'll be able to see the greenhouses!"

Roxas smiled, Axel looking down at him. "Yeah, I'd like to see the gardens too."

-x-x-x-

The three cars parked beside one another in the school parking lot, Demyx leaning out of his window and calling over to Axel, "Do you think they're open?"

The red-head rolled down his window, Roxas and Axel peeking out from behind the tinted glass. "I don't know man, you want to get out and walk around?"

Sora had already gotten out of his car, running across the large plush finely trimmed lawn surrounding the parking lot. "Look! I think that's the top of the dome to the rose garden!"

Riku followed after the younger boy, catching Roxas' eye and shrugging. "We might as well go take a look."

The blonde laughed softly and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of Axel's car and following after his friend. Axel and Demyx turned off their cars and followed after him a moment later, trailing behind a bit. Demyx didn't say anything until he was sure Roxas was too far ahead of them to hear anything, then he leaned over and asked, "So? How goes it?"

Axel sighed, smiling over at his friend. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

The dirty blonde looked over at him knowingly. "I haven't seen you act like this in a long time, Ax. How badly are you falling for him?"

The older boy blushed, looking away, "Pretty badly…"

Demyx laughed softly, reaching out and patting his friend on the back. He didn't say anything but Axel knew how his friend felt. Axel had been alone for a while, and had been hurt before. Demyx had been his friend through all of it, and he could be rather protective of his long-time companion. If Demyx was curious about Axel's feelings for Roxas, it must be because he was evaluating their relationship. He wondered fleetingly what Demyx thought about the younger blonde, but he saved his thoughts for another time. He was sure the other boy would let him know when he had something to say about it. And if he had something bad to say about Roxas, he would have already let Axel know about it way before they had progressed to being friends. Let alone something more…

Roxas was waiting for them near the entrance to the school, his hands clasped behind his back, watching the two older boys curiously. What had they been talking about? Axel smiled and walked up to him, brushing the back of his hand against Roxas', the blonde blushing lightly and taking the older boy's hand. "Want to go explore?"

"O-Okay…" Roxas said, his heart fluttering as Axel interlaced their fingers gently. The two boys took a few steps forward, Sora waving back at them from where he and Riku were standing beside a giant elaborate wrought-iron gate surrounding the premises. There were flowers blooming around the gate, ivy winding up the gate, the bright green foliage contrasting beautifully against the black iron. Everything was serene for a few precious moments, then a sick feeling washed over Roxas, an anxious pounding replacing the fluttering in his chest. What was that? What was happening? Instantly Riku had pulled Sora away from the gate, the younger boy protesting with a soft whine. The wind instantly picked up, the sky darkening, plump raindrops beginning to pelt down from the sky, thunder rumbling ahead. Riku grit his teeth, looking over at Roxas. _Not now_…

The bright blue sky disappeared behind thick grey-black storm clouds, lightning searing the sky above them. Axel pulled Roxas against his side protectively, his soul humming with the energy of the fight that was descending upon them. He had to go to his fellow Knights…but Roxas…

Riku was in much the same state of mind, Sora huddled against his side, clutching his rabbit, looking up at the sky, "But it wasn't supposed to rain today…"

Roxas looked around, eyes darting between the school and the surrounding buildings, eyeing the rooftops for any sign of the other Guards. Then the wind shifted, and something cracked in the distance, large chunks of metal and debris raining down from the sky, Axel pushing him to the side and out of the way of a large shard of glass from a broken window. Roxas lifted himself up off of the wet grass, scrambling to his feet. "Axel! Axel are you okay?"

Roxas couldn't see him through the thickening rain and the dust rising up from the fallen debris, but he could hear his voice between the claps of thunder echoing overhead. "I'm fine! Are you alright? Can you get back to the car?"

"I think so! Can you see Riku? Or Sora?" he glanced over his shoulder, Demyx was no longer there either. "Axel! Demyx is gone too!"

He listened for a reply, but was greeted only by the wind and the rain, and the storm raging above. Angrily, the boy jumped across the piles of debris now littering the once beautiful schoolyard, jumping the fence and darting into the construction zone on the interior of the school, quickly locating Riku. "Sora?" he asked, the silver-haired boy looking over at him.

"He's alright, I made sure that he found Demyx before I left him." He searched Roxas' expression. "Axel?"

"I think he's okay…"

The two boys stripped quickly, untying their masks from around their respective hiding spots and allowing the material to form against their eyes, quickly encasing the two boys in their separate armors. Raven summoned a cloak from the shadows, his white braid tossed over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Spectre nodded, his blue hair shifting with his movements. _Please be safe, Axel…_ He stilled his inner turmoil, then reached over and clasped his friend's shoulder, and they disappeared into the darkness, joining the fight.

* * *

><p>Sora has a serious crush on Riku, and the older boy seems to be in favor of returning his feelings, but will Riku be able to confess his feelings to the younger boy? And will he be able to control himself around Sora?<p>

Axel and Roxas are slowly becoming closer, but as their feelings for one another grow, will it end up putting both of them in grave danger? Spectre and Blaze are about to meet for the first time, and with their emotions heightened as they fight against one another, for one another, will they be able to survive one another's wrath?

More next time, in Chapter Five of Knights and Guards!

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! I love hearing from you!_


	5. Ch 05: First Encounter

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: First Encounter<p>

They appeared on a nearby rooftop, immediately ducking to the side to avoid on of Venom's bombs. He hurled it over their heads at the Knight standing behind them, Steel Fist jumping to the side and flexing her muscles, several glowing orbs lighting up beneath her skin. Spectre lifted his arms, black ooze forming all around them, fog rising up off of the rooftop to hide the Guards in shadow. Raven was at Venom's side, asking the boy what was happening. "Can't explain right now," he panted, shuffling through the pouches at his sides and retrieving several different vials. "Go help Rain; she's fighting the twins again. I can handle Steel Fist."

"I'll stay with you," Spectre said, looking over at Raven, his companion nodding.

"Alright, see you soon." The older Guard turned and darted across the nearby rooftops, searching out their friend. Spectre watched him go for a moment, then turned back to look at the Knight before them. She was looking between the two boys, waiting to see who would make the first move. Spectre smiled, clenching his fists so that red lightning danced across his gloves, feeling anger bubbling in his chest. Everything had been going so well, and then the Knights had to go and ruin it…

The boy gathered his strength, his blue hair stirred by the wind and rain pouring down on them, but more so by the force of his powers. He moved forward, taking his place to the side of the girl, the Knight watching him with curious eyes. "So then, Skye has approved you to fight?" she sighed, shaking out her hands briefly before making fists again, facing the boy head-on. "Alright then, I won't hold back. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, kid…"

Mild irritation flashed through his eyes at her words, but Venom seemed to explode with rage behind them. He lifted his hands, hurling the glass orbs towards the Knight, Spectre carefully avoiding the onslaught of explosions, weaving through his shadows and reaching up to cast a lightning bolt towards Steel's side. It hit her dead center, the girl crying out as she was tossed backwards, skidding across the roof for a few feet before she came to a stop. She coughed, dusting herself off, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at Spectre, grinning, then dashed forward, punching him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him, the Guard grabbing her arm before she had the time to pull away and shocking her with red barbs of light, the Knight lifting him along with her arm and tossing him towards Venom's feet. The other Guard took the opportunity to leap forward, throwing a different mixture towards her, acid splashing around her feet. The girl hissed and pulled back, allowing Spectre the time he needed to recover from her attack and get back on his feet, the boy nodding his thanks to his companion. They turned back, glaring over at the Knight opposing them, but before they could move another presence stirred the air, a boy appearing at Steel Fist's side. He had brilliant golden hair, and his suit was glowing faintly with traces of fire, Spectre's eyes widening as he looked over the newcomer. Who was this?

After a few whispered words the new arrival nodded to his companion, then walked towards the two Guards, his eyes flashing dangerously. Venom held up a hand, several orbs dancing across the tops of his fingers as he evaluated their new opponent. "So then, who are you?" the Guard asked, his voice nearly drowned out by the torrential rain.

"The name's Blaze." The Knight replied, taking another step towards the two Guards. Spectre, sensing something was about to happen, stepped up and walked past Venom, meeting the other boy head-on, lightning dancing across his suit as he glared up at the Knight. The Knight hesitated, looking down at the young boy, and then said softly, "You remind me of someone…"

"I don't tend to associate myself with my enemies." Spectre retorted, lifting his hand and forming a ball of red lightning, the sheer raw energy making his skin tingle beneath his mask. Blaze lifted his arms defensively, sizing him up but making no move to press forward. Clenching his teeth, Spectre took the initiative, pushing himself backwards and hurling the ball of lighting at his enemy. It must have been more powerful that the Knight had expected it to be, for he momentarily lost his footing, the force knocking him back a few feet. Steel Fist was at his side, the boy shaking off the attack and walking towards the Guards with a soft laugh, flames igniting across his arms and shoulders.

"Alright then, let's dance."

Spectre and Venom rushed forward, meeting the Knight's attacks. Venom threw another vial at Steel while Spectre and Blaze slashed at one another with fire and lightning, the air hissing with energy, the boys effectively turning the rain around them into mist. Steel managed to land a solid punch against Venom's chest, but as she did so something exploded under her hands, the girl recoiling and crying out, shards of acid-laced glass buried deep into her skin. Venom laughed coldly as he got to his feet, tisking and meeting her eyes, "You should know better than to attack me with nothing to protect your skin…" He toyed with another bomb, watching the girl limping backwards, cradling her hands against her chest, her eyes fearful. Her physical attacks were her main weapons, and Venom specialized in a long-range attack with thick defenses. She just wasn't compatible with his fighting style. Blaze pulled away from Spectre, going to his companion's side. The girl looked up at him, nodding her head at something he had asked. She turned around, running across the roof and hopping onto an adjacent building, Venom growling angrily and running after her. Blaze reached out and stopped him before he could get very far, the flames surrounding him causing several vials to explode against the Guard's skin involuntarily, Venom crying out in pain and recoiling from the Knight's burning touch.

Spectre raced forward, knocking the Knight away from his friend, sending bolt after bolt towards the other boy. Blaze managed to deflect most of them, using his flames as a wall, the same way Spectre used his ooze… The Guard pulled back, going to Venom's side and looking down at him. "We're too evenly matched; this fight isn't going anywhere…"

"You can take him," Venom said, hissing as he inspected his wounds, "I've seen you fight before; I know you can beat him. You're just not ready to go all-out against someone…" He looked across the roof towards the Knight, the older boy watching the two Guards intently. "I'm going to need to get to Tarot pretty soon, my bleeding isn't stopping…"

Spectre turned, dipping down and helping Venom to his feet, slinging one of the boy's arms around his shoulder to help support him. The Knight watched them warily, but didn't make any move to stop them. Spectre glared at him one last time, and then ran with Venom towards the heart of the fight, searching for their healer. He found her in the darkness, the girl fighting against Pixie, the alien proving to be no match against the seamstress. The older, darker girl had latched onto the Knight with thousands of strands of unbreakable thread, wrapping them around her arms and legs and throat. The Knight was whimpering, crying out in pain as the Guard tightened her grip, looking over at Spectre at Venom as they approached. She reached down to her side, pulling out a small doll and holding it before her. It had several blonde braids sewn into it to represent the doll's hair. Pixie's braids, from when she had injured Yuffie and the girl had cut her with her shuriken… She muttered an enchantment under her breath, the doll levitating from her fingertips and floating out towards the terrified Knight. It didn't move, and neither did Pixie, her body seemingly frozen in place, mirroring the doll.

Tarot smiled, satisfied with her work, and then turned to look down at her companions. She instantly realized how badly Venom was wounded, motioning for Spectre to sit him down so she could take a look at his injuries. She pulled one of the needles from her hair, quickly stitching his side and leg back together, shaking her head and saying softly, "You fought Steel again, didn't you? Where is Katt?"

Venom shook his head, worry in his eyes. "I don't know. When Steel returned Katt wasn't with her. She hasn't come back."

Tarot pursed her lips, looking up through the rain towards a nearby tower. "We're taking too many hits here; we should have withdrawn by now. What is Skye thinking…"

"There's a new Knight too," Venom said, hissing in pain as the seamstress continued her work, "He's in a red and gold mask, with golden hair. And he can control fire."

The older girl nodded absently, focusing on her work. Spectre watched them for a moment before he turned towards Pixie, a chill passing through him as he watched the paralyzed girl. Tarot was their healer, and yet she was also one of their most powerful fighters… The thought turned his mind towards Sugar, the healer of the Knights. If Raven went to go help Rain fight against Candy and Sugar, and that's where Steel Fist had headed… He ran across the rooftop, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to find Raven!" He threw himself towards the next building, thick black tar cushioning his fall. He looked around, reaching out his powers for any sign of his friend, then suddenly he felt him, but something was wrong. They had left Blaze alone, which logically meant he would have then gone to find his fellow Knights, and run into Raven and Rain… He found them fighting across the top of a building nearby, the fiery Knight he had battled before taking on Rain full-force, while Raven tried to hold Candy off. Sugar was busy healing Steel Fist behind the protection of her fellow Knights, the two girls watching the battle with wide eyes. This was not going to end well.

Spectre hurled himself into the fight, getting between Raven and Candy and pushing the girl back, taking his place at Raven's side. His friend looked over at him with a smile, panting softly. "Well it's about time you showed up."

Spectre laughed softly, reaching out a hand and pointing it towards Candy, lightning cracking loudly against his skin. The girl's eyes revealed her fear, Spectre taking another step towards her. "Withdraw."

The girl nodded, lifting up her hands to show she had no intention of attacking again, looking over at Blaze and Rain, who were still fighting against one another ruthlessly. Spectre watched them for a moment, and then stepped forward, pushing Rain back and lifting up a wall around them, Blaze's fire snuffed out by the Guard's ooze. The petite girl was shaking, panting harshly and clutching her giant star, looking up at Spectre with worried eyes. "I didn't know if you were going to make it to us in time…" She took a few steps back, looking around the outside edge of Spectre's wall. "If Steel Fist rejoins the fight…"

Raven melded into the shadows beside them, the boy looking between his friends. "Well, now what?"

Spectre felt something moving on the other side of his wall, stepping to the side and glancing over at the Knights who were watching him. Steel was back on her feet, Sugar inspecting her wounds and whispering words of healing as she moved her hands across her friend's skin. The older girl nodded her thanks, looking over and meeting Blaze's eyes. The boy shrugged, and then turned to look at Spectre, smiling softly. "You're a great fighter, and an even better guardian. You threw yourself between us to make sure your friends didn't get hurt." He tilted his head to the side slightly, trying to search Spectre's eyes behind his mask. "It's too bad that you chose to join the fight opposite of us. You would have made a great ally."

Spectre, too shocked to reply, jumped slightly when he felt Raven's hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, Spectre. We can't trust them."

"Right…" he replied, nodding to his friend then turning back towards Blaze, stepping around his wall and looking between the Knights. His eyes met Sugar's, the girl gasping and hiding behind her sister slightly, the aliens watching him fearfully. The two girls he had met before, when he was with Axel… They had seemed so sweet outside of the battlefield, but in the end they really were his enemies. He flared his powers again, red barbs of light wrapping around him as he looked between Steel and Blaze. "You two are the only ones who stand a chance against me," He said softly, the two older Knights exchanging a glance, "And honestly I'd rather not kill anyone today. So where do we go from here?"

Raven was at his side a moment later, the boy crossing his arms and looking over at Steel. "She's not fully healed; Sugar wasn't able to do too much against Venom's acid. It will take a while for her body to recover." His eyes flitted over to Blaze. "As for this one, I have no idea…"

Blaze, hearing the Guard's words, took a step forward, saying, "I'd rather not fight at all, honestly. But given the circumstances, that isn't exactly and option…" Rain peeked around the corner of the wall, watching the interaction with careful eyes. Blaze noticed her, then sighed and looked over his shoulder, then back to Spectre. "We both have those that need their injuries tended to. I know that Black and Skye are still fighting, but at this point there's not much we can do…" Suddenly Blaze gasped, looking up, Steel Fist taking a few steps forward and beginning to run across the rooftops. He turned to follow after the girl, calling, "Is that Pixie?"

Sugar and Candy exchanged a glance then followed after their fellow Knights, Spectre instantly following after them, "Come on!" He called to Raven and Rain, "Tarot was the one fighting Pixie!"

They chased after the Knights, returning to where Tarot and Venom had been before, screams piercing the air. Blaze was casting fire at the seamstress, forcing her back, Candy and Steel Fist working to rip Pixie free from the bonds holding her. Naminé flew up and grabbed the voodoo doll levitating before the girl, turning towards Blaze. "Wait! We have to get her to break the spell!"

"Let her go!" Blaze shouted, reaching out towards the dark-haired Guard with flaming fingertips.

Venom was behind Tarot, too weak to fight back, wincing and touching his friend's back. "Tarot…"

Spectre raced forward and slammed his shoulder into Blaze's chest, pushing the Knight back and zapping him with lightning, the boy instantly turning on him and slashing his hands through the air, waves of fire erupting around them. Raven and Rain went to Tarot and Venom, Rain holding up her star defensively as Raven took a stance before the seamstress, his cloak surrounding him like wings. He nodded to Rain, the girl racing forward and throwing her star at the twins, Raven firing arrows at the Knights trying to free their friend. For several minutes the rooftop was nothing but flashes of light and shouts of anger and pain, the rain pouring down upon them, soaking everyone and chilling them to the bone.

Then, suddenly, Katt appeared, pushing between Spectre and Blaze, saying to the blue-haired boy, "We're done here! Black is calling back the Knights! If they withdraw we are not to follow them!" Spectre lunged forward for Blaze again, furious that the Knight had attacked Tarot, but Katt pushed him back again. "Enough!"

Panting, Spectre backed off, shaking slightly from his anger. Katt watched him with ruby eyes, nodding towards Raven and Rain, who were still fighting, having not heard Katt's words. The Guard hesitated then followed her command, running over and taking Rain's arm before she could release her star again, shouting over to Raven, "Stop fighting! The Knights are going to withdraw!"

His words halted his friends' movements, the Guards looking over at him questioningly before noticing Katt, Rain walking over to her and calling, "Where is Skye?"

Raven sighed, shaking his head and looking over at his friend, Spectre sighing as well. They watched the Knights carefully, Tarot stepping forward towards Sugar, the blonde girl looking up at her with tears in her eyes. "Please," she said softly, "Please let her go." She offered the doll to the seamstress, saying softly, "You've done so much damage already, I don't even know if I can heal her…"

"Sugar…" her sister said, the blonde shaking her head.

"It's true! We never should have left Pixie alone! If she dies…"

Tarot pursed her lips, reaching out for the doll, whispering something under her breath. The bonds holding the girl fell slack, falling harmlessly against the rooftop, Steel Fist catching the girl as she fell from the sky. "Take your wounded and go." The dark-haired girl said, her irritation clearly evident in her soft, deep voice.

Sugar searched her eyes and nodded, turning and racing to her friend's side, chanting healing spells and reviving the wounded girl. Pixie came to a few moments later, gasping in air and blinking up at the other Knights. "Wha…" The air shifted overhead, the rain slowly beginning to stop, the sky returning to the baby blue it had been before. Black Lightning appeared on the far side of the rooftop, walking over and kneeling down beside the wounded girl. He picked her up, holding her against his chest, the girl whimpering and wrapping an arm around his neck. "Black…"

"It's alright. We've got you now." The boy said, smiling down at her kindly. The girl nodded, looking over at Sugar, who had reached up and was chanting again, golden light sweeping over her skin. Black watched them for a moment, then looked over at Tarot, the girl meeting his eyes steadily. "You could have killed her. I'm glad you didn't."

Skye appeared on the ledge of the roof near Katt, looking over at Blaze curiously when he noticed the new Knight. He smiled, laughing softly and looking over at Black as he walked across the roof, saying, "So this is your newest recruit? Impressive; I can sense he wields a massive power…" The white-masked boy looked between the Knights and the Guards gathered on the rooftop, evaluating their drained energies and their various wounds. "We shall allow you to leave, if you are still intent on withdrawing."

Black nodded, shifting Pixie against his chest. The girl made a soft sound of pain, clutching her arm around his shoulder a bit tighter, their leader making a full retreat, the other Knights following after him. Blaze was the last to go, his eyes looking between the Guards as if making some internal log of their abilities, their powers, how well they had held up in battle. Skye turned to him, Blaze backing away and turning to leave, the head of the Guard watching him go with shining eyes.

"That one is going to be trouble for us." He said softly, Katt and Rain coming up to his side, Tarot and Venom standing back, Spectre and Raven watching silently. "Alright then, what's done is done. See Tarot for your wounds. I will call you later if it's needed."

The Guards nodded to their leader, White Skye lingering for a moment and smiling softly before he turned and left, disappearing across the rooftops of the city.

-x-x-x-

Roxas looked across the debris littered schoolyard, Riku as his side. "Axel! Can you hear me?"

"Sora!" Riku called, "Demyx! Where are you!"

"Over here!" a voice called back, the boys turning to see Sora waving at them from the parking lot, Demyx at his side. The red-headed boy however, was nowhere to be seen. Roxas' heart began to pound, looking around in panic. If something had happened to Axel…

"There you are!" another voice called, Roxas looking over and watching as Axel appeared from behind a pile of wreckage nearby, Roxas stepping over to meet him and burying his face against his chest. Axel, startled, wrapped his arms around the other boy, "Hey, it's alright Rox. I'm right here."

"I was so worried about you!" the blonde said, pulling back to look up at the older boy with tears in his eyes. "I thought you might have gotten hurt…"

Axel's heart clenched in his chest, the boy watching Roxas with soft eyes. "Hey… Don't cry, Rox. I'm okay! Really…"

The blonde boy nodded, sniffing and looking away, wiping his eyes tentatively. Why was he acting like this? Had he really been that worried about the other boy? What did that mean… He glanced over, noticing Sora had wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, the brunette crying against the older boy's chest. Riku and Demyx were talking softly, Riku rubbing the younger boy's back and holding him close. Roxas blushed lightly, feeling himself tremble as Axel reached over and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" the older boy asked softly, noticing the blush across the younger boy's cheeks. Roxas sniffed again and nodded, searching the boy's bright green eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay…"

The boys regrouped by their cars, Demyx rubbing the back of his head as he looked between the other boys. "Well, I guess we should head home then. The school doesn't look too damaged, luckily, but there's no telling how long it will take to clean up all that trash out of the yard…"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse." He glanced up at Riku, smiling and squeezing his hand. "We should be thankful, really. We were caught right in the middle of a battle, and we didn't get hurt at all."

Riku smiled down at the boy, looking over at Roxas with a worried expression. Things could have gone terribly wrong today, and they would have been powerless to stop it. It wasn't as if they could stick around and protect the people they cared about, they had to run headfirst into the fray, they had to follow orders… Roxas turned away from the other boy's gaze, Axel noticing the exchange and looking down at Roxas with concern. There was something going on, something he didn't know about. And it bothered him, not knowing. He hesitated, then said, "I'll give you and Riku a ride home. There's no point in the two of you trying to take the subway back home after something like this."

Roxas nodded, thinking about the boy's words. The damage downtown could be a lot worse than it was at the school; roads could be blocked, the trains could be shut down… "That would be really nice of you. Thank you, Axel."

Riku and Sora exchanged a look, holding one another's hands for a long moment, then the silver-haired boy dipped down and kissed the brunette's forehead, whispering softly, "Be safe."

Sora nodded solemnly, clutching the rabbit Riku had given him, watching with teary blue eyes as the older boy walked off with Axel and Roxas. Demyx reached over, patting his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get Marluxia and Larxene. I'm sure they'll want to know all about what happened."

The brunette nodded, walking with Demyx back to their cars, a sick feeling churning in his chest. Riku and Roxas lived so far away from the rest of them, so close to danger. It would break his heart if something happened to them. He only hoped that in the end they would be okay.

-x-x-x-

They were silent most of the way home, Roxas speaking now and then to give the older boy directions on how to get to their apartment from the school. Eventually they pulled into the driveway, Axel parking next to Riku's car, the tree boys climbing out and standing together at the front door. Riku turned and looked at the older boy, then said softly, "Do you want to come inside for a bit? Maybe have a cup of coffee?"

Axel smiled, nodding at the offer. "That would be nice."

They stepped inside, tossing down their backpacks and kicking off their shoes, Riku walking into the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee. Roxas and Axel stood together in the foyer, the blonde looking up at the red-head with innocence in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I was acting weird earlier. I don't know what came over me."

Axel laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't be silly. You had every right to be worried, I'm sorry that it scared you when you couldn't find me right away. I was trying to make my way back to you. I had run a little bit further down the side of the school to get away from the falling debris."

Roxas nodded. That made sense. "And you're not hurt anywhere?" the boy asked, Axel shaking his head.

"Nope! Not a scratch!" he smiled down at the younger boy, asking, "You're not hurt either, are you?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, I'm fine…"

They stood there in silence for a moment, listening to Riku shuffle around the kitchen. Then suddenly, Roxas reached over and took Axel's hand, squeezing it tightly. The older boy watched him with soft eyes, curious as to the younger boy's actions. "Rox?"

"I…I don't know why, but I always want to do this…" The blonde boy said, looking up at the red-head with worry is his eyes. "Is that wrong of me?"

Axel squeezed the younger boy's hand in turn, shaking his head and replying gently, "It's not wrong if you want to hold hands. It just means you like being close to me." He tilted his head to the side, asking, "Does it make you feel better? Is it comforting?"

Roxas nodded, "I think it's because I couldn't find you, and now that you're here I'm afraid of losing you again."

Axel smiled, thinking about the boy's words. "What about before, at the arcade?"

Roxas blushed, remembering when he'd reached out and taken the other boy's hand. "I did that because…because I was happy…"

The red-headed boy smiled, pulling the blonde close and wrapping his arms around him gently. "I'm glad…"

"Axel, do you like sugar or crème with your coffee?" Riku called from the kitchen, the older boy backing away from Roxas and taking his hand gently, walking towards the kitchen, the younger boy following at his side.

"Crème is fine," the older boy said, Riku looking over at him with a smile. Roxas slipped his hand out of Axel's and walked over to his room-mate's side, looking down and watching as he made their friend a cup of coffee. Roxas had never really liked the bitter-tasting liquid, but Riku liked it, so they always had some in the house. Riku walked over and offered the cup to Axel, the red-head taking it from his fingertips gently, smiling and nodding his appreciation.

Riku returned to the pot, pouring himself a cup and looking over at Roxas curiously. "Did you want me to make you some tea?"

"No, I'm okay." The blonde replied, reaching over and opening the refrigerator, pulling out a box of apple juice. He walked over to Axel, saying, "We can go sit on the couch and watch TV for a bit if you want."

"Sure! That sounds fun…"

The two boys walked off together, Riku smiling and returning to mixing a pack of sugar into his coffee. Roxas was really falling for Axel, and Axel was certainly head over heels for the younger boy. Riku reached to his side, pulling his phone out of his pocket, quickly sending a text to the brunette that was on his mind. Sora text him back a moment later, a smile twisting Riku's lips. He took his cup of coffee and walked across the living room towards his bedroom, calling over to Roxas, "I'm going to my room to talk to Sora! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Night, Riku!" Roxas called, Axel turning to look over the couch, waving at the silver-headed boy before he shut the door to his room and left the boys to their television.

Axel looked over at Roxas, the blonde sipping at his juice box and watching the television, the news broadcasting breaking stories about the fight between the Knights and Guards earlier. The intensity in his eyes almost worried Axel, the red-head reaching over and touching the boy's leg gently, causing Roxas to look up at him. "You okay?" he asked softly, the blonde grinning and nodding up at him.

"I'm fine, I was just interested to see whether or not they would tell us about the school…" he picked up the remote from the arm of the couch, changing the channel to cartoons instead, bright colors and canned laugher filling the darkened living room.

Axel took another drink from his cup then sat it to the side, saying with a smile, "I had a lot of fun today, before the fight happened."

Roxas looked up at him, nodding in agreement. "Me too! The arcade was really fun! And the froyo was so yummy!"

"We should do it again sometime." Axel said, Roxas nodding in agreement, his eyes flitting back towards the cartoon playing on the television. "I was thinking…maybe next time it could be just the two of us?"

A blush ignited across Roxas' cheeks, the blonde looking up at the older boy shyly. His heart was pounding, trying to absorb the words Axel had just spoken. "Just the two of us?"

Axel nodded, whispering, "As long as that's okay with you." He noticed the blush across Roxas' cheeks, searching the younger boy's eyes.

"You mean…" Roxas hesitated, searching for the right words. "You want to go out together, just us, like on a date?"

The older boy laughed softly, nodding. "Yes, like a date."

Roxas, blushing furiously, thought about this for a few long moments. Axel was asking him out on a date. Just the two of them. He wanted to be alone with Roxas, wanted to spend time with Roxas, wanted to take Roxas out on a date… He searched those intense green eyes, his voice breathless as he replied, "I would like that…"

Axel's eyes reflected his happiness, the older boy moving to take the younger boy's hand, squeezing his fingers gently. "Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

-x-x-x-

Roxas was so nervous he had barely been able to sleep. He had managed to choke down the cup of coffee Riku had brought him, frowning at the bitter taste before setting down the cup and returning to fussing over his hair. His room-mate watched him from the doorway, grinning like a fox. "So, it's an official date, right? You know what that entails, don't you?"

Roxas glanced over at his friend with worry, "Is it anything bad?"

Riku laughed, shaking his head, "You're so damn innocent, Roxas… What would you do if I wasn't around to protect you?"

The blonde scowled at him, saying, "Tell me! What do I need to know?"

"If this is a date, he's probably going to bring you a present. Chocolates, flowers, something like that… He'll probably want to buy dinner, and the movie tickets. It's okay if he wants to, but if he doesn't offer to make sure you don't make it seem like you are expecting him to. Especially not on the first date! He'll also probably…"

"How do you know all of this?!" Roxas said, looking over at Riku in exasperation, his hair a disheveled mess.

Riku chuckled, stepping forward and helping his friend style his hair, replying, "I'm older than you, I've dated around a bit…"

"Since when!" Roxas looked over at his friend with a pout. "We spend all of our time together…"

Riku laughed, shaking his head. "You're so naïve…"

A knock sounded at the door, Roxas quickly walking past Riku and reaching out to twist open the handle on the front door, looking up at Axel with a nervous smile. Sure enough the boy was holding flowers, offering the blonde the small bouquet with a wide grin. "I wasn't sure if you would like them or not, but I thought they were pretty…"

"No, I love flowers! Thank you…" Roxas turned towards the kitchen with a blush, Riku walking over to stand with Axel while the younger boy busied himself trying to find a vase.

The red-head smiled, looking over at the other boy. "Is this the part where you threaten to kill me if I make him cry?"

Riku looked up at Axel with a smile. "So you are beginning to understand our relationship a bit."

The red-head searched Riku's eyes, "I would never do anything to hurt Roxas, I promise."

Riku nodded, stepping over to the kitchen and taking the flowers from Roxas. "Give me those! I'll take care of this, now go out and have fun!"

The blonde let out an unsteady breath, looking from his roommate to Axel, swallowing down his nervousness and walking over to the other boy. Axel chuckled and took his hand, calling into the kitchen, "I'll have him home before midnight!"

Roxas could hear Riku laughing from the kitchen as they shut the door to the apartment behind them, the blonde smiling up at the boy holding his hand. "Where are we going?" he asked, climbing into the car beside Axel, the red-head looking over at him with a secretive smile.

"You'll see!"

-x-x-x-

They went to a small restaurant near the movie theatre that was famous for their savory and sweet crepes. First they had dinner crepes; Axel's was filled with steak, cheese, and potatoes, Roxas' was filled with shrimp and fried rice. For desert they had sweet crepes; Axel's filled with raspberries and blueberries mixed with vanilla ice cream, Roxas' filled with bananas and strawberries with chocolate ice cream. The younger boy had never had crepes, and insisted that they were the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. Axel watching him with a smile in his eyes, amazed at how easily the younger boy was awed. The blonde was quickly becoming accustomed to reaching out and taking the older boy's hand, Axel lacing their fingers together gently each time, Roxas looking up at him with a small blush. It was sweet, innocent, charming… Axel could barely keep himself in check. As they walked together to the theatre, Roxas spotted a couple of kittens on the sidewalk, the mother cat lying down to her little ones could nurse. Roxas was fascinated by the small little creatures, Axel watching him with soft eyes. Eventually he had to pull the younger boy away, the two walking together towards the theatre, Roxas chatting happily about how cute the kittens had been.

The movie was a couple hours long, Roxas sitting beside Axel and holding his hand, watching the screen with wide eyes. It was about a girl who was trapped in a mental institution and had to fight her way out through an alternate universe. Roxas really liked it. Axel could tell the boy was distracted though, and as they exited the theatre the blonde immediately looked back down the road towards the sidewalk where they had seen the kittens before. "Do you want to go back and see if they are still there?" Axel asked, Roxas looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Can we?" he asked shyly, Axel nodding and pulling the boy along, Roxas walking at his side with a broad grin. "You're so sweet! I'm sorry if it's annoying, I just love cute things like that…"

"Not at all," Axel replied, spotting the mother cat and her kittens again, lying beneath a bush nearby. "There they are, see?"

Roxas stepped forward, the mother cat looking up at him and purring, yawning and stretching, her kittens running around her playfully. Roxas knelt down, the kittens looking over at him curiously as they noticed his presence. The mother cat didn't have on a collar, but she and her kittens were too friendly to be a feral, the blonde looking around at the homes nearby. "Do you think she's a stray?"

Axel walked over to his side, kneeling down and looking at the mother cat. "I'd say so. This is a nice neighborhood, I'm sure the tenants have been setting out milk for her."

Roxas thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "I think you're right. She doesn't seem to be hungry or anything." He reached out towards her, the cat purring and sniffing his hand. "I guess she just doesn't have a real home…"

Axel watched the younger boy thoughtfully, then said, "Do you think we should take her home?"

Roxas looked over at him, saying softly, "No, Riku wouldn't like it…"

"Why? Does he not like cats?"

The blonde shook his head, smiling sadly. "It's not that. It's just…we would never be home enough to take care of her. Play with her, pet her, feed her…" He stood up, looking up into the night sky. "And besides, we would have to bring all of her kittens too!" Axel stood up beside him, watching him quietly as he added, "No, we couldn't take care of them all…"

Axel reached over and took his hand, pulling him away gently. "There's a park down the street. It looks really pretty at night, there are lights in all the trees. Do you want to go see?"

Roxas nodded, smiling up at him. They walked together, hand in hand, rounding the corner of the street and walking across the road to the park, Roxas looking up at the arching gate overhead as they walked underneath. "This place is amazing…"

Small lights were scattered throughout the trees, giving off the illusion of thousands of fireflies sleeping in the leaves and branches surrounding them. Axel stepped forward, Roxas following beside him, his heart echoing in his ears. It was magical, eloquent, simply breathtaking… They walked into the heart of the park, a soft wind rustling through the leaves of the trees surrounding him. Axel turned to face Roxas, the blonde looking up at him curiously, the red-head searching his eyes and lifting a hand to his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, feeling the heat beneath his fingers as a fierce blush crossed Roxas' cheeks.

The blonde hesitated, thinking about Axel's request, wondering what it would feel like, what it would taste like… He had to admit the thought of kissing Axel was appealing to him, his azure eyes searching Axel's cat-green, his breath hitching as he whispered, "I've only ever kissed once before…"

Axel chuckled softly, whispering as he stroked his thumb against Roxas' cheek, "That's alright…"

Roxas searched the older boy's eyes, then nodded and allowed Axel to take a step closer, the older boy tilting his chin up and dipping down to gently press their lips together. A fiery shock passed through him, akin to the feeling he experienced when he used his lightning, the boy looking up at Axel with worry in his eyes. Had he accidentally shocked him?

Axel was looking down at Roxas with identical worry. _What was that? Did I accidentally burn him?_ But then, when seeing that the younger boy was alright, Axel breathed out a small sigh of relief and leaned in again, kissing Roxas once more. The kiss was a bit longer, a bit more forceful, but still very gentle in nature. When he pulled away the second time Roxas was watching him with shining eyes, Axel chuckling softly and peering down at him. "Are you alright?"

Roxas nodded, looking away and reaching up to press his fingers to his lips, his skin feeling as if it were about to catch on fire. He hesitated for a moment, then looked up at Axel, saying softly, "You're a much better kisser than Riku…"

"You've kissed Riku?" Axel asked, curiosity evident in his tone.

Roxas laughed, saying, "It was only once, when we were in middle school. For the longest time we thought we were going to fall in love, but instead we became the best of friends…" He laughed, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at Axel. "I really like you, Ax. I'm glad you asked me out on a date."

The older boy chuckled, nodding, "Me too, Rox…" He reached over, taking one of the younger boy's hands from behind his back and intertwining their fingers, Roxas looking away shyly as a blush burned fiercely across his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Young love is in the air. But so hangs the ominous presence of the storm that is brewing between the Knights and the Guards…<p>

As they grow closer, the fighting grows worse, and soon they will be torn apart…

Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:


	6. Ch 06: Confessions and Chocolate

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Confessions and Chocolate<p>

Axel walked Roxas to the door, the blonde turning back to look up at him with a smile. "I had a really good time tonight…"

The red-head nodded, smiling back at the boy, "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime." He reached up, cupping the younger boy's cheek, Roxas blushing and searching his eyes.

"Do you really want to?"

Axel blinked at the other boy's question, noticing the concern in his blue eyes. "Of course I want to, Rox. Do you?"

The blonde hesitated then nodded, reaching out and touching Axel's chest, clenching the older boy's shirt in his hands. "Yes, I want to…" His chest twisted as the red-head dipped forward and kissed him softly, making a soft sound when he pulled away.

"Well alright then," Axel said with a smile, "Can I take you out again next Saturday?"

Roxas nodded, searching the other boy's eyes. Axel made him feel so different. The emotions churning inside of him were unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He wanted to be with the other boy, wanted to hold his hand, and spend time with him, and kiss him… Blushing, he stepped towards the older boy, tilting his head up and giving Axel a look that had the older boy chuckling in amusement. Roxas pouted slightly, until the older boy leaned in and kissed him again, Roxas sighing against his lips contentedly. "I think that's my new favorite feeling…" he whispered softly, almost to himself, blushing when he realized he had said it aloud.

"Mine too," Axel said softly, stroking his fingertips across Roxas' cheek. He reached down, pulling his phone from his pocket, and sighed. "It's almost midnight. You'd better go inside so Riku doesn't worry."

Roxas nodded, smiling happily. "Okay, I'll text you tomorrow when I wake up!"

Axel nodded, watching as Roxas turned towards the door and unlocked it, opening it quietly and letting himself inside. He looked back at the red-headed boy before he closed the door, saying softly, "Goodnight, Ax…"

Bright green eyes watched him affectionately, the other boy whispering in return, "Goodnight, Rox…"

-x-x-x-

Riku grinned over his cup of coffee, Roxas blushing furiously under his roommate's gaze. "So, how many times did he kiss you last night?"

"I lost count…" Roxas said, poking at his eggs with his fork absently. "I really liked it, Riku. It wasn't like he was pressuring me…"

The older boy laughed softly, "I know Roxas. I don't think Axel would ever hurt you. It's just…" he sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his long silver hair. "You're so lucky. I'd give anything to be able to kiss Sora."

Roxas watched Riku for a long moment then said, "You have a car, why don't you go see him?"

"I can't…" Riku whispered, sipping at his coffee. "Skye might call…"

As if on cue both of the boys felt an unmistakable sensation sweep through him, Riku putting down his coffee and Roxas setting down his fork, the boys stripping out of their pajamas and donning their masks. They turned to one another, clasping one another's shoulders in the living room, feeling the air shift around them until they were looking out over the roofs of the city, Spectre taking a step back and searching for their friends.

He felt an attacking coming from behind them, throwing up a wall of ooze just in time to deflect a beam of yellow light, Pixie flying overhead, looking down at the two new arrivals. "Over here! I found some more!"

Raven was running across the rooftop, firing violet arrows up at her, the girl weaving back and forth in the air to avoid the projectiles. Spectre ran forward as well, fog following him as he ran, the blue-black mist rising several feet above his head to cloak him and Raven in shadows. Pixie immediately began firing bolts into the darkness, her eyes searching for signs of movement below.

Steel Fist was there a moment later, Blaze at her heels. "Is it the boys again?" he asked, Steel nodding and flexing her muscles, the orbs beneath her skin glowing with power.

"You know what to do," she said, giving the Knight a look before she ran into the darkness, her skin glowing with the force of her infusions.

Blaze nodded to her, flaring out his aura so that his fire lapped at the ooze nearby, pushing back the fog slowly. Spectre felt the sting of the boy's powers pushing against his own, turning towards the Knight with a glare. He summoned a bolt of lightning and sent it flying at his chest, the boy lifting a wall of flames around himself at the last second and deflecting the attack. He ran across the roof in the direction the bolt had come from, spotting Spectre lying in wait in the shadows, the boy punching through the air. Spectre lifted his arms defensively, blocking the attack with a grunt, Blaze pushing him backwards towards the edge of the roof.

Raven was busy with Pixie and Steel Fist, unable to reach Spectre, the braided Guard calling over to him, "Spectre! Stop holding back!"

The blue-haired boy grit his teeth, letting out a breath and unleashing his powers, red lightning creating dozens of strands of barbed wire and latching onto the Knight before him, Blaze recoiling in pain, fighting back against the red energy assaulting him. Spectre stepped forward, pushing the Knight back even further, adding his ooze into the mix. Each time a barbed wire managed to latch onto the other boy it stuck, black ooze spreading across the red and gold suit, slowly encasing it in darkness. It slowed the Knight's movements to a crawl, until eventually he could barely move at all, Spectre looking over at him with anger in his eyes.

Steel called over to her fellow Knight, "Come on, Valiant Blaze. I know you can do better than that! Don't let him get the upper hand!"

The Knight chuckled, shaking his head, fire beginning to lap up through his suit and against his skin, slowly melting away the ooze wrapped around him. He eventually began to break free, Spectre taking a step back, amazed that he and the other boy were so evenly matched. He'd never gone up against anyone like Blaze before… Katt and Venom appeared, jumping over from a nearby rooftop. Candy and Sugar were fighting with Shimmering Rain nearby, the girls shouting insults back and forth and firing attacks at one another. Katt and Steel were instantly at one another's throats, Venom going to Raven's side, the two boys pushing back the alien hovering overhead. It didn't deter her for long though, the blonde girl reaching out with both hands and forming a giant bubble of light, casting it down across the rooftop, shocking the nearby Guards with white hot light. Raven and Spectre, their powers that of darkness, took most of the attack, the light seeking them out and shocking them, leaving pins and needles in their muscles when the boys tried to get to their feet. Venom stood before Raven protectively, and Katt recovered almost instantly, but Spectre stayed down. His breathing was ragged, his mind searing with the pain from Pixie's attack, Blaze taking a few steps towards him, his fire flickering around him. He could tell the boy was hurting, looking down at him with curious eyes. The Guard was so strong; he didn't think he'd ever have so much trouble dealing with an opponent. But it seemed Spectre was one of a kind…

The boy recovered a few moments later, pushing himself up off of the roof to stand before the Knight on wobbly legs. He pulled his powers back to him, coating the rooftop in darkness once more, turning his attention from Blaze to Pixie, red lighting dancing across his skin. He moved before Blaze could stop him, racing forward and leaping into the air, casting a barbed orb of energy at the alien, the girl screaming and shielding her face from the attack. It hit her in her chest, sending her flying backwards into a nearby building, throwing her so hard and fast that she flew out a window on the other side and crashed into yet another building, Steel instantly screaming for Sugar to go to the wounded girl. Raven had recovered as well, the Guard stepping forward to help Venom subdue Steel, the girl growling angrily as she looked between the two approaching enemies. Spectre turned back from watching Pixie fall just in time to block an attack from Blaze, dodging the fire that was thrown at him and lashing out at the other boy, taking punches to the shoulder and side while he dealt out punishment of his own.

The battle was over nearly as quickly as it began, Skye calling back the Guards in a full retreat. It seemed that Rain and Tarot had gotten hurt pretty badly. The boys met with their fellow Guards in the back alley of a tall abandoned building, Skye watching Tarot as she healed herself and her small companion, Venom mixing together a few concoctions to help the seamstress rebuild the muscles and flesh that had been torn away by vicious attacks from Steel, Pixie, and Blaze. "That boy…" Skye said softly, his eyes flickering. He thought to himself a moment, then turned to Spectre. "I can sense that when you go up against him you are evenly matched for the most part. I want you to make it your priority at the beginning of every battle to seek him out and stop him from doing whatever it is that he intends to do. Can you handle that?"

Spectre nodded, clenching his fists at his sides. "It would be my pleasure."

Skye nodded to his fellow Guard, smiling between him and Raven. "You two are doing very well. You have my gratitude."

They parted ways, leaving the girls to heal and Skye to plan their next move. When they returned to their apartment they were as exhausted as they had been the night before, removing their masks and slopping down beside one another on the couch, not bothering to get dressed. Riku looked over at Roxas, the blonde boy pulling a blanket around his shoulders and blinking over at his friend sleepily. "What were we talking about before?" Roxas asked, yawning as he did so.

"I can't remember now. But it was something good…"

Roxas nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah…" Riku curled up on the other end of the couch, pulling a pillow against his chest, resting his head against the arm of the sofa. The TV played softly nearby, showing clips of the battle that had happened just moments before, helicopters and news crews gathering around the scene. He felt like he should be with someone, be protecting someone, holding someone… But he was too tired to remember anything more. He closed his eyes, fading into a restless sleep, Roxas at his side.

-x-x-x-

Two weeks passed, and Axel and Roxas had been out on two more dates. The boys really liked one another, and had shyly begun to hold hands at school and in the hallways, their friends commenting in a teasing manner. "So, when are you guys going to make it official?" Demyx asked, his red-headed friend looking over at him from across the lunchroom table, sighing and shaking his head as he smiled.

"I'm not about to rush things," Axel said, looking over to see Roxas and Riku approaching, Sora pressed to Riku's side, the boy looking up at the silver-headed boy with admiration. "I'm finally happy, Dem. I don't want to ruin this…"

Demyx leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and looking over at Larxene, the girl grinning over at him. "Let the boy do what he wants. It's his relationship, after all."

"Or lack thereof." Marluxia said softly, chuckling when Axel looked over at him with a glare. The older boy lifted his hands defensively, his rosy hair brushing his cheeks as he shook his head. "Don't mind me; I'm just talking to myself again…"

Axel smiled at his friends, looking over at Roxas as the blonde sat down beside him, taking Axel's hand and holding it gently in his lap. Riku and Sora sat down adjacent to them, the brunette wrapping his arm around Riku's, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder. "So I heard the school's reconstruction should be done soon! It only added a week onto their schedule!"

"That's great news," Demyx said, looking over at the bubbly brunette, "Did they say anything about the damage to the rose garden?"

Sora shook his head, Riku and Roxas exchanging a glance, the silver-headed boy saying, "Well, we've walked by a few times since the fight occurred. The dome was cracked, and a few glass panels fell in on the garden, but as far as we know the roses are fine. It crushed one or two of the arrangements, but it's salvageable."

"Oh, well that's great then!" Sora said, squeezing Riku's arm and smiling up at him happily. "I'm so glad that everything's going to be okay!"

The older boy blushed lightly, smiling down at the younger boy. "I could take you by sometime to see it, if you wanted…"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed happily, beaming up at the other boy.

Axel smiled, watching their interaction for a moment before looking down at Roxas. The blonde was eating an orange, licking his fingers after each bite, looking up at Axel innocently as he did so. A wave of heat washed through the older boy, the red-head turning away and fighting to keep his body from reacting. He couldn't burst into flames right now… He couldn't risk burning Roxas, or revealing himself as a Knight, or freaking out his friends and the boy he cared about… He took several deep breaths to calm himself, feeling his powers settle back down inside his core.

Roxas took another bite of his orange and looked over at his room-mate. They had been taking the night before about him and Sora, but the silver-haired boy had yet to talk to the brunette about anything from what the blonde could tell. The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, students getting up from their seats and beginning to wander back to their classrooms, the hallways filled with pleasant chatter. Larxene and Marluxia stood up, Demyx following after them, waving over his shoulder at his friends as he called, "See you guys after school!"

"Bye, Dem!" Axel called, waving back at his friend, the dirty-blonde disappearing into the throng of students filing out of the lunchroom. He looked down at Roxas to see the boy was chewing his last piece of orange, watching Riku and Sora thoughtfully. He smiled knowingly, tugging at Roxas' hand and pulling him away from the table, the blonde looking over at him curiously. "Come on, I'll walk you to class…"

Roxas nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Riku. The boy was smiling down at Sora, the brunette still pressed against his side, their arms linked together. _They make such a cute couple_…

Riku hesitated, trying to find the words to tell the younger boy how he felt. He could tell Sora liked him, but admitting to the younger boy that he liked him too, well… It was proving to be more difficult that he had thought it would be. Roxas had talked to him about it, advised that he should be honest and patient, and see how Sora reacted. He could do this… If Roxas could be with the boy he liked, then he could do this too…

"Sora…" he said softly, the brunette looking up at him with deep blue eyes, a smile twisting his lips, "There's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Sora asked, pulling away from the older boy and searching his eyes.

Riku reached over and took the younger boy's hand, Sora blinking and looking down at their interlaced fingers, then looking up at the other boy with a blush. Riku smiled, squeezing his hand gently, "I wanted to know if you would maybe…like to go out on a date with me this weekend."

Sora seemed startled for a moment, the gasped and clasped his hands around Riku's, saying excitedly, "Really? You want to go on a date with me?"

Riku nodded, saying with a soft laugh, "Of course I do, Sora. I always want to spend time with you."

The brunette's eyes shimmered, his heart drumming loudly in his chest. His crush was asking him out on a date? What could be better than that… He smiled, burying his face against the older boy's shoulder, squeezing his hand and arm tightly. "I'd really like that, Riku. I'd like that so much…"

-x-x-x-

Sora looked around the aquarium in wonder, gasping and pointing at the jellyfish swimming overhead. Riku followed after him with an unmistakable smile across his lips. He was having so much fun just being with the other boy. This was the best night he'd had in a long time. They were walking through a tunnel that wove across the bottom of the giant tank in the middle of the aquarium, hundreds of different fish swimming all around them. Sora kept pointing and gasping, Riku watching him with a soft smile. Suddenly the brunette ran back over to his side, taking his hand, pulling him along and motioning towards the other side of the tank. "Look! There are sea turtles!"

Riku intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb gently across the younger boy's palm. Sora blushed, looking up at him, searching Riku's eyes. The silver-haired boy looked up at the turtles swimming by, then noticed a lionfish, pointing it out to Sora. The brunette gasped excitedly and reached out, pressing a hand against the glass. Everything was so perfect… And Riku knew no matter how hard he wanted it to, it wouldn't last.

-x-x-x-

Roxas looked down at the counter again, his eyes wide as he looked at all the different types of chocolates laid out behind the glass. Axel had already ordered several things he thought the boy would like, but he insisted that Roxas pick out a few on his own. "You'll never know unless you try!" the red-head had said at the blonde's worried look. "Trust me, anything you don't like I'll end up eating anyway."

The younger boy's eyes flit back and forth across a display of truffles, looking up and saying to the girl behind the counter. "I want one of those…and one of those." He pointed to two of the truffles, then looked over at the other display nearby. "And two of those."

The girl gathered together the requested chocolates, Roxas walking over to Axel's side, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. The older boy stopped him, shaking his head and saying with a smile, "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, worried that the older boy was spending too much on him. He'd paid for each of their date nights over the past few weeks, and Roxas hadn't had to pay for anything at all… "I don't care to buy it, you know…"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you pay for things on date night?" the red-head chided, taking the boxes of chocolates from the girl behind the counter and giving her his card, Roxas looking over at him with a furious blush. _Boyfriend…?_ The older boy nodded his thanks to the girl when she handed him back his card, taking the two boxes and turning towards the door, Roxas following at his side. His heart was fluttering excitedly as they got into the car, Axel looking over at him expectantly, but Roxas was too stunned to move. "You okay, Rox?"

"You said you were my boyfriend…" the younger boy murmured softly, a blush igniting across Axel's skin when he realized the boy was right, the red-head laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't thinking…"

Roxas watched the older boy for a moment, then reached out his hand, pressing it against the other boy's leg. "I…I think I would like that."

Axel looked over at him, surprise evident in his eyes. "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Without letting himself overthink anything, the blonde boy nodded, smiling up at Axel. "You make me happy, and I love spending time with you. Isn't that what it means to be boyfriends?"

Axel laughed at the younger boy's innocence, pressing his hand over the other boy's, squeezing his fingers gently. "Alright then, Roxas. Would you be my boyfriend?"

The blonde nodded, grinning happily. The older boy chuckled, leaning over and giving the younger boy a gentle kiss, Roxas sighing softly against his lips. They held one another's gaze for a moment, then Axel reached over and helped the younger boy with his belt, turning on the engine and driving them to the park they had visited before. It was dark enough that the trees were lit up again, the two boys walking from the nearby parking lot into the park, holding hands and walking together side-by-side. They settled down in the soft grass near the base of a large tree, a nearby lamp-post illuminating the area.

Axel reached over and handed Roxas one of the boxes of chocolates, saying, "I hope you like them…"

Roxas pulled the box onto his lap, untying the elaborate ribbon and lifting off the top of the box, looking down at the chocolates with shining eyes. He couldn't remember which ones were which, but somehow it made things more exciting that way. He picked up a truffle, lifting it to his lips and biting into it, savoring the rich decadent chocolate concealing a sweet cherry filling. Axel watched him with a soft look in his eyes, Roxas lifting his head up and reaching out, offering the other half of the truffle to the older boy. "Here! Try it, it's delicious…"

Axel leaned forward, opening his mouth and taking the truffle gently from Roxas' fingertips, the blonde blushing furiously at the feeling of the older boy's lips against his fingers. Axel chewed slowly, searching Roxas' eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss the smaller boy… He moved forward, picking up another piece of chocolate from the box and lifting it to Roxas' mouth, the blonde hesitating a moment then taking a bite, careful not to bite into the red-head's fingers as he did so. He chewed slowly, enjoying the smooth caramel mixed with sea-salt, looking up at Axel with a blush. Why was everything suddenly more erotic? Was it simply because they had changed their title from friends to boyfriends? Was that little change such a huge step?

Axel popped the other half of the caramel into his mouth, making a soft sound and nodding his head. "I like that one. It's very sweet."

Roxas giggled, reaching into the box and picking up a heart-shaped piece of chocolate, biting his lip for a moment and looking up at Axel. The red-head was watching him quietly, as if waiting to see what he might do next. Roxas gathered his courage, then put the chocolate part-way into his mouth, leaning forward and offering it to the other boy. Axel seemed surprised, but pleasantly so, leaning forward and meeting the younger boy's lips, taking a bite of the chocolate, brushing their lips together as he did so. Each chewed their half of the rich dark chocolate, searching one another's eyes, then Axel dipped forward, capturing the younger boy's lips without warning. Roxas gasped, reaching up and clutching at the boy's shirt, Axel kissing him deeper than before, the blonde making a soft sound of want against his lips. He'd never felt anything like this before. What was that feeling inside of him, that fire that Axel had awakened, than unquenchable hunger, that hint of desire… They kissed again, Roxas' head spinning, closing his eyes and allowing the older boy to move against him at will.

Eventually Axel had to pull away, looking down to notice his elevated body heat was quickly melting the chocolates, pushing himself away from Roxas and quickly covering the box with its top. He then turned once again towards Roxas, the younger boy searching his eyes, panting softly. Roxas seemed more than willing to continue…

A chill swept through the older boy, chilling his heated thoughts and putting his senses on high alert. Roxas was looking around too, as if he had heard something. An explosion echoed from the inner city, a car alarm going off in the distance. Axel gathered their chocolates quickly, taking Roxas' hand and helping him to his feet. The blonde looked up at him worriedly, but Axel gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. But I think we should head back, just to be safe."

Roxas nodded, following after the older boy, his heart pounding. He heard Skye's call, but he couldn't answer. How would he explain himself to Axel?

Axel was in a similar state, his heart resonating with energy, hearing Black Lightning calling out for the Knights to join him in battle. They were just going to have to wait. He was not going to leave Roxas.

The climbed into the car, buckling their seatbelts and reaching over to clasp hands, the younger boy squeezing Axel's fingertips gently. They pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive back towards Roxas' apartment, several people standing in the streets pointing up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming overhead, swirling with lightning and rain. Axel turned on his windshield wipers, looking up at the sky with disdain. They had been having such a good night, and the Guards had to go and ruin it. Like they always did… He was quickly beginning to despise them.

Roxas held Axel's hand gently, but his thoughts were anything but easy. How could this happen again? Why was it every time he wanted to be alone with Axel something ended up happening that tore them apart? He clenched his fist at his side, looking out into the darkness, searching for any signs of his companions. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, Riku texting him with instructions on where to meet up. He didn't answer the messages, he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave and go fight. He didn't want any of this anymore. He just wanted to be with Axel…

A large chuck of concrete fell down from the building next to them, slamming into the pavement directly in front of Axel's car, the red-head having no time to dodge it, slamming into in head-on. The force of the sudden stop had Roxas jerking forward, his seatbelt pulling him back against his seat, the sheer force knocking the breath out of him. Somehow he had managed to hit his head on the side of the window, his head bleeding profusely. Axel grit his teeth, his arm burning from where he had tried to jerk the steering wheel to the side, looking over at the blonde beside him with worry. "Rox, are you alright?" His eyes went wide when he noticed the younger boy was bleeding, the older boy unfastening his seatbelt and leaning over to inspect the wound, his heart clenching with worry. "Rox, talk to me. Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded dizzily, saying hoarsely, "I'm alright, Ax…"

The red-head moved to get out of the car, walking around the backside of the vehicle and pulling Roxas' door open, helping the boy out of his seatbelt and lifting his head to get a better look at his forehead. "You're losing a lot of blood…" He looked up at the ominous storm overhead, the rain really beginning to pour now that the fight had truly started. He fought his inner calling, knowing he needed to go help the Knights, but unable to leave Roxas' side. He couldn't, especially not now. Roxas was bleeding for heaven's sake! But then a thought occurred to him. He had told Roxas about Naminé and Kairi. If he could find Naminé, maybe she would heal Roxas for him… He cupped the boy's face in his hands, searching his eyes tenderly. "I'm going to go get help. You stay here, okay? I'll be back for you."

Roxas nodded, blinking up at the other boy. He didn't like the idea of Axel running around by himself in all of this mess, but he was injured, and if the other boy thought he could help… "Be careful, Ax…" he said, searching the other boy's eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise…" Axel replied, dipping in and giving the boy a gentle kiss. He lingered for a moment, then turned and ran past the car and into the darkened alleyway, his eyes burning with fire the minute he knew he was out of sight. He was going to make the Guards pay for hurting his sweet boyfriend. He was going to kill them, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

* * *

><p>The upcoming battle will change everything for Roxas. Nothing will ever be the same again.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:


	7. Ch 07: Under the Mask

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Roxas - Spectre  
>Riku - Raven<br>Zexion - Venom  
>Paine - Katt<br>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain  
>Lulu - Tarot<br>Cloud - White Skye

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Under the Mask<p>

Roxas sat in the car, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He'd never been in a car-wreck before, and his heart was still pounding minutes after Axel had disappeared. His soul was singing with the call of battle, the blonde wincing as he pushed himself up to his feet and got out of the car, the rain drenching his clothes. He turned, walking down an alleyway behind the car, opposite of the way Axel had gone. He stripped down, hiding his clothes in a small alcove, wrapping his mask around his eyes and feeling his suit stretching out across his body. The blood dripping from his forehead was sticky beneath his mask, the boy shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. He wanted this battle to be over already so he and Axel could get somewhere safe. The thought of the other boy out there alone in the darkness… It boiled Roxas' blood to the point of mindless fury. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to make the Knights pay…

He jumped up between the two buildings, ascending up from the alleyway and scanning the rooftops for Raven. He found his friend easily, but something was wrong. He was limping badly, his arm pulled against his chest in pain. Spectre raced to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder as Raven looked up at him. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, we got into a car crash on the way back…"

Raven's eyes widened a bit, noticing the blood dripping down his friend's face beside his eyes. "Spectre, you're bleeding…"

"I know," the blue-haired boy replied, looking over his friend's wounds. "What happened to you? Who are you fighting?"

Candy and Sugar appeared a moment later, the magenta-haired twin stepping forward with anger in her eyes, wielding a massive hammer-like lollypop. "I told you not to touch my sister…"

Raven glanced over at Spectre, saying softly, "Skye told us to try and subdue Sugar so that she couldn't heal anyone during this battle. Needless to say, things are a bit intense here." He met his companion's eyes, saying worriedly, "I've never been told to try and hurt the healer before, but Skye said…"

Candy raced forward, Spectre moving between the angry alien and his friend, lightning sparking across his skin. The girl didn't stop though, racing forward and slamming her candy hammer into the rooftop just beside the Guard's legs, Spectre quickly pulling Raven to the side and lifting a wall of shadows to protect them. He looked over Raven's wounds, asking worriedly, "Where is Tarot? Can we get to her?"

Raven shook his head, his white braid tinged red with blood. "I don't know. Candy hit me with something earlier, I can't sense anything, it's like I'm numb…"

Spectre nodded, patting his friend's shoulder. "You take cover. I'll deal with the twins."

Raven looked over at him gratefully, melding into the shadows and disappearing off of the rooftop. Spectre in turn turned back towards the twins, lifting his arms and spreading dark fog out across the rooftop, sending his lightning with it, filling the air with red electricity. When it reached the Knights Candy pulled back, dropping to one knee and coughing harshly, Sugar racing to her side. She covered her mouth, coughing as well, trying not to breathe in the electricity in the air. The blonde looked over at him with tears in her eyes, trying to pull her sister back at Spectre approached, trembling as the lightning attacked her internally. Then suddenly her eyes went wide, turning to look over her shoulder, Blaze jumping across the rooftops to land at her side. The boy seemed different than before, his flames lapping viciously at the air, singeing the tips of Spectre's hair with their force. He looked as if he wanted to talk to Sugar about something, but instead turned to face Spectre, taking a step forward and creating flaming throwing stars in either of his hands. "Withdraw." The older boy said, stepping closer and lifting his arms to attack. "I am not in the mood to play with you today."

Spectre grit his teeth angrily, his lightning zapping through the air sporadically, growing with his anger. Did Blaze think this was some kind of joke? Innocent people everywhere were in danger, some could be hurting, some could be worse off that he and Axel had been… He raced forward, creating daggers of lightning, slamming into Blaze full-force and wincing as fire erupted around him. Surprisingly it stung, but didn't actually burn him. Was he somehow immune to the other boy's powers? He pushed Blaze back, slicing across the boy's chest with his daggers, leaving deep gashes in the other boy's suit. The Knight looked over his shoulder, shouting at his companions, "Get out of here! Go find the others!"

Sugar pulled Candy away from the fight, her and her sister disappearing into the torrential rain. Spectre pushed Blaze back again once the boy turned to face him, the fiery Knight's eyes burning with rage. He erupted into flames, becoming a human torch, reaching out and flinging waves of fire at the Guard before him, Spectre trying to dodge his attacks but failing miserably. He was thrown backwards, the Knight quickly moving to his side, holding a fiery throwing star at his throat, his eyes dark as he looked down at the younger boy. Spectre glared up at him, searching his eyes. His head was spinning; he'd already lost a lot of blood. He didn't have time to hold back…

He reached out with his powers and latched onto the fiery Knight with thick cords of tar, latching them on faster that Blaze could burn them off. It distracted the older boy long enough that Spectre could scramble away from him, the boy reaching up and wiping his forehead, blood coating his glove. He hesitated, and then pulled his glove off completely, tossing it to the side and wiping his forehead again, looking down at the blood staining his fingers. A darkness washed over him, turning the blood smeared across his hands into a pitch black acid, lighting wrapping around his fingers and biting into his skin, using his blood as fuel. The blood-stained barbs reached out and latched onto Blaze, cutting straight through his armor and into the flesh beneath, the boy screaming in pain and struggling against the lightning binding him. His fire lashed out, burning against Spectre's exposed skin, but somehow the burn was little more than an intense heat. It failed to do any real damage. He found this curious, but didn't take the time to really dwell on the fact. He was just grateful that he wasn't going to be the one getting killed.

He stepped forward, trying to calm his racing heart. It had come to this. Blaze was too much of a threat, too strong. He had to be eliminated from the Knight's ranks. The older boy was already losing consciousness, Spectre's barbs cutting into him so deep that blood was literally pouring from his wounds, spreading out beneath his feet in a large crimson puddle. He looked up at Spectre with burning eyes, growling in the back of his throat, "It can't end like this…"

Spectre watched him, crossing his arms over his chest. "It can, and it will."

The Knight shook his head, effectively digging the barbed lightning wrapped around his neck deeper into his throat. He gasped for air, his eyes going dark, whispering softly, "But there's someone I have to protect…"

Spectre felt his heart clench, and as Blaze lost consciousness he allowed his binds to go slack, the Knight falling to the ground, his head cracking against the concrete loudly. He continued to bleed out, Spectre kneeling down beside him. He'd never killed anyone before. He wondered what Blaze had been like, outside of the battlefield…

He reached down, untying the mask from around the boy's eyes, watching silently as his golden hair faded into a richer color, his suit slowly fading away. Spectre knelt there, holding the Knight's mask in his hands, watching with slight fascination and then horror as the boy's hair turned red, and his body became recognizable. "A-Axel?!" He pitched forward, pulling back his ooze and barbs and lightning as quickly as he could, reaching out and pressing his ungloved hand against the older boy's side, his eyes quickly forming tears. "Oh god…oh god, no…" He looked around desperately, there had to be something he could do. The boy was still breathing for now; maybe he could still be saved…

He reached out with his powers, searching for someone, anyone close. He instantly felt Candy and Sugar, the girls hiding nearby while they tried to recover from breathing in Spectre's red lightning. He wrapped his ooze around himself, moving through the shadows and quickly finding the two girls, appearing out of the darkness and stepping towards them threateningly. He didn't have time to argue with them, he had to get Sugar to Axel before it was too late… He reached out and grabbed the blonde girl from behind, Sugar squealing and kicking to try and get free. Candy turned and reached out for her sister, but Roxas sent a bolt of lightning at her, driving the girl back. As Sugar screamed for her sister Spectre enveloped them in shadows, moving back to where he had left Axel, releasing the girl as soon as they were free of the darkness. She turned to look at him with wide eyes, holding up her hands, trembling as she backed away from him. "P-Please, I don't want to fight…"

"I don't want you to fight; I want you to heal him." Spectre said, pointing across the rooftop towards Axel, Sugar instantly recognizing the boy and racing to his side. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, tears forming in her eyes. Spectre walked over to her, watching as she summoned light and reached out to touch Axel's chest, willing the boy's skin to stitch itself back together. He knelt down across from her, looking down at the boy between them, trying to hold back his tears. All this time he had been fighting Axel… He shook his head, lifting himself back up and pacing around the rooftop, turning back towards Sugar as asking shakily, "Is he going to make it?"

The blonde girl looked up at him, saying hesitantly, "He's very weak, and he's lost way too much blood, but if I can get him to stop bleeding…"

"Please, I'll do anything," Spectre said to her, feeling so utterly helpless he couldn't stand it, "If there's anything I can do to help save him…"

The girl seemed stunned at his words, but nodded, looking around at the blood surrounding them. She thought to herself for a moment, and then asked warily, "You can contort blood?"

Spectre nodded, replying, "I can bend it in a way…"

"Try to push some of it back into his body…" Her blue eyes looked down at her friend. "I know the blood will be dirty, but dirty blood is better than no blood at all. I can heal him through any possible contamination or infection…"

Spectre nodded, focusing his powers and reaching out with his lightning, binding it to the blood covering the rooftop and slowly guiding it back into Axel's body. The two worked together, and slowly the boy's color began to return, his breathing becoming more normal, Sugar looking up at Spectre with relief. The blue-haired Guard was shaking slightly, terrified by what he had almost done, the girl watching him with concern.

"Spectre…why did you want to save him?"

The boy shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks behind his mask. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He just had to run. He had to get away. He turned and fled, leaving the bloody battle site far behind him, racing back to the alleyway where he had left his clothes. He couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't… He pulled off his mask, slumping down against the cold wet ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Then he realized he held his mask, and another mask. He'd taken Blaze's mask accidentally, he'd never put it down once he'd taken it off of the older boy. He sniffed, brushing his fingertips across the smooth, shimmering fabric. Axel. His Axel. Axel was Blaze. Oh god, what had he done? Where could he go from here? He couldn't fight against the other boy; he cared about him too much. He wouldn't dare risk hurting the other boy now that he knew… It would be like fighting against Riku! He couldn't even fathom it…

He pushed himself up from the ground, tying his mask back around his upper arm, then tying Axel's mask around his ankle. He dressed silently, limping over to the car, reaching up and pressing his palm to his forehead, staggering against the frame of the car and blinking to try and clear his blurry vision. Then suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to see Axel walking towards him, a blonde girl at his side. Roxas' eyes went wide, looking between Naminé and Axel, the red-head reaching over and pressing his hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you…"

Roxas shook his head, tears once again beginning to pour down his cheeks. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay!"

Axel watched the smaller boy with concern, reaching out and wrapping his arms around him comfortingly, "Hey, it's alright Rox. I brought Naminé with me, she can heal you…"

Roxas pulled away, shaking his head. "I don't want her to heal me! I want regular doctors at a regular hospital! I don't want anything to do with the Knights and Guards at all!"

Naminé pulled her hands back from where she had reached out to Roxas, the boy's words stinging her heart. She looked up at Axel worriedly, saying softly, "That doesn't sound like the Roxas I met before…"

"You don't know me! You know nothing about me!" He pushed away from the blonde girl and the boy watching him, tears dripping down his face, mingling with the rain. "I hate this… I hate it so much…"

Axel walked over slowly, reaching out and trying to take Roxas' hand. "Rox… I'm sorry; I just met her on the way to the hospital. I thought she could…"

Roxas pulled back his hand, shaking his head. "I just want to go home! Just take me home, please…"

Naminé smiled over at her friend sadly, and then nodded her head. "I think you should do what he says, Axel. I'm going to go find Kairi."

The red-head nodded, confused as to his boyfriend's behavior, but allowing the blonde girl to walk off into the darkness with nothing further said. He hesitated, longing to reach out for the wounded boy before him, but eventually sighed and walked around to his side of the car, trying to start the engine. It took a few minutes but he managed to start the car, peeking his head over the top of the car and gently calling for Roxas. The blonde boy, still crying, managed to pull himself into the car and buckle his seatbelt, Axel watching him worriedly. He knew Roxas had hit his head pretty hard against the window. Was that what was making him act this way? Was he in shock? "Rox, I know you want me to take you home, but I really think we should go to the ER. Is that okay?"

The blonde boy nodded, his head dizzy, sobs wracking his shoulders. Axel watched him with worry, but then carefully maneuvered them out of the debris covered street and onto a main road, slowly making their way towards a hospital.

-x-x-x-

Weeks passed slowly by, and Roxas distanced himself from Axel. When the red-headed senior had asked him about it, Roxas had just said that he thought they were taking things too fast, and he needed some time to think. The older boy had been heartbroken at this, but agreed to give the younger boy some space. They still text now and then, but rarely hung out together anymore.

Riku was too preoccupied with Sora to really notice Roxas' social life, or lack thereof. He and the brunette were closer than they had ever been before, Sora staying over some nights, spending his time cuddled up with Riku on the couch. Roxas locked himself in his room, too sick with grief to watch the happy couple. He wanted that. He wanted to be with Axel. He missed the other boy so much it felt as if he were breaking. Each day that went by hurt him a bit more, like a knife slowly inching its way deeper into his heart. Sometimes he broke down crying, unable to drag himself out of bed. He missed school, and never saw his friends. And then, the leader of the Shadow Guards called him in.

He had been avoiding the battles Skye had called him in for, and their leader was getting a bit concerned. He called a meeting, the boys agreeing to meet him at their hideout in the Coldwood Forest, Riku driving them towards the north in silence. Roxas knew his friend was worried about him, but he was not in the mood to talk, so he didn't bother to explain himself to Riku. After all, what could he really say? He was not about to reveal Blaze's identity to the rest of the Guards. He had to keep Axel safe.

Cloud greeted them as the boys got out of their car, walking up the long driveway to the older boy's house. It was nestled deep in the woods, hidden away from sight by towering evergreens and the shadows of the northern mountains. "Welcome, welcome. We've been waiting for you. Please, make yourselves at home."

Riku smiled up at the older boy, but Roxas couldn't meet his eyes, Cloud noticing and watching the boy carefully as he stepped past him into the house. There was something wrong, he could definitely sense it, but using his powers against his comrades was something he didn't agree with. Normally if he was curious about something he would just leech out and steal the information he wanted from his opponent's mind. But in this instance…he would just have to wait for Roxas to talk to him. He treasured Roxas and Riku, two of his most brilliant prodigies, and he valued their trust.

Paine looked up from the kitchen counter as the two boys walked in, smiling at Riku and saying, "It's been a while since we've seen one another out of uniform, hasn't it? I forgot how blue your eyes really are."

Riku laughed softly, turning to look over at Roxas. The blonde boy was quiet, his normally friendly demeanor radiating tension and anxiousness. Paine frowned slightly, looking over at the blonde as well. Cloud stepped up behind them a moment later, catching the girl's eyes and shaking his head. The girl looked away, sipping at her drink, her eyes meeting Zexion's. The slate-haired boy was sitting in the living room with Lulu, the girl sewing together a couple of dolls that looked eerily similar to Naminé and Kairi. Cloud walked over to the seamstress, smiling down at her and examining her work. "Nicely done, I'm sure those will come in handy."

Zexion looked up at their leader, asking curiously, "So what's the new plan? You have something intense you need to discuss, am I right? Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to call us all out here..."

"Don't start without me!" Yuffie said, trotting down the nearby staircase, her short dark hair curved around her cheeks as she scowled at Zexion. "You're so mean, Zexi! Always forgetting about me…"

Cloud chuckled, looking over at the petite ninja. "We wouldn't start without you, Yuffie. You're too important! Especially with what I have planned for our next battle..." The tall blonde boy walked over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled a tome out of the masses, offering it to Zexion, the boy instantly opening it and beginning to read. "I will need you and Zexion working together on this. Try not to quarrel as you do so."

The two Guards nodded, exchanging a glance. Paine walked over to them as well, crossing her arms over her chest. "This has something to do with what we discussed before?"

Cloud nodded to her, reaching over and placing a hand on Lulu's shoulder. "It's about time that we got rid of the twins."

Roxas felt his chest tighten, clenching his fists at his sides. Naminé and Kairi…they were going to be in real danger if the entire team was going after them… Riku noticed his tension, glancing over at his friend, whispering, "Are you alright?"

The other boy just shook his head, not saying anything. Cloud glanced over at them, Roxas' heart skipping a beat. He had never really been scared of his leader before; Cloud had been a great friend to them, a teacher, a comrade… But if Cloud were to suspect anything was off, if he were to read Roxas and find out about Axel… No, he couldn't risk anyone else finding out.

As Lulu explained how the dolls would work, her words rang silent in Roxas' ears. All he could think about was the way Blaze had looked at him, the way he had choked out those last words before he succumbed to pain, _"But there's someone I have to protect…"_ Even then Axel had been thinking about him, about how to get back to him, about how to protect him, about bringing Naminé to him so that she could heal his wounds… The meeting went on for a while, Roxas standing beside Riku in silence, his heartbeat drumming in his ears, a powerful, deafening sound. They were talking to him, asking him about something, but he didn't hear it. He didn't care to. He didn't want to. He just wanted out.

Before he realized it, Cloud had walked over to him, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently, asking with concern, "Roxas, are you alright?" The smaller boy flinched, pulling away from the tall blonde, looking up at him with fear in his eyes. Cloud saw this, wondering what had the boy so upset, asking gently, "Is this because of what happened the other night with Blaze?"

He looked over at Riku, glaring at his friend. He had told Riku a bit about what had happened with Blaze, about how he had nearly killed him, and about how upset he had been afterwards. He had never mentioned any of this to the other members of the Guard. It seemed he had been right in withholding information from his best friend. He could only imaging what would be happening right now if he had in fact told Riku that Axel was Blaze.

He hesitated, and then looked back up at Cloud, saying shakily, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I thought I was strong enough, but I'm not. I'm just a kid; I can't bring myself to take anyone else's life…"

Cloud watching him with a thoughtful expression, asking, "Is that why you haven't been showing up when I've called for you?"

Roxas clenched his fists, fearful of the other boy's wrath. "Y-Yes…" He ducked his head, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, Cloud. You've done so much for us, for me… But I can't follow you anymore. I can't. It's too much for me to take…"

Riku was staring at him, a dumbfounded look across his face. Roxas was talking about leaving the Guard? Was he serious? Just because…he had almost killed Blaze? An enemy?! No, it didn't make any sense…

Cloud searched the smaller boy's eyes, then said softly, "I cannot force you to remain a Guard. If your heart is set on this, then all you have to do is return your mask to me, and we will leave it at that."

Roxas thought about this, long and hard, then nodded, reaching beneath his shirt and untying his mask from around his arm, offering it to the other boy. He looked past him, his eyes moving from Zexion to Lulu, then from Yuffie to Pain. "You all have been such great friends to me. I'm sorry I have to leave you now. But you will always be in my heart."

With that he turned and walked out of the house, Riku watching him go with a blank expression across his face. He looked from the door up to Cloud, the leader of the Guards just smiling down at him, patting his shoulder. "Have faith. He may return to us. Just give him some time."

Riku nodded, his mind racing with questions and emotions he never thought he would feel. What was that? Sadness, confusion, anger…betrayal? He swallowed hard, pushing down his unhappy thoughts and focusing on the meeting. Roxas would be waiting for him outside, he knew his friend well enough to know that he wouldn't just go running off through the Coldwood Forest. They would talk about this when they got home.

-x-x-x-

Riku looked over at Roxas from behind his steaming cup of coffee, searching his friend's eyes. "Did it really bother you that much, almost killing that Knight?"

Roxas nodded, looking up at Riku with sad eyes. "It almost tore me apart."

Riku sipped at his coffee, thinking about the boy's changes in behavior and mood. "And that's why you've been avoiding everyone? It's like you've been depressed lately."

Roxas hesitated, then nodded again. "I just…I can't stop thinking about it. I didn't think I was capable of doing something like that to another human being…"

Riku sighed, setting down his coffee and reaching across the table, taking his friend's hand in his own. "Roxas…I know you're probably upset and confused right now, but leaving the Guard isn't the answer. They're like our family, they watch out for us, they fight for us, they defend us…"

"And they want us to kill for them…" Roxas said, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't you understand, Riku? They're manipulating us. They're forcing us to do things that we would never normally do. You went after Sugar because Skye told you to…but why? We both know she's not a fighter. She would be defenseless against you! It's like sending a wolf after a helpless lamb…"

Riku clenched his jaw, pushing his chair back with a clatter and getting up from the table, pacing back and forth to try and quell his racing emotions. "We do what we are told because Skye knows what's best for us. We do it because we share a mutual trust…"

"If you trust him so much, then why don't you tell him about Sora?"

The words were instantaneous, leaving Roxas' lips before the blonde had meant them to, driven out by his anger. The silver-headed boy glared down at him, saying, "You know I can't do that…"

"Then why is it so hard to believe that Skye doesn't always have our best intentions in mind when he orders us to go around killing random people? People who could very well be innocent, but we would never take the time to figure that out, because we're just mindlessly following his all-mighty orders…"

"They're not people! They're our enemies!" he slammed his hands down on the table, knocking his coffee cup over with a clatter, hot liquid splashing onto the floor. "The Knights are not innocent victims in this battle, Roxas. You know that as well as I do."

"Why?" Roxas asked softly, searching his eyes. "What did they ever do wrong?"

Riku shook his head, walking away from the table, retreating into his room and slamming the door behind him. Roxas sniffed, feeling teardrops falling down his cheeks long before he realized he was crying. He felt his phone vibrate is his pocket, pulling it out and wiping his eyes so he could read the text. It was Axel, texting him a small note about how he hoped the younger boy had enjoyed his weekend. And that he missed him… Roxas' tears returned full force, the boy curling in on himself and clutching his phone, feeling his heart breaking. Riku was mad at him, he had just left the only family he'd ever known, and he had pushed Axel so far away he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get him back. The weight he had been holding on his shoulders hadn't gone away with leaving the Guards, it has just changed into something else… He felt so utterly alone.

-x-x-x-

Axel sighed softly, looking down at his phone and wondering if the other boy was going to reply. He tried to be patient and understanding, but he still felt as if something were terribly wrong. Something he didn't know about.

He pushed himself up from him bed, too restless to sleep, wandering out through the living room and towards the balcony overlooking the beach. The sea-breeze was warm and soothing as he opened the glass doors, the sound of the waves far below lapping against the sand slowly lulling his tense nerves into relaxation. He didn't know what he could do to get the younger boy back, or what he could do to regain his trust… He felt his skin prickle with fire, pulling his hands away from the door before the glass began to contort. Without Roxas by his side he was a jumbled mess of emotions, a complete wreck. He could barely concentrate at school, he rarely spent time with his friends anymore, and when he went to fight… He was reckless and furious, his anger taking a form he'd never imagined before. It was almost too powerful for him to control, and Black Lightning had insisted that he take a few days to just relax at home while they inspected his new mask, wondering if that was somehow effecting his change in powers. Axel knew better though. The change wasn't the new mask, it was him. It was his emotions getting the better of him. And it was something that he just couldn't change. Not while he and Roxas were like this…

The boy turned when he heard his phone chime, returning to his bedroom and lifting the device from his bed. His chest clenched as he read the text, his heart beginning to race. "_I miss you too, Axel. I miss you so much._"

Fighting against the frenzied flames dancing just beneath his skin, Axel text back, "_Are you okay? You seem upset…_"

The boy text him back almost immediately, "_No, I'm not okay. Not without you._"

Axel's eyes softened, rereading the text over and over, feeling something inside of him twisting and clenching with hope and zeal. But there was something else, something behind the boy's words that he couldn't quite understand. Why was Roxas saying this now? What had happened? He gathered his courage and called the other boy, pressing his phone to his ear and waiting for Roxas to pick up. When he did, the older boy instantly realized the boy was crying, the red-head asking tenderly, "Rox…hey, what's wrong?"

"_I m-miss you…_" he hiccupped, sniffing and breathing harshly as if he had been crying for a while now. "_I'm so sorry, about everything I said that night…_" He coughed, sniffing again. "_You were just trying to help me, and I pushed you away_…"

Axel cupped the phone against his cheek, asking softly, "What else, Roxas. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"_I h-had a fight, with R-Riku…_" the boy sobbed into the receiver, Axel's heart clenching painfully. "_W-We never fight, ever_…"

"I'm going to come pick you up, okay?" Axel said, getting up and searching for his jacket and shoes, listening to the younger boy crying on the other end of the line. "Can you hold on until I get there?"

"_I…I don't want to leave Riku…_" Roxas said, coughing softly. "_I don't want him to think that I hate him now…_"

Axel hesitated, thinking about the other boy's words. They must have had a pretty serious fight for Roxas to be that worried… "What if I come to you? Maybe just stay with you for a little while?" he offered, reaching up and running a hand through his long hair. "It breaks my heart to hear you crying, Roxas…"

The younger boy nodded against the phone, making a soft sound of agreement, "_I'd like that…_"

Axel closed his eyes, letting out the breath he'd been holding, then said gently, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, pulled on his shoes and jacket, and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>Roxas has left the Guard. Riku is angry with him, and feels that in some way his best friend has abandoned him, betrayed him…<p>

Axel and Roxas grow closer again, but with Roxas' hidden feelings lying just beneath the surface, how long will they be able to last?

And with the fights growing worse… It won't be long before Roxas will be rejoining the battle. But whose side will he be on this time around?

Thanks so much for reading! I love hearing from you, leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:


	8. Ch 08: Simplicity

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas - Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Simplicity<p>

Axel pulled into the driveway and turned off his engine, getting out of the driver's seat and leaning against his door, waiting for Roxas to come outside. He looked over at his car, eyes flitting over the repair job he'd had to get in order to fix the damage caused by the crash. It had cost quite a bit, but the car looked much better. There was still a bit of paint missing, but he wasn't that concerned. As long as it still ran, that was all he cared about. It could look like shit, as long as it took him where he wanted to go. And right now, all he wanted was to be by Roxas' side. He looked up when he heard the lock on the front door twisting, Roxas opening the door and peeking outside, his blue eyes puffy and red. Axel arched his brow, stepping over to the younger boy, looking down at him with concern. "Hey…"

"Hey, Ax…" the younger boy sniffed, wiping his cheeks absently. He hesitated, not knowing what to do or say, but then backed into the house and let Axel inside, offering softly, "Are you hungry? I still have some of the chocolates from our last date night…" At Axel's surprised look, the blonde boy added with a small blush, "They go really well with a little bit of vanilla ice cream."

Axel chuckled softly, turning to watch the boy lock the door behind them, "I would love that, if you're willing to share."

"Of course I will…" Roxas said, looking up at Axel sadly, reaching out and touching the other boy's shirt tentatively. He seemed lost and insecure, unsure of what else to say, his very being radiating loneliness and pain.

Axel felt his heart twisting, reaching up and pressing his hand over Roxas', smiling down at him gently. "Hey, you don't have to try so hard, Rox. I'm okay, really…"

Tears begin to drip down the boy's face once more, the blonde shaking his head slowly, "I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you since that night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry…"

The older boy reached forward, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Roxas comfortingly. "That's in the past now. I don't blame you for anything Rox. You had a concussion, for heaven's sake…"

The blonde boy nodded, trying to let himself feel a little bit better about what had happened. He had saved Axel; he hadn't known who Blaze was. If he had, he never would have fought against the other boy. He…he was so… "I'm so scared of losing you," Roxas whispered softly, Axel blinking and looking down at him, the younger boy's face buried against his chest, "I can't stop thinking about you. All I want to do is be with you, all the time…" He looked up at Axel with wet eyes, his face flushed. "And in the end, all I can think about is how I can't be around you, because of what happened that night…"

"What makes you think that?" Axel said, rubbing the boy's back gently. "There is nothing that I'd rather do besides spend time with you, Roxas. You mean everything to me." He tilted the boy's chin up, searching his eyes. "I've missed you so much these past few weeks… I've been going insane without being able to see you, and talk to you…" His green eyes betrayed his hidden desire, and his sadness. "I'm sorry if things seemed to be going too quickly for you, Roxas. I'm sorry if I took that step too soon…" He shook his head. "I just…I thought you wanted me to kiss you…"

"I did want you to, Axel!" the blonde said, clenching the boy's shirt in his hands. "Please don't be sad, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then what did I do to push you away?" Axel asked softly, reaching up and stroking his thumb against Roxas' cheek. "Please Rox; just tell me what to do to be close to you again, like we were before." His eyes were sad as he searched the younger boy's, his heart clenching. "I want to be your boyfriend…"

The blonde's eyes welled with tears, threatening to overflow. "There are things you don't know about me Axel. Things that could put you in terrible danger..." He clenched his fists a bit tighter, willing the other boy to see through his words. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I would die if you got hurt again…"

Misunderstanding the boy's words, Axel said softly, "Roxas, it wasn't your fault that we were driving down that road when that slab of concrete fell in front of the car. Have you been blaming yourself for that this entire time?" He pulled the smaller boy against his chest, whispering, "And besides, I wasn't hurt nearby as bad as you were. You had me worried sick…"

Roxas shook his head, burying his face against Axel's chest once again. It felt so good to have the other boy here, to feel his touch, to smell his scent. He had missed the other boy so much… He pulled away, wiping his eyes and looking up at the red-head shyly. His boyfriend was Valiant Blaze of the Burnished Knights. If it weren't for the fact that he was a member…no, a former member of the Shadow Guards, he might have found that extremely cool. Hell, maybe he still did find it a little bit cool… He smiled up at the older boy, saying softly, "I'll go get the ice cream out of the freezer. Could you go grab the chocolates? They're on my dresser in my bedroom."

Axel nodded, kicking off his shoes and padding silently across the living room, looking up when he heard the door down the hallway open, meeting eyes with Riku. The silver-haired boy watched him quietly, then whispered, "Hey stranger…"

Axel's eyes softened, smiling over at the other boy gently. He searched those ice-blue eyes, and could instantly tell that Riku had also been crying, the red-head asking softly, "Are you alright?"

Riku nodded, letting out a quiet sigh. "I'm on the phone with Sora, but I heard you come in. I just wanted to say hi…"

The older boy nodded, saying after a moment, "I'm always here if you need to talk to someone."

Riku nodded, replying with a soft smile, "I have Sora for that. You take care of Roxas." He lingered in the doorway a moment longer, and then closed the door to his room again, leaving Axel to himself. The older boy let out the breath he'd been holding, then walked into Roxas' room, instantly spotting the ribbon-wrapped box of chocolates and retrieving it from the top of the dresser.

He looked around the boy's messy room for a moment, and then returned to the living room, Roxas looking over at him from the kitchen. "Good, you found them. Bring them in here and we'll chop them up and put them into the ice cream."

Axel went to the boy's side, looking down at the blonde as he took the box of chocolates from his hand and opened them, noticing that several of the chocolates looked a bit misshapen from where he had melted them while they were kissing… He blushed, looking away and taking a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts. He hadn't seen Roxas in almost a month. The last thing he needed to do was ruin this somehow, especially by accidentally losing control and kissing the boy without warning.

He turned back, watching as Roxas cut up a piece of mint-chocolate and sprinkled it on top of his bowl of ice cream, and then turned to look up at him. "Do you want to pick one for yourself?"

Axel smiled down at the younger boy, reaching over and taking the knife from his hand, picking up one of the truffles and cutting into it, the cherry filling leaking out immediately. He moved the leaking truffle over his ice cream, the cherry liquid inside coating the vanilla in sugary goodness, Axel crumbling up the remaining chocolate and licking his fingers. "How did you come up with this idea?"

"Actually, Riku showed me how to do it…" his eyes were sad as he spoke. "He's taught me pretty much everything I know…"

The boy picked up his bowl and walked towards the couch, Axel following after him, taking a spoonful of cherry-laced ice cream and shoving it in his mouth. He sat down at Roxas' side, the boy sitting against the arm of the couch and looking over at him from behind his bowl, his knees drawn up against his chest to make a makeshift table for his ice cream. Axel chuckled affectionately at the boy, saying softly, "I think he really cares a lot about you. You two make great friends." He hesitated, and then asked, "Can I ask what you two had a fight about?"

Roxas, who had been taking a bite of his ice cream, lowered his spoon and looked away, saying softly, "It's not really something I'm allowed to talk to you about…"

"Oh, okay I understand…" Axel replied softly, a tender look in his eyes. "If it's something just between you and Riku, and you guys don't want to talk about it. That's completely okay with me. But I'm here for you if you need me."

Roxas looked up at the older boy, his eyes shimmering. "Thank you Axel…"

-x-x-x-

The new art school opened the next week, Roxas walking down the new, unfamiliar hallways with awe. The décor was beautiful, almost castle-like. There were enormous fountains in the middle of the foyer, and stone angel statues placed at the tops and bottoms of each staircase, the banisters embellished with Greek-like vine designs. It was enchanting, like something out of a fairy tale… And the domed garden in the center of the school, _that_ was a true masterpiece.

Axel came to visit them often, the senior spending most of his recreational time reading in the hallways of the art school, waiting for Demyx to get out of class so he could hang out with his friend. Roxas would find him in the hallways randomly, the red-headed boy smiling up at him with cat-green eyes, the blonde smiling in return and walking off down the hallway to his next class. They slowly became closer, eating lunch together, reading together in the library, spending time together outside of school. Axel went with him to the rose garden and sat with him for hours upon hours while he sketched. Riku, on the other hand, was barely around at all.

His room-mate had agreed not to fight with Roxas about his decision, but he himself was not ready to leave the Guards. Whenever they called he answered, running off in the middle of the night to go to battle, leaving Roxas alone and worried in the apartment, wondering if his friend was going to be alright. He spent most of his time texting Axel, trying to get his mind off of things. Sora tended to text him a lot too when Riku wasn't around, the brunette worried when the older boy didn't respond to his messages. Roxas covered for Riku, explaining to Sora that some of the classrooms in the new art school had no signal whatsoever, or that Riku had left his phone at home, or maybe Riku was tired and had decided to go to sleep early. Whenever Riku was actually around he made it up to Sora, taking the boy out on romantic dates and holding his hand as they walked down the halls together. He spent as much time as he could with Sora, before being called away again by Skye. This left little to no time for him and Roxas to mend their broken relationship… But somehow, Roxas knew that they were going to be okay. Riku had been his best friend for years, and no matter what differences may come between them, there were some things that just wouldn't change. Like their deep feelings for one another. Their affection, their trust, their loyalty… Though they never really sat down and apologized to one another, the two boys slowly began to talk again. They had to. All they had known for years was each other. They grew up together, they kept one another's secrets, and they would have each other's backs, no matter what. Which is why, each time Riku went into battle without Roxas by his side, the blonde felt more and more guilty… What if something happened to Riku, and he could have been there to stop it? It worried him, more than he cared to admit. He drowned out his sorrows by spending more and more time with Axel.

-x-x-x-

Axel took Roxas to the beach again to the boy could sketch for his art classes. They sat around on a large, plush blanket near the sea and talked and laughed, munching on small sandwiches and drinking lemonade. They were in their swim-trunks, but had yet to venture into the water, fearful of getting Roxas' sketchpad damp from their wet skin or hair. The older boy sat at watched the waves roll by, glancing over at Roxas' work, admiring the boy's talent. Roxas caught him staring, laughing and smiling up at him. "Oh come on, it's not that impressive."

"I would like to disagree," Axel replied with a chuckle, "But I doubt that you would believe me."

Roxas smiled happily, reaching over and taking one of the tiny sandwiches, biting into it and looking down at his sketch. It was pretty good, he had to admit. He nodded, putting a few final touches on his work, then set the sketchpad aside, popping the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and getting up, walking across the sand. He looked back at Axel, motioning for the other boy, "Come on! Let's have some fun before it gets dark!"

Axel laughed, getting to his feet and chasing the other boy across the sand, running through the surf while Roxas giggled and tried to outrun him. Eventually he caught up with the blonde, reaching out and grabbing his arm, Roxas gasping as he tripped across the sand and landed in the shallow water, sputtering and laughing the moment he caught his breath. Axel reached down and pulled him out of the water, saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, sometimes I don't know my own str-" Before he could finish his sentence Roxas had pulled him down into the water, dunking the red-head before pulling back, laughing hysterically. Axel shook out his long red hair, looking over at the laughing blonde with a mischievous grin. "You tricky little brat!" He lunged forward, lifting Roxas out of the water, the blonde squealing happily as Axel tossed him into deeper water, the younger boy resurfacing a moment later and shaking his head side to side, looking over at Axel with a grin. He swam over to the older boy, reaching out and tugging on his arm, pulling him out deeper so that their feet barely touched.

They swam there together, splashing one another playfully, swayed gently by the passing waves. Then, after a long while, Roxas reached out, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and pulling him close. Axel's breath hitched softly, wondering what the younger boy's intentions were. It had been a long time since Roxas had opted to draw this close. He searched Roxas' blue eyes, seeing the shyness hidden just beneath the surface. The longer they searched one another's eyes, the closer Roxas pulled Axel to him, until their lips were mere inches apart. "I've wanted to kiss you…" the smaller boy whispered, his voice barely audible over the crashing waves, "But I'm afraid of what might happen if I do."

Axel searched for sighs of fear, signs of apprehension, wondering why the boy was afraid. "Roxas, you must know that I would never hurt you…"

Roxas nodded, whispering softly, "I'm not the one I'm worried about, Ax…" His eyes reflected his worry, his honesty. He was truly afraid for Axel.

Confused, the older boy thought about what Roxas had said to him before, when he had gone to the boy's side, when he had been crying about his fight with Riku. _"There are things you don't know about me Axel. Things that could put you in terrible danger..."_ He searched Roxas' eyes, whispering softly, "Don't be afraid. No matter what happens, I will always protect you. I would never let anything happen to you, Rox. And as for me..." He laughed softly, his eyes shining, "Trust me, I can take care of myself…"

Roxas thought about his words, searching his boyfriend's eyes. It was true, other than his existence as Spectre, there was no other real threat to Blaze among the ranks of the Guards. Well…except for White Skye… But Skye tended to be too busy dealing with Black to really worry about the other Knights. It was always a possibility that one day Skye would set his sights on Blaze, but Roxas hoped that day would never come. Still, as long as there existed that possibility, the chance that Skye could hurt Blaze… Roxas shook his head, pulling away from Axel and looking away, fighting the sting of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "If…If I asked you something. Something that you had sworn never to talk about, never to reveal to anyone…" He glanced back at Axel, the older boy waiting for him to continue with a question in his eyes. He thought about what to say, but then he shook his head. It wouldn't do any good. If the Knights were anything like the Guards, Axel would never come outright and say that he was in fact Valiant Blaze. There was nothing he could do except hope the fighting would end, and that someday Axel would no longer put himself in danger. He smiled, his eyes shining with his affection for the other boy, whispering, "Never mind…"

"Roxas?" Axel asked, but the blonde just pulled away, looking out across the ocean, a tear coursing down his cheek.

-x-x-x-

Sora sighed contentedly, curled up on the couch beside Riku, watching the cooking channel and making mental notes on things he wanted to try baking later. "Those lemon poppy-seed muffins look so yummy…"

Riku chuckled softly, hugging the boy at his side. "I bet they're not nearly as yummy as you…"

Sora giggled, the brunette looking up at the older boy with a blush, squeezing Riku's hand and searching his eyes. The silver-haired boy dipped down, kissing the boy gently, Sora making a soft sound when they parted. Riku smiled down at him, his eyes soft, and then looked up when he heard the front door opening, Axel and Roxas stepping inside. The blonde looked up, spotting his room-mate, giving him a friendly smile. "Hey, sorry to interrupt!"

Sora smiled, turning to look over the couch, laughing and saying, "You just missed it! They were doing a special on muffins!"

"You're watching the cooking channel again?" Axel asked, stepping over to the brunette and looking down at the TV, shaking his head.

The younger boy pouted, saying with a whine in his tone, "But I like the cooking channel…"

Riku laughed softly, pulling Sora back against his side, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Well it's a good thing that I like it too then, huh?" Sora giggled, wrapping his arm around Riku's waist and snuggling against his chest, sighing in contentment.

Axel turned to look at Roxas as the boy walked over to his side, the blonde slipping his hand into the older boy's, the red-head intertwining their fingers with a smile. He could tell Roxas wanted to be close, that he wanted to act like Riku and Sora, but something was holding him back, some unknown fear. He stroked his thumb against the younger boy's palm, catching his eyes and searching those brilliant blue depths. He didn't know what it was, but whatever Roxas was afraid of, he wanted to protect him from it. He would to whatever he needed to in order to have the boy in his arms once again, unabashed and unafraid. He wanted more than anything to be able to dip down and kiss him, without wondering if the other boy would pull away.

-x-x-x-

Eventually Sora curled up asleep on the couch, and Axel left for the night, leaving Roxas and Riku alone together in the kitchen, standing together in silence while the older boy made them some hot tea. Roxas smiled over at his friend, and then asked softly, "How is everyone?"

Riku nodded, looking up and meeting the other boy's eyes, "We're doing alright. Though it's obvious that we're lacking quite a bit of power compared to what we had before."

Roxas nodded, looking away slightly. "Is…Is Skye mad?"

Riku hesitated, and then replied, "I don't think he's mad. If anyone was mad for a while, it was me." He smiled over at Roxas. "But I'm over that now. It was probably selfish of me to have acted that way towards you. Honestly, I'm envious of you." At Roxas' surprised expression, he said, "I finally have Sora…but every time I feel as if I'm perfectly happy and content Skye calls for me, and I have to leave him all alone. It's driving me insane…" He offered Roxas a cup of tea, saying softly, "You're lucky that you got out when you did. The fights have only gotten worse. They're more frequent, and tougher. Both sides are starting to feel the strain."

Roxas hesitated then asked, "Would you ever leave the Guards? If you were given the chance to?"

Riku thought about it for a moment, and then replied, "I want to say yes, but in the end I don't think I could. If you and I were both gone, I'm sorry to say that the Shadow Guards wouldn't really stand a chance. They'd be so outnumbered without us, and without our powers…they'd eventually succumb…"

Roxas' heart twisted, "So you're saying, I've trapped you there…"

Riku shook his head, reaching out and touching his friend's arm. "Don't think of it like that, Rox. I don't resent you for what you did."

The blonde nodded, wanting to believe his roommate's words, but he had a burning, hollow sensation in his chest. The fighting was getting worse, not coming to an end. There had to be a way to end it all, to stop the fighting; to get both sides to see how pointless the battles were. How much it hurt everyone involved to keep on fighting, how much it hurt their loved ones, and damaged any semblance of life outside of their roles as Knights and Guards…

The two boys talked for a while, sipping their tea, and then eventually Riku returned to Sora on the couch, resting the sleeping boy's head against his leg while he watched TV. Roxas said goodnight, disappearing into his room, closing his door softly behind him. He kept thinking about what Riku had said, about the fights, about how things were getting worse. That meant that Axel's fights were becoming more frequent too, and he was in more danger now than he had ever been before. He had to go back. He had to return to the battlefield, but things could never be as they were before. And how would he ever go back? He had given Skye his mask…

He gasped, walking across his bedroom and kneeling down beside his mattress, reaching beneath it and retrieving the mask he had hidden there. Axel's mask; the mask he had accidentally taken that night… He sat down on the bed, looking at the mask in his hands. It felt foreign; he could tell someone else had manipulated it with their powers. It felt like Axel, like fire, like warmth and heat and life… It was nothing like the feeling of his old mask, shrouded in darkness, sorrow, and anger. This mask was light, and love, and hope…

The hesitated, then lifted the mask to his eyes, wrapping it around his skull and tying it in place, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the feelings he had when he was around Axel. How happy he was, how the boy made his heart melt, and twist, and how he constantly set him on fire with every word, with every touch… He opened his eyes, looking down at the mask weaving across his skin. It was black as his old suit had been, but instead of being highlighted in blue, it was purple, outlined with gold. He lifted his arms, inspecting his gloves, and then looking down at his boots. This mask was different, less dark somehow, manipulated by the new feelings he had, the new experiences he based his desires on. He stood up and walked over to the mirror, thinking about Axel, reaching for the powers he knew lay deep within him. This time when they manifested it was something completely different. Instead of ooze, or fog, or red lightning, blue flames lapped up his arms, tinged with violet, reflecting the appearance Blaze took when he used his powers. Roxas looked at himself, noticing his purple eyes and jet-black hair, the mask across his face purple, black, and gold. He looked completely different. He was no longer Spectre. He was someone new. But who was he…a mere ghost of the Guard he had been before…

"Ember…" he heard himself whisper, feeling something stirring inside him, a sort of recognition sweeping through his veins. "I know who I am now, and I know what I must do…" He clenched his fists, flames dancing across his suit, twisting and curling around him as he bent them to his will. "I am Ember Ghost."

* * *

><p>Roxas is about to return to the battlefield as a neutral character, intent on keeping the Knights and Guards from ripping one another apart. But will his new presence make him a target?<p>

More to come! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :x:Myou:x:

** =3 Tweet me! /TasogarenoRaiko (leave off the "u"!)**


	9. Ch 09: Returning to Battle

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas - Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Returning to Battle<p>

Roxas spent the next few days after school by himself, trying to get used to his new powers. At first he had just gone home early, but after Riku had almost caught him playing around with his fire abilities he realized that practicing in the apartment wasn't the greatest idea. He told everyone that he was out sketching the city, but in reality he was roaming the abandoned parts of West Side, honing his skills. He quickly learned that he could still use his old powers, but he had to force himself to do so. When he focused on his anger he could summon his red lightning, and when he thought about his sadness, his fog and ooze manifested. But he had a new purpose now. His powers were being drawn from another part of him entirely; his desire to protect, his desire to end the fighting, his desire to defend against attacks instead of creating his own. Instead of focusing on anger, or fear, or loneliness, he thought about his happiness. He thought about his friendships with Riku, Sora, and his other new friends. He thought about his feelings for Axel, his affection, his admiration, his joy… Those feelings drew out his blue fire, warming him, comforting him… His feelings…those amazing, wonderful feelings… That was what made him Ember Ghost.

The fire was difficult to control at first. It was a wild, raw power he'd never experienced before. He had to learn to control his breathing, control his thoughts, and focus solely on what he wanted to do. He wanted to defend, to protect… He taught himself how to form a floating wall around himself, and how to use his flames to push things back, and lash out with them if needed. The more powerful attacks tended to turn purple, whereas his purely defensive moves remained a brilliant blue. And for whatever reason, his fire didn't burn. It was cool, refreshing, almost like water. He didn't know what would happen when he actually used it against another person. Would it burn them? Or would it freeze them? He sighed, calling his flames back into his core, the energy fading back inside of his chest. He supposed there was only one way he was going to find out.

He looked around the city, sensing for anyone else who might have been roaming the area. The West Side was vacant, but he could sense something to the south. Something he'd never felt before, but somehow seemed familiar. He jumped across the rooftops, racing towards that feeling, wondering what it could be. As he reached the edge of the city he stopped, looking out across the Rose Tree Forest that lay beyond. The forest was famous for its pink-leaved trees, and stretched on for miles and miles. A popular tourist attraction lay further to the south past the expansive Western Ocean, hidden against the mainland where the Southern Sea met the Rose Tree Forest. It was simply called the South Beach, lying just inside the Southern Gulf; a large crescent shape carved into the west-most side of the pink forest. There were fancy beach-houses there, some of which cost more money that the condos lining the West Coast. Roxas had never been there before, but he and Riku had heard stories. He wondered what he felt there, beyond the forest. Why did it call to him? Why did it feel so much like home…

Then he realized something. The mask he wore remembered its former owner in a way, so that could mean it was possibly trying to lead him "home", back to the Knight's lair… He let out a shaky breath. What if Axel was there? He knew the other boy had returned to the battles, Riku had told him about Blaze's appearances since he had left the Guard. Riku kept him updated on the battles for the most part, and what his friend didn't tell him he could find out from simply watching the evening news. The camera crews were always there, almost as if lying in wait for the next battle to erupt between the Knights and Guards. It was a bit sick, actually. They were putting their lives at risk for a good story. But then again, he could understand the thrill.

The boy sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, his eyes flitting over towards the ocean to the west. What could he do? Nothing, it seemed…except wait for the next battle to start. His thoughts distracted him, the boy not noticing the two girls flying nearby, laughing to one another and commenting about their day. Then suddenly, he heard their laughter, turning and looking up at them with wide eyes, his heart pounding. Why hadn't he sensed them? Why had his body not reacted? Then a realization came to him. His mask didn't recognize the two girls as a threat. They were Blaze's allies, not his enemies, and he was wearing Blaze's old mask... The girls wouldn't flag as being dangerous to his mask. Why would they? He grit his teeth, twisting the mask's will to link with his thoughts, a sudden anxious feeling washing over him, the one he had expected to feel at the girls' approach. He was going to have to quickly learn the masks' flaws and reprogram it, or it could prove to be completely useless in the heat of battle.

The fluctuation in his powers caught the girl's attention, Kairi looking down at him first. Her eyes went wide, not recognizing his suit, instantly throwing up her defenses. If she didn't know him, then he must be an enemy, a new member of the Shadow Guards. That was the last thing he wanted the girls to think. The twins descended to a nearby rooftop adjacent from him, the magenta-haired girl taking a step forward, looking him over. He could tell she was on edge, probably because the Guards never ventured this far south of the city. They never had any reason to. She looked him over, her indigo eyes sharp, her sister watching curiously from behind her. The blonde girl seemed less nervous, Roxas meeting her eyes. She reached out, touching her sister's arm, saying something to her softly. The other girl hesitated, and then looked back at Roxas, calling out to him.

"Who are you?"

He hesitated, and then called back, "I'm Ember…Ember Ghost."

The girls exchanged a glance, not recognizing his voice. The mask hid him well, the girls not realizing who he was. Or had been, in the past… Naminé stepped up beside her sister, calling over to him tentatively, "I am called Sugar. This is my sister, Candy." The magenta-haired girl put a hand on her hip, sliding her fingers into one of her pouches, readying herself in case the boy decided to attack. The blonde girl thought to herself a moment, then asked, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm just wandering the city, I didn't mean any harm." He said, trying to put the girls at ease. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable under their piercing eyes. He knew they couldn't see through his mask, but the way they were evaluating him was unsettling to say the least. He backed away a few steps, dipping his head and turning away, quickly jumping across several buildings and slipping out of sight.

He dipped into an alleyway and pulled his energy back into his core, hiding in the shadows and looking up at the sky. The girls stopped on the roof above him, looking out across the city, Candy putting her foot against the ledge of the roof and scanning the horizon. "Where did he go?"

Sugar was at her side, shaking her head, "I don't know, but somehow…I don't think he was a threat to us. He didn't feel like a Guard."

Her sister looked over at her, shaking her head and backing away from the ledge. "Come on; let's go tell Black about it…"

The girls looked around for another moment or so then scampered off, their footsteps fading as they once again took to the sky. Roxas let out the breath he had been holding, then ascended to the rooftops again, quickly making his way back to the heart of West Side. His pulse was racing, his fire twisting up his arms with excitement. That was the first time he'd encountered anyone while wearing his new armor, and somehow he felt a little more alive because of it. Stronger, tougher, more confident… He had avoided a senseless battle! No one had gotten hurt! He had been able to put his past feelings of aggression aside and back away…

A smile crossed his lips, the boy laughing softly. He could do this. He could! He could bring an end to everything. If only they would listen to him, he was sure he could convince them to stop fighting. He just had to throw himself into the fray, and find his opportunity to talk to the Knights, and the Guards. And hopefully he would be able to do so before someone else wound up seriously hurt. He doubt the others would be as lucky as Blaze had been that night…

-x-x-x-

Axel looked up, sensing something approaching, stepping around the large oval table in the center of the room and greeting his friends as they walked through the door. "Hey girls, what are you doing back here so soon?"

Naminé looked up at Axel with wide eyes, asking, "Where's Zack? And the others?"

"We need to talk to everyone." Kairi said, meeting eyes with Axel. "Now."

The Knights gathered in the common room, standing around the table, listening to the girls as they explained what had happened on the outskirts of the forest. Zack listened quietly, his violet eyes soft as he watched Kairi and Naminé, the girls speaking in turn, adding to one another's words. Once they were done he was silent for a long moment, then looked up at Axel. "Do you think it could be a new addition to the Guards, since Spectre has disappeared?"

"It's possible," the red-head replied, reaching out and pointing to the maps laid out on the table before them. "If the boy they saw was in this area though, alone, in the middle of the day…" He shook his head, looking up at the older boy. "It just doesn't make sense. They always travel together. Always."

"So it's possible then that he was speaking the truth?" Rikku asked, the braided girl looking between the two boys. "Do you really think there's someone else out there? Someone not on either side, who possesses a mask?"

Zack thought about this for a moment, then replied, "When the masks were first created, some of them were scattered. Others have been lost, or stolen…" He glanced up at Axel, the boy looking away. "But the masks are true to their wearer's hearts. Whoever this boy was, if he had wanted to he could have attacked you. But he didn't. Why?"

The twins exchanged a glance, and then Kairi shook her head. "We don't know…"

"He said he didn't mean any harm," Naminé said, looking up at their leader, "And when he said it, I believed him. I felt absolutely nothing from him that could have been misconstrued as a threat."

Kairi nodded, agreeing with her sister's words. "She's right, there was nothing sinister about him. Nothing at all."

A small grin crossed Zack's lips, the boy shaking his head. "How interesting." He looked up, catching Tifa's eyes as she watched him from across the table. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what part he chooses to play in all of this."

"Should we try to recruit him?" the girl asked, reaching up and tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder, propping a hand on her hip. "It would finally even the odds a bit, especially if he already knows how to use his mask to amplify his powers…"

Zack nodded to her, saying, "If you see him try to talk to him. We need all the help we can get."

-x-x-x-

Roxas returned home late, having to stay and sketch some things so that it at least looked like he wasn't lying about what he'd been up to all afternoon. Luckily he was talented even when rushed, and he had no reservations about showing Riku his sketchbook when he returned home. "What do you think?" he asked, looking over at the boy as he bit into his sandwich, chewing slowly and watching his friend's face.

"They're good." The other boy replied, biting into his own sandwich before flipping through the pages. "I really like this one here of the collapsed building. It's so detailed…"

The blonde giggled merrily, smiling over at his friend. The older boy looked over at him, smiling in return, then looked up as if hearing someone calling his name, letting out a sigh and closing the sketchbook. "Sorry, Rox. Gotta go." He pulled off his shirt, setting it down on the kitchen counter. "Will you cover for me? I told Sora I would call him as soon as I finished eating…"

The blonde nodded to his friend, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Be careful out there."

The silver-haired boy nodded, tying his mask around his eyes and donning his suit, then disappearing into the shadows of the apartment. Roxas sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly texting Sora that Riku had been so exhausted from his homework that he'd fallen asleep. He noticed an unread text after sending the message Sora, opening the text and reading it, a smile crossing his lips as his eyes skimmed over the message. He text Axel back, apologizing for being busy all day. He promised to make it up to the other boy by spending lots of time with him that weekend. He expected Axel to reply right away, as he always did, but his phone remained silent. Roxas wondered fleetingly what the other boy was up to, his stomach twisting uneasily as he realized, of course the boy wasn't going to reply... If Riku was gone, then Axel would be gone too… Off to the fight.

He took another bite of his sandwich, picking up his plate and walking into the living room, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV. Immediately the cartoons he'd been watching changed to breaking news, video feed from a helicopter hovering above the city being broadcast onto the television screen.

"_Just moments ago another fight broke out between the two forces wreaking havoc across the rooftops of Haven City. Here we can see several of the unknown entities fighting against one another, mindlessly destroying public property, undoubtedly costing the city another hefty toll in construction costs to repair the already broken city…_" Roxas watched, his eyes picking out the Knights and Guards fighting on the rooftops, explosions and waves of fire clashing together to form a giant fireball. He choked down the rest of his sandwich, his eyes glued to the screen. Venom was fighting Blaze?! That in no way sounded like a good idea… "_How much longer will our city be able to hold up under the relentless onslaught of the menaces known only as the Burnished Knights, and the Shadow Guards? Will their fighting ever end? Is there any hope left for us? This reporter knows not the answer…the most we can do is pray that our city, and our loved ones, will survive this war..._"

Roxas pushed himself up from the couch, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what he should do. But then he realized there was only one thing he could do. He had to go stop the fight. He went to his room, closing the door behind him, stripping off his clothes and untying his mask from around his arm. He took a few deep, calming breaths, then wrapped the mask around his head, giving it a moment to settle before opened his eyes. He looked down at himself, still trying to get used to the new appearance his suit manifested into, swallowing nervously as blue flames began dancing up his arms. Ember Ghost. He was Ember Ghost… He closed his eyes again, reaching out for the darkness he knew so well, feeling everything twisting around him until suddenly he was in the middle of the city, appearing at the outskirts of the fight. He ducked into the shadows, drawing darkness around himself, watching with keen eyes as he tried to figure out what to do, where to begin, when to step in and intervene… Suddenly another explosion rocked the city, Ember pushing himself forward and entering the fight, jumping towards the nearest rooftop and standing back as he watched Blaze and Venom battle. They didn't notice him, too caught up in what they were doing, the black-haired boy looking around and trying to map out where all of the Knights and Guards currently were. He could see Katt and Steel Fist at it again, Rain fighting beside Raven against the twins and Pixie. Tarot was nearby, chanting something under her breath, Ember gritting his teeth and starting towards her. The dolls he had seen her making the other day, was she about to use them? No, he couldn't let her hurt the twins…

The Guard looked up as Ember approached, her eyes narrowing as she looked him over. "You do not want to interrupt me, boy…" Her eyes were cold and fierce, staring him down as if he himself were one of the Knights she despised. It hurt him for a moment, his chest clenching as he searched his friend's eyes, but he pushed that feeling down, focusing on his will to defend and protect. She was going to seriously hurt Candy and Sugar the moment she had the opportunity, and Ember was the only one who could stop her.

He took a step forward, the seamstress rising up from where she had been crouched against the rooftop, sliding two small dolls back into her robes before turning on him with all her fury. She reached out with her unbreakable thread, the shimmering silver threads wrapping around Ember's legs and arms, lifting him from the ground as if he were weightless. His breath caught in his throat, trying to think of how to break free, then suddenly he knew. Tarot distracted her enemies, having them focus on their binds instead of at her directly, but she, in fact, was not that strong all by herself. She needed to have her dolls and her magic in order to manipulate the people around her. Without that, she was helpless. If he could break her concentration before she could summon a spell, he should be able to break free.

He closed his eyes, thinking about his feelings for Axel. Blue and violet flames began lapping up his arms and legs, spreading along the threads, weaving down the binds to Tarot. The girl gasped and pulled back, the cold fire burning her skin with an icy touch, the girl crying out and releasing her hold on Ember, the boy immediately calling back his fire once she was free. He looked over at her with worry, wondering how badly he had hurt his friend. When she turned to him again he could see that the fire had etched itself into her skin, leaving blue cracks in their wake. It made her skin look like broken glass, hiding blue blood underneath. She immediately began chanting, her skin returning to normal as she healed herself, her eyes glistening with tears of pain. "Who are you!" she shouted, lifting her hands once again, the threads that had reached out to bind him before now lifting up and forming small daggers, the seamstress intent on attacking him for real this time. "Speak!"

"I am Ember Ghost." The boy replied, "And I do not wish to fight with you. But I cannot let you harm those two girls."

The Guard narrowed her eyes, "So you are their ally, then? Another Knight?"

Ember shook his head, searching Tarot's eyes. "I am not a Knight. I'm simply trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret."

The girl pursed her lips, "We shall see…"

He felt a presence behind him, Raven at his back, the boy aiming at him with his arrows, his eyes dangerous as he glared at Ember. The younger boy looked over his shoulder at his friend, meeting his eyes, but his identity was flawlessly hidden behind his mask. Would Riku really hurt him? Really fight against him? The way he, as Spectre, had unknowingly fought against Axel… He searched the boy's dark eyes, then moved to the side, dodging the arrows directed at his throat but catching a bolt of violet energy with his shoulder, hissing in pain and reaching up to cover his wound with his hand. Raven drew back his bowstring again, several arrows appearing. "Why don't you fight?" he asked, "Are you afraid?"

Ember was silent for a long while, then replied softly, "I will not fight you, Raven. But I am not afraid."

Tarot made a sound of surprise, "You know our names? You lie! You must be with the Knights!" she threw her arm to the side, sending dozens of tiny needle-pointed threads towards the boy, intent on running him through.

Ember lifted a wall of fire around himself, blocking out both Raven's arrows and Tarot's thread, disappearing into the shadows then reappearing on the next rooftop. He looked down at the two Guards, his eyes shining. "I am not a Knight! And I am not a Guard." He looked between them, searching their eyes. "I am not here to fight. But I cannot stand idly by and watch as your factions try to kill one another!"

The two Guards exchanged a glance, but before they could say anything else Ember had disappeared into the night.

-x-x-x-

Roxas panted as he pulled off his mask, looking down at his shoulder, wincing as he pulled his hand away from his wound. The arrow had only just grazed him, but it had left a nasty little cut. The blonde boy walked to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kid and then retreating back into his room, wondering how much time he had before Riku got home. He dressed his wounds, wrapped them tightly, and then dressed himself, laying down on top of his bed with a sigh. He'd managed to stop Tarot this time. Hopefully his actions would buy the Knights a little bit of time…

He lifted his hands, pressing them against his face, thinking about what had just happened. He knew he would never be able to fight against Raven, he couldn't hurt his best friend, but he had to figure out something… Otherwise the other boy would rip him to shreds. He swallowed nervously, fighting back his growing apprehension, jumping slightly when he heard his phone chime. He picked up the device, sighing in relief when seeing it was Axel. That meant the fight must now be over. Thankfully it seemed as if it hadn't lasted much longer than when Roxas had left, which put his mind somewhat at ease. He doubt that Tarot would have been able to summon the spell she had been preparing before in that short amount of time. But he knew that he would have to make sure he showed up to the upcoming battles, in case she tried to hurt the twins again. He knew what she was capable of, and he didn't like the thought of what she could do to Kairi and Naminé.

He let out a long, deep sigh, then turned his attention to Axel, reading the boy's text with a smile. "_Does that mean I get to take you out on a date this weekend?_"

Roxas laughed softly, texting back, "_Do you want to go out on a date with me again? You know what happened last time…_"

His phone vibrated a few moments later, playing a small chime. "_Don't jinx us! I just fixed my car!_"

The blonde laughed, then text back, "_Alright, I suppose we could go out on a date…_"

"_Pick a place. Anywhere you want to go_."

Roxas thought about it, long and hard, and then finally replied, "_Can we have dinner and a movie at your place? I don't really want anything fancy, just to spend time with you._"

After a long moment of silence, the boy's phone chimed again. "_That sounds like a great date night to me. I'll meet you after school on Friday, so bring clothes if you want to spend the night._"

"Spend the night…?" Roxas said aloud, a blush crossing his cheeks. Axel wanted him to spend the night? Sure it would be late if they had a date night after school, and he could understand why Axel had given him the option to spend the night instead of having to drive all the way back to his apartment… But the older boy had never really offered anything like that before. It was so open, so intimate, the idea of lying next to the other boy all night and listening to his heartbeat… He must really be missing Roxas to want to spend all of his time with him, even while asleep.

Roxas jolted up from the bed when he heard movement in the kitchen, walking over and opening the door to his bedroom, peeking outside. Riku was there, munching on the sandwich he had left behind before, his phone in his hand, undoubtedly texting Sora an apology. He looked over when he realized he was being watched, catching Roxas' eyes and smiling. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, couldn't sleep. Did everything go okay tonight?"

The silver-headed boy nodded, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels until he found something other than the news. "Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle. There's a new guy though. Skye's going to be looking into him."

_Skye…_ Roxas swallowed, gripping the door a bit harder than he had been before. He hadn't thought about Skye. If the older boy ever decided to read him he would instantly be able to tell who he was… "Keep me posted." He said, Riku nodding over at him then returning his attention to the television, Roxas slowly closing the door to his room and pressing his back against the cool wood. His heart was pounding, panic taking over his senses. He couldn't fight against Skye…could he? The possibility had never even crossed his mind before. But if Skye found out who he was, and why he was doing what he was doing, and who he was trying to protect… A shudder passed through him, looking down at the phone clutched in his hand. If he had to fight against White Skye to protect his boyfriend, he would do it. But only if he had to. Heart hammering in his chest, he lifted his phone and clutched it between his hands, resting his head back against the door and staring up at the ceiling. This was turning out to be more complicated that he had originally thought. But in the end, if it worked, he knew it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Roxas has had his first encounters with both sides under his new identity, Ember Ghost, but as his involvement grows so will the target on his back. And as his prominence in the battlefield grows, so will Skye's curiosity...<p>

When everyone thinks you're their enemy, and there's no one there to fight at your side, will you end up getting yourself killed? Or will you somehow pull through…

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you! :x:Myou:x:

_A.N. It's sleepy-time and I'm posting this without rereading… Please forgive any typos!_


	10. Ch 10: Unexpected Allies

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas - Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Unexpected Allies<p>

The next night, when Riku was called to battle, Roxas followed him. He donned his mask, keeping to the alleyways and following after his friend. He kept his energy levels low, and his senses on high alert, looking up towards the sky as lightning and thunder rumbled overhead. His shoulder ached from his injury, but he pushed the pain aside. He had to stay focused, had to be on the lookout for the first signs of trouble. His actions could be the difference between life and death for the various members of the Knights and Guards. With the way they had been fighting the night before, Roxas could see why Riku was gone all the time. They were at one another's throats in a way that he had never witnessed before. And slowly he was beginning to realize how dark and sinister the Guards were from an outside perspective. Had he been fighting alongside the wrong team this entire time?

If there was a good side to the two factions, it definitely wasn't the Guards. The Knights were the ones who took the spotlight as the heroes of the city, going out of their way to stop the Guards from stealing, hurting innocents, fighting in populated areas and creating chaos… The Guards however didn't seem to care, fighting against the Knights whenever they had the chance, taking reckless chances and making rash decisions, leaving the city in ruins. Fleetingly Roxas wondered what Cloud was thinking when he led them all into battle, but his thoughts quickly turned to the Guards before him as they began to run across the rooftops of the city. He kept to the shadows, and followed after them, readying himself for the fight.

White Skye was the first to disappear, jumping up the side of a building and disappearing into the dark clouds above. Katt ran off, undoubtedly to go fight with Steel Fist, and Tarot ran off as well, leaving Venom, Rain, and Raven to themselves on the giant rooftop of a parking garage. Roxas thought about going after Tarot, but hesitated, watching his friends as they talked amongst themselves on the rooftop.

Rain shook her head, shifting her massive star shuriken so that it rested against her shoulder. "So we're just going to stand here and wait for them to come to us?"

Venom nodded, "We're going to distract the twins and Blaze while Tarot takes care of our little Pixie problem."

"And then after that we should be able to get closer to the twins." Raven said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking between his two companions. "I don't think it matters who goes down first. But Pixie's attacks are the hardest to recover from, so…"

"I just don't get why we're not going after Blaze." Venom said, gritting his teeth. "I almost had him last time. If we hadn't let them pull back…"

"Skye wants to learn more about him," Raven replied, "Something about how his powers work. I'm not sure on the exact details though. You know how he is; he's probably going to try to copy him or something. Those fire attacks pack quite a punch."

Rain nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, without Spectre here to fight against Blaze, the rest of us don't really stand much of a chance…" the girl lifted her head, her eyes darting across the cityscape until she saw something, lifting her star and grinning wickedly. "We've got company…"

Raven drew back a series of arrows, taking aim at the approaching Knights. Venom tossed a glowing vial from hand to hand, saying to his companions, "I think we should spread out."

The petite ninja at his side nodded, running towards the edge of the building and jumping across to the next, Candy chasing after her. Sugar stayed back, watching her sister from a safe distance, chanting softly and creating wards of protection, a pale glow emanating from her skin. Blaze approached Venom and Raven slowly from the far side of the parking garage, flames wrapping around him like a fiery whirlwind. The two Guards exchanged a glance, and then Venom raced forward, Raven releasing his arrows and drawing back his bowstring to create more.

He watched them fight for a long while, his worry filling him with an uneasy feeling as he watched the two Guards push Blaze back, the two of them effectively wearing the Knight down with their endless attacks. Then suddenly Katt appeared out of nowhere and attacked Blaze from behind, Ember jumping from his hiding spot and throwing himself between the Guards and the Knight. He moved so quickly no one had time to react; and by twisting his flames around him he appeared to be no more than a blur of violet-blue, knocking back Katt and turning to lash out at Venom and Raven, throwing the boys back and giving Blaze the time he needed to recover from their attacks. He melded into the shadows again, watching from nearby as the Guards looked between one another, stunned and confused as to what had just occurred. Before they could begin to attack again the fight shifted, Blaze sending a piercing bolt of fire at Venom and effectively knocking him off of the roof, the alchemist disappearing into the darkness of the streets below, a small explosion shaking the side of the parking garage and triggering several car alarms. Raven grit his teeth, racing forward and sending an endless torrent of midnight-black feathers towards the Knight, but Blaze dispelled them with a mighty blast of fire, moving forward and punching the Guard once in the stomach, then again across his jaw, sending the boy flying backwards, skidding across the rooftop. Ember breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Blaze turned to fight against Katt, the girl swinging her giant broadsword at the Knight, who countered with his flaming chakram. He pulled back, tossing the throwing stars at her, the weapons spiraling around the Guard opposing him and setting her suit on fire. She pulled away, screaming in pain, Ember's eyes going wide as he realized she was burning. But then, why hadn't Blaze's fire burned him when he had fought against the other boy?

Another scream sounded from the building behind him, Ember turning to see that Steel Fist had joined the fight. The Knight had picked up Rain by her throat, the twins standing behind their friend, Candy injured and bleeding severely while her sister healed her. Steel watched Rain with hard eyes, the girl kicking and struggling to get free from the older girl's grasp, her star lying on the other side of the rooftop, nowhere within reach. There was no way she was going to be able to break free, not before Steel Fist managed to crush her windpipe.

He raced forward again, appearing at Steel's side, the Knight gasping in surprise and loosening her grip on Shimmering Rain just enough that Ember could pull her free, knocking the Knight's arm back and hiding Rain behind him as the girl coughed, the petite Guard collapsing to her knees and choking in air. He stared down the Knight standing before him, his violet eyes piercing, blue flames flowing languidly up his arms from his clenched fists. Candy and Sugar watched with wide eyes, wondering what was about to happen, the healer whispering beneath her breath as her eyes darted between her friend and the newcomer. Eventually Rain stood up behind Ember, the boy glancing over his shoulder at her, and nodding towards the other side of the roof, the girl giving him a questioning look then turning to see her star. She hesitated, and then ran off to go retrieve it, Ember turning to look back at the Knights, intent on stopping them if they tried to follow her.

Steel made no move to go after the girl, instead searching Ember's eyes and asking softly, "Why did you interfere?"

The boy hesitated then replied, "You were going to kill her, weren't you?"

"She would have killed Candy if I hadn't stopped her." The girl replied, lifting one of her hands and propping it against her hip. "What would you have me do, just stand back and watch?"

His own words rang in his skull, the words he had spoken to Raven and Tarot the last time they had met. "_I cannot stand idly by and watch as your factions try to kill one another!_" The boy shook his head, looking away from Steel and towards Katt and Blaze, who were still fighting, Raven watching from the far side of the parking garage. "No, I wouldn't dare as you to do something I myself would refuse to do."

It seemed like the girl was about to say something, but she just shook her head, looking back at her friends, asking softly, "This is the one from before, right? From the edge of the forest?"

Sugar nodded, stepping forward, looking over at Ember with curiosity in her eyes. "Yes, that's him…"

Candy slowly walked up to her sister's side, saying to Steel, "So what now?" She looked over the rooftop, eyeing Rain, who had made no move to approach them again. The ninja was clutching her shuriken to her chest, watching with wary eyes.

Ember heard her words, looking over at the twins. He hesitated, thinking about how he should approach the situation at hand, and then looked up at Steel. "Tarot is planning on taking out the twins. I don't know when, but when she comes for them, they won't stand a chance without someone watching their backs."

Steel's eyes went wide, the girl asking, "How do you know this?"

"I watch, I listen." He looked over at the twins. "If you lose your healer, the Guards will gain the upper hand, and I'm not sure if it'll be something that the Knights will be able to recover from…" He took a few steps towards the parking garage, saying over his shoulder, "Just be careful."

"Wait!" the girl called, Ember looking back at her again. She stepped towards him, then asked, "Why don't you join us? If you want to protect the girls…"

Ember shook his head, "I'm not picking sides. I'm just trying to protect who I can." He turned his back to her, jumping over to the parking garage, walking towards Raven, the boy glaring up at him as he approached. He thought about going to his friend, but knew that the boy didn't trust him and wouldn't accept his help. He instead jumped off of the rooftop and descended into the alleyway below, searching for Venom. He found the boy, a crumpled mess buried underneath several chunks of brick wall, pulling the Guard free from the debris and helping him to his feet.

Venom, too disoriented to really understand what was going on, made no move to push away the stranger that was helping him. Ember wrapped them in shadows, reappearing on the rooftop beside Raven, the boy gasping and looking over at them in surprise. He managed to pick himself up enough to walk over to them, taking Venom from Ember with a look of distrust, the black-haired boy pulling away and leaving the two Guards to themselves. Then, he walked towards the two that were still fighting, eyeing Blaze and Katt. They didn't seem intent on stopping their quarrel any time soon. He thought about stepping between them, but then he realized Tarot was still missing, and he remembered what Venom had said earlier about Pixie…

He raced off across the rooftops, searching for the two missing girls, looking high and low until he found them fighting together near a collapsed office building. Pixie was hurling bolts of light at the seamstress, Tarot lifting slabs of concrete with her threads and blocking the girl's attacks, then reaching out and trying to grab onto the girl's legs and pull her down towards the rooftop. The alien kept avoiding her somehow or another, Tarot's face red with anger as she continued to try to latch on to the Knight. Ember moved between them, singeing the ends of Tarot's thread with his fire, the Guard pulling away and glaring over at him. Pixie, confused as to what was going on, hovered nearby, waiting to see what Ember was up to, readying a ball of light in case she needed to attack. Ember and Tarot stared one another down, the boy making no move to back away, and then finally the seamstress said, "We are going to have problems, you and I."

Ember smiled softly, and replied, "I would prefer for you to just hand over your dolls, and leave things at that."

The Guard's defenses seemed to bristle with his words, the girls' eyes flashing angrily. "Watch your tongue. You know nothing of which you speak."

"I know you're planning on killing someone." Ember replied, "And that is all I need to know."

The Guard sized the boy up, looking him up and down, then turned her attention to the Knight flying overhead, the braided blonde girl watching them warily. Tarot sighed, exasperation in her tone as she said under her breath, "This isn't working, there's no way I'll be able to prepare a spell now..." She glared up at Ember, saying icily, "You've completely ruined my concentration. I'll withdraw for now."

He allowed the Guard to back away, the seamstress disappearing into the shadows, Pixie looking down at him curiously, the ball of light slowly fading into nothingness. She hesitated, and then floated down beside him, giving him a small smile. "I don't know why you did that, but thank you."

Ember nodded to her, returning her soft smile, then turned and walked away, Pixie watching him go with questioning eyes.

-x-x-x-

Roxas redressed his shoulder silently, wincing in pain as he flexed his arm and hand. He wondered how long it would take to heal without Tarot's thread helping to weave his skin back together, letting out a sigh and leaning back against his headboard. He looked around his room, his eyes shifting from his ceiling, to his wall, to the door. He hadn't heard Riku come home yet, but he and Zexion had been in pretty bad shape. Tarot was probably still fixing them up before sending them home. Roxas pushed himself up off of the bed, grabbing his phone off of his dresser and texting Axel as he walked into the living room, grabbing a hoodie off of the back of the couch and pulling it on over his head, his lean frame drowning beneath the plush fabric. He had never been a big fan of oversized hoodies, but Axel had left one at the apartment from when he had visited earlier that week, and Roxas had been sleeping in it almost every night since they'd been apart. The hoodie was much too big for him, but he loved wearing it, blushing softly and hugging the dark fabric against his skin. It was warm, and soft, and comforting. And best of all, it smelt like Axel…

His phone vibrated a moment later, Roxas picking it up and smiling as he read the message. "_I missed you today…_"

The boy giggled softly, texting back, "_I miss you every day._"

It took a few moments, but Axel eventually replied, Roxas' eyes flitting across the text. "_Roxas… It's driving me crazy not being able to see you until this weekend. Do we really have to wait another two days?_"

"_Patience is a virtue you know_." He replied, biting his lip and waiting for the other boy to reply, his eyes shimmering with laughter.

"_Can I call you?_" the message read, Roxas clicking a few buttons on his phone then lifting the device to his ear, listening to it ring. When the other boy answered, he said before Roxas had the chance to speak, "_Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the one calling you!_"

Roxas laughed, lying down on the couch, crossing his legs and sliding an arm behind his head. "Well, maybe I wanted to call you this time!"

Axel chuckled on the other end of the line, then said softly, "_I missed hearing your voice. I was tempted to call you at random intervals throughout the day. But that's pretty normal for me._"

Roxas blushed, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet, warm scent surrounding him, listening to his boyfriend's voice. "I want to be with you Axel. I miss you so much…"

The older boy was silent for a moment, then said softly, "_Do you ever think about how we were before?_"

Roxas nodded, pressing his cheek against his phone, longing to be in the other boy's arms. "I do, Ax. I think about it all the time."

"_Will we ever be like that again_?" His voice was hopeful, gentle…

Roxas hesitated a moment then whispered softly, "There's something I have to do first, so that I know we can safely be together. But then, once everything is done…" He opened his eyes, looking up at the shadowed ceiling, "I'm sorry, I know I must not be making any sense…"

Axel made a soft sound, Roxas imaging that the boy was shaking his head. "_No, I understand Rox. There's something I have to do too._"

They stayed on the phone for a long while, just listening to the sound of one another's breathing, until eventually Roxas fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

School was a mixture of painting, drawing, reading textbooks, and trying to finish homework that was due the next class period. Since returning to the fights he barely had time to think, let alone study, and do his homework, _and_ socialize with his friends. He wandered the hallways in between classes, looking around and hoping to find Axel, but the older boy wasn't there. Roxas pouted, wondering where his boyfriend might be. Riku was texting him, so he knew Axel wasn't in a fight with the Guards right now… Maybe he was working on catching up his school work, just like Roxas was. He smiled, sighing and heading off to his next class. They were so similar in so many ways. He only wondered what it would be like when he met Blaze as Ember for the first time…

-x-x-x-

Axel ran a hand through his long red spikes, looking out across the ocean, thinking about the fight the night before. While he'd been busy fighting Katt, a strange unknown masked boy had managed to save Rain from Steel, and Pixie from Tarot, which just didn't make any sense to him. Whose side was this guy on? He was powerful, and fast, and wielded blue fire. And though Axel tended to see the best in everyone, for some reason the newcomer just didn't seem right to him. Something was missing, something was off. He was hiding something, Axel knew it. He just had to figure out what that something was.

-x-x-x-

Later that night, after school and several long hours of homework, Roxas crawled into bed, groaning and burying his head against his pillow. He was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. And then, of course, he heard movement from the other side of the apartment as Riku shifted around in his bedroom, waking to the call of battle. It was late, past midnight, Roxas picking up his phone and glaring at the time. He had school in the morning, but it was Friday…and he doubt that his literature teacher really would make his class take the pop quiz he'd threatened them with earlier that day. Begrudgingly he threw back the covers, getting to his feet and listening to the movements of his roommate, wrapping his mask over his eyes and following after his friend as he left the apartment to go meet the other Guards.

He tracked Raven through the streets, then across the rooftops, rain pouring down from the growling sky as they neared Downtown. A building was on fire, black smoke billowing into the night sky, Ember's eyes wide as he watched the magnificent inferno with a slight sense of awe. Was that Venom's doing? Or perhaps Blaze… He jumped up between two buildings, reaching a higher vantage point and looking around, searching for the fighters brawling on the rooftops of the city. He quickly noticed Candy and Venom were fighting nearby, throwing bombs at one another, acid and shards of glass-like candy littering the top of the building they were standing on. He could tell that Venom was winning by a mile, the small alien trembling and trying to stay on her feet while the boy circled her, cackling maniacally. Ember leapt forward, quickly reaching the Knight and Guard, Venom looking over at him when he noticed the boy's approach. He didn't hesitate in the slightest before throwing a bomb at Ember, the boy lifting up a wall of flames to protect himself, the vial smashing against his shields and erupting into a massive explosion. It knocked Ember backwards, the boy coughing and gasping for air as he tried to clear his lungs, smoke thick in the air from the raging fire nearby.

Before he could get to his feet Venom was standing over him, uncorking a vial and pouring it onto his side and leg, acid quickly burning through his suit and biting into his skin. The younger boy screamed in pain, pulling away from the Guard, his blue flames quickly burning away the acid, but not before serious damage had been done. Shaking from the sheer amount of pain the other boy had just inflicted upon him, Ember wasn't able to lift himself to his feet, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes behind his mask as he mentally tried to recover from the shock of the attack. This is what Venom used against the Knights? It was horrible…

"Aww, does it hurt?" Venom asked, laughing coldly and looking down at the wounded stranger with gleaming eyes. "That's what you get for interfering in other people's affairs." He turned away from Ember, walking back over to Candy, the girl backing away from him and watching his approach with fear in her eyes. Ember watched with dismay, his heart pounding in his ears, his fire flaring and burning darker, turning from blue to purple, the boy finding his nerve and pushing himself to his feet. He panted heavily, blood dripping down his side and leg, his entire body singing with pain, but he forced himself to move. He ran to meet Venom as the Guard lifted another vial from his belt and aimed it at Candy, Ember lashing out with his fire while throwing up a shield to protect himself and the wounded Knight, the vial exploding in Venom's hands and knocking the alchemist backwards with a thunderous clap.

While the Guard was down, Ember turned towards the Knight, the girl looking up at him with shining eyes. "Where is Sugar?"

The Knight shook her head, "I don't know, she was right behind me, but then…"

Ember nodded, thinking for a moment, then reached out for her, saying, "I can get us out of here, but you're going to have to trust me."

The girl hesitated, searching his eyes, then nodded. Taking that as her consent, Ember stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, surrounding them in shadows and whisking them away from Venom before the Guard had time to react. They reappeared several buildings over, Ember immediately releasing the girl once they had emerged from the shadows, the Knight coughing and backing away from him, looking up at the ashen, rainy sky. She glanced over at Ember, then asked, "Why did you save me?"

The boy looked over at her with soft eyes, but didn't reply. He pressed a hand against his bleeding side, willing his suit to reform across the gaps the acid had made, hiding his ripped flesh beneath the black and violet spandex-like fabric, letting out a soft sigh once he was done. The Knight was watching him with curious eyes, but kept her distance, looking out across the city, searching for her sister. After a moment she saw something, gasping and pointing further towards the Inner City, Ember following her hand and pinpointing movement in the distance. He looked her over, then said, "Stay here, and keep hidden. I'll go find your sister."

Candy looked as if she wanted to refuse, but eventually nodded, hunkering down in the shadows and looking up at Ember, her indigo eyes the only thing visible in the darkness. He turned from her, running off towards the other fighters, sensing ahead for who he might be fighting against next. Who was that…it was too strong to be Rain, and he knew it wasn't Venom. Was it Tarot again? Katt? No… He reached the edge of the building he'd been running across, looking down at the scene before him. It was Raven, the Guard going all-out against Sugar, the small Knight barely dodging his attacks as he chased her across the city. Ember's heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't fight against Raven. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ fight against his best friend…

He grit his teeth, chasing after the Guard until eventually he caught up to the other boy, reaching out and capturing his wrist, pulling him to almost a complete stop before Raven managed to wrench his arm away. Sugar turned and looked over her shoulder, noticing the Guard was no longer chasing her, panting and leaning against a giant billboard on top of the building as she tried to catch her breath. She was too wounded to fly, and she was running out of energy to run, trembling and beginning to chant words of healing beneath her breath and she tended to her wounds, watching the two boys with wary eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raven spat, turning on the boy who had stopped him, Ember lifting up a wall of violet flames to defend against the Guard's arrows. The two purple energies seemed to meld together, canceling one another out, Ember watching from behind his shield with sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to fight the other boy, maybe he could talk to him…

"I'm sorry, Raven. But I can't let you kill her." The older boy's eyes flickered at his words, Ember saying softly, "I know it's what Skye has ordered you to do, but you must know how wrong it is to try and hurt their healer…"

"You're one to talk! I know you went after Tarot last time!" He sent torrents of feathers, one after another, at Ember; the younger boy jumping around the rooftop to try and avoid the attacks. "How dare you tell me not to go after the Knight's healer, when you've been going after _our_ healer almost every fight!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt Tarot! I was just trying to stop her…"

Raven growled at Ember, sending an onslaught of arrows at the other boy while jumping high into the air, his cape casting waves of shadows down upon the rooftop. Ember countered with his fire, blue and violet flames reaching up through the shadows and encircling Raven, but he pulled back his attack before it could do any real damage. Raven landed on the roof, his cape hissing where the edges had begun to catch on fire, the Guard looking over at him in surprise. "Why are you pulling your punches? I'm not doing the same for you."

"I know…" Ember said softly. "You don't know everything, Raven. If you knew, you wouldn't be fighting me."

The boy seemed confused, looking Ember over with evaluative eyes. He sighed irritably, then said, "When we meet next time, I won't be so quick to withdraw." He watched Ember for another long moment, then melded into the shadows and disappeared out of sight.

The dark-haired boy sighed in relief. He turned to look over at Sugar, watching the Knight with a soft expression, then called over to her. "Your sister is hurt." He lifted his hand, pointing back the way he had come from. "She's a few blocks that way, hiding on the rooftop."

The blonde girl jumped across the buildings separating them and came to a stop a few feet away from him, looking him over and noticing the blood soaking through his suit. "You're hurt!" she stepped forward, reaching out with glowing hands, glancing up at the boy shyly before touching his side. Instantly Ember felt warmth spread across his skin, gasping softly as he felt his wounds mending, looking down at her with surprise in his eyes. It felt so different than when Tarot healed him. It was warm, and comforting, and gentle…

"Thank you," he said softly, glancing up when he noticed someone else was approaching, Blaze and Black Lightning appearing on the far side of the roof. They watched their fellow Knight healing the strange boy before them for several long moments before they dared to step forward.

Black was the first to speak. "We've never met before, but I know you've been going out of your way to help us against the Guards." The older boy nodded to him, smiling. "You have my gratitude."

Ember nodded to the Knight in turn, looking down at Sugar as she reached down to touch his leg, healing the acid burns there with a sweep of her hand. Then, sensing something was still wrong, she reached up to his shoulder. "This isn't from tonight…" She furrowed her brow, looking up at Ember sadly, "You've been fighting while injured this entire time?"

Black and Blaze exchanged a glance, then the tawny-haired Knight said softly, "Should we even be talking to him? We don't know anything about him…"

"Have a bit of faith, Blaze…" the older boy replied, stepping a bit closer, the other Knight lingering in the background and watching with distrust in his eyes. The leader of the Knights looked between Sugar and Ember, watching her work to heal the boy's injured shoulder, asking gently, "Was that injury from one of the Guards too?"

Ember met the older boy's eyes, replying softly, "They're not all bad you know. They're just quick to fight…" His heart was pounding, half-afraid of the intimidating Knight. Never, in all of his battles, had he ever been so close to Black Lightning before. "They're different than you, it's true. But do you have to fight against them like this constantly? Don't you ever wish it would just end?"

Black chuckled softly, then said, "My young friend, I wish nothing more than for the fighting between White Skye and I to cease once and for all. But for him…it is a different story." The Knight turned, looking off towards the flaming building nearby. "That'll need to be taken care of…" He looked back at Blaze, then said, "Care to help me extinguish that fire?"

The other Knight nodded, glancing at Sugar and Ember one last time before turning to leave, Black following after him as he ran across the rooftops towards the smoldering building. Ember watched the boy go with a longing throbbing in his chest, Sugar looking up at him and noticing the expression in his eyes. She thought to herself for a moment, and then asked, "Do you want me to teach you how to heal? With the way your abilities work, if they're anything like Blaze's powers, you should be able to use your fire to cauterize wounds and channel energy into those who are injured with your flames." She linked her hands together behind her back, looking up at the boy shyly. "I've been trying to teach Blaze a bit too, so if you wanted, I could teach you both how to heal…"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Ember said, worry in his tone. "I don't think I should be showing favoritism to one side or the other. It might give off the wrong impression…"

Sugar nodded, thinking about his words. "You really are completely neutral in this, aren't you? You'll save anyone, no matter who they are, if it seems like they're in serious trouble."

Ember nodded. "That's what I'm trying to do, anyway…"

The girl smiled up at him, saying, "I think that's truly admirable." She lifted a finger to her chin, then said, "If you will meet me by the edge of the forest again, I'll give you a few tips and let you have one of my books. I'm sure you're intuitive enough to figure out how to manipulate your powers on your own with the tome to guide you."

The boy hesitated, but then sighed, nodding to her in consent. "Alright, that sounds good…" He smiled at her softly, then added, "Now, I would suggest you go heal your sister. Venom messed her up pretty badly."

The girl smiled back at him, nodding in turn, then waved to him and dashed off across the rooftops, hovering slightly as she went. Ember watched her departure with butterflies fluttering in his chest. Sugar was going to give him one of her tomes? He was going to be able to use his powers to heal? That would prove to be an invaluable asset… It would make him a better protector, a more efficient guardian, and a healer in cases of dire need. He looked up into the sky, sending out a silent thank you to whatever guardian angel might be watching over him. Someone had to be watching his back. Everything was falling into place, just as it should be.

-x-x-x-

White Skye watched the exchange between Black and the strange masked boy with curious eyes. Who was this newcomer? Why wasn't he picking a side? What game was he playing? He watched patiently, waiting for something that would give the stranger's intentions away, but he could sense nothing. The boy seemed to genuinely be fighting for both sides, and thusly against both sides… Was he an ally or an enemy? He couldn't possibly be both. The leader of the Guards turned away from the Knights and the new fighter, looking out across the city with piercing eyes. He would have to make new preparations for the next battle. His latest plans hadn't involved interference from an outside source.

* * *

><p>More to come! Leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:<p>

_A.N. Let me know if I accidentally call Ember "Blaze" at any point, I noticed myself doing it while I was writing! And give me a heads up about any other errors if you see any! Thanks guys!_


	11. Ch 11: Manipulating Flames

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas - Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Manipulating Flames<p>

School was a blur of classes and homework, most of the teachers too distracted with the news to worry about giving out weekend assignments. The fight between the Knights and Guards the night before had been devastating. The burning building Roxas had witnessed had caught some of the adjacent buildings on fire, and the smoke was still thick in the air the day after the flames had been extinguished. It made the whole sky look grey, as if rain or snow was about to descend upon the city. But it was nothing more than ash, lingering in the chilly afternoon air. The sun's warmth seemed to have been sapped out of the city, the blonde boy pulling his hoodie tight around his shoulders and looking up at the sky as he stepped out of the school building, walking towards the parking lot. He only hoped that things would be better soon. He didn't know how much more damage the city could take…

Axel was waiting for him in the parking lot, the red-headed boy smiling at him softly as he approached, reaching out to take the bags Roxas had carried with him from his locker. "Hey, Rox… You have a good day at school?"

The smaller boy nodded, looking up at his boyfriend with a shy blush. "I did…" He watched the older boy's movements as he went to the car, tossing the bags into the back seat. He walked to the passenger's side, climbing into the seat and buckling his seatbelt, looking over at the other boy who had climbed into the seat beside him. "How was your day?"

Axel nodded, buckling his belt and putting the keys in the ignition, starting the car, the engine humming steadily, pumping soothing heat through the vents to warm their chilled skin. "It was alright. A lot better though now that you're here!" He smiled over at the other boy playfully, Roxas laughing softly and taking his hand.

"I missed you, Ax… I'm excited about date night!"

"Me too!" Axel beamed, squeezing the younger boy's hand. "I wasn't sure what movies you wanted to watch, but I pulled out my entire collection. I'm hoping we'll be able to find something you'll like…"

Roxas laughed softly, saying with a tenderness in his voice the other boy hadn't expected, "I don't care what we watch, as long as you're holding me…"

The red-head blushed lightly, his green eyes shining, smiling at the other boy gently and moving his hand back to the steering wheel, backing out of the parking spot and driving them off of the school grounds, out towards the west coast.

-x-x-x-

Axel carried in Roxas' bags, the blonde following happily behind him, his heart fluttering as his mind raced. He was finally getting to spend some alone-time with Axel, and his thoughts were busy contemplating the night ahead. Perhaps overthinking the night ahead, his mind reeling with the possibilities... When his thoughts began making him blush he frowned slightly, closing his eyes for a moment and willing those steamy mental images away. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. They'd barely gone past light kissing…

He watched the red-headed boy with shy blue eyes, biting his lip absently, looking away when the older boy caught him staring. Axel blinked, chuckling softly, and then asked, "Are you hungry? I was thinking maybe we could make something for dinner, together?"

Roxas met his eyes, smiling. "I would like that…" He followed the older boy into the kitchen, watching as Axel began digging through the refrigerator. "What are we making?"

"Well, I know you like Chinese, so I was thinking maybe we could make something Asian..." He pulled out a couple of bamboo mats and a pack of seaweed, "Like maybe…some home-made sushi?"

The younger boy nodded excitedly, "That sounds great! I haven't made sushi in ages!" He walked over to the other boy's side, helping him with the bamboo mats, laying down some seaweed while asking, "What kind? I like teriyaki chicken in mine, or crab…"

Axel nodded, pulling a rice cooker out of the nearby cupboard, filling it with water before fetching the bag of rice from the pantry, "Anything you like is fine with me. I'll eat just about anything." He looked over at Roxas with a grin. "Those two types of sushi sound tasty! And maybe I'll make us some Ebi Nigiri…"

"Do you know how to make Sweet-Egg Nigiri? Tamago?" The younger boy sighed softly, saying, "That's probably my favorite thing ever…"

Axel chuckled, watched the younger boy with a smile. "I've never heard of that one, but if you know the gist of the recipe, I'll give it a try…"

-x-x-x-

The boys sat together on the couch, finishing the last of their sushi, Roxas sighing contentedly and leaning against the older boy's side. "That was so yummy…" he said softly, looking up at the taller boy, smiling happily.

Axel nodded, looking down at the blonde with shimmering green eyes. "I'm glad you liked it, Rox…" He rubbed his thumb against the smaller boy's arm gently, searching his eyes. "Do you know what movie you want to watch next?"

Roxas blushed, hesitating a moment before whispering, "I was thinking…instead of watching another movie, maybe we could…" He reached up, tugging at the older boy's shirt gently, Axel blinking and turning towards him with a soft smile.

"What is it?" the red-head asked, watching Roxas curiously. Surely the younger boy wasn't asking him to…?

Roxas searched his eyes, blushing a bit deeper, tilting his chin up as if waiting for something. "W-Will you kiss me?"

Axel's heart skipped a beat, reaching up to cup the younger boy's cheek, dipping down and pressing his lips against the blonde's gently. A soft sound escaped Roxas' lips, the smaller boy pressing up against Axel eagerly. His eyes fluttered closed as his heart twisted with mixed emotions, the boy reaching up and wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him closer. Slowly Axel laid him back against the couch, hovering over him, kissing him tenderly, lips moving against the younger boy's over and over. It was slowly driving Roxas insane…

Eventually the older boy pulled back, allowing Roxas to catch his breath, the younger boy looking up at him with hazy blue eyes, a fierce blush highlighting his cheeks as he panted softly. He touched Axel's face with trembling fingers, his body tense and burning as if he was slowly being set on fire. "A-Ax…"

The older boy watched him with a soft smile, reaching up and pressing his hand against Roxas', taking it gently from his cheek and kissing his palm lovingly, searching the younger boy's eyes. "I'm sorry Rox, I had to stop. I didn't want to get carried away…"

The blonde boy nodded, swallowing nervously and glancing away, trying to calm his racing heart. "I-It's alright…" He looked up, meeting Axel's eyes, reaching up and pressing his hands against the older boy's chest, feeling his racing heart. So he had the same effect on Axel that Axel had on him… He smiled, almost shyly, lifting himself up from the couch and pressing his lips against the older boy's gently. "I missed this…"

The red-head chuckled softly against his lips, kissing him once more before pulling back, sitting up beside Roxas and looking over at him with hazy green eyes. "I missed this too, Roxas…" He reached out for the younger boy, offering him his hand. "Will you cuddle with me?"

The blonde nodded, curling up against the older boy's side, sighing happily and closing his eyes. He relaxed into the older boy's touch as Axel began to rub his back, the warm, gentle sensation melting his heart. The older boy was so caring, so thoughtful, so selfless… Roxas reached over, taking his boyfriend's hand, squeezing his fingers gently. He was so lucky to have Axel in his life. And he would do anything to keep him in his arms, keep him here with him, and keep him safe…

Roxas held onto the other boy's hand, thinking to himself, his thoughts turning to his other life. To be able to keep Axel safe from the world of the Knights and Guards, he would do anything, give anything… He felt something twisting inside of him, the blue fire inside of him growing and building into a raging inferno. And the only thing he knew to do was to fight to end things once and for all. And the first thing he had to do…was to learn how to heal his friends, and keep them safe. He had to meet with Sugar, and find out what he could do to help end the war.

-x-x-x-

Axel woke up suddenly, sensing something was amiss. He looked around, noticing Roxas wasn't in bed, pulling the blankets off of himself and standing up groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching. They'd curled up in bed together after another movie and some ice cream for dessert, but for whatever reason the blonde was nowhere to be found… He walked through the apartment, searching for the other boy, but then he felt that sensation again. It was Black, calling him to battle. He hesitated for a few long moments, wondering what he should do, but then returned to the bedroom, grabbing his mask and tying it around his face, feeling the mask twist around his form as he walked towards the balcony, leaping out into the night. The sooner he joined the fight, the sooner he could return to Roxas.

-x-x-x-

Roxas watched with wide eyes, holding his breath from the shadows of the kitchen. He'd felt the call too, the reverberating sensation singing through his mask as it recognized Skye's call, and Black's… He had wanted to go, but not without Axel. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on him incase anything happened. Watching his boyfriend transform into Valiant Blaze had been electrifying, his pulse fluttering with nervousness and excitement. He watched the older boy disappear through the window, then reached for his own mask, feeling it shift around him and mold to his body, transforming him into Ember Ghost. He waited until he was sure Blaze wouldn't notice him following him, then leapt out into the night as well, racing after the other boy. He was easy to track, his soul finding its kindred spirit and chasing after that warm, blazing fire, a smile twisting his lips. His powers we so like those of Blaze's… Did that mean he was now more like a Knight than a Guard? He thought about this for a moment, but then let his smile fall. But then…did that mean that Raven and his other friends…that they were the enemy?

He clenched his fists, glancing up as an explosion rocked a nearby building, dashing beneath the shadows of the old abandoned skyscrapers of West Side, leaping along cracked windows and dusty roofs. He spotted Katt first, fighting with Candy and Sugar, the older Guard easily knocking back the two smaller girls with her massive sword, the twins bleeding from head to toe. Ember watched for a moment, but then realized that Sugar was being tossed around too much to heal herself and her sister. He grit his teeth, racing forward in a blur of blue and purple, countering Katt's next attack with a wall of violet, shielding himself and the two injured Knights. He looked to Sugar, the blonde looking up at him with teary blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, the girl sniffing and nodding, glancing over at her sister, who was watching the newcomer with wide, wary eyes. He smiled softy at the two girls, then turned to Katt, pushing his wall forward and pressing her back, the leather-clad Guard growling angrily and bashing her sword against his shield. It began to crumble a bit from the sheer force of her blows, blue fire licking up Ember's frame as he prepared for a different kind of counter attack. "Katt!" he called through his shield, "I don't want to fight you! Just back off and leave the twins alone!"

The Guard seemed surprised, holding back from delivering another blow, her red eyes shining at him from behind her mask. "Who the hell do you think you are? This is not your fight!"

Ember tossed his wall to the side, stepping towards her, his flames roaring to life across his mask. "This is more my fight than you know…" He searched her eyes, violet piercing into ruby. "Withdraw. I won't let you harm them."

The girl contemplated his words, then took a step closer, drawing her sword over her shoulder. "You seem familiar to me, like we've met somewhere before…" She leaned in a bit closer, searching his eyes, Ember's heartbeat elevating a bit under her scrutinizing gaze. "I don't understand you…" She sighed softly, her eyes flickering with hidden emotions. "This war has been going on for years now, and you're just a child. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, throwing yourself between two forces that you cannot control…"

"I don't want to fight with you Katt, I don't want to fight with any of you…" He said softly, almost pleading. "Please withdraw…"

The Guard pulled back, looking over to the twins, the two girls standing on shaky legs, Sugar whispering words of healing under her breath. "Alright…" She looked back to the boy before her, giving him another intense look. "Was it…Amber…?"

"Ember… Ember Ghost…" he said, smiling over at her faintly.

She nodded and held his gaze for a moment before turning away, jumping off across the nearby buildings, searching for another fight. Ember watched her go for a long moment, then looked down when he felt someone take his hand, glancing over at Sugar, the petite girl smiling up at him. "You saved me again, Ember. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "It was nothing…" He looked over at Candy, the girl watching her sister with a curious expression, then glancing up to meet his eyes.

"My sister is right, we were on the losing end, for sure…" She took a tentative step closer, allowing a small smile to curve her lips. "Thank you, Ember…"

The dark-headed boy nodded, squeezing Sugar's hand lightly before moving to the other side of the roof, glancing over at the twins one last time before setting off again, searching for his friends. Where was Raven? And Blaze? He had to find them, he had to make sure they were safe…

He came across Venom and Shimmering Rain, fighting against Pixie. They seemed evenly matched for the most part, the alien dodging their attacks and delivering several blows of her own, Rain jumping across the rooftop with honed ninja agility, Venom tossing bombs at the girl hovering overhead. He watched them, then when finding he wasn't needed, moved on, quickly finding Raven and Steel Fist. They were fighting hard and fast, a blur of shining multicolored infusions and ultraviolet arrows flashing across the nearby buildings. They tossed one another around a bit, but Raven was an expert of shadow manipulation, melding into the shadows and reappearing out of harm's reach. Steel Fist landed a few punches now and then, but it wasn't anything Raven couldn't handle. Ember watched them from the shadows, then turned, sensing something on the far side of the abandoned skyscrapers, his heart beginning to race. Was that Tarot?

He followed the sensation, his pulse thudding loudly in his ears, his feet carrying him swiftly across the buildings laid out like stepping stones across the city. He stopped suddenly, looking down at a lower platform, one had once been the roof of a parking garage. It now lay sideways between two collapsed buildings, Tarot and Blaze standing opposite of one another, the seamstress shaking with exhaustion and loss of blood. It looked like a crime scene, crimson pools of blood smeared across the concrete slab they battled upon, the dark red liquid dripping down her arms and legs, staining her dress. He watched with wide eyes as Blaze took another step forward, lashing out with his fiery chakrams, the seamstress howling in pain as her spider-like threads were burnt away, as if the fire were searing her skin instead of the thread. He had never seen her like this, so hurt, so vulnerable… He jumped down between them, his blue fire clashing with Blaze's red, the Knight taking a step back in surprise, meeting the younger boy's eyes.

"You're defending her?" he asked, scowling at the neutral fighter.

Ember searched the other boy's eyes, nodding seriously. "I can't let you kill her, Blaze…"

"After everything she's done, you'd save her?" The Knight grit his teeth angrily, "She nearly killed Pixie! And she keeps going after the twins! She'll _kill_ them if she gets the chance!"

"I won't let that happen!" Ember shouted at the other boy, clenching his fists. "As long as I'm around, I won't let anyone get killed! You have my word!"

The Knight blinked down at him in surprise, sighing exasperatedly and looking away, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Don't go saying things like that…making promises you can't keep." He glanced over, meeting the younger boy's eyes. "You're something else, you know that? I can see why Sugar's so taken with you…" He smiled softly, then turned away, jumping up between the two collapsed buildings and disappearing out of sight.

Ember watched him go for a moment then turned towards his friend, his brow arching with worry. "Tarot…" He stepped over to her, the Guard looking up at him with hazy eyes, blood trailing down the corner of her mouth.

"Get away from me…" she hissed, collapsing onto one knee, coughing harshly, blood coating her hand, dripping between her fingers. Ember walked over to her slowly, kneeling down before her, taking her hands gently and pulling her to her feet.

She gave him an icy glare, her eyes piercing him like daggers, the boy watching her with shining violet eyes, a soft understanding there. "I know you don't trust me Tarot, but I'm not just going to leave you here to bleed to death…" He wrapped them in shadows, the Guard's eyes going wide for a moment before they were swallowed in darkness.

-x-x-x-

Skye gasped, turning from Black, sensing something familiar, something he hadn't felt in quite some time. "Spectre…?" He pulled away from the black lightning searing the air, glancing over at his arch enemy with cold eyes. "Something's happened, I cannot continue further tonight."

Black met his eyes, growling low in his throat and pulling back his lightning, the dark ominous clouds overhead slowly dissipating. "Fine. I shall allow you to withdraw."

The two boys exchanged a look for a long moment, then Skye turned and disappeared into the night, Black watching him go with a twisting heart.

-x-x-x-

Ember and Tarot emerged from the darkness near the heart of West Side, the boy glancing around and spotting Rain and Venom again. The two Guards had apparently finished their quarrel with Pixie, for the Knight was nowhere to be found. Rain noticed them first, gasping and rushing over to her friend's side, Tarot coughing weakly as the girl asked her what had happened. Ember slowly lowered the seamstress to the rooftop, allowing her to kneel and lean against the smaller girl at her side, glancing over at Venom. "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

The alchemist was already mixing a couple of vials together, walking over to his fellow Guard and kneeling before her. "Drink this, Tarot…" he lifted the vial to her lips, the older Guard coughing and choking down the steaming liquid, gasping as her wounds began to stitch themselves, her bleeding beginning to slow. Ember stepped back from them, allowing the two Guards to tend to their wounded companion, then suddenly he felt a presence behind him, turning to look at Raven and Skye, who were watching him with curious expressions.

Raven moved to draw his bow, an arrow appearing at the ready, but Skye raised his hand, stopping his companion. "Let him go. He has saved Tarot from certain death." The leader of the Guards searched Ember's eyes, then nodded. "I am in your debt."

Ember didn't say anything in reply, just backed away slowly, then darted away across the rooftops, the Guards watching him go.

-x-x-x-

He followed his instincts, searching out the Knights who were still nearby, noticing Black jumping across a nearby building, following after him. The Knight noticed him immediately, turning to look back at him, blinking in surprise. "Why hello again." He smiled at the younger boy, taking a step closer. "Have you seen the girls? I was worried about them when Skye suddenly ran off."

Ember nodded, "They're fine. Katt banged them up a little, but they were safe when I left them."

The leader of the Knights, nodded, smiling at the neutral fighter. "Again, you have my thanks…" He watched the other boy for a moment, then said, "Will you come with me? I want to speak with you."

Ember hesitated, caught off guard at the Knight's request, stammering, "I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

Black watched him with a soft smile. "I'm sure Sugar and Candy would like to spend a little more time with you, off of the battlefield. And I know I would like to get to know you a bit more, in the light of day, so to speak…" He waited, giving the younger boy a moment to think about his offer.

Ember felt something twisting inside of him, meeting the Knight's patient gaze. He missed the Guards, he missed his family. Was Black Lightning offering him a place to call home? "I can't join the Knights," he said softly, his voice little more than a whisper, "I can't give the Guards an excuse to see me as a threat… I'm doing the best I can to remain completely neutral in all of this…"

Black nodded. "I understand. You don't have to become a Knight in order to spend time with us…" He watched Ember with a warm gaze. "Talk with us, tell us more about your purpose, what role you intent to play in all of this. Perhaps that will help us begin to trust you…" He tilted his head slightly. "That's what you want, isn't it? For the Knights and the Guards to both be able to trust you?"

Ember nodded, walking up to the other boy's side. "A-Alright…"

Black Lightning chuckled softly, running off to find his fellow Knights, Ember following closely at his side.

-x-x-x-

They ran across the buildings, heading south towards the Rose Tree Forest, meeting the other Knights along the way. They gathered together, the Knights watching Ember with curious eyes, Sugar walking up and taking the boy's hand with a smile, turning towards her friends. "I have decided to teach Ember how to heal." She looked up at Black, the leader nodding.

"I think that's a good idea. We need more healers." He looked over at Blaze, the fiery fighter meeting his eyes. "What do you think, Blaze? You were planning on becoming a healer as well. Would you agree to learn Sugar's craft alongside Ember?"

The golden-haired Knight sighed softly, looking between his friends. "I don't know how you can trust him so easily. We know nothing about him. And while he shows great potential on the battlefield, I don't trust him as a neutral character." He looked over at Ember, the boy watching silently as the Knights talked. "What's to say that he won't change his mind at some point and turn against us? We would be handing the Guards a strong healer, capable of both fighting us and healing our enemies. Another Tarot…"

Ember took a step forward, searching Blaze's eyes. "I can understand your distrust, and I don't blame you for it. But my goal isn't to fight anyone, it's to _end_ the fighting once and for all…" He looked over at Black, the leader of the Knights watching him with warm eyes. "I know you and Skye have been fighting for years now, and I know it's probably something that you won't be able to forgive overnight… But if there's any way I can help end the fighting, I will do so…"

Black watched him for a moment, then stepped forward, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I believe you, Ember. I do. But you will have to convince my friends over time. They are not so easy to trust."

Ember nodded, looking away, feeling his heart drop a bit. Why did that sting so much, hearing those words? He hadn't expected this to be easy, but still… "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here…" He pulled away from the Knight's gentle touch, walking away from the forest, back towards the city, intent on leaving. Before he could reach the edge of the building, he felt someone take his wrist, his blue fire flaring to life wildly, the boy glancing over his shoulder, startled. It was Blaze, the other boy watching him with an intense look, his own fire lapping up his arms and shoulders, swirling around him in an wild frenzy.

He pulled back his fire quickly, worried about burning the other boy, but Blaze shook his head. "Let me feel your power, it'll help me understand…"

"I-I'll burn you!" Ember said worriedly, but Blaze shook his head.

"You can only burn me if you want to, Ember…" He flexed his powers, red and gold fire traveling down his arm to the younger boy's, lapping at his black and violet suit gently. The fire pulsed as if alive, and it prickled with energy against his mask, but it didn't burn. It was warm, comforting, almost gentle. It reminded him of the way Axel had held him while they slept…

The younger boy nodded, allowing his powers to manifest, blue fire dancing across his mask, meeting Blaze's fire and twisting around the Knight's powers, their energies pulsing as if in sync. The older boy met his eyes, flexing his fire against Ember's, trying to get a feel for the younger fighter. "You really mean what you say, when you say you don't want to fight, don't you? Those times when we could have battled, you always pushed us apart, you refused to fight…" He moved his hand to the other boy's palm, lifting his hand a bit and tracing his fingers lightly. "But I can sense that you're strong enough to go up against me. You're not running away out of fear… You're genuinely trying to shield the weaker side at the exact moment that you join the fight, no matter which side that may be. You're not biased at all…"

"I just want all of this to stop." Ember said softly, moving to press his hand to the older boy's, squeezing his fingers gently. "Please try to believe me, Blaze…"

The Knight seemed surprised, holding the boy's gaze for a moment before pulling away, looking back at Sugar, the girl watching him with a soft smile. "Alright then. I'll go along with this for now. But the minute I think something's up…" He looked back at Ember, a hint of a threat in his tone.

"I won't betray you, I promise…" Ember said, smiling faintly up at the older boy.

The Knight nodded, then allowed himself to smile. "Alright then. Let's meet up tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure we could all use a bit of sleep after tonight's fight."

Ember nodded, his heart pounding a bit. Were the Knights finally opening up to him? "Sounds good." He replied excitedly, his pulse fluttering giddily. He was finally making some progress!

Sugar stepped up to the two boys, smiling and looking between them. "Let's meet at the tree-line of the Rose Tree Forest around mid-day. I'll teach you boys a thing or two about healing, and then we'll see what you can do."

-x-x-x-

Roxas pulled his mask of the instant he was back in the apartment, hiding in the kitchen once more and waiting for Axel to return. He stood there in silence, his heart pounding in his ears, then he saw his boyfriend step in from the balcony, sighing softly and running his hand through his fiery red hair. "Roxas?" He called softly, walking through the living room in search of the younger boy before heading back to the bedroom.

The blonde quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard, pouring himself some milk and ruffling his hair as if he had just roused from slumber, walking slowly back towards the bedroom, feigning sleepiness. "Ax…?"

The taller boy turned towards him, smiling in relief and walking over to him, reaching out and cupping his cheek. "There you are, I was worried about you…"

The younger boy smiled, leaning into his touch. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get a glass of milk. I couldn't sleep…"

Axel nodded, searching the boy's eyes. "Will you come back to bed with me?"

The blonde nodded, taking another sip of his milk before setting it atop of the nearby dresser, nuzzling against his boyfriend's chest and allowing the older boy to pull him back into bed. He relaxed against Axel's side, smiling happily at the feel of his strong, warm embrace, whispering softly, "You make me so happy, Ax…"

The older boy kissed his forehead, rubbing his back gently, whispering in return, "You make me happy too, Rox…"

The younger boy closed his eyes, sighing silently, his fingers curling gently against the other boy's chest, his thoughts filled with the night's events. He was slowly starting to earn the Knight's trust…earn Blaze's trust… The thought made his heart twist. Maybe one day soon, the fighting really would come to an end. And the maybe, someday, he really would be able to tell Axel who he was after all.

* * *

><p>The recent fights between the Knights and Guards have been disrupted by Ember's antics, but how long will Skye put up with the newcomer's interferences? Everything will change when Ember Ghost confronts the Guards about ending the war… But when Skye tells Raven to take care of Ember, will the two friends turn on one another? Or will their friendship prove to be stronger than their loyalties to the vows they've made?<p>

More to come in the next chapter of _Knights and Guards_!

Thanks so much for reading, I love hearing from you, leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:

**=3 Tweet me! /TasogarenoRaiko (leave off the "u"!)**


	12. Ch 12: Ultraviolet

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas - Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Ultraviolet<p>

Ember walked into the grove of pink trees slowly, looking up through the flowery boughs, the sunlight shining brightly down through the leaves creating speckled patches of light on the plush grass. The Rose Tree Forest was peaceful, serene, the perfect hideaway for the Knights. He waited, listening, and then he felt someone approaching, walking forward to meet Sugar as she flew down between two trees, smiling up at her and Candy, who followed shortly behind. "Ember! You're here already!" the blonde girl said, walking over to him with a smile, a large thick tome clasped against her chest. "Blaze should be on his way too. He had something to discuss with Black…"

Ember nodded, replying, "It's alright, I'm not in a hurry…" The two girls sat down together on the lush grass, Sugar motioning for him to come sit beside her, Candy glancing up at the boy with a shy grin.

"Come sit with us, we won't bite…" the magenta-haired girl said, her sister giggling and swatting her leg.

"Don't tease him, you'll scare him off!" she looked back to Ember with shining blue eyes, opening her book and laying it down on the grass before her. "I've already taught Blaze a few of the basics. Let me show you the fundamentals of healing, to see how quickly you'll grasp the concept."

Ember nodded, sitting beside the two girls, slowly relaxing around them. Sugar read to him for a bit, pointing out things and answering his questions, nodding and smiling as he began to understand how healing worked. "So then, with my flames, I can manipulate them in a way that can be both aggressive, defensive, and healing in nature…"

The blonde girl nodded. "Exactly. It's all about what you will your powers to reflect. You seem to already have an understanding of how not to burn everyone around you, and how to interact with others who may or may not be a threat. You also know how to pull your punches, and shield others if needed…" She put a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you fight at all! You're more so a guardian than a fighter…"

"I gathered that from him as well," a voice said from behind them, the twins and Ember turning to see Blaze approaching them slowly, "But I can tell that he is a fighter, and a powerful one at that." He chuckled a bit, eyeing Ember as he added, "He knows that he's doing, he just refuses to show off his fighting skills."

Ember smiled, laughing softly and replying, "I will only fight to protect, and so far I have been able to talk my way out of most fights…"

"But what happens when the day comes that you can't?" Blaze asked, sitting down beside him, searching his eyes. "What will you do if you have no other choice but to fight?"

The younger boy hesitated, looking away from the other boy's gaze. "Then I would do what I had to, in order to keep my friends safe…"

"And who are your friends, Ember?" Sugar whispered softly, the boy looking over at her with a soft sigh.

"I-I don't want to sound presumptuous in any way, but I'd like to think that you are my friends…" he looked back to Blaze again. "But the Guards…they are my friends too. Even if they don't realize it themselves…"

Blaze listened silently, noticing the faraway expression in his eyes. "So you know someone in the Guard? Someone important to you?"

Ember's heart jumped, and he slowly nodded. "Yes, someone very dear to me. Someone I would die for."

Blaze nodded, glancing over at Sugar and Candy. "That does complicate things a bit…"

"But I also know someone in the Knights…" he added, swallowing nervously as three pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise. "It's not like I can chose one side or the other. I care about both sides so very, very much…"

Blaze reached over, cupping his shoulder and smiling softly. "Well then! I guess that explains things a bit! I couldn't quite figure out why you were so dead set on ending the fights. But if my friends were tearing one another apart, I would do everything in my power to put an end to their fighting too." A silence passed between them, a sort of gentle understanding that hadn't been there before. The golden-haired Knight searched his newfound friend's eyes for a moment, and then turned to Sugar. "So what are we learning about today?"

"I'm going to teach you a few basic spells to use on the battlefield. And then, once you've mastered those spells, I'm going to teach you how to use them in the heat of battle, when your attention is divided and you can't truly focus on your spell. Battle healing is the most beneficial thing I could ever teach you two, but it is a long and difficult process to master. I myself sometimes struggle with it. It's mind-numbing, and draining, and if you're not careful you can get yourself seriously hurt..." She looked between the two boys, her expression serious. "Are you sure you two are up for the challenge?"

Blaze nodded, looking over at Ember, who nodded as well, the dark-headed boy saying somberly. "Teach us everything you know."

-x-x-x-

Candy clapped her hands together, taking her place opposite of her sister. "Alright then, sis…" She made a come hither motion, grinning impishly. "Hit me with your best shot!"

The petite blonde alien laughed softly, shaking her head and saying cheekily, "You asked for it!" She moved like lightning, taking a running leap at her sister, punching her across the face hard, throwing her backwards into a tree, the cracking sound of skull against wood echoing loudly through the forest.

Ember and Blaze watched, cringing and watching the sisters as they fought, Ember asking the older boy worriedly, "Are you sure we should be letting them do this?"

The older boy sighed, shrugging and looking down at the violet-eyed boy. "It's better to practice our healing under a controlled environment versus out on the battlefield, right?"

The twins parted a few moments later, Sugar touching her sister's arm worriedly, the magenta haired girl whimpering and cradling her injury. "Blaze! Come reset her bone! I nearly broke her arm!"

The Knight rushed over to the girls, Ember following after him with wide eyes, his heart twisting as he saw how badly Sugar had hurt Candy. He glanced up at the blonde girl, who was watching her sister worriedly. "You're a fighter, Sugar! I never realized…"

"She won't fight against anyone but me," Candy said, chuckling softly while Blaze took her arm, looking over her injury, "Something about being in a real battle makes her freeze up like a little bunny rabbit facing a wolf pack…"

Sugar was too busy talking to Blaze to reply to her sister's words, walking him through exactly what he needed to do before taking a step back and nodding to him. "Go on, give it a try."

Blaze nodded, focusing his attention on the wounded girl before him, his hands beginning to glow golden-red, flames spreading from his fingertips and up the girl's arm. She gasped, watching with wide eyes, gritting her teeth and trying to hold still. "It burns…"

"It's supposed to, Candy…" Her sister said reassuringly. "It's not too much to bear, is it?"

The other girl shook her head, glancing over at her sister. "N-No, it's alright. It's just strange, that's all…"

Suddenly the bone popped back into place, the girl sighing in relief, smiling up at Blaze and whispering a soft thank you. Next, the Knight reached up, pressing his hand to her head, sensing for her other injuries. "You have a slight concussion too…"

Ember's heartbeat sped up a little, thinking about when Axel had brought Naminé to heal him, the night of the car wreck, when he had a concussion… He looked away, sadness twisting his heart at the memory, Candy reaching over and taking his hand gently, saying, "Hey Ember, it's alright. Naminé has beaten me up _way_ worse than this! I'll be fine!"

The boy met her eyes, smiling softly. "It's not that. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something…" He looked up at Blaze, watching the boy's eyes as he whispered a healing spell, golden light spreading from his heart down his arm and into the other girl, wrapping around her head almost like a halo. "That's amazing, Blaze…"

The boy smiled, glancing over at him for a moment. "Your turn's coming up next!" He pulled away from Candy, the girl stretching and shaking off the sensation of being healed, smiling over at her sister.

The blonde sighed in relief, watching her sibling with a smile. "Ready to go again?"

The fighter rushed her twin before she could finish her sentence, knocking her back and lifting her up by her throat, tossing her through the trees, Sugar crying out as she was knocked back through the forest roughly. Blaze and Ember followed after them, watching worriedly at they brawled, Ember clenching his fists, fighting his every instinct to rush to the little blonde's rescue. Eventually they parted, Sugar bleeding profusely from her side and neck, wheezing as she breathed, Candy calling Ember over. The violet-eyed boy approached the twins, summoning his fire, a blue glow spreading across his skin as he reached out to the petite alien, Sugar looking up at him with hazy eyes. "J-Just remember t-to focus on w-what you want…" she wheezed, trembling, her sister holding her gently, brow arched with worry.

Ember nodded, reaching out to her with eerily glowing hands, blue warmth spreading out across the Knight's skin as he pushed healing waves of fire into her wounds, slowly, thoroughly; healing her from skin to bone. "Does that feel any better?" he asked softly, meeting her eyes again, noticing that the hazy half-conscious look she had before was now completely gone.

She smiled at him, giggling. "You're doing a great job…" He smiled in return, turning his attention back to healing her wounds, his blue fire searching across her skin for hidden wounds beneath the surface, internal bleeding, or any other kinds of unseen distress… When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled his hands back, looking between Sugar and Candy, awaiting their approval. The two girls exchanged a glance, then smiled at the two boys adjacent to them. "I think you're ready to take your newfound skills into battle." Sugar said happily, reaching over and taking one of Ember's hands, then one of Blaze's. "Remember what you've learned here today. It could save someone's life."

"Thank you for teaching us, Sugar…" Ember said softly, the girl squeezing his hand, nodding in return.

"Come to me any time. I will teach you as much as I can."

He nodded, pulling back from the Knights, nodding his farewell and turning to leave. Candy called after him, walking up to his side and offering him the tome her sister had been carrying. "She wanted you to keep this. It might come in handy."

The boy nodded, smiling his thanks and waving at Sugar and Blaze, who were watching from nearby. He met the other boy's gaze for a moment, locking eyes and feeling his heart flutter a bit, before he turned away, jumping up to the nearest building's rooftop and disappearing into the city.

The Knights watched him go, Candy walking back to her sister and Blaze, looking up at grinning at her friend. "I've seen that look before. What are you thinking about?"

Blaze blushed behind his mask, shaking his head and looking away. "It's nothing, that kid just reminds me of someone…"

Sugar giggled, Candy grinning from ear to ear as she asked teasingly, "Maybe a certain blonde boy that we've met once before?"

Blaze scowled at the girls, jumping up through the trees and racing across the tree-tops, his steps feather-light, barely dipping the boughs of the trees as he ran. The twins exchanged a look, smiling and giggling at one another, then followed behind the older Knight, jumping between the trees and taking to the sky, heading back to their lookout to meet up with their fellow Knights.

-x-x-x-

Riku hummed happily from the kitchen, Sora watching him with a grin, resting his chin on his hands as he sat at the counter, watching his boyfriend cook. "That smells super yummy, Riku!" the brunette said with a grin, the older boy looking over at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, hopefully it'll taste as good as it smells…" He walked over to the younger boy, leaning in close and stealing a kiss, the brunette giggling and blushing as he did so.

Sora watched Riku for another moment, then asked, "Is Roxas coming home soon? I never get to see him anymore. He's gone almost as much as you are!" He pouted a bit, giving his boyfriend a look. "And you're gone a lot…"

Riku looked over at him, his eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry babe, I've had a lot of school work lately; I don't mean to be gone so often…" He stirred the curry simmering on the stove, walking over to check on the rice in the steamer, then returning to Sora, taking his hands gently. "You mean the world to me, and I love spending time with you, but there are some things that have to come first…"

The smaller boy nodded, smiling and saying softly, "I know, it's alright…"

The boys turned when they heard keys in the lock, the front door opening a moment later, Roxas and Axel walking in together, laughing and holding hands. They glanced up when noticing they were being watched, Roxas stepping over to Sora, wrapping his arms around his friend and embracing him in a tight hug. "Hey! I haven't seen you in weeks! How have you been?"

The brunette grinned, replying, "I'm alright. Much better now that I get to have a romantic date night with my sweet boyfriend!"

Riku sighed, smiling and going to stir the curry again, calling over to the red-head walking towards them, "Hey Ax, long time no see. How've you been?"

The older boy chuckled softly, walking over to his friend, replying with a grin, "You know me, just doing my thing. School, work, hanging out with Roxas…" The blonde looked up from his conversation with Sora, blushing lightly and smiling at his boyfriend, Axel giving him a tender look that spoke volumes in itself. "Not that I mind of course. Spending time with him is always the highlight of my day…"

Sora giggled at the red-head's words, nudging Roxas playfully. "That one's a keeper for sure! He's so sweet to you, Roxas."

Riku cleared his throat deliberately, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy. "Are you trying to say that I am _not_ sweet to you?"

"Of course not!" the brunette hopped off of the stood he'd been sitting on, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Riku's waist, burying his face against the older boy's chest. "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever…"

Axel chuckled, walking over to Roxas' side, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders gently, looking down at him with a soft smile. "This is nice, all of us spending time together. I needed some family time."

"Family…" Roxas blushed, searching the older boy's eyes, his heart skipping a beat.

They stood and talked for a while, exchanging stories of school and friends, and then sat down together at the table to eat, laughing and enjoying one another's company. Eventually the four boys settled down together on the couch, the two couples wrapping up in each other's arms; Riku and Sora curled up together on one side of the couch, Axel and Roxas on the other. The younger couple was whispering back and forth softly, Riku tracing patters on Sora's palm, the brunette blushing furiously and whispering a soft response to something his boyfriend had said. The silver-haired boy glanced up, meeting his roommate's eyes, "We're going to go have some alone time…"

Sora blushed, making a soft sound akin to a squeak, getting up from the couch and taking Riku's hand, pulling the older boy towards the bedroom, too embarrassed to turn and look at Roxas and Axel, who watched the other couple disappear with soft smiles. Roxas turned, looking up at his boyfriend, moving to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck. "Does that mean we get to have alone time too?"

Axel smiled, his eyes warm as he moved to pull Roxas against him, kissing the younger boy tenderly, Roxas gasping softly against his lips. He moved to lay Roxas back against the couch gently, the younger boy pulling him closer, blushing furiously, closing his eyes and moaning softly against his boyfriend's lips. After a several long moments Axel pulled back, panting lightly, searching the younger boy's eyes. "R-Rox…"

The younger boy whined softly, looking up at the older boy with hazy eyes. "Please Ax… Just this once? Kiss me until I ask you to stop…"

Axel's breath hitched, hesitating only a moment before dipping down and reconnecting their lips, allowing Roxas to pull him closer, the younger boy wrapping his legs around his thigh to bring him closer still. Axel held himself up slightly, hovering over the smaller boy and kissing him back. They kissed deeper, faster, harder, until they were making out hotly, Roxas moaning softly against his lips, grinding up against him. Axel's heart pounded in his ears, feeling his body reacting to the younger boy's advances, gasping softly when feeling Roxas was semi-hard against his thigh. He nearly lost control, feeling his fire blazing to life, willing himself not to burn the boy wrapped in his embrace until he could force those golden-red flames back into hiding…

Roxas panted, tongue intertwined with Axel's, feeling the older boy was just as turned on as he was, arching up against him again to rub against his growing arousal. He opened his eyes slowly when he felt a prickling sensation across his skin, instantly noticing the blue flames lapping up his arms, dancing with the red flames along Axel's shoulders where he had wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. He gasped softly, pulling back his arms and pushing the boy away from him, panting and pulling his powers back into his core, burying that fire deep inside of him, looking up at Axel fearfully. Had he seen anything?

Axel blushed furiously, pushing away from Roxas, running a hand through his long fiery locks, glancing over at his boyfriend nervously. He had pulled back his powers as quickly as he could, had Roxas seen…? He searched his boyfriend's eyes, seeing the fear there, his heart twisting. "R-Roxas…I would never hurt you…"

The boy shook his head, reaching for Axel with a soft smile, "I-It's not that I'm afraid of you hurting me Ax…" He searched the boy's eyes, blushing. "I'm worried that I won't tell you to stop…"

Axel sighed in relief, letting himself relax a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Rox…"

The blonde giggled softly, leaning in and kissing the older boy gently. "It's alright! I wanted you to, remember?"

The older boy chuckled, nuzzling the younger boy's nose lovingly. "You make me so happy, Roxas. I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend…"

The younger boy's heart fluttered, smiling happily. "I love you, Ax…"

The older boy's eyes went wide, searching the blonde's shimmering blue eyes. "R-Rox?"

He tilted his head curiously, not understanding for a moment what he had said, then a fierce blush spread across his cheeks. He pulled away from Axel, stammering nervously, his heart throbbing in his chest, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Axel pulled him close before he could say anything else, kissing him deeply, Roxas whimpering against his lips. They kissed gently for a few moments before the older boy pulled away, searching Roxas' eyes. "I love you too, Rox…"

The younger boy blushed, meeting those brilliant green eyes. "Y-You do?"

The red-headed boy nodded, reaching up and tracing his thumb against his boyfriend's cheek. "Yes, Roxas…" He chuckled softly, whispering as he leaned in again. "I think I knew from the first moment I saw you that I would fall for you. It was only a matter of time…"

Roxas' heart felt as if it were about to burst, tears gathering in his lashes, the blonde sniffing and leaning in, meeting Axel's lips half-way as the older boy leaned in for a kiss. Love. He was in love, and loved in return. Love… He kissed the other boy happily, a single tear coursing down his cheek, his heart filling with light and warmth.

Now he had something even more precious that he had to protect.

-x-x-x-

Later that night, Axel and Roxas curled up in the younger boy's bed together, talking softly and holding one another close. Eventually the blonde fell asleep in the older boy's arms, his fingers curled in the fabric of Axel's shirt, the older boy smiling softly and watching him while he slept. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Roxas had arched against him, the way he'd felt when realizing the younger boy was just as turned on as he was… It had been almost too much for him to take. He'd let his powers manifest around his boyfriend… What was he thinking? He couldn't let that happen again. He had to do something. He had to talk to Black.

Gently he pulled away from his boyfriend, kissing his cheek softly and getting up from the bed, exiting the bedroom silently and closing the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone in the darkness.

-x-x-x-

Roxas gasped softly, waking up out of a pleasant dream to the sensation of being called into battle, looking around for Axel worriedly. The older boy wasn't there. Perhaps he had heard the call before Roxas had awoken? He tossed off the sheets, standing up groggily and walking to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking himself inside. He hesitated, listening for any movements in the household. Riku should be moving too, which would leave Sora in the house by himself… Roxas' heart twisted, not liking the thought of leaving his friend all alone while they went out to battle, but there was nothing to be done.

He reached for his mask, wrapping the cloth around his head and waiting for it to settle across his body, summoning darkness around himself and disappearing into pitch black. The darkness dissipated a few moments later, revealing the city stretching out before him, several buildings already on fire. His heart leapt, violet eyes quickly scanning the area. No, this wasn't right. They were much too close to the Inner City; it was too busy, too populated, too risky to fight in this area… He quickly ran across the rooftop of the city, finding the Knights first. Black and Skye were shouting back and forth at one another, the twins and Pixie standing behind him, prepared to lunge at the Guards opposite of them. Behind Skye stood Rain, Venom, and Raven. The other members were nowhere to be found. _Where is Blaze…?_

He turned from the leaders of the Knights and Guards to surveying the rest of the city. There were two separate fights happening. Blaze and Katt, and then somewhere beyond that fight, Tarot and Steel Fist… He raced for the later fight, knowing that Tarot and Steel were on two completely different playing fields. He had to break them apart before someone seriously got hurt. And if he knew Tarot, she was fighting before being fully recovered, which meant she would be out for blood.

It took him longer than expected to find the two girls, jumping up between two towering office buildings, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof and pulling himself onto the landing, watching with wide eyes as Steel was lifted by her throat into the air. Tarot's eyes were burning an eerie crimson red; thousands of tiny needles slowly piercing the Knight she had captured over and over, blood spurting from the arteries in her arms and legs. Steel Fist immediately fainted, her eyes going dull and her body falling slack in Tarot's binds, Ember stepping towards the Guard cautiously. He feared for the Knight; he knew at this point Tarot could easily kill her. Her thread could tear the other girl from limb to limb.

"Tarot…" he said softly, the seamstress looking over at him with feral eyes, Ember lifting his hands defensively, showing he wasn't there to fight. "You've done enough."

"It'll never be enough." The girl said icily, coiling her thread around the Knight as she spoke. "Not until they're all dead."

Ember watched with wide eyes, saying softly, his tone pleading, "Look at yourself. This isn't like you… You're a healer, you bring life to those who are on the verge of losing themselves. You're not a killer." He searched her eyes, reaching out towards her tentatively. "Let her go… Please, Tarot…"

She watched him for a long moment, then she said, "Take off your glove."

Ember blinked, confused, shifting uneasily beneath her gaze. "What?"

The seamstress smirked, saying softly. "I'll let her go, in exchange for some of your blood." Her eyes were cold as she whispered, "None of us have any way of fighting against you. But we can learn more about you if I can obtain some of your blood…"

Ember thought to himself for a moment, then nodded, reaching down and pulling off one of his gloves, holding out his hand to her. "I'll exchange my blood for her life. Now please, let her go…"

The seamstress moved before he could change his mind, releasing the dying Knight and cutting him with one of the long needles she kept in her hair, the neutral fighter wincing as his palm split open. She held him fiercely, nails biting into his skin, glancing behind him and catching someone's eyes. "Venom, bring me a vial."

Ember glanced over his shoulder, watching the alchemist as he approached, looking between his friend and Ember with curious eyes. "You've been busy without me." He offered the older Guard an empty vial, glancing over at Steel Fist, who was bleeding out atop the rooftop. "She's done for…"

Ember watched the seamstress as she collected her sample, the girl smiling in satisfaction and offering the vial to Venom. "Let Skye know about this immediately." The alchemist nodded to her, then ran off, undoubtedly to take the vial to the leader of the Guards. She looked up, meeting Ember's eyes, then said with a smirk, "Your bleeding heart will bring about your demise, little boy." She pulled back from him and then, true to her word, she left Ember and Steel to themselves, not bothering to look back, knowing Ember wouldn't pursue her.

The boy watched her go only for a brief moment before he turned to Steel Fist, kneeling down beside the unconscious girl and focusing on her wounds, instantly realizing she'd lost too much blood. "Damn it… How did I do this last time…" He willed the blood around her body to move, forcing it back inside of her, channeling blue energy into her wounds, trying to cleanse the blood the best he could. He was messy, and he could tell he wasn't doing it properly, but it was better than nothing. For several long, agonizing minutes he tried to bring her back, using the cut on his hand to channel some of his blood into her, hoping it would help. "Come on Steel… Wake up…"

Blaze was at his side almost instantly, kneeling down beside him and pulling his hands away. "Ember! Stop it, you're going to kill yourself!" He pushed the boy back, watching him with a worried expression. "Can't you feel how weak you are?"

Ember blinked, confused for a moment, then suddenly exhaustion took him, and he passed out.

Blaze sighed softly, watching the light fade from the younger fighter's eyes as he passed out, his brow arched with worry. "Idiot, you can't just channel your energy like that and leave nothing for yourself… That's suicide…" He turned to Steel, channeling his golden light into her, surprised at how well Ember had done on his own.

He reached out, calling for Sugar with his mind, feeling the girl answer his call and start flying towards them. She was there a few moments later, panting softly and kneeling down beside Steel Fist, meeting Blaze's eyes. "What happened?" She asked, soft white light illuminating their companion as Sugar healed her completely, the girl blinking open her eyes and looking up at her friends tiredly.

"I'm not sure," Blaze replied, glancing over at Ember, "He was healing her when I got here. He nearly gave himself completely to save her…"

Sugar moved to Ember's side, reaching down and pressing her palm to his forehead, coaxing him back to awareness. "Ember… Ember it's Sugar… Can you hear me? Open your eyes for me…"

Blaze helped Steel sit up slowly, the girl coughing and shaking her head. "I-I was done for… She had me…"

"Who did? What happened?" Blaze asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to her feet.

The older Knight met his eyes, swallowing nervously, "Tarot. She cornered me almost immediately, before I could meet up with Black. I tried to fight back against her, but there was something different about her this time. It's like she really was trying to kill me…"

Ember opened his eyes, gasping softly and looking up at Sugar, the girl smiling down at him. "Hey sleepy head, you okay?"

He blinked, nodding and sitting up, shaking slightly as he did so. He'd never felt this tired before; he felt as weak as a newborn kitten. "W-Why did I…?"

"You were blood channeling, from the look of it," Sugar said, taking his hand, whispering words of healing to close his wound and then meeting his eyes once more, "That's a dangerous way of healing, Ember. It's too powerful for most people to control. Blood healers are very rare…" She searched his eyes, thinking to herself for a moment. "Actually, since I've lived on this planet, I've only met one other person who could do what you just did…"

Ember stood up shakily, wobbling on his feet for a moment before steadying himself, looking away from Sugar to meet eyes with Steel Fist. The girl was watching him with a grateful expression, smiling at him softly. "You saved me, didn't you? You reasoned with her somehow…"

Ember nodded, returning her smile. "I'm glad you're alright."

She reached out, taking his un-gloved hand and squeezing it gently. "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

Ember blushed lightly, a tad bit embarrassed at her praise. "It was nothing, really. I'm sure you would have done the same for me…" He looked between the Knights, watching as they exchanged glances. "O-Or not… I'm sorry, I guess that was presumptuous of me…"

Sugar giggled softly, reaching down and retrieving the boy's glove, handing it to him with a smile. "Well… I know that I would. I trust you as if you were one of the Knights, Ember." She looked over, meeting eyes with Blaze and Steel. "And though I can't speak for the others, I'm sure that they are starting to feel the same way too."

Ember nodded, sighing softly and sliding his glove back on, turning from them and saying over his shoulder, "Keep one another safe." He leapt across to the next building before they could reply, jumping from building to parking garage, to a tall towering casino. He stood there, trying to catch his breath, shaking slightly. He'd never realized that healing could be dangerous, that it could drain him. He would have to remember to be more careful in the future…

His heart swirled with emotions, gritting his teeth as he watched the Guards racing across the rooftops, heading north towards the Coldwood Forest. Why had Tarot been so ruthless? What had Skye and Black been arguing about this time? And why were they fighting so close to downtown? The raging fires of the nearby buildings burned brightly, sirens heard for miles around, helicopters circling overhead, their spotlights passing over him from time to time. Why did everything always end in chaos? He had to stop this once and for all. Tonight.

-x-x-x-

Skye smiled as Venom offered him the vial, meeting the alchemist's eyes. "This is from Ember Ghost, you say?"

The younger boy nodded, smirking. "Tarot persuaded him to give us a fresh sample."

"Excellent…" White Skye turned to walk into the Shadow Guard's lair, the vial cradled in his hands, but then something caught his attention, a smile twisting his lips. "My, my… We have company…"

Raven, Rain, and Venom turned towards the woods, each drawing their weapon of choice, Katt and Tarot appearing behind Skye, the girls flanking him on either side. They watched the forest, and waited, Raven taking a step forward and poising his bow at the ready. "We know you're there! Show yourself!"

After a few moments of silence Ember slowly emerged from the protection of the forest, stepping into the clearing surrounding the Guard's hideout, watching them with shining eyes. "I came to talk to White Skye. I'm not here to fight."

Raven didn't lower his bow, but glanced back at their leader, waiting for his orders. Skye lifted his hand, waving to his comrades dismissively. "It's alright. Let's see what he has to say." The white-masked boy stepped forward, Ember waiting for the older boy to come to him, watching him with wary violet eyes. "What is it that you want?" the leader of the Guards asked softly, his eyes watching Ember with amusement and curiosity.

"I came for what's mine." Ember said softly, his violet eyes flaring for a moment as he twisted his blood to his will, the vial in Skye's hands shattering and breaking with a sharp cracking sound, his blood dripping through the older boy's gloved fingers and onto the ground below. White Skye's eyes went wide, the boy gritting his teeth angrily, but before he could speak, Ember hissed, "I will never allow you to use my powers against those I aim to protect, do you understand me? I don't care who you are, you will _not_ use me against anyone!"

Skye searched his eyes for a long moment, but made no move to follow Ember when he turned and fled through the Coldwood Forest.

Tarot called after the boy as he ran, "Liar! I should have killed that Knight when I had the chance!"

Venom rushed forward, reaching for a couple of bombs, growling angrily, "We could still go after him!"

"No. I don't want you getting involved with him," he glanced over at Venom, then over at Tarot. "You two have done enough…" His eyes wandered across the fighters standing before him, before settling on Raven, smiling softly. "Raven… Would you be so kind as to go procure another blood sample for me?"

The black-masked boy stepped forward, grinning darkly as he called his shadows around himself, his bow glowing with ultraviolet light in the darkness. "With pleasure…"

-x-x-x-

Ember could tell he was being chased, his heart thudding with fear. "Not Raven, please not Raven, _anyone_ but Raven…"

A violet arrow screamed past his ear, slamming into a nearby tree, giant cracks appearing in the wood like lightning clawing its way through the bark. "Come back here and fight!" the other boy shouted through the trees, sending waves of shadows towards the other fighter, Ember dodging his attacks and bending the shadows to his will, sending them harmlessly into the nearby trees.

"I don't want to fight you Raven!" he shouted over his shoulder, throwing up a violet shield to fend off an array of arrows. "Please! Just listen to me!"

"I'm done talking!" Raven said, appearing out of the shadows behind him, wrapping them both in shadows, thick tar-like feathers encasing Ember in a pitch-black cage. The dark-headed boy re-emerged out of the darkness, unharmed, Raven firing a volley of arrows at him again, catching him along his side, arm, and throat. Ember let out a sharp, startled scream, reaching up to cover the side of his neck as blood poured from the wound, choking on blood as it flooded his mouth. _Concentrate... Don't panic… _He whispered words of healing, focusing on healing his neck above his other wounds, the artery slowly stitching itself, the boy coughing and spitting up blood, gasping in air, trembling slightly from shock. Raven was serious…deadly serious.

He glanced up, meeting the other boy's black eyes, hidden behind his mask. "R-Raven… Please… I don't want this…"

"You can heal yourself… Impressive! I wasn't expecting that." He pulled back his bowstring again, readying an arrow, grinning maliciously. "But I wonder if you can heal a direct puncture wound to the heart…"

Ember's eyes filled with tears, his heart breaking. "P-Please… Don't do this…"

The other boy pulled back the bowstring, his eyes flashing darkly, aiming at the adjacent fighter's heart without any hint of remorse. "You dare to defy us? To humiliate our leader? I will put you in your place…"

"Riku stop it!" Ember screamed, tears streaming down his face, clenching his fists and shaking uncontrollably. He was already weak from healing Steel Fist, he wouldn't be able to heal himself again. The only thing he could do was try to reason with Raven…with his best friend…to spare his life.

The other boy looked shocked, lowering his aim a bit and searching the other fighter's eyes. "What did you call me?"

"R-Riku…" Ember sniffed, coughing and watching him fearfully. "I-It's me… It's Roxas…"

The boy growled angrily, raising his bow again, poising an ultraviolet arrow at the ready, "Liar!"

"It's true!" Ember said, reaching up with trembling fingers to his mask, moving to slowly untie the cloth from his eyes, "I-I'll show you, I'm not lying… It's me, Riku…"

The older boy watched with mistrust in his eyes, waiting for Ember to make some sudden move, to throw an attack, to be playing some sort of trick… But slowly, as the black and violet mask was pulled away, and his jet black hair faded to blonde, and his purple eyes faded to brilliant blue, Raven realized he had been fighting against his best friend all along, watching with a horrified expression, racing forward and hugging the younger boy to his chest. "Damn it, Roxas! I could have killed you!"

The blonde cried weakly against his friend's chest, almost too weak to stand, "I'm so sorry, Riku… I was afraid to tell you! I was afraid of Skye…"

Raven pulled back, kissing the smaller boy's forehead gently, tilting his face up and searching his eyes. "Does anyone else know?"

Roxas shook his head, his eyes glistening with tears. "No one knows, you're the first person I've told…"

Raven nodded, pulling the boy close again, sighing exasperatedly and cradling the younger boy against him tenderly, careful not to touch his bleeding side. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, looking down at him with concern.

Roxas nodded, sniffing and wrapping the mask over his eyes again, grimacing as it wrapped over his body, hiding his wounds. "Sugar has been teaching me how to heal," He said softly, moving to touch his side, blue light channeling into his wounds, glancing up at the other boy with a soft smile. "I'll be alright, Raven, really…"

The older boy nodded slowly, watching him with concern. "I'm so sorry… If I had known I never would have…"

"I know." Ember said softly, smiling and nodding to him in understanding. "We can talk about it more when we're back home, okay?"

Raven nodded, then hesitated a moment before asking, "Why are you doing all of this?"

Ember sighed softly, biting his bottom lip. "I don't want to lie to you, Raven… But I can't tell you the whole truth. I'm still afraid that Skye will find out, and it will put everyone in danger…" He reached over, taking his friend's hands. "Just…trust me on this. We have to stop the fighting. For our friends, and our loved ones." He searched those hidden black eyes, saying softly, "Think about Sora…"

"You know someone in the Knights, don't you? Someone important to you…" Raven said, squeezing Ember's hands, but not saying his true thoughts aloud. He could tell from the way Ember had spoken about Sora that this was someone dear to his heart, and ending the war was something his mind was set on. Nothing Raven could say would change his friend's mind. They held one another's gaze for a long while, then Raven nodded, smiling and searching those violet eyes with a quiet resolve. "Alright, Ember. I'll help you in whatever way I can. Just tell me what to do."

Ember smiled happily, hugging his friend tightly, pulling away and saying with an exhausted sigh. "I need you to talk to the Guards. We have to try to reason with them, and convince White Skye to stop the fights once and for all." He arched his brow with worry. "I know you're loyal to Skye and the others, but I trust you Raven. Please don't turn on me…"

"I would never do that to you, Roxas…" Raven whispered softly. "You have always been there for me, from the very beginning. I would do anything for you, no matter where my loyalties lie." He chuckled softly, cuffing the younger boy's shoulder playfully. "You should know that by now."

Ember smiled, leaning in and pressing his forehead to his friend's, the weight that had once been lead in his heart suddenly feeling as if it had been lifted away. He felt invincible, untouchable, as if he could do anything. Things were finally falling into place. And now, at last, he finally had an ally in his endeavors. "Thank you, Riku." He whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

* * *

><p>Raven and Ember are united at last, but when Raven returns to the Shadow Guards empty handed, White Skye will do the unthinkable…<p>

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:


	13. Ch 13: Deadly Intentions

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas – Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Deadly Intentions<p>

Ember managed to make his way back into the city, his head spinning with blood-loss, his shadow-melding becoming sloppy the weaker he became. He had to find Sugar, or Blaze; he wasn't going to be able to stop his bleeding on his own. Not in the condition he was in. He also needed to let Black know that Raven was going to be working with them to help bring the fighting to an end, so they wouldn't attack the Guard on sight if he showed himself out of ranks. Knowing Raven, he would be on his way to talk to Skye, and the leader of the Guards wouldn't be pleased about one of his prodigies returning empty handed. Raven could be cast out, and have to turn to the Knights for shelter…

Ember jumped along the rooftops, scanning the horizon for any sign of the Burnished Knights. Maybe knowing that Raven was trying to stop the fighting as well would make the leader of the Knights more apt to change his ways, and cease the fighting once and for all. Though, the more Ember thought about it, the more he began to realize it probably wouldn't be a problem for Black and the Knights to stop fighting. What would really matter would be Skye, and whether or not he would accept peace and disband the Guard, or if he would refuse and continue fighting forever.

Movement caught his eye, his senses on high alert, wary that Skye may have sent someone else after him. To his relief it wasn't a member of the Guard, but the Knights he'd been looking for, Sugar and Candy racing to his side, the petite blonde reaching out with glowing hands to stitch his tattered side. "Oh my god! What happened? Where have you been?" She moved her hands across his suit, searching out his injuries and healing them quickly, Ember's skin tingling beneath her feather-light touch. "You shouldn't have gone off alone; you're too weak right now to defend yourself…"

The neutral fighter winced at the sensation of his skin mending beneath his mask as Sugar began to heal his wounded arm, his heart pounding lightly, meeting the Knight's eyes. "I went to speak with Skye…"

The twins exchanged a glance, Candy watching him warily. "What do you mean, you went to them? Do you know the location of their lair?"

Sugar glanced from her sister back to Ember, her eyes showing her confusion, "Ember?"

The boy looked between the two of them, hesitant with his words, "I know a lot more than the two of you think, about both the Knights and the Guards. But I am not going to use that information against anyone or for anyone's gain. Please believe me when I say that. You can trust me…"

The twins shared a long look, then Sugar pulled back her hands, meeting Ember's eyes once more. "If you know… Then show us where our hideout is. Black will be there waiting."

Ember looked between the two girls, trying to sense the emotions they were feeling inside, wondering if they trusted him or not. "Alright…" He began towards the Rose Tree Forest, following the energy in his mask as it guided him home. _Home… _The home that sheltered Blaze, Black, and the other nights from the wrath of the Guards. A place where none of the Shadow Guards had ever ventured before… It sent chills down his spine. Would they welcome Raven if he came to them? Would they ever accept Ember if they knew the truth? That he had once tried to kill Blaze, that he had fought against them all… His feet carried him through the woods, his thoughts tormented and dark, swallowing nervously as he stopped before a lavish house tucked into the depths of the forest, his eyes widening as he saw the place the Shadow Guards had searched for over and over in vain for the first time.

Sugar and Candy were at his side, the magenta-haired girl stepping forward first, entering the house and glancing over her shoulder at Ember, smiling softly. "Wait here. Let me warn them that you're here first…"

Sugar nodded to her sister, reaching for Ember's hand, squeezing his fingers lightly as the boy looked down at her. "I trust you Ember, but the others may not feel comfortable around you without their masks on quite yet."

The boy nodded, "I understand…" He couldn't imagine seeing Blaze without his mask, seeing Axel as Ember Ghost. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. Would Axel accept him as Ember, the same way he accepted Candy and Sugar as Kairi and Naminé? And what would happen if…if he were to ever reveal himself as a former Guard? As the ghost that had risen from Spectre's ashes…

He didn't notice someone was approaching him until the older boy was standing before him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, Ember glancing up with a soft surprised gasp and meeting the most brilliant violet eyes he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure if it was his mask recognizing a comrade, or if he could just sense the fact, but he knew the boy standing before him was Black Lightning without his mask. He smiled down at Ember warmly, chuckling softly and meeting eyes with Sugar. "I see you healed our young friend again, but he seems quite exhausted…"

The blonde nodded, looking up at Ember worriedly. "I know, I've never seen him like this. Healing Steel took quite a toll on him. And judging from his injuries, the Guards attacked him after he left us."

Ember spoke up at this, his brow arching worriedly. "I went to Skye to retrieve the blood he took from me, that's how I saved Steel from Tarot. I exchanged a vial of my blood for Steel's life." He swallowed nervously, feeling as if those violet eyes could see right through him. "Skye wanted my blood so he could analyze it, to find a way to fight against me. I'm basically a shield right now, one that the Guards can't break through. They find that threatening, despite the fact that I'm not fighting against them."

The other boy nodded, "That sounds just like him…" He hesitated then turned back towards the house, holding out his hand towards the door. "Please, come inside and rest for a while. You are welcome here."

As relief washed over him, Ember staggered a bit, Sugar gasping as he started to fall. Black was instantly at his side, pulling Ember's arm over his shoulder, the younger boy whimpering softly and meeting the older boy's eyes. He merely smiled, helping the fighter walk towards the soft light shining from the parted door, saying softly, "My name is Zack."

"And I'm Naminé," the blonde girl said with a smile, following after the two boys happily.

Candy was holding the door open, pulling it wide as they approached and adding to her sister's words, "And my name's Kairi." She waited until Zack had helped Ember through the doorway before shutting the door behind them, walking ahead with her sister into the living room, where Blaze and Steel were exchanging soft words, Pixie yawning sleepily from the couch and rubbing her eyes. "Can we go back to sleep now? I'm exhausted from the fight…"

"Rikku, be nice…" Kairi said, walking over to the braided blonde alien and sitting beside her on the couch, the older girl wrapping her arms around the younger's shoulder and yawning again.

"I am being nice! I just want to go to sleep…" She smiled over at Ember with shining green eyes, "If Zack let him in, I have no doubts about him being here. Let's go back to bed."

Naminé giggled softly at Rikku's words before looking over at Steel and Blaze, the two fighters watching Ember warily, still conversing softly. The healer scowled at something that was said, replying softly to the golden-haired fighter, "It isn't a ruse, Blaze… He's so weak he can hardly walk. He isn't here with ulterior motives. He just needs a safe place to rest. The Shadow Guards hurt him badly, if I hadn't healed him he wouldn't have even made it this far. He's lost a lot of blood."

"It's not that I don't want to trust him, Naminé… I do! But this is so sudden… We should have talked about it before you brought him here."

"We didn't bring him here," Kairi said to Blaze, defending her sister, Rikku blinking down at her sleepily as she spoke. "He knew his way here already. We didn't guide him here, he guided us."

Zack carefully lowered Ember to his feet, allowing the boy to stand on his own for a moment so that the younger could slump against the couch adjacent from Kairi and Rikku, the tall dark-headed leader meeting eyes with Blaze. "I'm not asking you to remove your masks," he looked to Steel, "But I think that you should show him your hospitality and gratitude for what transpired earlier tonight." He placed a hand on his hip, looking between those gathered around him. "He nearly killed himself saving Steel Fist. That, to me, shows that he is our ally, whether he labels himself a Burnished Knight or not."

Ember watched, his entire body aching and sore, worried that his presence was causing more harm than good. "I don't have to be here, I have a place to stay…"

Zack shook his head, looking down at the younger boy. "You need to stay here and recover your strength for a few hours, at least enough so that you can hold your own in a fight if the Guards catch you on your way back." At that he surveyed the room again, his eyes meeting each of the Knight's as he looked between them. "Ember is here to rest, not to be interrogated or harassed in any way. Is that clear?"

Blaze and Steel exchanged a brief glance, nodding to Zack as they spoke. "We won't bother him, Zack…" Steel said softly. "I am grateful to him for saving me. I'm merely concerned about the Guards that could have followed him here…"

Blaze sighed softly, reaching up to rub the back of his head, "It's hard to relax with so many unknown factors, but I understand that he needs somewhere safe to rest for a while. I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut for a few hours." He grinned softly as Zack chuckled at his words.

"Please do so…" He reached over, resting a hand on Ember's shoulder gently. "Get some sleep if you can. That's the quickest way to recover your energy. If you need anything, just call for me."

Blushing lightly, Ember nodded slowly, his stomach twisting lightly. Zack was so charismatic and kind, and somehow reminded him a lot of Cloud… He listened to the older boy's footsteps fade away as the leader of the Knights disappeared upstairs, then glanced around the room, five pairs of eyes watching him. Some with curiosity, some with wariness. He curled up against the arm of the couch, resting back against a pillow, sighing softly and waiting for someone to move, or speak. He knew they wanted to talk to him, but Zack had instructed them not to interrogate him or bother him while he recovered. The tension in the air was so thick it felt hard to breathe.

Steel was the first to move, walking over to Ember's and sitting down beside him, the girl reaching out and touching his leg lightly. "I know I've thanked you already… But, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me…"

Ember shook his head, his body feeling heavy as he tried to stay awake, his voice soft. "It's alright, really. I couldn't just stand there and watch." He smiled at her gently, searching her dark eyes hidden behind her mask. "Saving you was the only thing I could have done. That's just who I am."

She smiled back at him, leaning forward and pulling him into a gentle hug, Ember hugging her back weakly, somewhat surprised at her embrace. When she pulled away she kissed his forehead, watching him with shining eyes. "We are so lucky to have you in our lives, Ember. You are unlike anyone else I have ever met. You are so selfless…"

He stammered as she stood up and walked away, wanting to say something but not knowing how to respond. "T-Thank you…" She glanced back at him from over her shoulder, disappearing down the hall, the sound of a door closing echoing softly after her.

Rikku stood up next, stretching and hovering above the floor a few feet as she called goodnight to her comrades, touching Ember's shoulder lightly as she floated by, offering him a smile. "Night Ember," she said softly, the boy watching her as she ascended the stairs soundlessly, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

Kairi and Naminé followed after her, the twins walking over to Ember and hugging him before they ascended the stairs, Naminé whispering softly in his ear, "Don't let Blaze intimidate you. He's just protective of us, and of his home." He caught her eyes as she pulled away, the blonde smiling at him as Kairi tugged her away, the two girls following after Pixie.

Silence filled the living room, Ember glancing over at Blaze, the Knight watching him with soft eyes. "I still can't figure you out, Ember…" he said softly, stepping closer. "I know you said you're trying to end the fighting, that there are people precious to you on both sides, but…" He leaned in close, Ember gasping and raising his hands as a defensive reflex, Blaze catching his wrist as he did so. "Who _are_ you? How do you know so much about us, when we know so little about you?"

Golden-red and blue fire lapped at one another where the two boys touched, Ember's mask welcoming Blaze's even as the two boys stared one another down, their fears and insecurities pushing them apart. "B-Blaze…"

The older boy loosened his grip, sighing softly and pulling away, shaking his head as he turned away, murmuring under his breath, "Why do I feel this way every time I'm around you? It's like I _know_ you…"

Squirming in his seat, Ember pushed himself up from the couch, turning towards the door with shaking legs, "I-I'm going to go, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here…"

"No, don't Ember," Blaze reached for him again, his touch gentle this time as he grabbed the younger's forearm, stopping him from reaching the door, "Don't run away…"

Ember stood, torn between reaching for the doorknob and turning to look at Blaze, caught in the middle, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Blaze whispered, pulling the younger close, wrapping an arm around his waist and watching the other boy carefully, trying to turn him to face him. "Talk to me, Ember. Open up to me. I want to trust you, show me that I can…"

"I-I can't…" he swallowed hard, tears gathering in his lashes, wanting that embrace more than anything, while his entire being screamed to push the older boy away. "I can't lie to you Blaze, please don't ask me again…"

Hearing the sorrow in his voice, Blaze sighed softly, leaning in and pressing his forehead to the younger's dark hair, saying softly in his ear, "Alright… I won't…. Just, don't leave. Please…" Sniffing softly, a tear coursing down his cheek, the younger boy let out a shuddering sigh and nodded, turning to face the Knight holding him. He wanted more than anything for the other boy to see him for who he truly was. But he knew that revealing his identity now would be disastrous. He had to wait. He had to. The golden-haired Knight watched him worriedly, reaching up to touch his cheek, feeling the dampness sinking into the fingertips of his gloves. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm afraid…" the younger whispered softly, his eyes downcast as he clutched at Blaze's chest, another tear coursing down his cheek. "I'm so afraid…"

His heart twisting in his chest, Blaze pulled the other fighter close, rubbing his back soothingly, "Don't cry Ember, everything will be alright… I promise…"

The younger boy laughed softly against his chest, a broken sound mixed with a sob. He swayed on his feet, clinging to the Knight before him, his head dizzy. "Don't make promises like that, Blaze. You don't know if they're promises you can keep…"

The older boy sighed softly, pushing the dark-headed boy back gently, tilting his chin up and meeting his eyes, seeing the fatigue there. "You need to rest; you're on the verge of passing out again…"

Before Ember could protest, Blaze dipped down and whisked the younger off of his feet, cradling the surprised boy in his arms, Ember blushing furiously and clinging to his shoulders. "W-What…?"

"I'm taking you to bed." The older said softly, carrying the exhausted fighter across the living room and down the hallway Steel had disappeared to before, Blaze shuffling around in the darkness for a few moments before opening a door, entering the dark room and shutting the door softly behind him. Ember trembled in the Knight's arms, anxiety washing over him as he curled his fingers in the fabric of Blaze's suit, the older boy carrying him across the room and laying him down gently atop the bed. Sensing the neutral fighter's tension, Blaze summoned his flame, soft, warm light gathering in his fingertips, just enough so they could see the outlines of one another's features and the light reflecting in their irises. Ember did the same, weakly calling out his fire just enough that his skin gave off a faint blue glow, their flames calling out to one another, melding together, surrounding them in a warm, comforting aura.

Hesitantly, Blaze reached up, shuffling around in the darkness, Ember's eyes widening as he realized the older boy was taking off his mask. "N-No, don't…"

"It's alright…" the older boy whispered, Ember unable to fully see in the dim light what was happening, but knowing the Knight's suit was fading away, leaving him clad in the pair of boxers and t-shirt he had been wearing before, when Axel and Roxas had curled up together to sleep. Blushing faintly, Ember tried to relax beside the other boy, but found he couldn't. He was too tense behind his mask, his senses on high alert. He couldn't fall asleep. The older boy reached over, brushing his fingertips against the edge of Ember's mask. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life…" the younger boy whispered softly, feeling the fighter leaning in, gasping softly as the older boy unwrapped his mask from his eyes. He felt his suit fade away, dried blood still clinging to his skin, Axel's fingertips drifting across his side gently, seeking out his bruises and healing them with soft light. He covered every inch of Roxas' body, mending the small scrapes and shallow wounds Naminé had missed, hidden beneath the layers of his mask.

When he was done, Axel moved his hands up the younger boy's chest, Roxas watching his figure nervously as the other boy drew close. "Relax…" he whispered softly. "I won't hurt you, Ember. You don't have to keep your defenses up around me."

"Yes I do," he whispered softly, thankful that his throat was so hoarse his voice was still unrecognizable. "I can't let you find out who I am. Not yet…"

Axel nodded, smiling softly in the darkness, his fingertips tracing the curve of Roxas' cheek. "I won't look, Ember. Not until you tell me it's alright."

Still wary, though trusting Axel's words, he allowed the older boy to pull him against his chest, relaxing against the other, letting his mind relax a bit. The moment he did so, his entire mind went black, and he fell unconscious, cradled in Axel's arms.

-x-x-x-

Raven sighed, pacing back and forth in the woods outside of the Guard's lair, gritting his teeth as he ran various scenarios through his mind over and over. How should he approach them? Should he start with Skye first, or the others? He didn't think it would be wise to bring it up with everyone gathered, as Skye might somehow see his words as a threat to his authority. And with as many years as he had known White Skye, he knew by now that their leader was not one to accept threats lightly. Even when coming from a comrade. He paced and paced, for hours it seemed, the sun barely showing itself on the horizon. He wished more than anything that Spectre were here with him, backing him up. But Spectre was dead, and Ember wouldn't be welcomed by the Guards; he would be killed on sight. Especially now that he had angered Skye…

Gathering his courage, Raven stepped out of the shadows towards the front door, opening it and stepping inside, turning towards the smell of coffee in the kitchen. Someone was already awake. He peeked around the corner of the living room, sighing in relief when he saw it was Zexion, the slate-haired boy blinking at him and setting down his coffee mug, stepping over to him. "What happened? You've been gone for hours!" He looked the other Guard over, noticing his friend's tense demeanor. "Are you alright?"

"There you are…" a voice said from behind him, Raven jumping lightly and turning to see Cloud, the older boy smiling at him from behind his coffee-cup, sipping silently before asking the younger, "Did he put up a good fight before you killed him? I'm assuming that's what took you so long to return…"

Raven met eyes with his mentor, shaking his head. "I didn't kill him, Cloud. We…talked."

The older boy's eyes widened a bit, a hint of anger flashing behind those intense blue-green irises. "You….talked to him. For almost five hours?" He looked the Guard up and down, "So then… You've returned empty handed after all. How disappointing. I had higher expectations of you, Raven." He sat down his cup, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest, giving the boy an evaluating look. "What did you two talk about? I'm assuming there's a reason you're still wearing your mask?"

Paine walked around the corner, looking between the two of them, feeling the tension in the air. "What's going on?"

Yuffie was right behind her, yawning sleeping and rubbing her eyes, smiling up at Raven. "Hey! How'd the hunt go?"

Zexion met eyes with Paine, shaking his head, the older girl frowning and placing a hand on her hip, giving Yuffie a look that silenced her. Cloud waited in silence, waiting expectantly for Raven to speak, the older boy's look growing dangerous the longer the braided fighter remained silent. Swallowing nervously, Raven said to his leader, "We talked about everything, Cloud. About the Knights. The Guards. About ending the fighting…"

A bolt of white lightning jumped its way down Cloud's body, the boy's anger clearly evident. "You talked…to that filth…about us? About ending the war with our enemies?" He chuckled darkly, taking a step closer to Raven, the boy backing up as he approached. "I never knew you were so weak-minded, that you would listen to the words of an outsider over the orders of your mentor."

Raven shook his head, willing the older boy to understand. "He isn't an outsider, he knows as much about the war as we all do. He's trying to end this for everyone! That's why he's constantly trying to keep us all safe! So we can end this, and go back to living normal lives…"

"Is that what you want, Raven? To go back to living a normal life?!" The older boy hurled a bolt of lightning at the younger, tossing him back roughly through the wall of the kitchen. The masked fighter landed with a thud against a nearby tree, Cloud hovering above the ground as he advanced towards the fighter, his eyes glowing as his energy grew in waves. Zexion and Paine followed after him, Yuffie watching with wide eyes from the hole in the wall of the kitchen, unable to comprehend what was happening. "I allowed you into this world!" Cloud shouted, wind whipping around him like a growing hurricane. "A world that you never knew existed!" He picked up Raven by the throat, lifting the younger off of the ground, the boy clawing at his arm and kicking to get free. "I gave your life meaning, purpose!" He threw Raven down, slamming him through another tree, the wounded Guard groaning and clutching his side, coughing up blood. "I sheltered you, and taught you how to harness your powers! I was there when no one else was!" Raven moved to defend himself, lifting his bow and aiming it at the leader of the Guards, readying an ultraviolet arrow with trembling fingers. "_I gave you a family, and this is how you repay me_?!"

Watching in horror, Yuffie covered her mouth with her hands, turning away from the sight playing out before her and running upstairs, tears streaming down her face. "Lulu! _Lulu_! You have to stop Cloud, he's going to kill Riku!"

The seamstress appeared in the doorway of her room seconds later, her robe wrapped around her shoulders, her bandaged arms visible as she moved to brush her tangled braids from her eyes, the elder giving her a shocked look. "What are you talking about?"

Outside, Cloud was lashing at Raven over and over again with waves of light, stripping away his mask one later at a time, the trees swaying with the force of his whirlwind, leave scattering everywhere. Raven lay bleeding against the forest floor, Zexion and Paine bearing witness, exchanging glances now and then, afraid of questioning their leader and unable to move to stop him. They had never seen him like this, and they were frozen, petrified by fear. Who was this beast that stood before them? Where was the leader they followed, the mentor that they loved…

"Cloud!" Lulu's voice pierced the air, the Guard stepping forward towards their angry leader, reaching out and touching his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him and whispering something in his ear, something the others couldn't understand. Slowly, his energy faded, the wind dying down, the leaves falling slowly from the heavens, the limbs above them stripped bare of all foliage. "There, there now… Everything's alright…" She whispered softly, kissing the back of his neck gently. "It's alright, Cloud…"

"No," he growled, his eyes still burning, "Not yet…" He moved away from Lulu, crouching down beside Raven's broken, bleeding frame, and grasped the boy's head, breaking through his mental walls and latching onto his consciousness, Raven fighting against him weakly, no match for the older Guard's onslaught. Cloud watched the events unfold before him as if he had been there himself; Raven chasing Ember down, Ember falling, Ember begging Raven, no Riku, to stop. And then revealing himself as Roxas… Laughing in disbelief, the psychic pulled away from the boy, feeling something snap inside of him. The two boys he had raised, the two prodigies that he had viewed as his brightest pupils, his dearest, most cherished little brothers… They had betrayed him. They had betrayed them all. He turned to face the Guards watching him, leaving Raven to bleed to death in the crumbled leaves. "Don your masks. We're going to hunt down the traitor once known as Spectre. We will reveal him for the treacherous snake he is, once and for all."

-x-x-x-

Roxas stirred, opening his eyes slowly, feeling warmth spreading across his back, yawning and blinking, looking over his shoulder to see sunlight filtering in the cracks of the blinds covering the window. An unfamiliar window… He glanced over to see Axel asleep at his side, an arm around his waist, breathing softly as he held the younger against him. He blushed lightly, thinking to himself that he would be rather jealous right now of the fact that Axel had spent the night with another boy, if it weren't for the fact that he was two halves of the same coin… He found his mask, wrapping it around his eyes and tying it in place, getting up quietly and opening the door, sneaking out into the hallway. He had to make it home before Axel returned to his apartment and realized he was missing. He didn't have much time.

As he headed for the door, he was startled to find Sugar and Candy were already there, talking softly, the girls looking over at him once they noticed he was there, "Good! You're awake!" Sugar said, reaching for his hand, Ember giving her a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?"

The twins turned back to one another, Sugar saying, "I'm taking him upstairs to Black."

Candy nodded, "I'll go wake up Blaze and Steel, I'll be right there!"

As the magenta-haired girl headed down the hallway, Sugar pulled Ember up the staircase on the other side of the living room, Black looking up from the oval table as they approached. "Ember, I trust you slept well?"

The boy nodded, sensing something was off. "What's happening? Why is everyone awake? It's still so early…"

The leader of the Knights looked to Sugar, the girl nodding, Black glancing up and meeting Ember's eyes. "We just sensed a disturbance coming from the north, in the Coldwood Forest."

Ember's eyes widened a bit, the fighter stepping forward towards the table, noticing the maps spread out across it, several places circled or marked with ink. "Where? Show me."

Black pointed, circling an area with his finger. "It was a massive wave of energy, Pixie picked it up first. She was awake this morning before the rest of us. Once she alerted me, I could easily pick up on it as well. It was unmistakably White Skye." He searched Ember's eyes, watching the boy's expressions. "I haven't felt him unleash energy like that in years, Ember. Something's happening, something set him off…"

"It couldn't be… Raven…" he whispered worriedly, the two Knights hearing his words.

"Raven?" Sugar said softly, resting a hand on Ember's back. "What do you mean, Ember? What about Raven?"

Ember shook his head, backing away from the table, worry etched into his features. "This is all my fault. If Skye hurt him…"

"What's going on?" Black asked, turning to follow him with his eyes, "Talk to us, Ember."

As he spoke, Blaze, Candy and Steel entered the room, and Pixie flew in from the window, her eyes wide as she said shakily, "They're almost here! It's like they know where we are now!"

"How could they, unless…" Blaze glanced at Ember, noticing the way Black was watching him, waiting for the younger to speak.

Ember clenched his fists, biting his lip, trying to figure out how to tell them, to warn them, before it was too late. "I spoke with Raven. He wants to end the fighting too. I told him to talk to Skye, and that I would talk to you, Black." He met those intense violet eyes, hidden behind an ornate ebony mask. "We have to stop this war. We _have_ to, before it's too late! Before someone gets killed…"

Suddenly hostile energy filled the air, the Knights rushing to the windows and leaping across the tree-tops, racing towards the fight, leaving Ember and Black alone in the mission room, the leader of the Knights watching him with soft eyes. "How could they find you now, Ember? It's obvious they didn't follow you from last night…"

The neutral fighter turned away, trembling slightly. "I really enjoyed getting to know you, Black. Thank you for inviting me to be a part of the Knights." He hesitated, then added softly, "If things were different, I would have been on your side all along…"

Black watched him with questioning eyes as he turned and leapt from the window, running off through the forest, searching for the others. If Raven was here then perhaps between the two of them they could stop the factions from fighting. He could feel Black following him, the leader of the Knights jumping along the tree-tops, pink leaves raining down as he passed overhead, Ember glancing up and watching his shadow. When he was sure the others weren't around he summoned his shadows, reappearing on the other side of the forest, where the Guards and Knights were already at one another's throats. But something was different this time. This time, White Skye was actually fighting. And he wasn't holding back, his attacks ruthless and deadly as he lashed out with waves of energy, wind, lightning, and beams of pure energy. Ember's blood ran cold in his veins, watching the leader of the Guards with wide eyes. _What is he doing?! He'll kill someone!_

Just as Skye turned from throwing bolts of energy at Pixie to aim his attacks at the twins Black appeared, pushing the other boy back with a strong gust of wind, black thunderclouds quickly forming overhead, thunder rumbling loudly as the darker leader spoke. "After all this time, Skye, why attack the Knights head-on like this? Why now?"

The white-masked leader leapt forward, wielding a sword of burning energy, slashing at his foe who countered with a black shield formed from storm clouds, the air electrified with white and black lightning as Skye finally spoke. "You've taken everything I've ever cared about away from me, Black… First her, now them…"

Black seemed caught off-guard by this, his defenses falling for a split second as he asked softly, "What? What are you talking about…?"

In that moment, the Guard unleashed a wave of energy that broke through the Knight's shield, slamming into his chest and searing through his body, the older boy convulsing sporadically before seizing up and falling to the ground. Sugar screamed, covering her mouth with her hands and racing forward, Candy unable to catch her sister in time. "Sugar, no!"

Skye turned on the petite healer in an instant, sending a bolt of white-hot lightning through her and out the other side, the blonde's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell unconscious, collapsing to the ground. Candy was at her side instantly, screaming out her sister's name, pulling her into her arms and cradling her, crying uncontrollably and rocking her back and forth gently. Pixie and Steel took a defensive stance in front of the twins, protecting them from Rain and Venom, the two Guards readily throwing attacks at the Knights while their healer was down. Tarot and Raven were nowhere to be found, but Katt was fighting relentlessly against Blaze, the Knight trying to break free to go to Black, unable to shake the girl long enough to reach him. There was no one left to defend him. Skye had him exactly where he wanted him.

The leader of the Shadow Guard raised his sword, poised to strike the final blow, when Ember bolted from the trees, throwing him backwards, his blue fire raging wildly out of control as his emotions flared, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "I will _not_ let you kill him, Skye! Not now, not ever!"

The boy stood up, laughing darkly, turning towards the neutral fighter with a smirk. "Well, well… Finally showing your true colors after all. You never were the defensive type. You were always a fighter…"

"Shut up!" Ember shouted, his fists clenched, his heart pounding loudly in his skull. _I have to do something, I have to get him away from Black_…

He moved forward again, creating blue daggers of fire, slashing through the air at his once beloved mentor, the older boy parrying him easily, seeming amused more than anything. "Do you really think you have what it takes to stand up to me? I practically _raised_ you! I know everything about you!" He circled the former Guard slowly, looking him up and down, gauging the other fighter. "How can you hope to fight against me? I taught you everything you know!"

"That's a lie! I'm different now! I've changed! I've _grown_!" Ember shouted out the words, hurt and angry, hurling a wave of blue fire towards Skye. The other countered the inferno with a powerful whirlwind, the gust forcing Ember to lift his arms to shield his face. His movements gave Skye the opportunity he needed to rush the younger, the leader running him through with his blade twice in the stomach before pulling away, Ember collapsing to his knees, choking on blood. As he grasped at his injuries, the older boy leaned in close, saying icily, "You're _weak_ in this form! Your blue fire cannot compare to my powers…"

"Ember!" Blaze called, finally breaking free from Katt, hurling his chakrams towards Skye, the younger boy ducking at the last minute as the fiery throwing stars cut through the air. They sliced open Skye's arm, shoulder, and side, boomeranging back and catching his hip-bone, leg, and face, slicing a deep gouge into his cheek, Skye gritting his teeth and hissing in pain.

As the injuries began pouring blood the elder turned towards Blaze with a deadly glare, advancing on the fiery fighter. "You'll pay for that, you insolent whelp!" He lunged at the golden-haired Knight, the clash of fire against lightning singeing the air. Ember, dizzy from the attack, coughed up another lung-full of blood before chanting a healing spell under his breath, willing his stomach to stitch itself back together, sighing in relief as he felt his wounds healing, shoving himself to his feet. He called his fire, but nothing came save a few weak flames, his arms trembling as he lifted his hands, staring in disbelief at the tiny blue flames gathering in the palms of his gloves. Skye's words rang endlessly through his mind as if caught in a loop, _You're weak in this form! You're weak!_, and suddenly it all made sense. He knew what he had to do.

Pixie lashed out at Venom with bolts of light, the Guard countering with vials of acid, tossing them so they exploded over the alien's head, raining down upon the four girls. She let out a sharp cry, trying to shake the green liquid off of her skin, but the more she tried the quicker it seemed to eat through her flesh. Steel was in the same state of distress, falling to one knee and vomiting violently, blood and acid mixed together as she tried to push herself to her feet. Candy held Sugar gently, shaking her sister, begging her to open her eyes. "Wake up sis, wake up… Please Naminé don't leave me… Don't leave me here alone…" She gasped, looking up with wide eyes as a sudden energy filled the air. It set her senses on high alert, a deadly feeling she had hoped never to experience again suddenly filling her heart with dread. "N-No… He can't be back…"

Katt grit her teeth, pushing herself up, using her sword to hold herself steady, panting harshly and glancing over at Ember, confused on the readings she was picking up. She watched with disbelief as the blue flames that had begun to gather in his palms twisted and contorted, turning purple, then red-violet, and then suddenly bright red. Electricity filled the air around the fighter, his mask twisting and contorting with his energy. "What is he…?"

Rain and Venom halted their attacks, watching with wide eyes as red lightning gathered around Ember, the boy's mask changing from black, purple, and gold to black and blue, his midnight black hair changing to azure, the boy glancing up with golden eyes hidden behind a black-blue mask. He took a step towards the fight happening before him, Skye and Blaze still blindly locked in the heat of battle, reaching out his arm so that a long barbed whip formed around his wrist and palm, the red lightning crackling loudly with his growing anger. Rain shook her head, gasping and smiling softly, "That's…"

Candy watched, reaching out and touching Pixie's ankle where she hovered nearby, the older alien landing beside her gently and pulling her to her feet, gathering Sugar into her arms and pulling back, shaking her head. "I've never felt his energy level this high before, we have to get out of here before they start fighting. Sugar won't be safe around so much lightning…"

The magenta-haired Knight didn't reply, but walked backwards as Pixie took to the sky, Sugar held safely in her arms. Candy lifted off from the ground, hovering between the trees, her indigo eyes never leaving the boy before her as she whispered breathlessly, "Spectre?"

Skye struck a massive blow to the Knight opposing him, Blaze crying out as his arm went dead, unable to hold his weapon it fell to the ground, smoldering as it faded into ash. The older boy laughed, shaking his head. "You're all so weak, so pathetic! I should have taken care of you myself long ago!" As he lifted his sword, a lightning whip coiled around the weapon, sending electricity through White Skye unlike anything the Guard had ever felt before. He practically screamed, releasing his hold on the weapon and turning to look at Spectre with wide eyes, the former Guard staring him down coldly, advancing with slow, steady steps.

"You're done, Skye. Done. Do you understand me?" He lashed out again, wrapping around the leader's wrist with his barbed coils, Skye breaking free but not before Spectre had enough time to cut into him, the elder cradling his injuries, growling in pain. With his skin exposed to the air, Spectre launched a brutal attack, red-lightning thick in the atmosphere, crackling menacingly. Blaze realized another attack was coming, scrambling backwards away from the thick red cloud that was slowly encircling the leader of the Guards. A few seconds later, an orb of lightning surrounded Skye, bolts of lightning appearing at random and striking the Guard, zapping him over and over. The lightning created barbs all across the elder's skin, digging into his skin deep, seeking out his wounds and sinking inside, binding to his blood.

Katt struggled forward, fighting through the red cloud of lightning to pull Skye free, screaming sharply as she was shocked a few times, lightning seeking out her injuries as well. Spectre pulled back his attack, the sword master convulsing a few times before shaking the lightning off, looking over at him with fearful eyes. "Why are you doing this? We're your allies! Your friends!"

Blaze stood to his feet, backing away from the Guards and rushing to Steel's side, helping the girl stand before backing away, glancing up at Pixie and Candy, noting that Sugar was still unconscious. "What's happening? Why is Spectre here? Where's Ember?"

Spectre watched his friend with dark eyes, sadness swirling in his chest, a thick dark fog seeping out of his pores, creeping through the rose trees and covering the place where Black had fallen, keeping him hidden, keeping him safe. Blaze noticed the fog spreading, motioning for Steel to stay with the others while he crept off towards their fallen leader, his heart racing as he kept a watchful eye on Spectre, and the Guards who were gathering around him. When the boy spoke, his voice was soft, broken. "I am doing what I must to end this meaningless fighting, once and for all…"

"End it? You're causing it!" Venom spat out, Rain tugging his arm as the alchemist started forward, holding him back, "It's because of you that this is happening! You poisoned Raven against us! So now not only have you turned on us, but we've lost our other fighter too!"

Concern flashing in his eyes, Spectre asked softly, "Where is Raven?"

"He's dying." A soft, deep voice said softly, Tarot appearing from the darkness, stepping forward to Katt and Skye, reaching for her leader and evaluating his injuries, glancing over at Spectre as she spoke. "I stopped Skye from killing him, but he'll bleed out soon. You should go to him."

"I'm not going anywhere." Spectre said softly, his tone threatening as he looked between the Guards watching him. "Not until you've withdrawn."

Katt and Tarot exchanged a glance, then the seamstress nodded, Katt throwing one of Skye's arms over her shoulder, Tarot taking the other. The healer took one final moment to meet Spectre's eyes, whispering softly before she turned away. "You've betrayed him, Spectre. You've betrayed us all. Skye will never forgive you for this. You're damned in his eyes. And in mine." The Guards walked away slowly, disappearing into the fog, Tarot's voice soft as her footsteps faded away, "I hope you find happiness with the Knights. You will never be welcomed by the Shadow Guards again."

Her words broke through the wall that he'd risen around himself, his mask twisting around him, fading back to the form it had been before, Ember falling to his knees, sobbing silently, curling in on himself. He slammed his fists on the ground, feeling lost, and hopeless. Everything was ruined, everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. It had all been for nothing. Raven was hurt, and so was Black. And Sugar…

He glanced up, looking over at the aliens hovering nearby, Pixie holding out a hand defensively, energy gathered in her palm. "Don't even think about it, Spectre…"

He arched his brow, shaking his head as he stood to his feet, taking a step towards her. "I'm not Spectre anymore. I'm Ember. I left the Guards, I'm not who I once was…" As he took another step closer, Pixie fired a warning shot at his feet, the fighter meeting her eyes, willing her to understand. "Please, I just want to help her. I can save her, I can pull the lightning out of her…" He looked to Candy, who was hovering beside the older alien, her eyes red from crying, her shoulders trembling as she watched him. "Candy, please. You have to trust me. Let me save your sister…"

Candy hesitated, glancing over her shoulder at Pixie, the girl shaking her head, "We can't trust him. He's not one of us."

She clenched her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shouted, "I know he's not! He'll never be one of us! But if he can save her, then… Then…!" She shook her head, reaching for Sugar, meeting Pixie's eyes, "We have to let him try! She'll die if we don't!"

Steel watched Ember warily as he approached, Pixie and Candy setting down at her side, the braided girl kneeling down and allowing Ember to inspect her wounded friend, light still gathered in her hands in case she needed to attack quickly. He felt uneasy being so close to her, unable to drop his defenses so he could focus all his energy on Sugar, reaching out to the petite blonde and sighing softly, sensing for the lightning that Skye had left inside of her. He found it instantly, white lightning coiled around her heart and lungs, the barbs stabbing her with each weak heartbeat, with each shallow breath. He coaxed it away from her vital organs gently, drawing it out of her, absorbing it into himself, feeling his red lighting attacking it and destroying it, the remnants of the white lightning fading away.

With a shuddering gasp Sugar opened her eyes, glancing around with confusion before meeting Ember's eyes, smiling up at him and reaching for him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat up. "You saved me again, Ember! Thank you…"

Candy watched, unable to move or speak, but Pixie pulled the healer away from Ember, holding out her hand threateningly, "Now what's done is done. Leave us…"

Steel cracked her knuckles threateningly, watching Ember as he stood up and backed away a step, holding up his hands defensively. "I don't want to fight you. I'm not your enemy…"

"What are you doing?!" Sugar exclaimed, pulling out of Pixie's grasp and walking over to Ember, holding out her arms in front of him, sheltering him from the other Knights. "Have you all gone mad since Skye nearly killed me? Ember _saved_ me! Why would you attack him?!"

"Sugar!" Blaze called, crouching at Black's side, the healer gasping and rushing over to him, chanting words of healing and moving her hands over his body, healing him as quickly as she could. While she worked, Blaze stood up, looking over at Ember, the younger boy shuddering under his piercing gaze. He clenched his fists, backing away slowly, then when he felt he was at a safe distance, he turned to walk away. "Tell me something, Spectre," Blaze said softly, Sugar glancing up at him with wide eyes, then over at Ember's turned back, still channeling her healing into their fallen leader, "Were you ever going to tell us who you were? Or were you going to let us continue to think you were Ember Ghost forever?"

"I _am_ Ember Ghost…" the other boy said softly, his shoulders shaking. "Spectre died a long time ago…"

"It's funny you should say that," Blaze said, his voice hard as he continued, "Because I'm pretty sure I just saw Spectre tearing White Skye apart tonight. And he sure as hell looked alive to me."

"What are you saying, Blaze?" Sugar looked up at her comrade, Blaze turning to meet her eyes. "You're saying Ember…is really Spectre? But they're completely different… There's no way that Ember could be Spectre. There just isn't…"

"Tell her yourself, Spectre." Blaze called over to the other boy, watching him with an intense look, "Tell Sugar who you really are."

"I am _not_ Spectre anymore!" he shouted, blue flames lapping up his arms, fueled by his overwhelming emotions, tears falling unhindered down his cheeks. "I left that name when I left the Guards! I only took that form tonight because it was the only way I could fight back against Skye! It was the _only way_!" He threw his arm to the side, blue flames tinged with violet curling through the air with his movements. "If there had been another way to fight against him, I would have. I would have waited for the right time to tell you who I was! Who I used to be…"

Sugar looked away from Ember, shaking her head, refocusing her efforts on healing Black, too shocked to speak. "I… I trusted you, Ember. I taught you how to heal. And you lied to me. You lied to all of us." She glanced over at him with teary eyes, the soft golden glow emitting from her hands slowly stretching out across Black's form. "I stood up for you. I defended you. So did Black Lightning. We welcomed you into our home…"

His voice shaking, Ember replied softly, "I never meant to lie to you, Sugar, I just… I didn't know how to tell you the truth…"

"That's why…" Blaze chuckled softly, meeting eyes with the other boy, disbelief evident across his features. "Last night, that's why you wouldn't answer me. I should have known better than to let my guard down around you…"

Defeated and hurting, physically and emotionally, Ember summoned darkness to him, allowing it to swallow him up, transporting him into the city, away from the Knights, away from the battlefield, away from everything and everyone. He collapsed, crying uncontrollably, sobbing into his hands, his chest heaving as he screamed out his frustrations and cried and mourned the life he once knew as a Guard, and the life he could have had as a Knight, and the paths that would never be open to him again. The morning sun rose silently over the city, birds chirping merrily, people beginning to walk the streets. Weakly he stood to his feet, unaware that he was being watched, and finding himself too weak to use his shadows to meld across the city, he took to the rooftops, heading towards the Coldwood Forest in search of Riku.

-x-x-x-

Raven stared up at the bright blue sky far above him through the trees, feeling his life slip from his body. He had never felt so much pain, emotionally or physically, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Skye, no Cloud, had done this to him. Cloud… His older brother, the one who had taught him about himself, taught him everything about darkness and controlling his ultraviolet light, who had sparred with him and helped him, and had watched him grow. _How could he do this to me? To us? How could he love us so much, and then hate us…so…suddenly…_ He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the darkness washing over him, welcoming him like an old friend. It felt so good just to close his eyes, even for a few fleeting seconds. Maybe he should rest a while. Maybe it would help him recover… But something in the back of his mind told him to fight against that feeling, to stay awake. He had to stay awake, no matter how tempting the darkness seemed. He stared up at the blue sky, listening to the wind rustle through the tree-boughs, and the birds chirping overhead. He listened, and waited. He knew that Ember would come.

-x-x-x-

Ember had never had trouble finding Raven before. The other boy gave off an unmistakable energy signal. The problem was, he couldn't sense it anymore. It was like Raven was gone. Was he too late? Frantically he searched the woods, seeking out any small trace of the other boy, until finally he stumbled upon him, the boy pale and covered in drying blood, gasping for air as Ember knelt at his side, taking his hand and clasping it tightly. "Hang on, Raven, just hang on…" He summoned every ounce of strength he had and pulled the blood from the ground and the leaves and the trees surrounding them, forcing it back inside of his friend's body, Raven crying out in agony, flailing against the horribly invasive sensation. "Look at me! Just look at me!" The Guard bit his lip to silence his screams, tilting his head to look up at Ember, tears clouding his vision. "I'm right here, I've got you. I've not going anywhere, okay? I've got you…"

Slowly, surely, color began to return to Raven's skin, the boy moaning in pain as Ember started to heal him, blue light soaking into his skin, purifying his blood and sending it circulating throughout his broken body, bones snapping back into place, Ember's hands trembling as he forced himself past the breaking point to heal his best friend. He didn't care how much it hurt him, as long as Raven was alright… He pulled Raven up, panting softly, the other boy shaking and leaning against him, trying to catch his breath as well. "T-Thanks for coming to get me…"

"Sorry it took so long…" Ember said softly, pressing his forehead against the older boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his friend weakly. The two sat there for a while, relaxing against one another, trying to gather enough energy to meld into the shadows and travel back to their apartment, but the longer they sat there the weaker they felt. There was no way they would be able to summon enough strength to travel through the shadows back into the city. And if they weren't careful, their presence would be discovered before they had a chance to seek refuge.

Ember looked up with a gasp, his eyes narrowing, senses on high alert as his eyes flitted between the trees, searching for someone, anyone who might be there. He felt as if he was being watched, pulling Raven against him defensively, wrapping the other boy in protective waves of blue-fire, the last of his energy. A figure stepped through the trees towards them, Ember recognizing Blaze instantly, the golden-haired Knight advancing towards them slowly, the two wounded boys watching him warily.

Raven lifted his arm, summoning his bow, but Ember stopped him, shaking his head. "No, it's alright. He won't hurt us…"

Blaze heard Ember's whispered words, kneeling down beside them and reaching out, touching Raven's shoulder lightly, the braided Guard glancing over at him with wary eyes. Ember watched the two of them, heart fluttering lightly. The two boys he cared about most in the world were finally meeting one another out of the heat of battle. He wondered fleetingly if they would ever accept one another, trust one another, without truly knowing one another's identities. And then, he wondered the same about how Blaze saw him; as Ember, or as Spectre. Sighing softly, Blaze reached over with his other hand and touched Ember's shoulder, sending a wave of healing light through the both of them. "You're both so weak, if I hadn't followed you here, I never would have found you, Ember…" He looked up, glancing around at their surroundings. "We have to get out of here, before the Guards find us."

Raven shifted uneasily, looking from Blaze to Ember. "Can we trust him?"

Ember met his friend's eyes, searching his dark irises for a long moment, then leaned in and whispered softly, "I trust him…"

The other boy nodded as Ember pulled away, looking to Blaze and saying softly, "Alright then… If Ember trusts you, then I'll try to as well…"

Blaze nodded, accepting his words, taking his arm and pulling him to his feet gently, Raven staggering a bit, too weak to stand on his own. The Knight wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him against his side, looking down at Ember with soft eyes. "Come on. Black wants to talk to you. Both of you."

Ember pushed himself up, shaking his head to rid himself of his dizziness, taking Raven's arm after a moment and pulling it over his shoulder, helping Blaze carry the Guard through the forest. "I'm sure he has a lot of questions for me…"

"We all do," Blaze replied softly, looking over at the younger boy, Raven glancing between them.

"I have quite a few myself," he added, Ember blushing hotly and looking up at his friend, smiling softly.

"Alright, alright… I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Yeah, you'd better!" Raven said with a grin, tightening his hold on the younger's shoulders. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't! No more secrets!"

"Yeah…" Ember replied, his smile fading a bit, catching Blaze's eyes for a moment before he had to look away. There was one secret he still had to keep.

* * *

><p>The Guards are on the mend, gathering their strength for the next battle.<p>

The Knights are gathering as well, to talk to Ember and Raven about everything that's happened, and where they intend on going from here…

Little do they know that the past that continues to haunt the leaders of both the Knights and the Guards is about to unfold in the present, and old allies will resurface that haven't been seen in ages to join in on the fight. But whose side will they choose?

More next time! :x:Myou:x:


	14. Ch 14: The Calm Before the Storm

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas – Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: The Calm Before the Storm<p>

Blaze helped Raven through the doorway, Ember walking in slowly behind them, panting softly and using the doorframe to hold himself up. He was dizzy, his legs trembling, his skin slicked with sweat. He wouldn't be able to stay upright for much longer. The wounded fighter needed rest, and food, and time to recover his depleted energies… He glanced up, watching as Sugar stepped forward to Raven and Blaze, the girl reaching up to the Guard's face with only minor hesitation, casting a ring of light around his forehead like a halo, her expression worried. "Skye did this to you?" she asked softly, the boy nodding at her words. Candy was at her side, watching the fighter warily, her shoulders tense. Though she didn't say anything to her sister about healing the Guard, it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with the act.

Raven hissed lightly as she healed him, his darkness automatically recoiling away from her light. "He wasn't exactly thrilled at the concept of ending the war…"

"You tried talking to him about peace?" Candy asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Raven nodded, looking over at her, "He attacked me, then read my mind, and gathered the Guards together to go after…" He hesitated, glancing over at his friend, his eyes soft.

Leaving Raven on the couch with Sugar and Candy, Blaze stepped over to the other boy still standing in the doorway, looking him over worriedly. Ember was barely conscious, holding himself up with both hands, clinging to the edge of the doorframe. The Knight reached out to him, pulling him against his side, guiding him to the couch opposite of Raven, kneeling down and focusing his healing flame on Ember's stomach, sensing the internal bleeding hidden beneath the surface. "If Sugar hadn't taught you how to heal, Ember, you'd both be dead right now…"

Sugar glanced over, meeting eyes with Blaze, the fighter searching her eyes for a long moment before looking away, refocusing his attention on Ember. Sugar stayed silent for a long while, her hands moving across Raven lightly, healing his injuries while watching the two boys. "I have no regrets on teaching Ember how to heal…" Candy watched her silently, keeping her guard up just in case, her eyes flitting between Raven and her sister, "What I do regret is not knowing more about you, about the situation at hand…" Sugar directed her words at Ember, who met her eyes slowly, his stomach twisting uneasily. "If we had known everything, we could have worked together to stop all of this from happening. When you spoke about ending the war, about the Guards wanting peace, we thought your words were out of hope. We had no idea that you…" She glanced down at the boy she was healing, "That Spectre and Raven, the two strongest fighters among the Guards, were ready to end the fighting…"

Raven looked up, meeting her eyes. "I had no idea who Ember was either, I nearly killed him before he would tell me…" He looked over, Ember smiling at him softly. "He's my best friend, I never would have fought against him if I had known…"

Sugar made a soft sound, piecing the puzzle together. "So, when you returned from the Guards, Raven was the one who had attacked you?"

Ember nodded, "But as soon as he realized it was me, he agreed to help stop the fighting as well." His brow arched with worry, "I'm so sorry, Raven… I had no idea that Skye would go after you like that… I almost lost you…"

Raven smiled at the other boy, searching his eyes before replying teasingly, "Me? Nah, I'm not going anywhere! It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Ember held his gaze for a long moment, then dizzily looked to Candy, then Sugar, then back to Blaze, the golden-haired fighter meeting his eyes questioningly. "What is it? Are you alright?"

The dark-headed boy nodded, his muscles flexing beneath Blaze's fingertips as he relaxed against the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I'm fine… I just… I can't keep my eyes open…"

Blaze looked back at Sugar worriedly, but the healer just shook her head. "He'll be alright, Blaze. He just needs to rest."

Raven stood up, the twins watching him warily as he moved, Blaze looking up at the Guard as he approached. The braided fighter sat down beside Ember, pulling the boy against his side, sighing softly and wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders so his head rested lightly against Raven's chest. "Thank you…" he said softly, Blaze meeting his eyes. "Thank you for coming to find us…" His eyes moved to Sugar, "For healing us…"

Footsteps descended the staircase slowly, Raven watching with slight apprehension as Steel and Pixie walked over to them, the alien eyeing the Guard warily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I see you found them…"

Steel walked over to Blaze's side, touching her companion's shoulder. "Is he alright?"

Blaze nodded, pushing himself to his feet, turning towards her with a soft sigh. "He'll be fine. He's just exhausted."

"I'm glad…" Steel replied softly, giving Ember an affectionate look before meeting eyes with Raven, the two fighters staring one another down for a long moment before the Knight spoke again, "So, you're like Spectre is now? A neutral character?"

Raven tensed slightly, pulling Ember a bit closer. "He's not Spectre anymore, he's Ember…" He looked up at her with an evaluative look. "And from what I gathered on the way here, he saved your ass. Multiple times. That's not exactly something Spectre would do, now is it?" He looked between the Knights as he spoke, trying to keep his defenses lowered but finding it hard to do so. All he wanted was to call the darkness around him like a cloak, shielding himself and Ember from potential danger. "Whatever Ember is now, neutral, a Knight; I don't care. I'll be by his side, no matter what. That's how it's always been, and always will be."

As his energies fluctuated slightly, shadows stirring the air, Blaze stepped towards him, shaking his head. "There's no need for that, Raven. We aren't going to hurt you, either of you…" He looked down at Ember, his expression soft. "I would never let anything happen to him. Not now. Not after everything he's done for us."

"Nor would I," Sugar said, shaking her head as she looked at her sister, then Pixie, then Steel. "You should know by now that we can trust Ember's judgment. Whether he used to be Spectre or not… He's not Spectre anymore. He's our ally. He's saved us, healed us, fought for us." She stepped closer to Raven, her eyes soft as she looked down at the unconscious fighter. "If it weren't for Ember, we would have been killed back there…"

"Well, you and I would have been killed for sure," a voice said from the stairs, Black Lightning finishing his descent and walking towards them slowly, adjusting his gloves as he looked to Raven and Ember, "The others may have been able to make it out alive, but without you there to heal me, and without Ember being able to pull the lightning from your body…"

"We would have died. Plain and simple." Sugar nodded to her leader, "Which is why I trust Ember even now. Yes, he may have fought against us in the past, but the person that he was no longer exists."

"But it _does_ exist," Candy whispered softly, "You weren't there to see it, sis. He can still wield Spectre's powers. He was more powerful than he's ever been before…"

Pixie nodded, glancing over at Black, "It's true. We saw Ember's mask change into that of Spectre's while he was fighting against Skye. He may not want us to believe it, but Spectre is still a part of him."

"And it probably always will be." The Knights turned towards Raven, the braided boy looking between them. "You have no idea what he's been through, the part of him that is still Spectre is there for good reason." He looked down at his friend, rubbing his arm soothingly. "We've both been through so much, you have no right to judge him if there are parts of his past that cannot fully die." He looked up, meeting Black's eyes. "What matters is that he saved you. All of you. He used his abilities as Spectre to fight _for_ you, not against you. Isn't that enough to prove that he isn't the Spectre you once knew?"

Black stepped forward, kneeling down beside Raven, reaching up and touching the Guard's shoulder. "You and Ember, you know one another?"

"Outside of the Guards? Yes…" Raven replied, holding the younger against him protectively. "He's my best friend…"

"Then tell us, Raven," Black said softly, "Tell us everything you know about how we can fight back against Skye, and end this once and for all."

-x-x-x-

Sora yawned sleepily, stretching and rolling over, reaching for Riku. He made a soft whining sound as he found the older boy wasn't there, and hadn't been for a while judging by the cold sheets. Groggily he lifted his head up, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed, walking to the door and peeking his head out, expecting to see his boyfriend in the kitchen making coffee or on the couch watching the news. To his surprise Riku was nowhere to be found, not even the faint scent of coffee lingered in the air to prove that the older boy had been in the kitchen that morning, Sora wrapping his arms around himself as he padded softly across the cold kitchen tile. Concerned, he walked back across the apartment to Roxas' room, knocking softly, "Hey Rox? Did Riku tell you where he was going today?" When he received no reply, he reached for the door handle, opening it slowly, realizing that the room was empty. Axel and Roxas where nowhere to be found. "Guys?" he called cautiously, entering the bedroom, reaching out to touch the messy sheets, finding they were cold as well. Pouting, he returned to Riku's bedroom, fishing his phone out of his clothes strewn messily across the floor from the night before, flipping through his text messages. None of them were from Riku… Or any of the boys, for that matter.

Heart pounding dully in his chest, he returned to Riku's bed, staring at his phone worriedly. Where could they have run off to, and why wouldn't they tell him they were leaving first? He curled up, pulling his knees to his chest, nuzzling Riku's pillow and inhaling his boyfriend's scent, a feeling of unease settling over him. What was happening? Was something wrong?

-x-x-x-

Roxas blinked open his eyes slowly, his body aching dully. _Where am I…?_ He bolted up, gasping and reaching for his mask, feeling far too exposed in a strange environment without it. This room was different that Blaze's; bigger, more open. He pulled his shadows around himself, shrouding himself in darkness as he looked around the room, listening for movement in the house. A knock sounded at the door, a familiar voice calling, "Ember, it's Raven…" Sighing softly and letting his defenses fall, he collapsed back against the mattress, the Guard entering the room with a grin, holding a massive plate of food. "Hey sleeping beauty, you hungry?"

"Damn it, Riku! You scared me…" Roxas whispered, covering his face with his hands. "What did you do with my mask?"

"Black wanted to see it, something about attuning the energy to match yours better." He sat down on the edge of the bed, offering his companion a sandwich. "Since you're wearing Blaze's old mask, it isn't capable of doing certain things that your other mask was able to do. Borrowing a mask versus having one that was made specifically for you…" He shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Makes sense when you think about it. Ember's powers mimic those of Blaze's, because the mask you were wearing as Ember was actually meant for him, not you…" He glanced over at Roxas, raising an eyebrow. "How on earth did you get ahold of Blaze's mask anyway?"

"It was the night that I almost killed him…" Roxas replied softly, taking another bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly.

Raven watched him with soft eyes, then leaned in and whispered softly, "It's Blaze, isn't it?"

Roxas tensed up, whispering back softly, "I don't know if we should talk about it right now…"

Raven pulled back just enough that he could search Roxas' eyes, knowing the younger boy couldn't lie to save his life. "It is… But _who_ is he? I mean, the logical answer would be Axel…"

Roxas' eyes widened, smacking his hand over Raven's mouth, glancing towards the doorway as a knock sounded against the wood, Blaze's voice calling softly, "Hey, are you guys okay? Do you need anything else?"

Roxas glared at Raven for a moment before removing his hand, pointing towards the door and mouthing, _Answer him!_

The Guard, grinning from ear to ear, turned and said towards the door, "We're fine Blaze, thank you…"

"If Ember's awake, tell him we'll bring him his mask soon, okay?"

Raven nodded, glancing over at Roxas, the blonde clutching his half-eaten sandwich and blushing furiously. "Alright, I'll tell him! Thanks Blaze…"

They waited in silence for a few long moments, listening to Blaze's footsteps fade down the hallway, before Raven erupted into happy cheers. "It is! I knew it! That's why you could never fight against him again! There was no way you'd be able to, knowing who he was!"

"Keep it down!" Roxas scolded, looking away and shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, his cheeks burning. _So that secret's out now…_ He reached for the plate, grabbing an apple, biting into it and meeting Raven's eyes. "Don't you dare tell him anything, Riku…"

The other boy crossed his finger over his heart, marking an "x" before biting into his sandwich again, watching his companion with a grin. "Totally called it…"

"Shut up!"

-x-x-x-

Blaze sighed softly, running his hand through his golden hair, walking from Black's bedroom back towards the mission room, looking up at their leader as he approached. "They seem fine, Raven said he'd tell Ember about his mask as soon as he was awake."

Black nodded, looking down at the mask laid on the table before him, Sugar, Candy, and Pixie standing around the piece of shimmering cloth, chanting softly. Steel watched from Black's side, her arms crossed lightly over her chest. "No matter how many times I see them attune a mask, it never ceases to amaze me…"

Black smiled, nodding in agreement. "Their powers are amazing, aren't they…"

Blaze stood at Black's side, watching as the mask he had once worn twisted and changed, warping as the twins and Pixie chanted powerful incantations, the mask reacting to their whispered words. "Do you really think Ember can take on Skye?"

The older boy nodded, smiling down at his fellow Knight. "I have absolutely no doubt that he can overpower Skye. Especially with our help. Attuning his mask will hopefully help his powers last longer without draining him so quickly." Black's eyes followed the mask's movements as it rippled and writhed on the table, shimmering bright silver as it absorbed the alien's words. "Sugar and I believe that your old mask may be one of the reasons why he tends to pass out after healing someone, and why he can blood-heal so easily. But when Skye spoke of Ember's powers he spoke the truth. No matter how badly Ember may want to be a guardian, a healer, he's not meant to be one. He's a fighter. And his mask needs to reflect that aspect of him before he can reach his full potential."

Blaze nodded, thinking back to the time when Ember had nearly killed himself saving Steel. "He didn't even realize what he was doing to himself when he was blood-healing, how dangerous it was…"

Black nodded, "Exactly. This mask should allow him to heal thanks to his natural abilities and his training with Sugar, but it will mainly enhance his fighting capabilities." He met Blaze's eyes. "Which means he will be more of a threat to us that he has ever been before. We must be sure we can trust him before we give this mask to him. We could be unleashing Pandora's Box if we aren't careful about how we proceed."

"Understood…" Blaze whispered softly, his eyes moving from Black's to watch the aliens before them, Steel moving closer so she could watch the final attunements as well.

"It's so…beautiful…" She whispered, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as she watched, peeking through her fingers as the light surrounding the mask grew brighter, and brighter.

-x-x-x-

Roxas gasped softly, grasping at his chest, feeling as if he'd just had the breath knocked out of him, his blue fire blazing to life, lapping across his skin in hungry waves. Raven watched with wide eyes, backing away a bit, pulling the plate of food along with him. "Damn, Rox, watch it…"

"It's not me…" he said softly, feeling his heart resonating with something, heat soaring through his libs to center itself in his stomach and chest. _What was that?_

He glanced at the door seconds before a knock echoed from the hallway, Sugar's gentle voice calling out to the two boys. "Ember? Raven? We need to speak with you both…"

The boys exchanged a glance, Raven setting aside the sandwiches and walking to the door, opening it to look down at the blonde healer. "What is it?"

"We've synced the mask Ember was wearing to his energy signature. He can wear it for now, but we must talk to him about it before he wields his powers." She held up her hand, offering Raven the mask. "It's important that he doesn't try to summon his powers before we speak to him…"

"I think we can manage that," the Guard replied, nodding to her, disappearing back into the room and handing Roxas the strip of platinum cloth. "Here ya go…"

He nodded, having heard Sugar's words, wrapping the mask around his eyes and feeling it mold to his body almost instantly, not having to call on his powers for it to do so. It felt strange, like it was a part of him already, though he had yet to bend it to his will. He stepped forward, Raven watching him with wide eyes. "You look…different…"

Ember gave him a curious look, before walking across the room to the mirror against the wall, his eyes widening as he saw himself. "I'm a hybrid of my old mask, and Blaze's…" His black hair was tinged with azure and violet, his purple eyes shimmering with flecks of gold. His suit was black, outlined with blue, purple, and gold. He turned, glancing back at Raven, the Guard smiling and nodding to him his approval. Ember grinned sheepishly, glancing down to tug at his gloves, tapping his boots against the carpet to make sure they fit snuggly. The form his mask took was the most comfortable he'd ever felt, his energy back and seemingly doubled.

He walked with Raven to the door, opening it slowly, Sugar looking up at him and smiling happily. "So this is the real you, Ember…" She reached for his hand, tugging him into the hallway and towards the mission room. Raven follow after them, shadows swirling around his heels.

The Knights looked up as Sugar returned with Ember and Raven, Black stepping towards their newfound friends with open arms, Ember accepting the embrace. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Black…" Ember said, glancing back at Raven, his friend watching him with a smile. As Sugar stepped closer, he moved his attention to her, the petite blonde reaching up and brushing her hands across his arm, her healing light passing over him like warm silk. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking from Sugar to Black.

The leader of the Knights nodded, watching him with soft eyes. "She's just checking to make sure the mask is reacting to you as it should."

"Call your powers to you, Ember," the healer said softly, "Slowly, so we can see how the mask changes." He nodded, summoning his fire, eyes widening a bit as he watched the blue flames dancing across his suit, tinged with purple and gold, sparks floating above the flames as he radiated a soft golden light. Sugar watched him, her eyes evaluating his powers as they manifested, reaching out to touch his arm, smiling as she found the flames didn't burn her. "Good, that's exactly what we were hoping for." She hesitated, then met his eyes, not removing her hand. "Now, summon your lightning."

Candy made a soft sound from across the room, her sister looking over at her. "Sugar, don't do that…"

"His lightning should react like his fire; he shouldn't be able to shock me unless he wants to." With shining blue eyes, she looked up at Ember, smiling at him and nodding. "I trust you, Ember. I know you won't hurt me. Show me what you've got."

Hesitantly, Ember nodded in return, pulling his lightning from his core, exhaling slowly and watching as the bright red lightning he knew so well surfaced across his suit, but something was different this time. The lightning fluxed between red, purple, and blue, the colors ever-changing as the electricity danced across his mask, jumping from his arm to Sugar's, the girl giggling as it made its way up her arm and across her shoulders, sparking through her hair.

"Sugar…?" Pixie called worriedly, Candy watching from her side with wide eyes.

"It doesn't hurt!" She reached up, brushing her fingers through her hair, the lightning jumping between her fingertips. "If anything it tickles!" She smiled happily over at her sister, before looking to Pixie. "Really! Come see for yourself if you don't believe me!"

The older alien exchanged a glance with her younger companion, Candy the first to step forward. She watched Ember closely for a moment, her eyes following the lightning jumping across his suit, before she reached out to touch him as well. She gasped softly as the lightning wrapped around her wrist and arm, her indigo eyes wide as she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "She's right!" the girl said, looking to Pixie, "It doesn't hurt! It's tingly, like when your arm falls asleep from laying on it too long…"

Raven sighed softly, watching Ember as the aliens each took a turn touching him, giggling as his lightning tickled across their exposed skin. The Guard glanced up, looking across the room to meet eyes with Blaze who was watching silently from nearby. The golden-haired fighter seemed out of it, a faraway expression across his face. _What is he thinking about?_ Then suddenly, his chest twisted as he realized what he should have been doing all morning. "Damn it…"

Ember heard his friends soft cursing, looking over at him with worried eyes. "Raven?"

"We have somewhere to be right now…" he said softly, nodding towards the window, gesturing towards the midday sun already high in the sky. "Remember?"

Gasping softly, Ember pulled away from the girls, moving to Raven's side and clasping his shoulder, looking to Black as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but we have to go. We've been here too long. We have someone who's waiting on us…" He glanced over, meeting Blaze's eyes, the older boy seeming to agree with his words, looking to Black as well.

"They're right. We've been here all morning and most of the day. I have somewhere I have to be as well." He walked across the room, waving goodbye while starting down the stairs, Sugar and Candy following after him, calling their goodbyes to the boys before disappearing downstairs.

Black nodded, looking from Blaze to Ember and Raven, smiling at the two newest additions to their ranks. "Come back when you can, we have much to discuss."

Raven and Ember nodded to Black, the younger of them smiling gently. "Thank you Black, for everything…" He turned to Raven, the older boy clasping his shoulder and searching his eyes with a grin, Ember laughing softly and shaking his head as he wrapped them in shadows, returning them to the safety of their apartment. Quickly they scrambled to untie their masks, stashing them in safe hiding spots before racing to the kitchen, making coffee, eggs, and bacon, Roxas popping buttered bread in the oven before pausing to glance around the apartment. They needed to make it look like they'd been here all morning, despite the fact that they'd just gotten home. While Riku put plates on the table and poured himself a cup of coffee, Roxas turned on the television, lowering the volume to a dull roar, spreading a newspaper out across the couch cushions and messing up the pillows. He looked around the room with satisfaction before he turned, going to the front door and unlocking it, peering outside. The sun was blazing high ahead, a warm breeze swaying the trees, a neighbor's dog barking somewhere nearby. It was lunch time already, but they could pass their breakfast off as brunch, right? Hopefully the other two boys wouldn't question it…

Riku sighed softly, setting down the coffeepot and flipping the bacon sizzling in the skillet on the stovetop, glancing over at Roxas with happiness shining in his eyes. "Not too shabby if I do say so myself!"

Roxas grinned, closing the front door and walking over to his room-mate, nodding his agreement. "Not bad at all…" He listened for the sound of Axel shuffling in his bedroom, his heart fluttering wildly from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

But it was Sora who emerged first, the brunette opening Riku's door with wet eyes, his face red from crying. Roxas' eyes widened, turning to Riku, the boy glancing up and noticing Sora, arching his brow and walking over to the younger boy. "Sora, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"N-No! I'm not alright…" He allowed the older boy to wrap his arms around him, burying his face against Riku's chest, Roxas trying not to listen to the two as they talked. "I woke up and you were gone! All of you! I was scared something bad had happened…"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…" Riku pulled the younger into his bedroom, glancing over at Roxas before closing the door, leaving the blonde alone in the living room.

Roxas sighed softly, turning to walk into the kitchen, reaching for an empty cup so he could make himself some tea, listening to the muffled voices echoing from Riku's bedroom with a twisting heart. He pulled a teabag from the cupboard; Chamomile to help ease his nerves. He felt sick, his heart going out to their friend, feeling his pain. Poor Sora… He had no idea what was happening. And there was nothing they could do to ease his suffering. He poured hot water into his cup, letting it sit for a moment, his thoughts dark as he listened for Axel. He needed his boyfriend to be with him, holding him, telling him everything was alright. Gingerly he lifted his cup to his lips, blowing on the tea to help it cool. The longer he waited, the more anxious he began to feel, ominous black clouds gathering in his mind. _Why is he taking so long? Where is he?_

-x-x-x-

As Blaze descended the stairs, he was startled to see two strangers in their living room, a red-headed boy several years older than him, and a girl at his side with long dark hair, and bright white wings. Sugar gasped, holding Candy back as her sister started forward, shaking her head. "No, wait! I think I recognize them!"

At her words, the girl turned to look at them, a soft smile across her face, stepping closer. "Naminé, it's been a while…"

"Rinoa?" the girl asked, stepping forward past Blaze with a smile, the taller girl leaning down to hug her, the petite healer giggling softy before turning and calling up the stairs, "Zack! Get down here!"

_They're on a first-name basis?_ Blaze said, shifting uneasily as he looked between the two strangers, the red-headed boy catching his eyes, the red tattoo's under his eyes curving as he grinned. "He kid, you're new aren't you?"

Blaze blinked, scowling at the other boy, "And you are?"

"The name's Reno, and this is Rinoa," he motioned to his companion, who was chatting with Naminé and Kairi, the girls quickly becoming reacquainted, "We were members of the Sentinels, before Cloud and Zack split the factions into the Knights and Guards."

"Sentinels?" Blaze whispered, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before.

"Reno!" Black greeted, unwrapping his mask from his eyes before embracing his longtime companion, the other boy laughing softly.

"It's been too long, Zack…"

Steel walked down the stairs behind the leader of the Knights, gasping excitedly when seeing the two new arrivals, running forward and throwing her arms around Rinoa's neck. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming! I would have had lunch ready for you!"

The winged girl laughed softly, pushing her friend back so she could meet her eyes, smiling happily. "We didn't have time to spare. We had to come see you before it was too late…" She glanced over at Reno, the red-headed boy meeting her eyes. "We came back because we've decided we have to help end this war. It's been raging for far too long, and it's getting out of hand…"

Pixie floated over to Candy's side, looking down at the twin's questioningly. "Who are they?"

Candy looked up at her, then over to her sister, Sugar replying happily, "They're Zack and Tifa's friends from when they were in high school. They're two of the members of The Guardian Sentinels; the team that existed before Zack and Cloud started fighting, and broke everyone apart…"

"They used to be on the same side?" Blaze asked softly, Sugar looking over at him, nodding.

"It's a long story…" Zack said, looking back at his fellow Knights with sadness in his eyes. "But I suppose it's only fair that you should know what you're up against, since this battle will undoubtedly be a fight to the death."

Rinoa nodded, Reno stepping back a few steps, pacing the length of the living-room, his hands clasped behind his head, "But before that, we need to come up with a way to approach Cloud. At this rate, with the events that have been happening up until this very moment, if we were to go to him now he wouldn't accept us, he would only attack us too…"

"It pains me to see him like this," Rinoa said softly, her wings curving around her shoulders, the snow-white feathers brushing against her cheeks. "And I know this must be hard for you too, Zack…"

The dark-headed boy sighed softly, shaking his head. "I understand why he refuses to stop fighting me, but it has to end. He's tearing the city apart…"

"Tonight." Reno said, looking between the Knights. "We end this tonight."

Zack nodded, turning to Blaze with a determined look in his eyes. "Rest well before you return. You'll need it."

-x-x-x-

Sora cried softly against Riku's chest, the older boy rubbing his back gently, holding him close. "Easy babe… Easy…"

The brunette shook his head, looking up at Riku with teary eyes. "I don't understand. I know something wrong, something you're not telling me." He pulled Riku closer, pressing their foreheads together, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I worry about you so much…"

Riku felt his heart twisting, searching his boyfriend's shimmering sapphire eyes, opening his mouth to speak but unable to form the words he wanted to say. _I can't tell him… I swore to never tell anyone who I am…_ He dipped down, kissing the younger gently, Sora whimpering softly against his lips before returning the kiss, trembling against him. As Riku pulled away, the older boy whispered, "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Sora…"

The brunette blinked, looking up at him with confusion. "W-What? Afraid of you?" He laughed softly, a wet, broken sound. "Riku, I love you, I could never be afraid of you…"

Riku's eyes widened a bit, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "You love me?"

Sora, blushing furiously, nodded, his fingers curling into the fabric of Riku's shirt. "Y-Yes… I do. I love you, Riku. I always have…"

"Would you love me, even if I wasn't who you thought I was?" the elder asked softly, moving to touch Sora's cheek, stroking this thumb across the younger's damp skin.

Sora watched him, his eyes searching Riku's face. "If you promised me… You would never hurt me…"

"Never, Sora. I would _never_ hurt you." He pulled the younger against him, cradling the back of his head, "You mean everything to me. I would do anything for you; fight for you, die for you…"

Sora shook his head, pushing Riku away and meeting his eyes. "Don't ever say that!" Fresh tears gathered in his lashes, sniffing as he whispered weakly, "Don't ever say you'd die for me… I want you to _live_ for me… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Riku…"

Stomach twisting, Riku bit his lip, fighting everything he'd ever known, ever trusted, ever believed in… He gathered his courage, making a decision, leaning in and whispering in his boyfriend's ear as he held him close; "I'm a member of the Shadow Guard."

-x-x-x-

Roxas stood in the kitchen, sipping his tea, his thoughts dark as he replayed everything that had happened the night before in his mind, and contemplated everything that was to come. He had seriously hurt Skye the night before. It worried him, but he was sure it wasn't anything Tarot couldn't handle. He had never dreamed he was capable of fighting against his mentor, never fathomed they would be so evenly matched… Too caught up in his thoughts to notice Axel had returned, he didn't hear the door to his room opening, or his boyfriend walking quietly across the living-room, watching him with a soft smile. "Hey Rox…"

The blonde jolted, nearly dropping his tea as he turned to look up at his boyfriend, setting the cup aside and throwing his arms around the older boy's shoulders, hugging him close. "Ax! I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry babe…" Axel whispered, hoping the younger didn't think to ask him where he'd disappeared to, unsure of how he would reply. Thankfully Roxas didn't bring it up, the younger boy blushing lightly and tilting his face up for a kiss, searching his boyfriend's eyes affectionately. Axel chuckled softly, dipping down and pressing his lips to Roxas', the blonde making a soft sound against his lips and returning the kiss. They stood there together, intertwined for a few sweet moments, before the smoke alarm went off, Roxas gasping and grabbing the oven mitts, cursing softly and pulling the burning bread out of the oven, setting the tray on the counter for it to cool. He grabbed the bacon off of the stove as well, scowling and setting it aside, Axel waving a dish-towel at the fire alarm until it quieted, the two boys turning to look at one another with exasperation before they both burst into laughter.

Axel grabbed the younger with a grin, pulling him close and spinning him, Roxas clinging to his boyfriend's shoulders and laughing happily. They came to a standstill a moment later, their laughter fading, Axel brushing his fingertips against Roxas' cheek slowly before dipping in and reconnecting their lips, kissing him gently. Their lips moved against one another's with growing intensity, Roxas gasping softly as they parted then pressed together again, the elder wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, drawing him close. Hands wandered lightly across soft skin, the boys pressing against one another eagerly, hearts beating faster, their inner flames blazing brightly just beneath the surface.

This was their life. Their normal life.

The life they'd do anything to protect.

And that night, mere hours away, they would bring an end to the war between the Burnished Knights and the Shadow Guards. They had to. It was the only way they could truly be together. And being together was the only reason they wanted to continue to live each day; to be with the other half of their soul.

* * *

><p>Soon Reno and Rinoa will reveal the reasons why Skye and Black have been fighting all these years; the story of the Guardian Sentinels, and why they were split apart.<p>

Riku has just revealed himself as a member of the Shadow Guard to Sora, but will his revelation bring the two closer, or push Sora away for good.

And will Roxas finally be able to reveal himself to Axel? Or will he keep his identity a secret until the end…

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, I love hearing from you! The next installment of _Knights and Guards_ will be uploaded soon! :x:Myou:x:

**=3 Tweet me! /TasogarenoRaiko (leave off the "u"!)**


	15. Ch 15: Last Stand

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

**The Shadow Guards:**

Riku - Raven  
>Zexion - Venom<br>Paine - Katt  
>Yuffie - Shimmering Rain<br>Lulu - Tarot  
>Cloud - White Skye<p>

**Neutral:**

Roxas – Ember Ghost

**The Burnished Knights:**

Zack - Black Lightning  
>Tifa - Steel Fist<br>Rikku - Pixie  
>Kairi - Candy<br>Naminé - Sugar  
>Axel - Valiant Blaze<p>

**Plot**: Roxas and Riku have been best friends since middle school, right about the time they both found out that they weren't exactly…normal. Not that anything about Haven City is normal nowadays, not with the Knights and Guards fighting to the death almost every night. Growing up in a city prone to superhero battles has been a way of life the boys have come to embrace; especially now that they've found out they're superheroes too. Let the sweet drama of high school, young love, and learning how to deal with superpowers commence!

((This is the last chapter! I'm posting before proof-reading because it's past midnight, please let me know if you see any major errors that need fixing! Thank you! Happy reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Last Stand<p>

Sora's eyes widened, his breath hitching as he pushed away from Riku, meeting his eyes. "W-What? What are you saying?"

Riku watched him worriedly. "It's true. I was afraid to tell you before… But now…"

The brunette shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. "N-No, you can't be… The Shadow Guard, they're criminals! You couldn't be one of them! You're nothing like them!"

Sighing softly, Riku looked away, whispering, "I have been a Guard since middle school, Sora. I grew up with them, learned how to wield my powers with them. They became my family, gave me a home…" He met the younger's eyes, seeing the shock there. "They're not what you think; they're not the dark, sinister monsters portrayed on the news… They're normal kids, just like us…"

Trembling, Riku's words washing over him like a tidal wave, Sora swallowed nervously, pulling back from the other boy and sitting down on the bed. _Riku…is one of the Shadow Guards? But who…_ "Who are you?" he asked, curious despite his fear, "Which of the Shadow Guards are you?"

"Raven…" he said softly, wanting to reach out to the younger, but afraid it wouldn't help the other boy adjust. _Don't look at me like that, Sora… Please… Don't you know how much you mean to me? How much I care? _With hesitation, he searched the younger's eyes, walking over to him and kneeling before him, whispering softly, "I love you, Sora…"

His whispered words seemed to break through the younger's clouded thoughts, the brunette looking over at him with shining blue eyes. "It… It makes sense now, why you were never there. Always gone at night… You were out fighting against the Knights, weren't you?"

Riku nodded, replying with a soft, "Yes…"

Sora sat there in silence for a few long minutes, the air thick with the tension between them. Riku watched him, waiting patiently, knowing the younger had a plethora of unanswered questions running through his mind. Finally Sora spoke, his words hesitant, and fragile, "If I asked you to, would you stop fighting? For me?"

"Yes, Sora…" Riku whispered softly, his response immediate and certain, searching the brunette's eyes as he spoke. "I would do anything for you. Anything…"

The younger boy smiled, a tear trailing down his cheek, sniffing as a soft laugh escaped his throat, "Thank you for saying that…" He reached for Riku, the silver-haired boy pulling him close, kissing his forehead and stroking his back soothingly, relief soaring through him at the younger boy's embrace. Sora sniffed again, asking tentatively, "Will you please stop fighting? Will you at least try?"

"We are already trying to end the fighting," Riku said, looking down at Sora when the younger boy pulled back, blinking up at him in surprise.

"Really? That would be amazing! To finally end the war…" He shook his head, sighing softly. "If only…" He blinked, glancing towards the door. "Did you hear something?"

Suddenly the smoke alarm chimed loudly from the kitchen, both of the boys gasping in surprise, Riku pushing himself to his feet and walking to the door. He opened it to see Roxas and Axel were in the kitchen making out hotly, blushing and looking away.

Sora was at his side, watching with wide eyes, grinning and giggling softly. "So…breakfast is ready?" Riku chuckled at his words, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend slowly, watching the younger's expressions to make sure Sora was alright with it. The brunette smiled up at him as the older boy pulled him close, hugging his side happily, nuzzling against his chest. "Thank you, Riku…" He whispered, "For telling me…"

Riku rubbed the brunette's arm, nodding, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Thank you for accepting me…"

Sora stepped into the living room, tugging Riku along with him, inhaling the scent of coffee, bacon and eggs, "Mmh! Breakfast smells yummy!"

"Yeah, minus the burnt bread!" Riku teased, Roxas looking over at him with a scowl.

"Well if _someone_ had remembered to set the timer on the oven…" the blonde retorted, Axel chuckling softly and kissing his boyfriend's temple.

"I'm sure it's still edible," the older boy teased, Riku smiling over at him, Sora giggling and taking a seat at the table. Roxas grabbed the tray of bread and skillet of bacon, bringing them to the table, Axel fetching the plate of eggs and pitcher of orange juice off of the counter, placing them on the table and taking a seat across from Sora. "Let's eat!"

They ate brunch together, sharing laughter and happy smiles; talking about school, and homework, and the midterms before their upcoming two-week break. They talked about going clothes shopping now that the weather was changing, and recipes they should try that they'd seen on the cooking channel earlier that week. The atmosphere between then was relaxed, easy; everyone felt at home. They were a family, the four of them together. Everything was perfect…

After a long while, they cleaned up the kitchen table, Riku and Sora doing the dishes while Roxas and Axel wiped down the table and pushed in the chairs. They made a game of their work, the older boy swatting the younger with the dishtowel, the blonde giggling and running away.

Sora and Riku talked softly while they washed, rinsed, and dried the dishes, keeping an eye on their friends with soft smiles. "Does anyone else know?" Sora asked softly, glancing up at his boyfriend shyly. "Or am I the only one?"

"Roxas knows…" Riku whispered softly, smiling down at Sora as he gathered the plates together and stacked them, placing them back in the cupboard with a sigh. "He's the only other one, besides you…and the other members of the Guard."

The brunette's eyes went wide, surprised at this. "The other Guards know who you really are? But isn't that dangerous?" He glanced over, watching Axel and Roxas as they ran around the kitchen table, the red-head twisting up the dish towel purposefully before lashing out, smacking Roxas' ass with a sound slap. The younger skidded into the living room, putting the couch between himself and Axel, rubbing his backside and scowling at his boyfriend, who was twisting up the dish-towel yet again as he approached, grinning impishly.

"It could be, yes… Especially now that they see Raven as a traitor…" Riku whispered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy from behind, resting his cheek against Sora's soft spikes. "That's another reason I've been afraid to tell you. I don't want you to get involved with the Guards… Especially not while we're trying to end the fighting. Things are very tense right now."

Sora blushed lightly, glancing up and searching Riku's eyes. "You worry about me that much?"

Riku smiled, nodding, "As much as you worry about me…"

He smiled secretively, searching the other's eyes, "Then it must be all the time…"

"Every moment I'm not with you, I feel like I should be with you… Protecting you…" Riku tilted the boy's chin up, leaning over his shoulder and kissing him, the younger sighing softly against his lips. "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

Blue eyes shimmering, Sora smiled up at his boyfriend, turning to look towards the other room when Roxas let out a girly scream, the two boys in the kitchen exchanging a glance before walking towards the living room. Riku covered his mouth with his hand as he saw the other couple, laughing softly and shaking his head, Sora giggling and taking his boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers. In the midst of chasing Roxas around the couch, Axel had fallen backwards across the arm of it, Roxas pinning him down victoriously and tickling his sides. The red-head had retorted by pulling him down sideways and blowing raspberries on his stomach, the blonde screaming and trying to tug the elder away from his exposed skin. "No! No! Axel no! Please, no! Stop it! _Axel_!"

The older boy pulled the younger's hands from his long red spikes, holding his wrists and grinning up at him like a fox between raspberries, "What was that? You'll remember not to tickle me next time? Hmm?" He leaned in again, taking a deep breath and exhaling against his boyfriend's stomach, the younger giggling and squirming to get free, screaming out his pleas once more.

"Axel! You're so mean, let me go!" He caught his breath as the other boy pulled away, squealing and kicking to try and break free as the elder leaned in again, "No! _No_! _Axel please no!_"

Sora raced forward, pouncing Axel and tickling his sides, the other boy gasping in surprise and turning his attention from Roxas long enough that the blonde could escape. He crawled to the floor, laying against the carpet and smiling, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing pulse. He looked over and met eyes with Riku, the two friends locking eyes, Roxas giving him a questioning look before glancing at Sora, then back to the silver-haired boy. Riku smiled, his eyes shimmering, nodding in reply to his companion's unspoken question. Roxas sighed softly, relieved that everything was alright between the two. _We'll have to talk more later…_ His gaze seemed to relay, Riku chuckling softly under Roxas' watchful eyes, nodding again in agreement.

Sora and Axel tickled one another until the younger burst into laughter, happy tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, Riku rolling his eyes and moving to pull the two apart, Axel pouting lightly as the other boy scowled at him. Sora grinned, sticking his tongue out at the red-head as Riku wrapped his arms around him protectively, sheltering him from the other boy. Axel sighed in defeat then turned his attention to Roxas, slipping from the couch and crawling over to him. The blonde giggled softly as his boyfriend approached, his heart fluttering happily in his chest.

As Axel growled playfully, hovering on hands and knees over Roxas, Riku pulled Sora towards his bedroom, saying over his shoulder cheerily, "We're going to take a nap…" Roxas glanced over at him, meeting his room-mate's eyes. "Don't have too much fun without us!" Riku added with a wink, a knowing smirk across his lips, Roxas blushing furiously and looking away as Axel chuckled.

The red-headed boy smirked, cat-green eyes glinting as he glanced up with a devious expression. "Yeah, same goes for you two, Riku!" Sora giggled as Riku pulled him along, and then a moment later they heard the soft click of the bedroom door as Riku closed it behind himself and the brunette. Axel sighed softly, shaking his head and looking down at his boyfriend. "That guy…"

Roxas met his eyes, his cheeks flushed a light pink, wondering what the older boy was thinking. _Riku is so embarrassing… And Axel is just as much of a tease…_ He traced his fingertips against the carpet, the texture soft against his skin, his pulse thrumming lightly as he let his thoughts wander. There was so much he wanted to say to Axel, so many feelings welling up his chest. He'd just spend the entire morning with the other boy, but as Blaze and Ember, not as themselves… The night before, when they had curled up together to go to sleep on Roxas' bed, felt like a century ago.

"So…" Axel whispered huskily, leaning in and nuzzling the younger's nose with his own, "Now that we're alone…"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the blonde gasped, blushing furiously as the older searched his eyes with an unmistakable smile. "A-Ax…" Roxas stammered, gasping softly as the older boy pressed a kiss to his lips, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing back eagerly. "Mmh…"

Axel kissed him gently, cupping his face and licking across his bottom lip, Roxas opening his mouth with a soft moan, allowing the other boy to flick his tongue against this own. They kissed deeply, moving against one another with growing passion, until they were making out hotly against the floor. They broke apart breathlessly, panting softly and searching one another's eyes, Roxas biting his lip as Axel dipped down for another kiss, struggling to keep his fire under control. Axel was in much the same state, wanting nothing more than to continue, but finding it harder and harder to keep himself in check. He kissed Roxas again, heat twisting through him as he listened to Roxas' soft moans, then had to pull away, blushing furiously when feeling his boyfriend's excitement pressed against his thigh. "I'm sorry, Roxas… But I think we should stop…"

The blonde blushed, heart hammering in his chest, but nodded. "A-Alright…" He let out a soft sound as Axel brushed against him when pulling away, helping the blonde up to they could sit together on the couch. Roxas blushed lightly as Axel pulled him against his side, covering his lap with his hand, embarrassed that he'd been turned on so easily. Axel seemed to be in the same state, sighing softly and blushing, meeting Roxas' eyes hesitantly. The younger noticed his unspoken words, giving him a questioning look. "What is it, Ax?"

"I…I want to…" he blushed, looking away for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I want to tell you something, Roxas…"

Roxas' heart leapt at Axel's shy, hesitant tone. _Oh god… Is he going to reveal himself to me?_ Roxas' eyes widened, searching those cat-green irises he loved as Axel looked at him once again. _He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't tell me…_ But then again, Riku loved Sora, and had just told the brunette his identity as Raven. Perhaps, because the final battle was nearing, and the opportunities they had to tell one another were becoming less and less likely… _No, he can't… I can't…_ He panicked, getting up from the couch hurriedly and standing there for a moment awkwardly before heading towards his bedroom, stammering, "I-I'll be right back!"

"Rox?" Axel blinked, watching the blonde go, sighing softly as he disappeared into his bedroom, the door to the bathroom clicking softly from within a moment later. He ran a hand through his long red spikes, leaning his head back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling. _What am I thinking…_ His chest clenched, thinking about everything that had happened, and everything that could happen. Everything he feared, everything he desired. Everything he wanted… He was exhausted, his mind running in circles. _Maybe I should try talking to him after I've had some sleep…_

Roxas locked the bathroom door, pressing his back against it and letting out a shaky breath. _He can't tell me now. If he does, I'll have to tell him my identity as well… And I'm not ready for that. Not yet… _He went to the sink, splashing some cold water onto his face and looking up to meet eyes with himself in the mirror. "Get a grip, Roxas… You're going to have to tell him eventually. He deserves to know…"

He planted his elbows against the vanity, resting his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly as his mind raced. It didn't feel right. It didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that revealing their identities wasn't meant to happen _now_. He could sense it as surely as he could feel the blue fire raging within his heart, and the red lightning searing through his veins. He only hoped that Axel would wait to tell him, because if he tried to tell the younger boy before he was willing to reciprocate… Roxas felt as if the stress alone might make him lose his mind. _Please wait for me, Ax…_

He closed his eyes, the shadows in the corners of the room stirring with his thoughts, cloaking him protectively before the blonde realized he had even called for them. He looked up, gasping softly at the unfamiliar feeling of his powers fluctuating so smoothly, the darkness reacting automatically to his thoughts and his need for comfort. It was something that had never happened before; he always had to concentrate and focus on an emotion before his powers surfaced. Anger, loneliness, rage, or on the opposite spectrum, love, happiness, protectiveness. _Is this the power of an attuned mask? I've never felt anything like this before…_

There was a knock on the bathroom door a moment later, the blonde jumping and the shadows dissipating as quickly as they had appeared. "Roxas?" It was Axel's voice, kind and soft. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" he called softly, reaching to unlock the door, opening it and meeting eyes with Axel, the older boy watching him worriedly.

"I'm sorry…" Axel whispered, not bothering to explain what he was apologizing for. He reached for his boyfriend, the blonde allowing the older to pull him into his arms. He kissed the top of the younger's head, looking down at him with a soft, torn expression, stroking his thumb across Roxas' cheek. He acted as if he wanted to say more, but sighed softly and asked instead, "Will you lay down with me for a while?"

Roxas nodded, sighing in relief and smiling up at him. "Of course…" The older boy tugged him towards the bed, laying down and looking up at Roxas, the blonde watching him with soft blue eyes and crawling over to him, curling up against his chest. "I love you, Axel…" He whispered, nuzzling against the junction between his shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing against him.

"I love you too, Rox…" the red-head whispered back, kissing his forehead gently, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I love you so much…"

They lay together in silence, listening to one another's breathing, before they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in one another's embrace.

-x-x-x-

Late that afternoon the Knights gathered at their headquarters in the Rose Tree Forest. Blaze was the first of the boys to arrive, Raven and Spectre showing up shortly after. They had all made excuses at some point or another to leave Sora behind, the brunette only aware of what Riku was up to. He understood that his boyfriend had things he had to attend to, and headed back to his apartment near Craigside to wait for the fighting to be over. It pained Riku to make Sora worry, but there was nothing he could do besides promise the younger his safe return. He was silent behind his mask as he and Ember appeared in the shadows outside of the hidden mansion, his friend reaching over to touch his shoulder gently. "Raven…?"

"I'm alright, Ember…" he replied softly, glancing up at his companion with a soft smile. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get go home…"

Ember nodded, turning to look towards the front door of the mansion where Sugar and Candy were waiting for them, the petite blonde healer holding the door open with a smile. "Welcome back! We've been waiting for you."

The girls ushered them inside before closing the door behind them, Ember glancing across the room and meeting eyes with Blaze, the older boy returning his gaze with a soft smile. The Knight was standing beside Black Lightning and a boy he didn't recognize. "Who's that?" he 1asked, looking down at Sugar, the girl blinking and smiling.

"Oh! That's right! Let me introduce you…" She took Ember's hand, pulling him towards the leader of the Knights and his red-headed companion, the boys turning towards them as they approached.

"Ah, there you are…" Black welcomed Ember with a warm smile, patting his shoulder, "I was just telling Reno about you and Raven…"

"Reno?" Ember asked, looking over at the newcomer, the older boy grinning and nodding.

"Yeah, that's me! Zack said you two have been close to Cloud for years now, is that right?"

Raven stepped up to Ember's side, looking over at Reno questioningly, "How do you know Skye's name?"

"We were all friends once," a soft voice spoke, Ember and Raven turning to watch a girl with long dark hair approach, her bright white wings fluttering with her movements as she took her place at Reno's side. "Could and Zack were the founders of the Guardian Sentinels. That's how we all met. There were eight of us."

Black nodded, smiling from behind his mask. "Cloud and I were the first. Then came Tifa and Lulu, and soon after, Reno and Rinoa…"

"Then Xaldin, Quistis, Barrett, and Zell…" Rinoa's voice was sorrowful as she spoke, Reno sighing softly.

"Yeah…" the red-headed boy rubbed the back of his head, a faraway expression in his eyes, "I miss those guys…"

"What happened to them?" Ember asked, glancing between the two Sentinels, the angel shaking her head and meeting his eyes.

"They didn't survive the battle that took place…" She hesitated, glancing towards Black. "…after what happened to Aerith…"

Blaze crossed his arms over his chest, looking up and meeting Black's eyes. "Weren't you going to tell us something before, Black? The story of how it all began?"

The leader of the Knights sighed heavily then nodded, looking around the room at those that had gathered there. His long-time companions, his fellow Knights, and the two former Shadow Guards that he had taken under his wing. He thought for a long moment, and then decided he was in a comfortable enough environment to speak about his dark past. "Alright then, I'll explain everything." He moved to the couch, standing between Pixie and the twins, Steel watching silently. She had been one of the Guardian Sentinels, and knew this story well. "It happened years ago, when the three of us were together." He turned back towards Blaze, his eyes drifting to Ember and Raven. "The three of us were inseparable; Cloud, myself…and Aerith."

-x-x-x-

Sweat streaked down Cloud's cheek, the blonde gritting his teeth as he concentrated his energy, white lightning gathering in his hands. Zack stood opposite of him, laughing and taking a defensive stance before him, ushering him closer with a competitive look. "Hit me with your best shot, Cloud!"

The psychic darted forward, lashing out with blazing energy and throwing his arms to the side, lighting arching from his hands towards his opponent. Zack lashed out with waves of black lightning, the two forces meeting mid-air and clashing loudly, forming a black and white orb of twisting lightning, neither boy backing down. They had sparred many times, and were eager to try out the limits of their newfound powers, which were growing stronger with each passing day. Their new friends were looking to them to teach them, lead them, guide them on the path to awakening and nurturing their own newfound powers. That meant Cloud and Zack had to push themselves harder than before, so they could lead their fellow Sentinels. It was thrilling…and it was dangerous.

Cloud broke away his lightning to lash at Zack's side, the boy crying out sharply as white barbs dug into his skin, pulling back and running to Cloud's side, kicking his friend's legs out from underneath him. The younger boy landed on his back with a thud, the air knocked from his lungs, his eyes flashing dangerously as he struck out at Zack in retaliation, the boy back-flipping away to dodge his attacks. They fought with growing intensity, Cloud back on his feet and running across rooftops after the other boy, his head stinging from where he'd fallen before. Zack tossed bolts of dark lightning over his shoulder at the boy as he evaded his attacks, storm clouds thundering ominously overhead, conjured by his growing power. When he tossed the next bolt over his shoulder Cloud was at his side, the violet-eyed boy gasping in surprise, unable to dodge the attack slammed against his side. It threw him violently across the rooftop and into the next building, windows shattering and people screaming in surprise, Cloud hovering over to him as he pulled himself out of the side of the office building, wiping blood from his mouth and meeting his friend's eyes. There was a darkness there, something dangerous he hadn't ever seen before. It stirred something inside of him, something darker that the thunderclouds rumbling loudly overhead. When he threw his next attack he wasn't holding anything back.

Black bolts of lightning showered down from the sky, accompanying the bolts that seared from his hands towards Cloud. The other boy summoned his white lightning, raising a shield around himself that took most of the bite out of the elder's attack, Zack's lightning breaking through the shield of white light in a matter of seconds. The boy skipped across the rooftops like a stone across water, Zack panting harshly and watching him, his muscles rippling under the raw force soaring through his veins. He'd never felt so alive, so powerful, so wild… He looked down at his hands, trying to calm his racing heart and push his lighting back inside of himself, but something was different this time. The lightning he'd summoned wasn't fading, it was only growing stronger. The storm overhead rumbled menacingly, Zack looking up at it with wide eyes. It felt detached, separate from himself, like a giant beast he'd summoned and found now unable to control. "Oh god… What's happening…"

Cloud was at his side a moment later, panting and shaking as he tried to recover from his friend's attack, looking up at the storm as well. "What are you doing? Call it back!"

"I can't!" Zack replied, having to shout over the sudden wind, the sky churning with lightning and darkness. "Cloud, I swear! I'm not doing that! _That's not me_!" Cloud grit his teeth, taking his friend's wrist and pulling him into a run, darting across the rooftops towards a tall towering office building nearby. Pitch black lightning was already circling around it, the wind blowing out windows, people screaming as the building swayed on its foundation, the metal framework groaning with the strain. He didn't understand at first, then Zack's heart nearly stopped as he realized what he was looking at. "Shit! Is Aerith working today? Cloud?!"

The blonde didn't hear him, racing ahead as they neared, scaling the building like a wild animal, Zack hot on his heels. "We have to do something before that storm hits!" He glanced over his shoulder at the older boy, exclaiming desperately, "Try something! Anything! You have to call it back!"

Zack stopped on a ledge jutting out between the floors of the towering office building, Cloud continuing his ascent, desperate to find Aerith. The love of his life, his fiancée. They were to be wed that autumn, when the leaves turned golden-red, at sunset. She wanted to be bathed in gold when she promised herself to Cloud for eternity. It was her heart's one true wish. A wish that would never come true. Pulse pounding like a drum in his ears, Zack lifted his hands towards the maelstrom, willing with all his might for the storm to break apart and disperse, calling back his lightning in handfuls, grasping at the wind and electricity desperately, feeling the energy slip through his fingers, but not return. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing.

The massive thundercloud latched onto the office building like a jellyfish wrapping around its prey; tentacles of lightning cascading down the metal frame, bending and twisting, windows shattering and people screaming as they tried to escape in vain. The building caught on fire almost immediately, Zack jumping to the safety of an adjacent building, watching with horrified eyes as the building contorted, crumpling and collapsing in on itself, crashing sideways across the city, taking various smaller buildings along with it as it fell. He waited, heart pounding sickeningly in his chest. He waited, and watched, unable to do anything to help. Unable to call back his creation, unable to defend, to protect, to heal. He was powerless. And he was alone.

-x-x-x-

"I found Cloud later that night…Clinging to her broken body. He blamed me for her death, and he does to this very day." His eyes were sad as Rinoa approached him, the girl reaching up and touching his face, her fingertips tracing the corner of his dark mask. "And how can I blame him? If it weren't for my reckless, overzealous nature in my youth… Aerith would still be alive, and Cloud would be at her side, happy and in love. I took her from him…" He looked to Ember, then Raven, "And now he thinks that I've taken you two from him too…"

Ember shook his head, brow arching, "But that's not true! I chose to leave the Guards for my own reasons…" He couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Blaze, the boy blinking in confusion, Ember forcing himself to look away.

"We both had our reasons," Raven agreed, nodding and reaching over to touch his companion's shoulder gently, giving him a reassuring look, "I have no regrets…"

Ember offered him a weak smile, gratitude shining in his eyes at the other boy's words. "Thank you, Raven…"

Reno sighed, rubbing his head for a moment before looking to Steel, the girl stepping forward to speak. "We were all so close once. I loved Cloud as a brother, a mentor, a friend… But the monster that he has become over the course of these past few years has done more harm than you ever have, Black…"

Reno nodded, "She's right. What you did was an accident. The death of our friends, our fellow Sentinels, they were caused by the fighting between you and Cloud… But it wasn't you who instigated the fighting. It was always Cloud, every time…"

Rinoa nodded, clenching her hand over her heart. "I loved Aerith, we were always so close. It hurt me to lose her, I can't imagine the pain that Cloud must have gone through. But still… We can't change the past, we can only move forward from it." She looked up, meeting eyes with the silent Knight before her, Black watching her with sad eyes. "Cloud is stuck in that moment, stuck in the past. He's never let go of his hatred and sorrow over what happened. That darkness in his heart… We have to purge it from his soul, or he'll never begin to heal. And Aerith…She wouldn't want either of you to be suffering like this…"

Black chuckled softly, shaking his head, "No… She wouldn't, would she?"

Rinoa offered him a soft smile, taking his hand and turning to look at Steel, then Reno. "Let's go to him. Together. The four of us… Maybe we can talk some sense into him, and Lulu."

The seamstress' threat echoed in Ember's mind, the neutral fighter stepping forward, glancing between Black and the Sentinels. "I don't think we should go to them looking for a fight. Tarot was fighting while injured, and when she's like that she's ruthless…"

Raven nodded, arching his brow, "And Tarot's dolls are finished, the ones she made for the twins. She could do some serious damage." He glanced over at the two girls. "Kill them, even…"

Rinoa looked to Sugar and Candy, the girls standing nearby with Pixie. They exchanged a glance, then the magenta-haired twin spoke, her voice shaky as she did so. "We know the risks, and we are prepared to take them."

Sugar nodded, squeezing her sister's hand. "We knew this day would come. We've been preparing for it. After all the times that they've tried to get rid of us, it's come to this…"

"I will watch over them on the battlefield," the angel added, stretching out her wings, her wingtips nearly touching the ceiling, "I have sparred against Lulu before. Her powers do not frighten me."

"And I can help take on the other fighter you were telling me about earlier," Reno said, looking to Steel, the girl nodding and grinning.

"Katt? Oh yeah, you're going to love her. She wields a sword almost as big as she is…"

"That will leave Pixie to deal with Venom, she has the highest resistance to his bombs and potions." Black said, looking over at the alien, the braided girl nodding in agreement. "That leaves Blaze to deal with Rain…"

Raven shook his head, stepping forward, "No, I'll handle Rain. I might even be able to talk her out of fighting." He looked to Ember, searching his eyes. "She's the one who saved me. If she hadn't told Tarot what was happening, Skye never would have stopped wailing on me…"

"Alright then," Blaze said, looking from Raven to his leader, "So that leaves us to deal with Skye?"

Black nodded, looking to Ember, "I expect you on the frontlines as well. Between the three of us, we may be able to overpower him…"

"May be able to?" Blaze seemed confused at the older boy's words, "Do you really think we could lose? We'll outnumber him three to one!"

"No, I agree with Black," Ember said hesitantly, his voice soft, "Between the three of us we may have a chance. But until we start to deplete his powers, one on one would be suicide if he's fighting to kill…"

"You've been lucky enough never to see Skye like that, Blaze." Black said to the fighter, looking over at him with soft eyes. "He isn't one to back down or give up. He will fight until his body breaks, and he will take down every last one of us with him if he can."

A shudder passed down the golden-haired boy's spine at the thought, clenching his fists and falling silent. All he could think about was Roxas. _I have to get home to Roxas…_ He nodded to his leader, then looked to Ember, who was watching him with worried eyes. He faltered under the intensity of that gaze, giving him a questioning look, but the other boy didn't voice a reply. His eyes reflected his anxiousness, his determination, his fear… _What is he thinking? Ember… I don't understand…_

Once again Ember had to force himself to look away from Blaze, longing for the other's embrace. He needed Axel there with him; comforting him, reassuring him, telling him everything was going to be okay. That they'd win this war, that they'd stop the fighting. Everything was finally coming to an end; they could be together, they could be happy, and safe… He looked over to Raven, his friend searching his eyes hidden behind his mask, giving him a reassuring smile and nodding as if confirming some unspoken question. Heart twisting, Ember nodded in return, reaching over and clasping his friend's shoulder, feeling the darkness swirling around them, tugging them towards the battle lying in wait in the Coldwood Forest.

"Let's end this."

-x-x-x-

Cloud felt them coming long before they arrived, rallying the Shadow Guards and meeting the Burnished Knights in the depths of the forest. Black was the first of the Knights to appear. Rinoa and Reno walked beside him, Steel and Pixie trailing closely behind. Blaze, Ember, and Raven stood silently in the background, Sugar and Candy sheltered behind them protectively. They waited, and listened as the leader of the Knights stepped forward to speak. "Cloud! Before this ends in unnecessary bloodshed, let's talk things through…"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you! Any of you!" He pointed towards the dark-haired Knight, his eyes filled with rage. "You are the bane of my existence! Every happiness I have ever had, every person I have ever loved, you've ripped them from my heart!" He stepped forward, his energy growing, fueled by his turbulent emotions, the trees swaying with the growing wind. "I will _never_ forgive you! _Never_!"

Tarot was right behind him, Katt at her side. Rain and Venom stood slightly behind them, the two fighters exchanging a glance, the petite ninja whispering, "They have new recruits…"

"Skye can take them." Venom said, glancing over at her. "You've seen what he can do…"

Rain swallowed nervously, clutching her star, eyes widening as she spotted Raven and Ember, the boys focused on Black and Skye, not noticing her gaze. "Do you think that maybe… Maybe we've been on the wrong side all along?"

Venom grit his teeth, hissing for her to be quiet and gathering vials from his sides, fading into the shadows behind a nearby tree, "Get ready…"

Rain hesitated, then followed her fellow Guard's movements, disappearing into the shadows of a tree and lying in wait for the moment they'd launch their attack. Katt and Tarot stepped up to Skye's sides, the girls moving forward slowly, Rinoa and Reno stepping out to meet them; the red-headed boy drawing his long-barreled guns, Rinoa drawing her shield and sword. They stopped before one another, eyeing their opponent, Rinoa the first to move, her wings poised eloquently behind her as she held out her arm and latched her shield into place on her forearm. She hesitated a moment before reaching out towards Tarot, offering her hand. "I don't want to fight you, Lulu…"

"That decision has already been made…" The older girl's voice was soft and deep as she spoke, the belts on her long skirt chiming with her movements. She held Rinoa's gaze for a moment, looking back at Skye, the white-masked psychic nodding at her silent question. Tarot didn't need him to speak. She knew her leader's wishes, and she was more than willing to carry them out. It hadn't been her intention to fight her old friends from her days as a Guardian Sentinel, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made…

As the two leaders launched into battle, the Knights and Guards at their sides rushed into battle as well, energy exploding between Skye and Black, lightning sizzling through the air. Reno and Katt clashed broadsword to long-barrel gun, Lulu and Rinoa clashed steel-like thread to sword; the others watching, waiting for a moment to jump into the fray. Venom was the first to move, leaping out and hurling bombs towards the group clustered around the twins, Pixie lifting a wall of light to shield them and flying towards the Guard hidden in the trees. Steel chased after them, her arms glowing with her infusions, calling for the other Knight to wait for her. Spectre moved next, finding Rain hiding in the shadows, rushing over to her as she drew back her shuriken, drawing his bow defensively, raising it and aiming an ultraviolet arrow at the petite ninja. Ember went with him, melding through the shadows to appear at the girl's back, Shimmering Rain gasping and rearing back to strike, fear shining in her eyes as she looked between Ember and Raven. Her former friends, who she'd once through of as her brothers, were now here enemies. She had to fight them, it was a direct order from White Skye…

"No Rain, wait!" Ember cried, lifting his arms to parry her attack, forming two daggers of blue fire, heat wrapping around them as her star slammed against his weapons. Her eyes widened as blue and purple flames lapped up her arms, expecting them to burn, but when they didn't she gasped and met Ember's eyes. He was watching her patiently, smiling gently, "Yuffie…" he whispered, "We're not your enemy…"

"Roxas, what are you thinking?" She whispered back, glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard. Raven was standing nearby, looking up at them through the boughs of the tree, lowering his arrow when he realized they were talking, not fighting. "If Skye sees me talking to you he'll…"

"He'll what? Hurt you the way he hurt Riku?" he searched the girl's eyes behind her mask, the Guard ducking her head and looking away, "I know you saved him, Yuffie. You're the reason he survived long enough for me to reach him, and heal him…" He pulled back his daggers, watching her movements warily, wondering if she would attack him again. "Aren't you tired of this? All of this meaningless fighting?"

"Yes…" she replied softly, "But Cloud… I could never abandon him, not after everything he's done for me…"

Raven was listening, reaching out and touching the tree trunk, saying to her softly, "We don't want to abandon him, Rain. We just want him to stop fighting against Black and the others, that's all!" She looked down at him, the boy smiling up at her reassuringly. "It'll be good for everyone to finally be able to put their masks to rest, after all this time. To finally be able to put an end to this war…"

She hesitated, thinking long and hard for a moment, the air stirring around them as the battle waged between the Knights and the Guards, then she nodded. "Alright! I'll help you! Tell me what to do?"

-x-x-x-

Blaze watched, his soul burning with the call to fight, but he stayed with Sugar and Candy, protecting the girls. Together they channeled a steady wave of healing; it stretched out like invisible tendrils of light, finding each of the fighting Knights and Sentinels and sending soothing, healing energy through them, keeping them strong during the heat of battle. Slowly they weakened the Guards, Pixie and Steel eventually drawing Venom back towards the fray, Rain, Ember, and Raven blocking him from the other side, the alchemist glaring daggers at the ninja opposing him. "You're _weak_! I should have known better than to think you wouldn't fall prey to their lies!"

"They're our _friends_, Venom! We've known them for years!" He shook her head, trying to reason with the slate-haired boy, trying to read the emotions hidden behind his green mask.

"They turned their backs on us! They betrayed us!"

"We were only trying to do what was right!" Raven growled, throwing his hand to the side, "Even you cannot deny that Skye is out of control!"

"He is like a father to me! Who am I to try to control him?" Venom grit his teeth, clenching his hands around the last of his bombs, ready to throw them at the Knights surrounding him. "White Skye is our leader! He has never failed us, and he won't fail us now!"

"Venom, please…" Rain pleaded, trying not to cry, her voice wavering as she fought for words to express her feelings. There had to be something she could say to him, he had been her friend for so long. What could she do?

But it was Ember who stepped forward, the boy reaching out his hand, offering the Guard a kind smile. "Help us end this war, Venom. There's no need to fight anymore. All you're doing is hurting others, and yourself…"

"I will never stop fighting! Not until Skye decides it's time!" He tossed his bombs at them, Ember raising a shield around Raven and Rain, Pixie deflecting the blast with her light, Steel safely by her side. When the smoke cleared the alchemist was gone, nowhere to be found.

"Damn it…" Steel growled, looking around before turning to the alien at her side. "Come on! He couldn't have gone far!"

"No, wait!" Rain begged, the two Knights looking over at her, "Please, just leave him be! He's out of weapons now, he won't be able to fight."

Raven thought for a moment, then shook his head, "He'll just run back to the hideout and gather more supplies…" He took off at a run, Rain following after him, "We'll go after him instead! You three stay here and help the others fight!" He locked eyes with Ember for a moment before running off into the forest, jumping between trees, Rain hot on his tracks.

"Alright then, let's go help the others!" Steel Fist ran back towards the main fight, Pixie flying ahead to return to the twins, Ember racing alongside them. When they returned to the place where the fighting had started, the neutral fighter was shocked at the damage the battle had already caused. Trees were uprooted and tossed aside, entire clearings leveled in the once towering forest. He shuddered, panting softly, breath creating small clouds against the frigid night air. _Blaze…_ He looked for the other boy, heart pounding, finding him with the twins and Pixie, the older alien taking his place as guardian and allowing the fiery fighter to run into battle. He raced to his side, Blaze looking over at him with a grin, "Alright then! Let's go help Black fight Skye!"

Ember nodded in agreement, running with Blaze past Reno and Katt, Steel lunging into battle as well, assisting the gunsmith against the powerful warrior. Rinoa and Lulu were nearby, the two girls fighting with powerful spells and their enchanted weapons, their battle cries echoing through the decimated forest long after they were out of sight. Blaze ran faster, kicking against the ground then a tree nearby, running across the tops of the trees in search of the two warring leaders, Ember melding into the shadows to reappear at his side. They jumped across broken trees and ran along sturdy branches, the wind howling at their back, thunderclouds rumbling overhead. They were getting closer.

Ahead of them, Black and Skye were leveling the forest. White and black lightning sliced trees in half, the towering pines falling sideways and taking out rows of trees like a chain of domino's falling, one by one. The wind stripped foliage from the branches; leaves, pine needles, and debris cutting angrily though the air as it spiraled around the two opposing forces like a hurricane. Black hissed as splinters scraped across his exposed skin, gritting his teeth and reaching out to his friend in vain, shouting over the squall, "Cloud, _please_! Talk to me! We have to stop fighting like this!"

"_I will never stop!_" The psychic's voice rippled with the sheer force of his unleashed powers, the wind biting with every word. "_I will not rest until I have had my revenge! I will defeat you!_"

"I didn't mean for Aerith to get hurt! You _must_ know that!" He bolted to the side, avoiding a tree that the leader of the Guards hurled towards him, using his mind to latch onto the fallen giants beneath them and hurl them through the air. As they flew past Black and crashed to the ground, they nearly struck the two fighters running towards the battle, Ember gasping as Blaze shoved him to the side, a tree landing where they'd been a moment before.

The neutral fighter's heart was racing, looking above them with wide eyes. The two leaders were face to face, floating together high above them, a tornado encircling them as they shouted back and forth. "Blaze!" he called to the Knight running away from his side, the golden-haired boy looking over and him and nodding.

"I know! I'll stay here!" He took a stance and began summing his fire, pointing as he spoke, "You go to the other side!"

Ember nodded, running and avoiding another shard of tree-trunk as he did so, panting softly and watching the struggle above them with worry. He could shadow meld onto solid objects, but he didn't know how to levitate like some of the more advanced, experience fighters. How were they going to reach Black to help him if he needed them? He skidded to a halt on the other side of the whirlwind, knowing Blaze was opposite of him, waiting for him to start once he was in position. The dark-haired boy let out a shaky breath, then summoned his flame, blue and purple fire lapping up his suit and out across his arms, Ember channeling waves and waves of gold-flecked fire into the base of the whirlwind. Blaze did the same, Ember sensing his energy as it erupted from his mask, the air humming with their combined energies. The red and blue fire crawling up the tornado eventually met and twisted together, ascending from the forest floor and burning the air as it rose, Ember willing the flames not to burn Black but latch onto Skye instead.

Skye growled as the first flames reached them, hissing as red and blue fire stung across his mask, burning him and breaking his concentration. Black dared to try again, reaching out while the other boy was distracted and grabbing his forearm, the blonde turning to look at him with fury raging in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

"Cloud, please…" The leader of the Knights begged, "Please, you have to forgive me! Aerith was precious to me too!" He searched those amazing glowing blue eyes shining out from behind his ornate white mask. "I miss her still, and I probably always will…" He pulled the other closer, willing his long-time friend to drop his defenses and actually _talk _to him. "…but even more so than Aerith, I miss _you_…"

"_Quiet! I don't want to hear it!_" Skye spat, wrenching his arm away and attacking the other boy point-blank, Black seizing up as lightning soared through him. His heart skipped, causing the older boy to jerk violently, his lungs clenching painfully as his scrambled brain forgot for a moment how to breathe, the clouds swirling above them letting out a clap of thunderous rage as the Knight fell from his place in the sky. Ember gasped loudly, watching as the other boy fell, gritting his teeth and latching onto Skye with chains of blue fire, sending bolts of red lightning up the swirling squall before them, anger fueling his attack. All was silent for a moment until Ember's attack pierced through the merciless Guard, Skye screaming in agony and fighting against the chains that had so suddenly wrapped around him, looking down through the whirlwind of fire and locking his eyes onto Ember. "_Spectre! I'll destroy you!_"

While Ember distracted Skye, Blaze found Black among the rubble, pulling the wounded boy from the shattered, uprooted trees and healing him as much as he could. Channeling endless amounts of fire into the whirlwind had winded him, and suddenly changing from attacking to healing was taking a hefty toll on his energy reserves. He glanced over, keeping an eye on Ember incase the other boy needed him, his stomach twisting uneasily as he watched the former Guard challenge his former leader to combat. The two glared daggers at one another, then suddenly Skye teleported down from the sky and slammed into the younger boy, sending Ember flying through the trees. "Ember!" Blaze screamed, longing to go help the other fight, but unable to leave Black before reviving him. "Damn it! _Somebody help him!_"

-x-x-x-

Sugar gasped, feeling the call of a fellow Knight in distress, Candy glancing up and staring questioningly at her sister. The blonde healer was looking around the forest wildly as she searched for something, her twin squeezing her hands and grounding her back to the situation at hand. "Sugar! Concentrate! We have to finish healing Steel so we can focus on the others, Tarot's ripping them apart!"

"Right!" the girl ducked her head, beginning to chant again, healing her fallen comrade with the help of her sister while the other Knights waged war against Katt and Tarot. The sword-master alone was a handful, but fighting alongside Tarot she was nearly invincible. The seamstress had empowered the fighter, the charms wrapped around her blade and arms glowing eerily as she hacked away at Reno. Tarot was using a white moogle doll with a red pom-pom to enhance her own attacks, the older girl devoid of all emotion as she ripped her former friends apart. Reno was bleeding badly, somehow managing to hold his own against Katt despite the copious amounts of blood he'd already lost. Rinoa's once bright white feathers were stained red and black, several handfuls of the long, eloquent feathers littering the forest floor, floating atop various pools of blood. Pixie stood before the twins, shielding them the best she could as they worked on healing Steel, the girl's arms were broken badly from where the two Guards had pinned her down and ripped the infusion orbs from her arms, Katt stealing several for herself while Tarot destroyed the rest. Now the fighter was the weakest she had ever been around an opposing threat, and the most vulnerable. Sugar focused all of her healing into the unconscious girl before her, feeling her strength waning. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep healing like this…

-x-x-x-

Ember cried out sharply with each blow as he flew backwards against a line of trees, smacking violently against limbs and trunks before finally coming to a rest on the cold, hard ground. He coughed up blood, grabbing his side and pushing himself to his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of his glove and channeling healing powers into his broken ribs, grimacing as they snapped back into place. Skye advanced towards him slowly, trembling where red lightning still seared through him, electrocuting him now and then as he approached. "I trusted you, I let you into my family. The family that I had built over years of time and dedication, the family that you have now destroyed…" He reached out, Ember whimpering as he felt an invisible hand grab him around his throat, squeezing tightly and lifting him off the ground, the boy choking and kicking his feet to try and free himself from that unseen grip. "I taught you about your powers, I trained you and developed you as you grew, I helped you become the greatest fighter you could ever possibly be…and now…" His eyes were dark as he came to a halt before the smaller boy, Ember still fighting against that grasp, clawing at his neck and looking down at Skye with hazy, oxygen deprived eyes. "…I'll destroy you."

-x-x-x-

Blaze could feel something was wrong. The skin on the back of his neck was prickling, his senses on high alert, channeling everything he had into his leader as quickly as he could. "Hold on, Ember… Hold on…"

-x-x-x-

Raven looked up, clenching his fist over his heart, feeling out of breath and suddenly in incredible pain. He cried out, falling to one knee, heart racing with unmistakable fear. Rain turned from where she had been bickering with Venom, kneeling down beside her friend and reaching out to touch his back. "Raven? What's happening, what's wrong?"

"R-Roxas…" He looked up, his panic-filled eyes wide as he wheezed out another painful breath, "S-Something's wrong… He's dying…"

Rain gasped, horrified, turning to Venom with tears in her eyes. "See?! We have to stop this fighting! Everyone we love is going to end up getting hurt, or worse!" She stepped over to the other Guard, reaching out and shaking his shoulders, fingers trembling within her gloves. "Don't you care about that at all?! Roxas is like a brother to us! He was our ally for _years_!"

Venom grit his teeth, growling out, "Alright! I'll stop fighting against the Knights!" He let the handfuls of vials he had been holding drop lightly back into the half-open supply chest, tucking it away and taking a step towards Raven, who had stood shakily to his feet. "What do we do now?"

The archer summoned his bow, running towards the window and looking out, summoning the shadows around him as he caught a glimpse of fire and lightning in the darkness of the forest. "Now…we stop this…"

-x-x-x-

Ember struggled with all his might to remain calm, but when he tried to summon his lightning Skye's grip on his throat tightened even more, crushing his windpipe. The fighter wheezed in a breath and focused on healing himself, but he could only do so much with that invisible hand steadily contracting around his throat. His eyes watered, his mind going fuzzy as he kicked at the air, desperate for any kind of leverage, anything he could do to break free. Flashes of his life as a Guard passed before his eyes; Cloud offering him his hand, helping him up after a rough bout of sparring. Cloud offering him a cup of bitter coffee, laughing softly as the younger boy refused to drink it. Cloud watching him, like a silent guardian, as he took his first steps across the city rooftops and summoned his lightning behind his mask for the first time. Tears slipped down his cheeks, falling from behind his mask, mixed with blood and dirt. They fell unhindered, his vision going dark, one last thought on his mind above all else. The love he had for the other boy; that unwavering, never-ending, everlasting love that he had for Cloud. His older brother. The bond they shared was stronger than any real family he ever could have had.

With trembling fingers, no longer able to see the boy before him as he started to lose himself to the darkness, Ember reached out and somehow managed to brush his fingertips against Skye's mask and cheek. It was a tender, loving touch, conveying all his thoughts and memories and affection he held for the other boy, whispering softly as the psychic crushed his windpipe, "_I love you, Cloud…_"

In a millisecond the psychic witnessed everything the smaller boy had been thinking, and suddenly he saw himself, crying desperately as he held his dying fiancée in his arms. The braided girl reached up, smiling at him softly, brushing her fingertips against the top of his cheek, trailing her finger gently down his face as the light faded from her eyes, her last words nearly inaudible as she exhaled her last breath, "_I love you…_"

He released his grip on the unconscious boy, Ember falling to the forest floor with a sickening thud, the fiery tornado fading away, the storm overhead subsiding, and slowly…slowly…silence consumed everything.

-x-x-x-

Blaze and Raven felt it at the same time, that brilliant light that they had become so familiar with… It had been stuffed out. Raven screamed, melding through shadows of trees as he ran, seeking out Skye, knowing the leader of the Guards would be with his friend, his heart throbbing like a hammer in his skull. _No…He can't die… Roxas can't die! Not after everything we've been through! Not like this!_

Blaze wrenched himself away from Black, leaving the shallowly breathing boy among the ruins of the forest, streaking like a blazing torch towards where he sensed the boy had fallen, his body nothing but red-hot flames as he came across the scene. Skye was staring off into space, shaking, not making a move to approach the lifeless heap before him. He didn't seem to notice Blaze's presence, the golden-haired fighter walking around him warily before going to Ember's side, forcing every ounce of healing he had left in his body to bring the other boy back. "No! Ember! Don't you die on me!"

-x-x-x-

Everyone felt the change in the atmosphere, Tarot glancing up with wide eyes, pulling back her thread and coaxing the moogle doll floating mid-air back into her arms, glancing over at Katt, who was wide-eyed as well. "Did you feel that?"

"Skye's will… It's gone!"

"I sense it too…" Rinoa said, gritting her teeth as she took a step towards the other girls, one of her wings dragging behind her as she tried to walk. "Cloud… He's lost his will to fight…"

The two Guards exchanged a glance, then a small smirk crossed Katt's lips, the girl slamming her sword-point into the ground and leaving it there as she turned to walk through the forest. She didn't look back, heading towards the last place she had felt their leader's presence, walking slowly and clutching her bleeding side. Tarot waited a moment before following after her companion, looking over and meeting eyes with Rinoa, then Reno, her gaze wandering between the two Sentinels for a moment before moving to Pixie and the twins. "It's finally over. It's what you've all been waiting for, isn't it?" She turned away from them, the belts on her dress chiming softly as she moved, the night air suddenly quiet. Unsettlingly quiet.

Sugar and Candy released one another's hands, the magenta-haired fighter standing up and placing her hands on her hips, looking down at her sister as she finally managed to wake up Steel, the older girl groaning softly and blinking open her eyes. "Nnh… My arms…"

"It's alright now, everything's alright…" the healer soothed, smiling and helping the girl sit up, looking up and meeting eyes with her sister, then looking between the Knights and Sentinels gathering around her. "I'm so glad that everyone is safe. We've made it…" Suddenly her voice faded to silence, the girl gasping and standing up, her senses on high alert.

She wore the same frantic look she had earlier, Candy reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Ember! I can't sense Ember!" She pulled her arm from her sister's grasp and kicked off from the ground, flying high into the sky, Candy calling for her to wait before taking off after her.

"Oh no…" Rinoa whispered, looking over at Reno. "Their friend, the one who started it all… He must have sacrificed himself to stop Cloud…"

The red-headed boy sighed heavily, shaking his head. "It's a shame. I always knew Cloud's bloodlust would have to be sated someday… I just figured Zack would be the one to give up his life in the end."

Pixie and Steel exchanged a glance, listening to the two Sentinels as they spoke, Steel's heart twisting in her chest. "Ember…"

-x-x-x-

Blaze tried and tried to bring Ember back, but it was no use. There was nothing he could do, he was too drained from fighting and healing Zack. He bit his lip, tears gathering in his eyes. "Damn it, Ember…" He gasped, glancing up when he felt a familiar presence, Sugar landing nearby and rushing over to him, kneeling at his side and instantly beginning to heal their wounded friend.

Candy landed moments later, approaching hesitantly, keeping a watchful eye on White Skye, who still stood there silently, staring off an something unseen. "What's wrong with him…?"

Blaze and Sugar were too busy worrying about Ember to bother wondering about Skye, the petite healer scrambling to chant spells as quickly as she could. She dipped her fingers in Ember's blood, drawing patterns across the fallen warrior's suit and exposed skin, shaking as she began blood-healing. Blaze watched her with wide eyes, channeling as well, assisting her in any way he could. Every second seemed like an eternity, until finally Sugar let out a sound between a choked laugh and a sob. "We've got him! He's coming out of it!"

Blaze thought his heart might burst from happiness, relief washing over him like a tidal wave, watching as the boy they were healing groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking up at them hazily. "Ember…" the Knight breathed softly, reaching for his hand and clasping it between his own, laughing softly and squeezing his glove-covered fingers. "God, I thought we'd lost you…"

Sugar chanted for another moment then stopped, trying again but the words wouldn't come, no matter how hard she tried. "Oh no…" She glanced up, meeting Blaze's eyes worriedly. "I'm out of energy. I can't heal anymore, not tonight. I have to rest before I'll be able to do anything more that we've already done…"

Blaze was in the same state of distress, knowing Ember wouldn't live through the night without someone healing him. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Tarot…?"

Sugar shook her head, "She was using the last of her strength to fight us. She couldn't even heal Katt and herself when they began walking away…"

Desperate, Blaze reached forward and gathered Ember into his arms gently, the boy making a soft sound and instinctively curling towards the other fighter's warmth, his skin cold from blood loss. "We have to get him out of here… Someplace safe…"

Raven appeared out of the shadows of a nearby tree, breathing harshly, walking over to the two Knights and reaching out to touch Ember's arm, gripping him tightly. "Ember… He's alive…"

Sugar and Blaze exchanged a glance, the healer adding softly, "For now…"

Raven looked over at her, obviously worried despite the dark mask and shadows concealing his face. "What can I do? Please, he's my best friend. You have to save him!"

"I'm sorry Raven, there's nothing more we can do…" Sugar glanced up to Blaze, the golden Knight sighing softly as the Guard looked to him, shaking his head.

"We're drained. We can't heal him fully…" He searched Raven's eyes. "He'll die before the morning…"

Raven, near the last of his strength as well, reached out and touched Blaze's shoulder, then Sugar's, summoning shadows around them as strongly as he could, feeling the ground shifting around them. The Knights gasped, watching as the darkness spun around them like a thousand pitch black feathers, surrounding them in raven's wings. The feathers blocked their sight, their stomachs twisting with vertigo for a moment before the shadows faded away, Raven collapsing into a panting heap on top of the rooftop they'd landed on. He'd managed to meld them into the city as far as he could, but now exhaustion swept over him like a tidal wave, the drained fighter struggled to stay awake. Sugar offered him her hand, the Guard accepting it after a moment and allowing the small girl to help him to his feet, swaying for a moment before he could stand on his own. "Raven, why did you…?"

"Hospital…" he wheezed, pointing to an emergency care center nearby, the lights pouring out of the facility illuminating the night like a beacon of hope in darkness.

Sugar gasped softly, looking up at Blaze. "He's right! It's really our only option right now. There's no other way we can guarantee he'll be able to survive until morning…"

The other Knight was silent, looking down at the boy in his arms, contemplating what they should do. He had promised the other fighter that he wouldn't look at his face without his mask on until the other boy gave him permission to do so, but they obviously couldn't take him into the emergency room as a masked fighter. A wounded civilian, however, would be accepted into the hospital without question. He nodded, glancing over to Raven. "You're his friend on the outside, aren't you?" Raven was silent for a moment, searching the Knight's eyes and nodding. "If we take him in, will you take off your mask and go with him, to make sure he's safe?" He doubted that Skye would seek Ember out to continue their fight, given the state they'd left the leader of the Guards in, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Yes…" The word was soft, several emotions hidden behind his silent omission. Blaze wondered about the other's tone, but didn't question it. He had other things to worry about, like saving Ember's life.

"Alright then…" Gently he lowered the injured boy to the rooftop, Ember opening his eyes slowly and looking up at him, groaning and whimpering in pain. "Easy, Ember… I've got you…"

Ember seemed to focus on him for a moment, fading in and out of consciousness, reaching up and pressing his hand weakly to the Knight's chest. "You're here…"

"Of course I'm here, I'm right here, Ember…"

A tear slipped down the younger's cheek, his shoulders tensing with a soft sob, "P-Please don't leave me…"

Heart twisting in agony, Blaze smoothed his hands over Ember's neck and shoulder, whispering softly, "It's alright, Ember. You're safe…" He hesitated a moment, trying not to alarm the other as he spoke. "Sugar is here too, she helped me heal you, but we've used up all of our strength, and you're still badly hurt." The neutral fighter looked up at him, searching his eyes as he spoke. "We're going to have to take you to a hospital. Raven is going to go with you…"

"Raven…?" Ember whispered, his eyes wandering for a moment before refocusing on Blaze, the Knight watching him worriedly.

_The longer we wait, the higher the risk of him not making it…_

He reached down and gently began to untie the mask from Ember's eyes, the fighter's breath hitching, the boy reaching up and tugging at Blaze's wrists weakly. "N-No… Don't…"

"Hey… It's alright. I promise, everything is going to be okay. Trust me, Ember…"

The boy began crying harder, tears slipping down his cheeks, "No… P-Please… Not like this…"

Worry twisting his stomach at the other's distress, Blaze glanced up at Raven, but the boy made no move to approach them, or stop him from removing Ember's mask. He watched with soft eyes, sighing silently, Sugar watching as well, tears shining in her eyes. He looked away from them, meeting eyes with Ember and smiling reassuringly. "Trust me, Ember… You said you trusted me, remember?"

The dark-headed boy searched his eyes for a long moment, tears streaking down his cheeks as he cried silent, defeated tears. Then, after a small eternity had passed, he exhaled slowly and released his grip on Blaze's wrists, lying there submissively as the older boy looked down at him with soft eyes. Ember watched the boy hovering above him weakly as the other continued to remove his mask, closing his eyes as the Knight slowly pulled the mask from his face, whispering softly, "I wanted…to tell you…so many times…"

Blaze took his hand, holding it gently as the suit faded away, watching with slight amazement, then confusion, then utter shock as Ember's dark hair faded to blonde, and his exposed skin took on a familiar form. "N-No… It can't be…"

"Axel…" Raven whispered softly, the startled Knight looking over at him with wide eyes, watching as the Guard unwrapped his mask from his eyes, his suit slowly fading away.

"Riku…" he breathed softly, the other boy's presence confirmation in his frazzled mind that the boy lying before him was indeed Roxas, Blaze pitching forward and wrapping the smaller boy in his arms, a choked cry escaping his lips. "Oh god! All this time…" He shook his head, looking down at the boy he loved, meeting his shimmering blue eyes, wiping away the tears rolling down the younger's cheeks. "Roxas…"

The blonde watched him worriedly, his voice broken as he whispered, "D-Do you hate me now?"

Blaze's eyes widened behind his mask, arching his brow and shaking his head, giving the other an incredulous look. "Hate you? I could never hate you, Roxas! _I love you_!"

His words seemed to be exactly what the other boy needed to hear, a smile twisting Roxas' lips as the fragile, wounded boy closed his eyes, tears slipping once more down his pale, damp cheeks. "I love you too… Ax…"

His voice faded as he passed out, Blaze making a soft, tortured sound and looking up at Sugar desperately, the blonde girl crying as she covered her mouth with her hands. She reached over when she saw the other Knight was looking up at her expectantly, feeling for a pulse, her eyes sad and dark as she pulled her hand away, shaking her head. "He's fading fast…"

Immediately he reached up and ripped his mask from his eyes, adrenaline pumping as he looked to Riku, the other boy nodding and beginning to walk towards the edge of the roof, heading towards the hospital. As his suit steadily vanished, Axel pushed himself to his feet, cradling his boyfriend against his chest and carrying him with strong arms towards the ledge. He stood there with Riku at his side, the blue-eyed boy glancing at the unconcious, bloody bundle in his arms before reaching out to fleetingly touch Roxas' cheek, the two friends waiting for the right moment to descend from the rooftops into the city... Before it was too late to save the person that had brought them together, and had finally quelled the fighting between the Knights and Guards.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading <em>Knights and Guards<em>! I hope you enjoyed! This is the final chapter, though I will be posting an epilogue; consisting of our resolutions, some fluff, and (of course) some smut. This has been one of my favorite fanfics to write so far. I'm almost sad to see it some to an end…

Updates to look forward to: (after the epilogue has been posted)

_Aquaphobia_

_Noir Papillon_

_The Four Corners_

…and more _Confessions_ will be on the way soon…

Thanks so much for reading! I love hearing from you, please leave me a pretty little review! I will try to post the epilogue as soon as I can, hopefully within a few days if at all possible. I know I've left things at a dramatic precipice! I love keeping my readers on their toes! *grins*

Until next time… See you soon! :x:Myou:x:


	16. Epilogue - Eternal Flame

_**Knights and Guards**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, the boys wouldn't be straight.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas, Riku:x:Sora

((Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you, thank you for your continued support! Your passionate reviews and eager messages inspire me to write! Enjoy! :x:Myou:x:))

* * *

><p>Epilogue – Eternal Flame<p>

Roxas let out a shuddering breath, slowly opening his eyes and glancing blearily around the room, the scent of antiseptic thick in the air. He tried to move but found his limbs were too heavy, the boy whimpering softly and blinking to clear his vision, dizzily looking down to see his arms were bound to the bed, suddenly realizing he couldn't move due to the padded cuffs restraining his arms and legs. He panicked for a moment, jerking against the straps binding him, his ears filled with the sounds of monitors beeping and the steady drip of the IV feeding into the back of his hand and the crook of his arm. His powers flared to life, flames lapping at his bindings as his reflexes automatically reacted to defend him, glancing up with wide eyes as someone opened the door to his room, meeting eyes with Riku. The silver-headed boy gasped softly and raced to his side, calming him with soothing touches and gentle words, Roxas unable to fully understand what was going on in his panicked state, but taking a few deep breaths and squeezing back as his best friend took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"W-Why…?"

"You fought off some of the nurses while you were unconscious. Axel and Naminé managed to heal them, but now everyone knows who we are…" He smiled softly, shrugging. "It's actually almost a relief that it's all out in the open now. It means we don't have to hide anymore."

"A-Axel…" He whispered softly, his words catching in his throat as he coughed, Riku watching him worriedly and reaching for a glass of water on the nearby table.

"Here, try to drink something. You've been out of it for four days." Roxas' eyes widened as he looked up at his friend, sipping at the water that was pressed to his lips, worry and confusion shining in his eyes as he waited for the other boy to continue. "He went back to our apartment with Naminé and Sora, they should be back soon. They were going to meet up with Kairi and the other Knights, they haven't been able to visit you because of security…"

Roxas sighed softly as Riku pulled the cup away, licking his lips and glancing towards the door. "So… They know about the four of us being Knights and Guards?" When Riku nodded, he quickly asked, "What about Black Lightning, and Skye? What happened to everyone? Tarot, the other Guards…"

"Everyone's fine. They're healing and relaxing now that the fighting has ended. I haven't seen Black, but Axel went to them yesterday and gave them an update on your healing progress. They were all worried about you, Rox." He grinned, shaking his head. "I thought Axel might kill himself from lack of sleep and not eating. Naminé had to force him to leave your side after the first two days to take a shower and catch a few hours of sleep." He smiled gently, reaching down to unclasp the straps binding the blonde, the sound of chains clanging against the bed and Velcro coming undone loud in Roxas' overly-sensitive ears. "He wanted to be here when you woke up, he's gonna be so ticked that we convinced him to leave for a few hours the day you finally decided to wake up…" Roxas listened half-heartedly, his senses on high alert, reaching out through the hospital for any trace of his lover, his heart aching to see Axel. In those last moments, before he'd lost consciousness, hadn't Axel told him he still loved him, despite the secrets and lies? He tried to remember, but his mind was fuzzy, his heart twisting with anxiety. Riku sensed his distress, moving swiftly to unbind his legs; freeing his ankles gently and helping the smaller boy sit up in bed, rubbing his back soothingly. "You're all he could talk about, Roxas. About suspecting that you had been keeping something from him, about how he almost told you who he was but you suddenly ran off before he could get the words out. How he had always felt a connection with Ember Ghost, and how it all made sense now, knowing that it had been you all along." The older boy sighed silently, his eyes shining with warmth as Roxas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide, a small blush gracing his pale cheeks. "He kept saying how worried he was, he kept questioning Naminé about any possible permanent damage from Skye's attack…" Riku paused, then added in little more than a whisper, "…and he kept saying over and over how much he loved you, Roxas, and that wanted to be with you for the rest of his life."

Tears gathered in his eyes, the blonde letting out a broken laugh and curling his knees up to his chest, Riku wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him as the tears began to tumble down his cheeks. "I was s-so scared that he would h-hate me!" He sobbed, shaking his head and curling his fists against Riku's chest as he pressed weakly against his friend, the older boy resting his chin on his messy blonde hair lightly and rubbing his back in long, slow strokes. "I kept it h-hidden for so long, I was s-so afraid of losing him!"

Behind them, the door had opened, a pair of bright green eyes glancing over at the bed, listening silently. His heart twisted at the sound of Roxas crying, hesitating before entering the room, not wanting to ruin the moment he was sharing with Riku, every nerve in his body crying out to go to the boy that he had missed so much it _ached_. The petite alien at his side looked up at him, smiling and touching his arm gently, glancing over at her twin before walking away with the other girl, heading towards the lounge to give the boys some time alone together. Axel watched her go with a smile, then turned back towards the two boys whispering together softly.

"He doesn't hate you Roxas, he loves you so much he nearly killed himself trying to bring you back. If he hadn't kept you alive long enough for Naminé to finally pull your consciousness back from the abyss, we would have lost you forever…"

Roxas shuddered at the thought, thinking back to that moment when he'd fallen, and the darkness that had consumed him. He'd died, hadn't he? For a few moments, he'd felt himself slip from his body, everything known leaving him, his inner eternal flame wandering the black void until a soft golden light had managed to find him again and pull him back to the land of the living. Axel had been there, he'd been looking down at him as he awoke; smiling down at him from behind his golden mask, his expression reflecting his relief and his eyes shining with tears. He blushed lightly, thinking about the way his boyfriend had pulled him close, holding him and crying once he had realized Ember's true identity… He loved Axel so, so much. For always being there for him, for saving him, for forgiving him… He gasped softly, suddenly sensing the older boy's presence so close it burned, glancing over Riku's shoulder towards the door and meeting his eyes, his breath hitching as he reached for the other. "Ax!"

The older boy sighed softly and entered the room, smiling at Riku as the other boy turned to look at him as well, backing away so the two lovers could embrace, Roxas wrapping his shaking arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and letting out a soft whimper as he cried against his neck. "Easy Rox… I'm here now, everything's gonna be okay…"

"I l-love you, Ax! I love you, I love you s-so much…" His fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt, keeping the red-head close as if he was afraid he might meld away, his lungs burning as he gasped in air between heart-wrenching sobs. Riku watched with a smile as Axel soothed the small, wounded fighter, watching as he healed his lover with golden-read flames, smoothing his hands across Roxas' back and sides, giving the other boy his strength. For several long minutes Axel healed Roxas, sharing his fire with the younger boy to help rejuvenate his depleted powers, Roxas absorbing the flames pressed against his skin until his blue fire flickered back to life full-force, blue flames lapping against red, golden sparks crackling merrily where they touched.

"I love you too Rox…" the older boy finally whispered back, the blonde looking up at him with a blush and searching his eyes. "I loved you from the moment we opened up to one another, from those first few hesitantly shy texts, to the first time you took my hand, to the first time we kissed…and I love you still, even after everything that's happened between us while we were fighting as Spectre and Blaze…" He cupped the younger's cheeks, searching his wavering eyes. "I love you, Roxas…I will always love you…"

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Ax…" He searched those cat-green eyes he adored, tears blurring his vision as he shakily whispered, "That night…the night that I hurt you… I've never told you how sorry I am…" His brow arched with worry, his eyes shining with such a deep, painful sorrow that the very sight of it made Axel's chest twist. "I'm so sorry… I never would have fought against you like that; I _never_ would have hurt you if I had known who you were…"

"I know Roxas… I know…" He pulled the other boy closer, sighing softly and cradling him gently, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "If I had known who you were, I never would have distrusted you when you came to us as Ember. If I had known, I would have fought for you, defended you…"

Roxas shook his head, glancing up at Axel as a tear streaked down his cheek, "N-No, you _did_ fight for me, Axel!" He reached up, wiping his cheeks, searching the elder's eyes as he willed him to understand. "You and Naminé, you were there for me through it all, even if you didn't realize it. The two of you did so much for me! If I hadn't known how to heal I never would have been able to save Riku…" He looked over at his best friend, who was standing nearby, arms crossed leisurely over his chest, a soft smile playing across his lips. "Riku…" He reached for the other boy, his companion stepping over to him and taking the hand that had had been offered to him, lifting it to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles affectionately.

"I'm just glad you're alright now, Roxas…" he said softly, Axel making a soft sound of agreement.

"We were worried about you. Naminé hadn't expected you to be out for that long. We thought for a moment that Skye might have hurt you worse than we originally thought…"

A knock sounded at the door, the boys turning to see Sora was there, the brunette smiling and stepping inside, walking over to Riku's side, the silver-headed boy wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey! Did the girls let you have their pass?"

The younger boy nodded, quickly turning his attention from Riku to Roxas, reaching for his friend with a happy giggle. "I'm so glad you're awake, Roxas! I was so worried about you!"

"Sora…" He hugged the other boy back gently, the brunette pulling away a moment later and returning to Riku's arms. "I'm so sorry, about everything…"

The other boy blinked, laughing and shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Don't be sorry for keeping secrets from me! I understand the reasons why all three of you did what you did…" he looked up at Riku, the older boy smiling and dipping in to kiss his cheek, Axel reaching over and ruffling his messy spikes, Sora laughing and batting his hand away.

Roxas watched the three of them with relief, sighing softly, a smile twisting his lips. _Everything turned out alright after all_… The four of them could finally be together. No more lies. No more secrets. They could finally live out their lives in quiet peace together, embracing the sheer _normality _of their everyday existence. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Everything was falling into place. He glanced down at his hand before lifting his palm, feeling the blue flames hidden just beneath the surface, laughing softly and shaking his head. _Well…almost normal, anyway…_

-x-x-x-

Roxas bit his lip, giggling softly as Axel led him forward, taking small steps towards whatever it was that lay before him. The older boy guided him carefully, hands over his eyes so he couldn't see, stopping for a moment and whispering softly, "Don't open your eyes…"

"I won't!" Roxas laughed, keeping his eyes shut tightly as the elder removed his hands, listening to his footsteps as they faded away then returned a moment later, Axel standing beside him and taking his hand, squeezing gently.

"Alright, Rox… Open your eyes…"

The blonde blinked them open, gasping at the view stretching out before him. They were at a remote stretch of pure white sand off the coast of the Rose Tree Forest, hidden away from the more popular locations of the South Beach. The sun was setting across the surprisingly calm waters, the wake of the ocean breaking against the curved edges of the crescent shaped bay before languidly flowing towards the pristine shore. The sunlight glittered mystically across the small caps of the shallow waves, the warm evening breeze stirring the pink trees along the edge of the forest, leaves and petals flowing from their boughs with the passing wind and landing sporadically in clusters across the white sand. It was gorgeous, Roxas standing in awe before the majestic sunset, Axel watching him with soft, warm eyes. "It's…amazing, Ax…" He looked up at the boy at his side, searching his eyes and laughing softly. "But, why did you bring me here? You've never mentioned anything about this place before…"

The red-head searched his eyes for a long moment, then stepped closer, the sun behind him as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Over the months that have passed since that final battle, I've often thought about what my life would have been like without you. If I had lost you that night, if Naminé and I hadn't been able to bring you back…" He looked down at Roxas' hands, squeezing them lightly and lifting them so he could gently kiss his fingertips. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, Roxas…" He met the younger's eyes, the soft sound of the trees swaying and the breaking of waves against the shore resonating behind his words.

"I couldn't imagine life without you either, Ax…" Roxas searched his boyfriend's eyes, blushing lightly as the red-head kissed his hands lovingly. "It's been almost half a year now, but when I think about the time I nearly killed you, it still makes my heart ache…"

Axel smiled at him gently, watching him for a moment then whispering softly, "I never want to be separated from you, Rox… I want to be with you always…" He bit his lip, then knelt down on one knee, looking up at the younger, the sunlight bathing his fiery locks in gold, his green eyes sparkling merrily. "Will you marry me, Roxas?"

The younger's breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide, Axel watching him with a tender expression, patiently waiting for him to gather the words he needed in order to respond. It took a moment, but Roxas eventually nodded his head, letting out a surprised laugh as he blinked away the happy tears that threatened to overflow. "Y-Yes! Yes Axel! I will!"

The elder let out a soft relieved sigh, squeezing his lover's hands and rising to his feet, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him close. "I love you, Rox…"

"I love you too!" he replied giddily, tilting up his chin to meet the kiss that was pressed against his lips, humming softly as he eagerly returned the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around the older boy's shoulders. They parted a moment later, Axel wiping away the tears that had fallen down the younger boy's cheeks, Roxas laughing softly and sniffing, looking up at the other with shining eyes.

They kissed once more before Axel pulled Roxas across the beach, stopping after a moment and kneeling in the sand, pulling Roxas down beside him. The younger boy watched Axel as the other boy knelt adjacent to him, scooping a large mound of sand into a pile between them. He exhaled slowly, then moved his palms to hover above the sand, summoning his fire as he held his hands on either side of the pile. The small white granules began to twist and shrink, fusing together and reshaping beneath the Knight's fingertips, red and gold light shining brightly between his hands for a moment before it faded away. "This is why I wanted to bring you here…" He lifted a crystal-clear band of glass from the sand where the pile had been a moment before, reaching over and taking Roxas' hand, sliding the ring onto his left ring-finger with a grin. "I wanted us to have rings unlike anyone else in the world…"

Roxas lifted his hand, watching with wide eyes as he realized that Axel had trapped some of his fire within the glass band, smiling in awe at the tiny red and gold flames that flickered steadily inside the glass and looking up to meet his fiancée's eyes. "It's perfect, Ax! I love it!" He clasped his hands together and pressed them over his chest, feeling the fire trapped within the ring resonate with the blue fire hidden within in heart. "Now there's a part of you that will always be with me, no matter where we are…"

The elder leaned in and cupped his cheek, searching his eyes and pressing their lips together once more, whispering softly as he pulled away, "I will live out the rest of my life by your side. In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part…" He pressed a kiss lovingly to his fiancée's forehead, whispering as he looked down at him, "When nothing else remains, I will always love you…"

Roxas' eyes sparkled with tears and the light shining across the ocean from the setting sun, his eyes never leaving Axel's as the sun dipped slowly beneath the horizon.

-x-x-x-

They returned to Axel's apartment later that night, fingers intertwined as they walked through the door and locked it behind them, Roxas giggling softly and lifting the elder's hand so he could examine the ring he'd created for his lover. "I'm so glad that they match so perfectly! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to replicate it after watching you just once…"

Axel grinned, squeezing his fiancée's hand gently, the blue fire in his ring fluctuating slightly as it reacted to the red flames in Roxas' ring, sending a soft warm pulse through both of their hands, trailing up their arms and centering in their hearts. "You did brilliantly, Rox! It took me several tries before I made anything even remotely resembling a ring…"

"So _that's _why you were always disappearing early in the morning to go for walks alone on the beach!" Roxas teased, grinning up at his lover as he kicked off his shoes, looking down as he pulled off his socks, shaking the remnants of sand off of his feet. "You sneaky brat! How long had you been planning on proposing, anyway?"

Axel blushed lightly, chuckling softly and searching the younger boy's eyes when he looked up at him expectantly. "For several weeks now…" He admitted, kicking off his shoes as well, taking a moment to set down his bag before tossing his keys and wallet onto the nearby table. He hesitated a moment, watching his lover, then walked over to him and took his hand, his voice slightly husky as he spoke. "I have never felt so intimately connected to anyone before, I am so overwhelmed by the passionate feelings I have for you…" He pulled the younger close, holding him for a moment in a long, tight embrace before releasing him, looking down at him with a tender smile, his blush darkening a bit as he whispered, "I want to make love to you, Rox…"

The blonde flushed crimson, searching Axel's eyes, heart hammering at the other's words. Over the months they'd spent together since Roxas' recovery, there had been many times when they had started to consummate their love, but they'd never quite finished. It was quite obvious that Roxas was a virgin, and Axel was not; the younger boy shy and easily embarrassed while the elder was confident and very skilled. Slowly Axel had coaxed the other boy out of his comfort zone, their heated make-out sessions turning into heavy petting, then sleeping together naked, then doing everything _but_ that final act. He bit his bottom lip, glancing up at his lover hesitantly, his heart hammering in his chest. "I-I think… I think I'm ready for that…" He reached up, pulling Axel down to him, the two boys searching one another's eyes. "Promise you'll be gentle?"

"I promise…" Axel whispered softly, dipping down the rest of the way to connect their lips, Roxas making a soft sound of want as he pulled the elder against him. They kissed gently, Axel taking his time to make sure the younger boy was okay with everything they were doing, sliding his shirt up and off before reaching to unbutton his jeans, the blonde panting softly against his lips and trembling beneath his fingertips. "Roxas?" he asked softly, thumbs moving to the curves of his hips, rubbing gently just the way he knew the smaller boy liked.

"A-Ah… Ax…" He looked up at the red-headed boy with heated eyes, a dark blush staining his cheeks as he bit his lip and gave a small nod, Axel taking the initiative and pulling his jeans down his hips and legs, descending with them to the floor and kneeling before his fiancée. Roxas watched him with a heated gaze, worrying his bottom lip and blushing darkly, moaning softly as the older boy traced his hands up his bare legs. "W-Will you…? Please…?"

"Of course…" Axel whispered with a smile, planting gentle kisses against the other boy's flushed skin, lips tracing up his smooth thigh muscles, then around the dip of his hip, hands pulling down the edge of his boxers to reveal the hardened arousal hidden beneath. Roxas whimpered needily and squirmed, reaching down to thread his fingers into those fiery red locks, tugging and gasping as Axel leaned in and flicked his tongue against the underside of his cock. He cried out softly as the elder continued, lapping at his heated flesh before wrapping his lips around him and beginning to suck gently, the younger boy's knees going weak from that overwhelming, intense sensation. Axel held him up with a firm yet gentle grip, his hand around the smaller boy's thigh, increasing his pace even as Roxas trembled and clung to his hair and shoulders, soft sounds of heat and need escaping his throat.

"Ah! Ah… Axel… Ah! N-Nh!" He clenched his legs around the hand supporting him, trembling violently as the other torturously laved his tongue against the vein running along the underside of his arousal, precum salty against the elder's tongue. With a soft hum of satisfaction he pulled away, licking his lips and looking up at the panting blonde watching him, a smirk across his lips as he scooped the younger boy into his arms and carried him off towards the bedroom. Roxas clung to his shoulders, nuzzling against his neck and beginning to suck gently, Axel making a soft sound between a gasp and a moan, laying his fiancée down atop the bed gently and crawling over him, pulling away only for a moment to strip off his shirt and unbutton his jeans, kicking them off as he returned to kissing his lover. Roxas had already wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, lips and tongues moving against one another in growing desperation. They parted for air, panting softly and searching one another's eyes, Axel trailing a hand up Roxas' bare thigh, causing the younger to blush again. "A-Ax…"

"Are you sure?" he whispered softly, "I don't want to pressure you before you're ready…"

Roxas searched his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his ears, chest, and stomach; the sound reverberating through him as strongly as the fire churning within him. "I'm sure…" he heard himself say, a smile curving his lips as he locked eyes with his fiancée shyly. "I want you to, Axel…" The older boy smiled, his cat-green eyes shining brightly in the dim light, leaning in to reconnect their lips gently. They kissed slowly, long, deep movements that slowly brought their bodies together, sliding against one another in the most delicious way. It built a low, fiery tension between them, Roxas opening his eyes slowly as he felt the familiar sensation of fire lapping across his skin. His eyes widened, realizing his fire had manifested without his call, blue and purple flames flowing languidly across his pale skin, golden flecks singeing the air with pleasant heat. He looked up at Axel, who was watching him curiously, blushing furiously and trying to call his fire back inside his body, stammering embarrassedly, "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright…" The older boy smiled, letting out a soft sigh and allowing his fire to manifest as well, golden red flames meeting his bright blue. "It's natural that our powers would be drawn out when we're in this mindset around one another. When I first started having feelings for you, it took everything I had to keep my fire in check when I was around you. Just let it be…" He leaned in again, kissing the younger, coaxing him back into that heated state of arousal he had been in a few moments before, Roxas moaning softly against his lips and closing his eyes, the warmth of their fires tingling pleasantly against his exposed skin.

Roxas trailed his hands down the red-head's back, smoothing his fingers against his muscles and tracing the bumps of his spine, sliding his hand beneath the fabric of his boxers and squeezing his ass gently, Axel making a soft sound and grinding against him a bit harder. The blonde blushed, grinding against his lover needily and squeezing his ass-cheek again. Axel's tongue delved deeper as they began making out roughly, writhing hotly against each other; their flames continuing to grow, twisting and crackling softly as if fueled by the passion they shared. Roxas finally pushed the other away, turning his head to the side and gasping in air, Axel taking the opportunity to attack his neck with nips and licks, sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder hard enough it would definitely leave a mark, the younger boy whimpering and biting his lip, cheeks stained pink. "Axel…" he moaned, looking up as the elder pulled away, tugging at the edge of his boxers, searching his eyes. The unspoken request did not go unnoticed, Axel pulling the fabric down and off of his legs, the boxers falling discarded to the floor atop his jeans and shirt. "Mmm…" The smaller boy arched off of the bed, rubbing his naked body against his lover's, Axel groaning softly and grinding against the boy beneath him, gasping softly as their arousals rubbed together lightly.

Axel moved a hand between them, wrapping his long fingers around the younger boy and himself, stroking them both at once, Roxas tossing his head to the side and letting out a strained moan, hands clenching the sheets beneath him desperately. "A-Ah! Axel… Please…"

"Tell me what you want, Rox…" the older boy whispered gently, leaning in to kiss his collarbone and shoulder gently, his breath hot against the other's skin. "I'll do anything you want, babe, just tell me…"

"I… I want you to…" he swallowed nervously, moving to wrap his arms around his fiancée's neck once more, meeting the elder's eyes. "I want you to make love to me, Ax… I'm ready…"

Axel's breath caught in his throat, searching Roxas' eyes for a long moment and seeing the unwavering desire there, smiling and leaning in to kiss him gently. "Alright, babe…" He quickened his pace, wrapping his fingers further around them both and tightening his grip, Roxas letting out a loud cry of pleasure and tossing his head back, clinging to the red-head's shoulders.

"Ah! Axel, please!" He moaned and whimpered, writhing against the hand assaulting him with pleasure, precum slicking the elder's hand as he continued to stroke.

"I need you to cum for me first, Rox…" He leaned in, panting softly and kissing the blonde's neck gently, licking against his fluttering pulse. "Can you cum for me, babe?"

"I…I…_A-Ah_! Yes, Ax…" Roxas cried out, tensing as he felt everything center into a pinprick of light in the back of his mind, focusing on the sensation of Axel's trapped length rubbing against his, grinding against the older boy as that continuous motion pushed him over the edge. He let out a low moan, hips jerking as he came, panting and shaking, Axel giving him a quick kiss before pulling back, kneeling between his lover's legs and smoothing his cum-coated fingers against his never-before-touched skin. Roxas, still basking in afterglow, did not object to his fiancée smearing cum against the cleft of his ass, his mind fuzzy with release, moaning softly as Axel spread his legs a bit more and lifted one of his knees so his ass was elevated off of the bed. "N-Nh? Ax…"

"Just relax babe…" Axel whispered, pressing a finger inside, Roxas gasping and squirming against that strange new sensation, one of his hands clenching the sheets while the other rested across his mouth.

"N-Nhh… Ah, that feels…" He arched his brow as the older boy pushed in a bit more, thrusting shallowly, allowing the younger boy to adjust, "Feels strange…"

"It'll feel better, I promise…" He looked down at his fiancée with soft, patient eyes. "Trust me, Rox…" He pulled back his finger a bit before adding a second, Roxas gasping loudly as his eyes widened, the hand across his mouth reaching out for Axel, needing to touch him to reassure himself that what he was feeling was supposed to happen. The Knight leaned in so Roxas could clasp his shoulder, tilting his cheek against the boy's arm and kissing what skin he could reach, whispering soothing words. He watched the younger carefully, lifting the boy's leg a bit higher and pressing his fingers in deeper than before, Roxas whining softly and trying to remember to relax, panting the elder's name like a mantra. "Easy babe, you're almost ready…"

"Axel… Ah! Ax… Axel…" The hand on the older boy's shoulder squeezed tightly as the elder scissored his fingers slowly inside of him, stretching the younger boy for several long moments before pulling his fingers back, Roxas whimpering softly at the loss. "Ax…"

The older boy chuckled softly, his eyes shining softly in the dim light, lifting Roxas' hips with a sturdy grip and guiding himself to the boy's entrance with the other, pressing the head of his arousal against his tight entrance. "Breathe Rox… I need you to breathe, okay?" He mumbled his words softly as he pressed into the other's wanting body, Roxas gasping loudly and tightening his hold on the sheets and Axel's shoulder, tears wetting the corners of his eyes.

"It hurts!" he gasped, automatically tensing his muscles, the older boy stilling his movements and immediately soothing the younger with soft touches and gentle words.

"Hey…babe, listen to me… You gotta relax a bit, okay? You have to trust me, Rox…" He tilted the younger boy's face up, searching those blue eyes he loved, worried that he'd rushed into things too soon. "I promise that I'll make you feel good, but you have to relax, and breathe…"

Roxas, stomach twisting nervously, nodded and took a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly and watching Axel as the elder searched his eyes. He knew Axel would never hurt him, he knew the other's love for him was endless, boundless, greater than anything he had ever known. He could trust him. Slowly he forced himself to relax, taking deep, calming breaths, Axel tracing his cheek gently and wiping away the stray tears that had managed to escape his long lashes.

The elder smiled gently as he felt the other's tension fading away, whispering softly, "That's it, babe…" He gently pulled back, then pressed in again, Roxas gasping softly but relaxing despite the discomfort, trusting that Axel knew what he was doing and waiting for the pain to subside. It took several long, slow thrusts before the fire between them began to build again, Axel moving one of his hands between them to wrap around the blonde's neglected arousal. He wrapped his fingers around his lover, stroking slowly and quickly coaxing his cock back the hardened, throbbing state it had been in before.

The blonde beneath him had completely forgotten about the brief pain he'd experienced, gasping and moaning softly as that pleasured haze slowly began to return to the edge of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Axel's hand around his weeping arousal, and the pleasant heat building inside of him that he couldn't quite place. It felt different, but not necessarily unpleasant. Axel watched him for a moment, panting softly, his face flushed as he reveled in the tightness of Roxas' body. He hesitated a moment, making sure the younger was feeling nothing but pleasure before lifting his hips at a higher angle and thrusting in a bit harder than before, the boy beneath him crying out loudly and gasping in surprise, opening his eyes to glance up at Axel questioningly, his whole body trembling. "W-What was…?"

"Did you like that?" Axel asked softly, the huskiness in his tone causing Roxas to blush dark red, a shudder passing through him at the raw need in his lover's eyes.

"Y-Yes…" he admitted, crying out again as Axel repeated his movements, reaching up to cling to his fiancée's shoulders and pull him down for a much-needed kiss. Axel repeated the movement he had before, grinning against the younger's lips as Roxas began to cry out needily, knowing he'd found the younger's sweet-spot, thrusting against it and pumping his lover faster, closing his eyes and groaning softly as Roxas pulsed around him. "Axel! A-Ah! Ax… Oh fuck…"

"Yeah, babe… Let me hear you…" the elder moaned softly, licking across his lips before trailing down to his neck, nipping at the mark he'd made before, sucking at his bruised skin teasingly. Uncontrollable moans were pouring from the younger's lips, the blonde arching away from the bed and pushing up against him to meet his thrusts, silently begging for more. Their frenzied pace built, their fires clashing and causing the air around them to vibrate with energy, the two boys panting harshly and moaning loudly, until suddenly the tension between them snapped.

"A-Ah!" Roxas practically screamed as he came, spilling over Axel's hand as every muscle tensed, Axel gritting his teeth and stilling his movements, holding himself back so the younger boy could ride out his orgasm without any distractions. "O-Oh fuck, Ax…" Roxas groaned, his hands falling from the red-head's shoulders to rest atop the sheets, panting harshly as he came down from his high, blushing darkly as he realize Axel was still hard inside of him. "A-Ax?"

"I-I didn't know if you wanted me to cum inside of you or not…" the older boy panted softly, searching his eyes with a dark blush, "I can stop if you're not comfortable with it…"

Roxas looked up at him with hazy eyes, blushing crimson and biting his lip, "N-Nh… No, please… I want you to…"

The elder's breath hitched, lowering himself atop his fiancée gently, searching his eyes for a moment and kissing him tenderly before beginning to thrust again, every movement sending sparks of lightning up Roxas' spine, the boy whimpering softly against his lips. Axel reached up, clasping one of the younger boy's hands, squeezing his fingers gently as he started to thrust a bit quicker, groaning softly as Roxas whimpered beneath him. Their movements were slow, lazily kissing and grinding against one another, their fire wrapping around them and pulsing in time with their heartbeats. Everything seemed to slow down, and Axel's breath hitched again in an unmistakable way, tensing and thrusting in harder a few times before he tumbled over the edge, moaning against Roxas' lips and squeezing his hand tightly. He pulled away after a moment to catch his breath, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and withdrawing from his lover, Roxas groaning and blushing softly, never letting go of Axel's hand as the older boy moved from between his legs and settled down against his side, wrapping his arms around the younger and drawing him close. "I love you, Roxas…" he whispered softly, kissing his forehead tenderly and trailing his fingertips down his back.

"I love you too, Ax…" the other whispered in return, yawning softly and nuzzling against his chest. "That was amazing…"

The older boy blushed, chuckling softly and grinning against his forehead, "I'm glad you liked it…"

They held one another close, their flames slowly flickering and fading away, until only the wisps of eternal flame burning within their rings remained.

-x-x-x-

Roxas could barely hide his excitement as he opened the door to his apartment, glancing up to see Riku standing before the stove, the sounds of sizzling bacon echoing from the kitchen. The silver-haired boy glanced up as his room-mate walked through the door, smiling over and him and then nodding to Axel in greeting as the red-head entered the apartment behind the smaller boy. "Hey you two! It's about time you showed up!" He flipped the pancakes in the skillet adjacent from the bacon with a skilled flair before adding them to the stack he was steadily amassing. He sprayed a layer of vegetable oil onto the scalding hot iron before pouring another dollop of batter into the skillet, letting it sit for a moment and taking a sip from the coffee mug sitting nearby. "I was just wondering if you were going to be late for breakfast again!"

Roxas giggled softly, his hands behind his back, holding one of Axel's tightly. "Sorry Riku, we stayed up late last night…"

"Mmh-hmm…" the older boy replied, glancing over at his friend with a knowing smirk, "I can see that…"

Roxas flustered brightly at the other's tone, reaching up to cover the dark hickey adorning his neck, looking back at Axel with a pout, the other boy grinning and chuckling in amusement. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"I'll get you back for this, just you wait…" He threatened teasingly, before walking across the room to the kitchen, tugging Axel along behind him. "Riku…?" he asked softly, his friend giving him a curious look.

"What is it, Rox? Is everything okay?" He glanced between his best friend and the older boy behind him, taking another sip from his mug before setting it aside. "Did something happen?"

Roxas laughed softly, squeezing Axel's hand behind his back, "Yeah, you could say that…" He lifted his hand, offering it to the boy before him, Riku's eyes going wide as he saw the ring, looking up and meeting Roxas' eyes as the blonde said happily, "_We're engaged_!"

Sora had chosen that exact moment to appear from the bedroom, still toweling at his damp hair, gasping loudly and racing over to them, pulling Axel away from Roxas and demanding to see his hand. The red-head grinned and offered the bubbly brunette his hand, Sora squeaking excitedly and throwing his arms around his friend's waist, hugging him tightly and congratulating him. Roxas and Riku just stared at one another silently, the younger smiling at the older, Riku still too shocked to speak. His mind raced with dozens of questions; how had it happened? What were their plans? When was the wedding? Who would be invited? His pale blue eyes swam with a mixture of emotions; happiness, longing, sadness, a hint of jealousy…

Roxas caught that flicker of jealously as it passed by, squeezing his friend's hands gently. "Riku…?"

The silver-headed boy walked past him and grabbed Axel's arm, turning the red-head to face him and glaring up at the taller boy threateningly. "I swear, if you _ever_ hurt him after all of this, Axel… I _swear_ I will never forgive you…"

Axel blinked in surprise, then chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the other boy, Riku tensing for a moment, the other boy whispering softly, "I won't take him away from you, Riku… I just want a part of him that's mine and mine alone, forever…"

Riku stayed tense for a moment, absorbing the other boy's words, then sighed exasperatedly and relaxed, returning his embrace. "And another thing!" He chided as he pulled away from the red-head and met eyes with him, glaring, "I'm pretty much the closest thing Roxas has to family! Weren't you supposed to ask for my blessing or something first?!"

Axel blushed, rubbing the back of his head and laughing softly, "A-Actually… I thought that Cloud was the closest thing to a father figure that Roxas has ever had in his life so…" The two former Guard's eyes widened, exchanging a glance before returning their eyes to Axel. "I asked him about a week ago for his blessing, when I was sure I was going to go through with it." He grinned, embarrassed that he'd been found out. "I wanted to make sure that he was okay with it. I know how close the three of you once were."

Roxas laughed softly, crossing his arms and moving one hand to cover his mouth to hide his pleased grin. "Axel… You never cease to amaze me…"

"Damn, I can't believe you actually _did_ that…" Riku whispered, obvious respect in his tone.

Sora walked to his boyfriend's side, taking his hand and squeezing lightly, looking up at him with shining eyes. "So…does this mean we're going to get married next, Riku?"

The older boy looked down at him with wide eyes, stammering in surprise, Roxas and Axel laughing as they watched their friends banter playfully. Roxas sighed, relief washing over him at his best friend's acceptance of his engagement, glancing over and locking eyes over Riku's shoulder to see Axel was staring back at him, the two affianced sharing a tender look. Now all they had to do was start planning the wedding.

-x-x-x-

"Alright then! I think that's the last of the wedding invitations!" Roxas cheered happily, stretching his arms high above his head before collapsing back against the couch, cuddling up against Axel's side as the older boy watched television absently.

"Finally done for the night, huh?" he smiled down at his fiancée, kissing his forehead and wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I can't believe everyone agreed to come, all the members of both the Knights and the Guards. What a crazy reception that'll be…"

Roxas giggled softly, resting his cheek against his lover's shoulder and glancing towards the open balcony, the cool night air fanning out the curtains as the sea-breeze drifted languidly into Axel's apartment. The stars were shining brightly above the ocean, the waves breaking somewhere in the far-off distance, the faint smell of salt lingering in the air. He had never felt so peaceful…so complete. Then suddenly, everything changed.

The ground shook violently, Roxas gasping and sitting up straight, Axel wrapping an arm around his waist protectively as the lights flickered then went out. They held one another, glancing around the apartment as various things fell from the walls and bookshelves before crashing loudly to the floor. The vase of flowers that had been sitting eloquently in the middle of the living room table fell over sideways, spilling water and lilies everywhere, soaking the scattered wedding invitations that had been stacked neatly atop the table a moment before. Roxas summoned his flame, lifting his arm and raising a purple and blue shield around them defensively, Axel pulling the younger off of the couch right before the ceiling cracked and a support beam slammed into the couch. They huddled together, looking around with wide eyes for a moment, before everything stopped shaking; the sound of dogs barking and car alarms blaring filling the once quiet night air.

With racing hearts they pushed themselves up from the carpet, Axel cupping his fiancée's cheeks and searching his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Roxas nodded shakily, glancing towards the television as the power flickered back on, the channel broadcasting a breaking news report, the blonde's eyes glued to the screen as Axel cautiously walked out onto the balcony. The sound wasn't working, and the image was cutting out now and then, but what Roxas could make out through the static sent chills down his spine, the younger boy racing to his fiancée's side and taking his hand. "Axel? Can you see anything? It's over the heart of Haven City!"

The red-head shook his head, turning back to Roxas and clasping his shoulders, "No, but we have to check it out, can you take us there safely?"

The blonde nodded, summoning shadows around them and melding them across the city to the inner edge of West Side, holding one another as the shadows disappeared and revealed the terrifying sight before them. "What is that…?"

A familiar presence filled the air, Roxas and Axel glancing over to see Naminé and Kairi bounding across the rooftops nearby, the girls coming to a halt atop an office building nearby, panting and out of breath. "Quickly! You have to hurry!" The petite blonde healer shouted over the warning sirens echoing across the city. "There isn't much time! The two of you have to get out of the city before it's too late!"

"What's happening?!" Roxas cried over the noise, squeezing Axel's hand tightly, the older boy wrapped his arms around the younger.

"We can't explain everything right now! Please, you have to hurry!" Kairi shouted, tugging her sister's arm, the blonde healer locking eyes with Roxas for a moment, then glancing over at Axel, tears stinging her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry this happened… We never thought he would follow us here…" The healer turned away, running with her sister before the two girls kicked off of the roof-tops and soared into the sky, flying towards the giant alien ship looming over the city; black thunderclouds surrounding the giant metallic spaceship as lightning danced across its massive domed surface.

"No, it' can't be…" Axel whispered, Roxas glancing up at him worriedly.

"What is it? Do you know what she was talking about?"

Axel grit his teeth, glancing down at his fiancée and pulling him close. "If it's who I think it is, then the girls are right, we _have_ to get out of the city before that _thing_ kills us all!" He took off running, pulling Roxas along with him as he ran, jumping between buildings and heading out towards the sea.

"What are you saying?! We can't just leave! What about Riku? Sora?!"

Axel tightened his grip on Roxas' hand, shouting over his shoulder, "There's nothing we can do for them now! We have to get out of here before Sephiroth unleashes that ship's power upon the city! If we're caught in the attack, there's no escaping it!"

"No, Axel! I won't leave Riku!" He wrenched away from the other boy's grasp, the red-head capturing his wrist before he could turn and run back towards the city. "No! Axel, please! _Let me go!_"

"_I won't lose you!_" Axel shouted angrily at the struggling boy, holding him firmly and searching his eyes desperately, his grip softening as he pulled the younger closer. "Please, Roxas… I can't lose you…" He buried his face against the smaller boy's soft blonde spikes. "I love you too much, I'd die without you…"

With a twisting heart, Roxas pushed back enough that he could meet his lover's eyes, torn between his love for the boy before him and his unwavering loyalty towards his best friend. "I can't leave him, Ax…" He glanced over his shoulder, trembling slightly as he felt the massive energy beginning to gather around the ship hovering over the heart of the city. "Please, you have to understand… I loved Riku long before I ever met you…"

Axel bit his lip, fighting his every instinct to drag his stubborn fiancée to safety and reluctantly nodding his consent. "Alright, Rox…" He smiled down at the younger, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, his soft sigh a symbol of his resignation. "…but I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading <em>Knights and Guards<em>! Hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

I am planning on writing a sequel, with our main bad-guy played by none other than Sephiroth himself! But with the unsurpassed power this world-conquering alien possesses, will even the combined forces of the Burnished Knights and the Shadow Guards stand a fighting chance? Be sure to follow Axel and Roxas' new adventures as the remaining members of the Knights and Guards reinstate the Guardian Sentinels! Drama, romance, and intergalactic battles await in _Sentinels_! Hope to see you soon! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
